Principessa Della Mafia
by mattlukejess
Summary: A war is brewing but that is nothing new in this life. A life I'm proud to say, my sons have followed me into. When the heart of my family is targeted, enemies will burn, families will fall and they will rue the day they ever set eyes on my Princesses. This Is the third part of my mafia series. HEA as always and never any cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the third part of my mafia series. If you haven't read the first two, I would advise that they are read first.**

 **Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty. All other characters belong in my head.**

 **Like all my other stories, this one is UN-bettered so any mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

The bullets flew overhead in their desperate attempt to stay alive. It was fruitless though as they were surrounded and their numbers quickly diminishing. It wouldn't be long until this job was done and I was back with my girls.

I crouched down, reloading my gun and felt the air from a bullet overhead. That was close, too fucking close as I turned to fire again. My first bullet hit its intended target as the coward tried to run. He was on the floor, trying to crawl now so I hit him again and again until he was finally still.

"Shooter in the trees, north of the building" Theo called out through the earpiece, before the firing started up again in that direction.

The building before us was burning, the screams from inside had long since silenced. There was a small tower just behind it that was occupied, although the shooter up there had been quiet for some time. Quiet, since our last rally of bullets had been aimed his way. He could be dead but I wouldn't take any chances until I knew for certain. It was supposed to be a lookout post to stop the enemy approaching although a fat lot of good it did them tonight. Someone had dropped the ball, much to our advantage.

Using the trees for cover, I moved closer to the tower. I could hear movement above me, letting me know what I had suspected. Standing underneath, I emptied my remaining bullets into the wooden floor above, screams piercing the air. Reloading again, I made sure he was silenced for good.

I moved back further from the building, the flames licking up the outside walls. Add to that, the Italian heat and the temperature was rising quickly. I looked over to Mac who was taking cover near the garage. From my position, I could see him signal two.

There were two guy's left out here unless they had run back into the building for cover. A drugs factory or it used to be anyway.

"Two left if our information is correct. Keep your eyes open everyone and spread out" Mac said, through the earpiece.

An explosion shook the whole compound then as we all hit the floor. A giant fireball lit the air as debris flew everywhere.

"The large farm shed in the back has just gone up, seemed to be full of gas canisters," Luca said, from his position.

A gunshot rang out then, followed by a scream.

"Theo, Matteo check-in."

"I have one more as well as the shooter from before, one dead, one very mouthy," Theo said before we heard a grunt. "Tape him, that will shut him the fuck up."

"Matteo," I said, hearing nothing. "MATTEO CHECK-IN."

This was a large area we were in, nothing else for miles and we still had one unaccounted for. Remain detached when you're on one of these jobs was what I was always told when I was younger. It's not as easy as it sounds when it's your children out here.

"What was Matteo's last position," I asked, moving through the trees, not knowing which way he had gone. Only when he spoke, did my steps falter and I finally took a breath.

"I'm here Dad," he said, in between coughs. "Near, what was a shed."

We slowly moved around the building, using the large trees as cover. My son was on the floor, half-buried under debris and what looked like one of the shed sides that he was trying to push off. He had obviously used it for cover and with that now gone, he was out in the open.

"Eyes peeled everyone, we have one left to find. Those closest to the site of the explosion, cover Luca and Matteo. Everyone else spread out. I don't want him getting away." Mac said, through the earpiece.

We watched Luca, who was already on his way to his brother before Mac had even spoken. He pulled the piece of metal off Matteo's legs before helping him back to the treeline.

I continued slowly towards where my boys were crouched down, gun-armed and ready. Any sudden movement would get someone shot at the moment, especially if they got in my way.

"Matteo."

"I'm fine Dad, I was a bit to close to the shed when it went up. I singed my favourite jacket though."

"That's easily replaced, you're not."

I patted him on the shoulder, looking at all the carnage around. Mac had made his way over to where Theo was. His gun aimed at the guy's head as he held his blood-soaked leg. This was his operation so we moved out to cover him, still looking for the other man.

We had been to Caccamo hundreds of times over the years and it wasn't the first time we had helped Mac while we were here.

I mentally checked my boys over again. A scratch on any of them and I was in deep shit with my wife. This was our vacation, one I was looking forward to getting back to but when someone tries to mess with our family, they're dealt with.

All the family's that worked in Sicily had gotten together against a gang that had come from the mainland. Money laundering, trafficking and drugs. They had tried to push it all through the island. I don't think they had expected the resistance after being run off the mainland by other families and groups but they obviously hadn't done their research because anyone they met in Italy, was nothing when it came to the Mancini's.

Mac had been brutal, especially when they had targeted Sofia. You don't touch a Princess and having two who were hopefully sleeping and not fretting for our return, I knew how precious they were.

"Dad, where's Granddad?" Luca asked me as we had done a full circle of the compound and this guy still had not been found.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Frankie since we had arrived and now with all the noise gone, I realised he was the only one who hadn't checked in.

"Frankie, check-in," I said, not hearing anything but static.

Mac looked over to us, ignoring the bleeding man at his feet for a second as he looked around the area for his best friend.

"Boys spread out further, guns drawn," I told them as Theo came with me around one side of the burning building and Luca and Matteo went around the other.

"Leo, have you seen Frankie," I asked. He had taken over the Costa family when his father had passed away.

"Last time I saw him was just after we arrived."

"GRANDDAD" Theo shouted into his earpiece, looking around.

"I'm coming, don't rush me" I finally breathed a sigh of relief, when he came into sight.

"Fuck Granddad, don't scare us like that. God you stink."

"I'm fine, and don't swear," he said lightly flicking my son's ear, before dropping the man at our feet. "He decided to hide in a drain just at the edge of the compound. You try dragging a soaked man up the hill when you're my age."

"Never mind Theo swearing, wait until mum or Isabella see you," Matteo said, as he came to join us.

"All in a day's work, although I'm getting too old for this shit and I'm in desperate need of a shower." His shirt was ripped and he had a bruise coming on his cheek but by god did he smell.

"Yes, old man. Time to retire" Luca patted his grandfather on his back.

"Old man. Would you Youngstown do me a favour then and get rid of this trash" he said, kicking the man with his boot.

"Our pleasure," my twins said, picking the man up, who soon joined the others in the fire.

The lookout tower was climbed by one of Mac's men who threw the body into what was left of the building. If the bodies weren't riddled with bullets, the gas explosion could be put down to the cause of the fire. We will be out of Italy long before anyone sifts through this mess though.

We stood back, watching the building burn, making sure it was ash before we left. We were so far out that it would take hours for any fire service to get here but we needed to make sure that only the building burnt and not the surrounded trees.

"Come on, let's go home," Mac said as the sun was starting to come up and the new day dawned.

We were on our way to where we had parked the cars hours earlier when I turned my phone back on. Ana knew I had to have silence out here and seeing no message's or alerts from my wife, meant everything was fine back home.

 **Morning Princess, we're on our way home. I love you xx – Christian**

We were in the car when my wife's message came through.

 **I love you too, Christian. Are you all ok, I missed you this morning xx – Ana**

I miss you too Ana, I thought. There is nothing better than waking up in the morning with my wife's naked body wrapped around mine. Even after 21 years of marriage, I still cannot get enough of her.

 **The boys are fine. Your Dad has a few scrapes but nothing he will need to see a doctor for, although a shower is essential. I miss you too Ana. How's my little Princess xx – Christian**

 **At the moment, she's watching the dogs run around the garden. I think the dogs think the hill was made for them to roll down xx – Ana.**

 **They're Hugo's descendants after all – they've all inherited the crazy gene xx – Christian.**

 **You're not wrong there. I will prepare Isabella and let her know she has an incoming patient. Have a safe flight home. Love you xx - Ana**

 **Love you too Princess, see you soon xx – Christian**

We pulled up to the small airfield, our jet already waiting for us. There wasn't a seat free, just like when we had arrived here which was a relief as we were determined that everyone would get back safely.

The flight took off and we could all finally take a breath of relief. Frankie was soon into the bathroom, thankfully taking the smell with him.

Looking at my sons who were all laughing together, I smiled. They were all given the choice like I was to join the family business and neither of them hesitated to say yes. Ana wasn't sad that they had chosen this life. She had known like I, a long time ago, that this is what they would choose. Theo turns 21 this year. Like always he has shown great leadership skills so I think once his birthday has passed, he can have his own crew. He has friends that have been with him since kindergarten, friends that he brought into the business so I know they will be his first choice. With the twins at 19, they're not that far behind.

My baby girl, on the other hand, gives me the grey hairs that seem more prominent as the days go on. At fifteen, she's a double of her mother and seems to be a magnet for the boys. She just brushes them off, thankfully more interested in her studies as she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and one day become a doctor. Like her mother also, she doesn't realise how beautiful she is.

"Hey Granddad, are you babysitting this weekend" Luca teased Frankie.

"Of course I am, do you think I would leave my little Princess with you. Theo yes, as he is responsible. You two, on the other hand, would have her nose pierced and tattooed before your parents came back."

"Over my dead body" I heard Theo say from his seat.

He is still very protective of his sister, that has not changed since the day she was born. Sometimes, I feel as if we have two sets of twins in the house as they're all incredibly close.

…

Feeling the wheels touchdown was such a relief. I was in desperate need of a shower and in desperate need of my wife.

"Thanks for your help" Leo said, shaking my hand.

"Anytime, hopefully, people will think twice about coming onto the island."

"There will always be someone, just like Seattle."

"Tell me about it."

I said goodbye to his men before we made our way to the cars.

The families were split as we went our separate ways. Sofia and Isabella were staying with my wife and daughter as it was easier to guard all the girls together.

"I hope Ori is awake" Luca smiled.

"In that house, once Lucy is awake, everyone is awake," Theo told him.

I smiled, watching my youngest son, thinking how funny things turned out. When a ten-year-old comes to his parents and tells them that he had met his wife and was just waiting until he was old enough to marry her, most would laugh and brush it off. Not in this family, we marry for life and even at that age, we knew Luca was serious. Funny how Oriella was the same girl who had tried to kiss him in preschool and he chased her away with his bogies. It was soon him chasing her as they got older. Friendship came first until the summer between 6th and 7th grade when he had made his intentions clear. She had kissed him on the cheek and told him that he should ask her to be his girlfriend first before he proposes and they have been inseparable ever since. Her father although Italian is a complete bastard, causing a bruise to her face when she was fifteen. I don't think he appreciated a visit from my son and I very much but having one from my wife, would have been much, much worse. Oriella is part of our family, she's protected just like my girls and I will not stand for anyone touching her, even her own father.

Pulling up through the guarded gates, we were finally home. As we got out of the cars, the sound of barking greeted us. I don't think there will ever be a time when this family doesn't have dogs as they are not just for security, they are a companion, a friend. The ones that pass are never forgotten over the years, our family just gets bigger.

"Daddy" Lucy comes running out the door and into my arms.

"Hey baby girl, are you ok."

"I'm fine, are you" she grabbed my face, moving it this way and that, to check for any injury's.

"I'm fine Luciana, not a scratch on me" I smiled as she let go, kissing my cheek.

"Good."

She was soon hugging her brothers as I made my way over to my wife.

"You're late for breakfast," she said, smiling.

"I know but I did send a message."

I crashed my lips down onto hers, wrapping my arms around her tight. Ana was my home, my safe haven and the one who I know will always be here waiting for me.

"Love you" I mumbled against her lips, in-between kisses.

"Love you so much" she whispered, stroking my face.

I finally relinquished Ana so she could check on the boys. I watched her hug Luca and Theo before she turned to Matteo

"What happened," she asked, seeing his singed jacket.

"Mum, I'm fine," he said, hugging her.

Like my wife though, fine isn't enough.

"Really, fine," she said, slowly pulling his sleeve up to reveal a burn on his arm. "Matteo" she whispered, looking to our son.

"Mum."

"No, inside now."

We all followed them into the house as my tiny wife pulled our six-foot son.

"Why didn't you tell your Dad or your brothers. I know for a fact that you didn't say anything otherwise, this would have at least been cleaned by now and your Dad would've told me as soon as you arrived" she said, pushing him into a seat at the table.

"Mum, Dad it's a small burn. I'm fine. I know you're both overprotective and don't even deny that. If I had said I had a burn out there, I would have felt like a whining pussy. Don't show the enemy weakness is what you always told me, Dad."

He realised what he had said when his mother got in his face.

"I don't want to hear that word from you. Getting hurt is not showing weakness. We have all been hurt at one time or another. We fight to survive and then we deal with the injury. You don't sit on a plane ride and let it fester. If you had got an infection in it, you would lose a lot more than your stupid pride. Yes, your father and I are protective, even in this world. Get used to it."

"She's right son," Frankie said, walking back into the room with Isabella. I don't think she was happy with the state he was in either.

"What the hell happened to you Dad, Christian said a few scratches."

"Hey focus on your son, not me," he said, trying to divert the attention back to Matteo.

She turned back to our son, removing his jacket which she threw angrily to the floor.

"Mum."

Ana ignored him, slowly cleaning his burn and made sure that there were no bits of the material on his skin.

"Mum, please."

She looked up to his face, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mum, I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry, I Love you, mum."

"I Love you too son, now let me sort this arm out."

Ana wiped her eyes before she dressed the wound as Rocco settled down on his owners discarded jacket.

It took less than five minutes then for Ana to finish his arm and even less time than that for him to open a can of beer from the fridge.

"I needed that," he said making his mother smile.

"If you get an infection, you will be on antibiotics so there will be no more of that. Do I need to sort anyone else out while I've got my bag?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, although I could do with a nap," Frankie told her.

I made my way over to the fridge, taking a can of beer from it too.

"To a successful mission," Matteo said, tapping his can against mine.

"Yes, and to sons who will start telling their parents when they get hurt," I told him. He sighed, nodding before taking a drink.

The boys disappeared to their bedrooms, all tired now they were home and could relax. I said hello to Oriella before she disappeared with Luca to their room.

Mac and Sofia, followed by Frankie and Isabella left for home shortly after that. We were all exhausted, knowing none of us had slept for the past few days and even though Ana and Lucy were here, I doubt that Ana would have slept much either.

I was sat finishing off my beer on the terrace, knowing that a shower and bed was beckoning soon, when I felt a furry head rubbing against my leg.

I looked down to see Milo, wanting his ear rubbed. I knew another dog who did that. Hugo.

Stroking his ear, I thought about Milo's great grandfather Hugo. The dogs we have now are the third generation from my wife's best friend, being nearly 13 years since we lost the old man. He passed where he had started his life with our family, by my wife's side. He had brought his rabbit outside on a warm summer evening, passing it to Ana before settling at her feet. He left us as he fell into an eternal sleep, leaving Ana his rabbit to cherish. I don't think I will ever forget Ana's cries as she pleaded with him to wake up. We could see it coming as he had gotten slower in the weeks before, sleeping instead of running around like he always did. It didn't make it any easier though when we finally had to say goodbye.

"Have you been on guard?" I asked Milo as he turned over, stomach showing.

"Yes, he has. Sprout on the other hand has been gassing us out" Lucy said, coming out to join her mother and me on the terrace.

"What do you expect when your brother named him Sprout."

"He should've named him skunk, we had to open all the windows. My grandma was here and even she had to sit outside" Ana laughed as I joined her.

I loved being home again and I could breathe easier knowing my family was under one roof.

"Do you have to go off again Dad?" Lucy asked sadly as she lay on the sunbed. Gizmo, Luca's dog sleeping on her feet, now he had been locked out of their bedroom.

"No sweetheart, well apart from when I take your mother away this weekend. We will all be here together" I smiled down, kissing Ana's head, who was cuddled into my side.

"Good. I don't like it when we separate, it makes me nervous."

"If you're worried about something, speak to us," Ana told her.

"I'm fine mum, I just like to know my family is safe."

She got up from the chair, Gizmo getting comfortable now he had more room and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to speak to Gabriella."

"Ok, keep it down. Your brothers have probably gone to bed" Ana told her before she disappeared into the house.

"Come shower with me, Princess," I asked, getting up from the chair and held my hand for hers.

She immediately took it as we made our way up the stairs, leaving the dogs behind to guard the house.

Ana started the shower as I stripped away my clothes. Once naked, I removed my wife's clothes and stepped under the spray.

Ana picked up the shampoo, washing my hair before I put it back under the water. She washed my body, doing her mental checks that I was ok. Something she does every time I have been away with work.

"You're ok" she whispered, kissing her name over my heart.

"I'm fine Ana" she looked back at me hating that word. "I am Ana."

"What happened to Matteo."

"There was a shed out the back that we didn't realise until it went up, had gas canisters in. Matteo was too close when it exploded."

"Oh god, I told him off," she said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Princess if you hadn't, I would've. He should've told me he was hurt. Taking the boys with me, I trust them to tell me if something is wrong. Matteo messed up today and he had to deal with you instead of me."

"No matter how old they are or tower over me, they're still our little boys. The same as Lucy is our baby girl."

"I know Princess."

It was my turn to wash Ana then, running my fingers through her long hair as she closed her eyes. I brought my hands up to cradle her face, bringing her lips to mine.

"I love you Ana" I whispered, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Pushing inside Ana, I groaned at being joined with her again. Slowly moving inside my wife, I knew it would drive her crazy before long.

"Christian move" she demanded, urging me to go faster and harder.

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

Pulling almost all the way out, I thrust inside her. I made love to my wife, bringing each other the pleasure we had missed for the past few days. There was no better feeling in the world than having my wife, wrapped around me.

Together we pushed each other further and further to our peak, falling over the edge together.

"I love you Christian."

"Love you, Princess, I need to wash you now. I got you all dirty."

She giggled as I washed her body, making sure every inch of her was clean.

I kissed the back of her shoulder, where her only tattoo lay. It was a small circle with our children's names around and mine in the middle.

"Do you ever think they will realise what that is?" Ana asked as she turned to face me.

"One day maybe, especially now they're in the family business."

Ana's tattoo covered the bullet wound that she received as a child. She has wanted to spare them the horror of her childhood, especially as they grew up. The day will come when they find out and I know with how protective the children are of their mother, the fallout will be huge.

"I just want to protect them."

"I know Ana. They're a lot older now, they will understand more."

We got out of the shower. Taking the towel from the rack, I dried Ana before she did the same to me.

"Come to bed for a bit Ana, Lucy will let us know if she needs something. She's let the whole island know."

Climbing into bed, I pulled Ana into my side. It was my turn to rest my head on her chest, her heartbeat sending me to sleep.

…

I woke just after 4 pm alone, relaxing for a few minutes. I could hear the dogs barking and my daughter's laughter so I knew she was ok. This place was like a fortress, with high walls on all sides. The security dramatically upgraded over the years but it has been needed.

I could smell it as soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs. Tiramisu. After all these years, I still cannot get enough of it. Ana still ran the bakery as well as her job as a doctor, settling into both more as the children grew. She still loved both jobs, refusing to choose between them and she shouldn't have too.

I heard another voice as I walked into the kitchen.

"He's awake."

"Ciao Antonio."

"How did it go," he asked me.

"Well apart from Matteo getting hurt, very well."

"Stubborn that one but I'm surprised they're all not like that. They do have Grey, Mancini, Lambert and Trevelyan blood running through their veins. Stubbornness in ingrained."

"Thank god, I don't have the Grey part then as I missed the stubbornness gene," Ana said as Antonio and I looked at each other before laughing. "Hey, shush unless you don't want feeding tonight."

"Princess, you're the most stubborn person I know when you don't want to do something."

"Aren't you glad of that" she smiled, kissing my lips.

"Definitely."

"Hey no smooching in the kitchen, I'm trying to make a masterpiece here," Lucy told us as she finished off the tiramisu she was making.

"Granddad are you staying for dinner."

"No, your grandmother said she was making us something. No matter how long we have been married or how old we get, she still wants to fatten me up" he smiled.

"Take some dessert then."

"And that's not going to fatten him up more" Lucy laughed.

"Rule number one in this family. You never say no to dessert."

"I love this family" Lucy smiled.

"Me too sweetheart" Antonio told her, kissing her forehead.

Ana packed some dessert for him before we watched him leave. He still has a lot of problems with the leg to which he was shot but he won't stay still no matter how tired he gets. He takes a walk up to Carlotta's grave every morning to spend some time with his daughter and I can't see him stopping doing that anytime soon.

Oriella came in through the front door, carrying bags of groceries. I released her of the burden, placing them on the counter.

"Princess are we having a party," I asked, seeing all the food in the bags.

"No, but we're leaving three hungry boys in the house and I'm not having Lucy or Oriella cook for them while we're gone."

"I get that, but we are going for a couple of days, not a couple of months."

She laughed, moving me out of the way so she could put the food in their respective places.

"I need to take you grocery shopping more often Christian, you will find out then that this is enough food for just a couple of days."

I suppose with four men in the house, the food disappears. Lucy, thank god has a healthy appetite too and doesn't want to be one of those dressed stick insects that she sees in magazines.

Having my family all around for our very loud dinner, laughter was aplenty. We were sat on the terrace eating spaghetti as the sun started to fade.

"What are we doing tomorrow," Lucy asked.

"Whatever you want Lucy as long as a beach is involved, along with some swimming."

"Sound perfect Dad," she said, turning to me laughing.

"Yes, I can continue to teach Oriella how to stand on that board."

"Luca as long as that board is on the sand, I'm an expert. Put it in the water and you have no chance" Oriella told him, laughing.

"Sound familiar" I smiled, kissing Ana's lips.

We toasted to another meal where we were all safely together. I was looking forward to some alone time with my wife but for now, I was content to be here surrounded by my children.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **It's good to be back writing this family again. As you've read, I couldn't lose the grandparents. Hugo was hard enough.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV.

I managed to extract myself from Christian's hold as I got up to use the bathroom. Since we had spent our very first night together many years ago, Christian has slept around me like a vine. That has never changed, not that I would want it to anyway.

Coming back out of the bathroom, I kissed Christian's sleeping forehead before I made my way down the stairs. I could hear movement in the kitchen, finding my son trying to get the lid off the top of a jar of painkillers.

"Let me," I told him, taking the bottle from his hand and removed the lid.

"Thanks, Mum. Nineteen years of age and I still cannot get those lids off" he smiled, taking the pills that I gave him.

"They're childproof lids after all" I smiled, putting the pills back into the cupboard. "How's your arm."

"It's fine. I just woke, to it stinging and thought the pills would help. If I could get into them."

I chuckled to myself, opening the door so the dogs could go out.

"Rocco, move it," I said, pushing on this bum. He is always the stubborn one who doesn't want to go out, especially when Matteo is still inside.

"Go on boy," Matteo told Rocco, who then ran out the door.

"You will have to watch that at the beach today. Seawater will sting it" I told him.

"It's ok. I thought I would spend the day with Great Grandma, see if she needs anything doing. Apart from dinner before we left, I feel like I have hardly spent two minutes with her."

"I'm sure she will love that" I smiled, before starting on breakfast.

The smell soon started to permeate around the house and the noses followed. With dogs sat at my feet, the table was soon full of my family tucking in.

"Mum, I said I was going to help with breakfast today," Lucy told me.

"We would be eating at dinner time with how long it takes you to get up" Luca teased his sister as Oriella told him off.

"At least you would've been fed at some time. With you, it's pizza or take out, unless Mum is cooking."

"Your mother is always cooking and as taste tester, I'm always eating" my husband winked, before taking a large bite of my toast.

I laughed, turning to my daughter.

"Lucy, when your dad and I are away. You're in charge of meals here."

She turned smugly to each of her brothers, laughing at the look on their faces.

"We're going to starve" Luca complained.

I smiled at the normal family bickering around the table. It was good to have my family under one roof again.

...

While the boys cleared and washed up, I went upstairs to change out of my pyjamas, putting my bikini on under my sundress. I was ready for when they were all ready to leave, which with this lot, could be this afternoon.

I made my way back down to the living room, seeing the girls already dressed and ready to go.

They had turned the TV on, which was still on the news channel from last night. They were not paying attention, too interested in the magazine they were looking over but an article caught my eye. The news on the hour was due to start in a few minutes but the breaking news ticker along the bottom was about a drugs factory that had burned in southern Italy.

"Looks like someone has been up to no good," I said quietly, seeing that two Police Detectives had been named in all the carnage that was there.

"Boys, my room," I said, knocking on each of their doors as I passed.

"Are you decent?" I asked Christian, walking into our bedroom and towards the TV.

"Depends what you have in mind" he smiled.

I raised my eyebrow, switching the TV on as our boys joined us, closing the door behind them. If it was just Lucy here, then this could've been done downstairs. With Oriella here as well, although she knows what our family is about, the rumours never dissipating with that one. Details are kept to a minimum. It's not that we don't trust her because we do. It's just the less the girls know, the less they have to lie about. If she and Luca ever marry then the amount she is told, will change.

"Princess, what's wrong," Christian asked as I turned to the news channel, watching it count down to the hour.

We all watched as the headlines were read out and the reporter's face came on the screen. I felt arms wrap around my waist and Christian's lips in my hair.

"They finally reached it then," Theo asked.

"Yes, we would have been long gone. Even though the flames were out, the smoke would have been still seen for miles" Christian told him.

The article went on, how it was the fire brigade who arrived first. Taking a while, as it was so remote.

A few items which were recovered at the scene had identified two prominent detectives who were now believed to be among the carnage. Their cars were found as well had the other police pushing the press further back as they tried to figure out what was going on. Bad guys that had perished and they would be celebrating and announcing every detail, but as their own is involved, they are hiding everything away.

"We never saw any cars, Leo's team came in from that side," Matteo said.

He must recognise it but all I could see was trees, a burnt building and police on the screen. That was until the pictures of the now-dead policemen came up.

"No wonder they ran" Christian laughed, pointing to the man on the left. "He's the one I took out."

"That's the one Granddad pulled out of the drain. I thought the police were bad enough at home, they must make a special breed of them here" Luca said, pointing to the other man.

"This coverage is good for us though. Drugs bust gone wrong or in on it all along. It will take the police a hell of a long time to figure that one out and keep the press breathing down their necks. Those police as we know them now were in no rush to go anywhere until we made our presence known" Christian told us.

"As long as this keeps them from our door, I don't care if the whole lot of them were police."

"They won't come here. Mac's maybe, but not here" he smirked.

"Don't be mean. If they go after my uncle, they're going to have to deal with us all before they get to him" I told Christian.

"Don't worry Mum. If the police turn up, I will fit you in behind me. No one will see you" Theo laughed, dodging out of my reach.

"Are you tired of living son. I can still put you on your arse, no matter how tall you get."

"Don't I know it. I think I still have a bruise" Luca complained.

"That's what happens if you challenge your mother to see how hard she can kick the bag at the gym" Christian told him.

"Mum didn't kick the bag though, she kicked me instead. Oriella wouldn't even kiss it better because she was too busy laughing."

"Yes, and I apologised. Besides, you were the one who thought it would be fun for me to hit a moving target."

"We just have to face facts boys, you don't mess with Mum" Matteo smiled.

"Remember that when you come home hurt again," I told him.

"Yes Mum" he smiled, leaving my bedroom with his brothers.

I turned the TV off, turning to Christian.

"Do you think there will be any backlash from this."

"No Ana. They will be too busy trying to get their own house in order, to look elsewhere at the moment. Besides with the decoys we set up around here, we have been home all the time."

"I like it when you're home," I said, bringing his lips to mine.

"Me too Princess, me too" he mumbled against my lips, between kisses.

We finally left the room, going down to join the girls.

"Daddy I'm glad you're here. Can I please have one of them" Lucy said, pointing to a purse in the magazine they had been reading.

"Yes, of course, baby girl. For your birthday."

I scoffed, receiving a stink eye from my husband. He can say he will make her wait until September all he wants but we both know he will find that purse for her as soon as we get home, if not before. Lucy is very much like me. She doesn't ask for a lot so as soon as Christian finds out we want or like something, he pounces on it.

"That's months away. Mum, how much have I got in my savings from the bakery" Lucy asked.

"Cannoli and some biscotti" Luca answered. "It's a family business, you don't get paid."

"WHAT!" She screeched, shouting back and forth with her brothers, who were just winding her up.

I took a seat in the armchair, switching the TV off that was still being ignored.

"MUUUUM."

"Luciana, stop shouting. You're all giving me a headache" I called out. "Now when we get home, you have enough money in your account to pay a ridiculous amount for a purse. Before you boys complain that you don't get anything when you help out. Lucy is there after school, every day that I am and she works. If you tell me when you work for your Dad that you don't get paid, then you can complain. Until then, someone put the kettle on and make me a cup of tea and someone else get me some painkillers because my head is starting to hurt."

Everyone started to move then, quietly I might add. I winked at Oriella who was on the couch laughing. Taking the magazine from her, which I placed over my face.

"I hope this headache doesn't last long as we're going away tomorrow" I heard, whispered at my side, in my husband's sexy voice.

I lifted the side of the magazine up, puckering my lips for a kiss to which he gave me.

"Don't worry Christian. If it does, I will let you fuck it out of me" I whispered.

With that, I put the magazine back over my face, trying to stifle my giggle when I heard his groan.

"You can bank on it," he said, before walking away.

"How do you handle these boys," Oriella asked.

"They are good. They just like to wind each other up or as today shows, wind their sister up" I told her, putting the magazine down. "They make a fantastic team though, one their father and I are very proud of."

I enjoyed my cup of tea, courtesy of Theo who made it just as I like it. They were all out in the garden at the moment, getting the dog ready, when the phone rang.

"Grey residence, Dr Grey speaking."

I could hear a chuckle on the line that could only be from my brother in law.

"Hello, Dr Grey. How's the heat over there."

"It's too hot for some, especially silly boys," I told Elliot.

"I can imagine. Facing the wrath of his mother, probably hurt more than the burn. If any of my kids are hurt and had not told us. They would be dealing with their mother too."

"Always mothers who have to deal with the boys" I laughed.

"Mums are worse because pissing Dad off is a daily occurrence. Upset Mum and you know you have seriously messed up. How's baby girl?"

"Trying to get Daddy to buy her a thousand-dollar purse."

"What!, I have enough of that with my wife. I couldn't handle a daughter as well. Thank god in this family, Christian is the only one who has to worry about that."

"You weren't saying that when you wanted the twins to be girls."

"Yes, well that ship has sailed. Thank god. Is Christian there" he asked.

"Just a second, they're all outside," I said, getting up to walk to the door. "Hold on, it's the middle of the night there, what are you up to."

"Fireworks," he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sorry I asked, here's Christian," I told him, handing the phone over once I had received my kiss.

...

I saw Matteo off as Christian talked to his brother. There was a lot of laughter and if I know them two, a lot of plotting too. I know he spoke to Jason before bed last night, finding out the situation back home. The drama comes in ebbs and flows there and we ride it out as we have always done.

This vacation was needed though. Christian had been working constantly for the past couple of months, finally agreeing to come with us when I threatened to find a nudist beach and spend every day there. I wouldn't have thought, I'm not that brave. I don't have the body of a twenty-year-old any more and after four children, there is always that last pound that I cannot shift. I think I still look good though, I use the gym a couple of times a week with my sisters, yoga as well can be fun. At the end of the day, my husband loves my body and I'm happy, so that's all that matters.

..

With everyone into cars and dogs into the trunks, we made our way through the little town and towards the beach. It was a nice drive, through rolling olive groves with the sun beaming overhead. I love being here so much.

I can understand why my Mum never wanted to leave here. It really was the perfect place to live, to bring up a family. Our other home was thousands of miles away, probably under rain-clouds but it was still home, just the same as here.

I had visited my Mum while Christian had been away, taking my mind off of all of my boys while we were under radio silence. That's the part I hate, the not knowing and now seeing Matteo hurt, will make it a hundred times worse the next time they are away. I still get the slight breeze up there, as if she knows that I'm with her. Our children get the same feeling, that I hope never goes away.

"Oriella are we going surfing," Luca asked, from their seats in the back of our car.

"You're going surfing, I will watch."

"I will hold the board, you won't fall off" he smiled, wanting his girlfriend to give it a go.

"Catch me."

"Always."

I felt Christian's hand in mine as I looked over to him. He brought it to his lips, smiling before placing a kiss. He is just as happy as I was that our son was with Oriella. They really were perfect for each other.

Once we were at the beach, we let the dogs go. As predicted they were straight into the surf. Every dog that we have had, inherited Hugo's love of water, shared some part of his personality in some way. I miss my best friend but it's not with sadness any more, I remember his love, his protectiveness but more than that his fun. That fluffy ball had so much fun and no matter where we revisit, I remember it all.

"Get off" Lucy squealed as we all turned her way.

She had sat on one of the beds and now had a very soggy dog lay across her legs, wanting to share with her.

"Gizmo come here" Luca shouted as he got off Lucy's bed and went to join his owner.

"I'm all wet" she complained as my husband came up behind her.

"You'll be wetter now" I laughed as he picked our laughing daughter up and carried her into the water. She was laughing until he threw her in and then came up a spluttering mess.

"Dad, not funny," she said, splashing him as he just swam away.

I will go for a swim but I was enjoying watching my family having fun. Milo had come over and lain on my feet while I had Sprout on my legs. It was nice and cool as they had all been in the water but I was pretty much pinned to the seat.

The morning passed and the midday sun hit. Christian had covered me in sunscreen as it was going to be a scorcher today and after swimming with my daughter earlier, I thought I would top up on my tan. I had my eyes closed, enjoying the little breeze that came off the ocean when someone blocked my sun.

"Is this bed taken?" a man asked, pointing to the bed where Christian's clothes were.

"Yes sorry, all these with clothes on are taken," I said sarcastically, pointing to each of the beds.

Closing my eyes again, I could still feel him stood where he was. If he didn't move soon he would have four men on his back and that wouldn't be pretty. It was Sprout who growled at him to move and once he did, I patted him on the back.

"Good boy" I laughed.

"Princess who was that," Christian asked, dripping water all over me.

"No idea. He wanted your bed but pretty much decided to stay put until sprout got rid of him."

He could've probably had a bed as Christian climbed onto mine but with dogs who liked to sunbathe too, we needed the ones we had.

"Do you have a problem?" Christian asked, sitting up.

He was about to stand when I looked over to see he was speaking to the man who had been here before.

"She's a very beautiful woman," he said, looking me up and down.

That was all it took before Christian was in front of him.

"She has a name. That is my wife you're talking about so I would avert your eyes unless you want to lose them."

"It's a public beach, I'm not the only one who's looking."

I looked around, seeing others quickly look away.

"Christian, come swimming with me," I asked, pulling on his hand.

All it would take was for someone to call the police and we wouldn't be going anywhere tomorrow. The police weren't needed though as I forgot about the Beach Patrol

"Gentlemen is there a problem here," the patrol officer asked.

"This man was coming on to my wife."

"I was not" he protested. "I was just looking."

"Take your eyes from my wife" Christian practically snarled at him.

"Sir, can I ask your name."

"Yes, it's Christian Grey. I hope you're asking his name as well."

We all turned to the officer when he hadn't spoken, seeing he looked like he was about to faint.

"Young man, are you ok. You don't look well" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am I'm fine," he said to me before turning back to this annoying man. "Name."

"Saul Francheski," he told the officer, who wrote it down.

"I suggest Mr Francheski, you stay away from this family enjoying the beach. It's you who are causing a nuisance so unless you behave, I will have to ask you to leave the area."

You could see he was about to complain but seeing my husband stood with our sons on each side, he knew if this continued, this officer wouldn't help him out. So, like a teenager having a tantrum, he stomped off the beach.

"Now, swimming Mrs Grey," Christian said.

I could barely thank the officer before I was over Christian's shoulder and we were walking deeper into the water.

"I should've worn a full suit," I told him, as we bobbed about in the water.

"No. You have a beautiful body Ana and you have every right to wear a bikini. All the hidden bits are mine though."

"All of me is yours Christian," I said, moving my lips to his.

We moved about in the water as our lips moved together. My arms around his neck, while his were holding me in place.

"If we were alone, I would be inside you right now," he said, biting down gently on my earlobe.

"Christian don't tease," I told him, rubbing myself on him.

"Ana, we're just off a packed beach with our children not far away. Do not rub yourself on me because it will not be pretty."

"I don't know Christian, I think your cock is very pretty."

I swam away from him quickly laughing and nearly choking on the water. With a pat on my back, I was back in his arms again.

"Didn't you learn that at medical school, no laughing while swimming."

"I must have missed that class," I said, coughing again.

"Mum, look who's arrived" Lucy shouted over to us.

My grandmother was just being helped down onto the sand by Matteo, now unable to move even a few inches. She had a pack of dogs in front of her, all clambering for her attention.

"Come on Ana" Christian said, making his way to the shore as I followed.

"We thought a trip to the beach would be a nice afternoon out" Grandma called out, as she got settled onto the bed that was originally Christian's.

"Hi, Grandma," I said, kissing her aged cheek.

"Hello my beautiful girl, our young man has been looking after me all morning" she smiled to Matteo, kissing his hand.

"And I have loved every minute of it," she told him.

"Hey Grandma, how come you don't come down here when we're in Seattle," Lucy asked her.

"It's not as much fun then. It's alive when you're all here" she smiled, taking my hand.

My grandmother, although now in her nineties has always tried to keep as active as she could. When she's in Seattle, she likes to sit in the bakery and watch everyone that comes and goes. That's no different here. She visits Isabella every week, helping in any little way she can. After Isabella's mother passed, it was Grandma's encouragement who got her up and moving again to run the business full time.

"Thank you," I said, taking the drink from my husband who then passed one to Grandma. I had been too engrossed in our conversation that I hadn't even realised he had gone.

"Have you thought more about opening the second bakery Ana?" Grandma asked.

"I have thought about it but I like the simplicity of having everything in one place. The whole Italian community knows where we are. We supply more restaurants with their desserts now than we ever did before."

"And you still do it out of that small kitchen."

"I know, it's just familiar to me. I think I always dreamed about the bakery even when Mum was alive so moving somewhere else now that I'm settled, I'm afraid it might fail."

"You're not moving the bakery," she said, squeezing my hand. "You're expanding. You concentrate on the bakery side of things at Hugo and Carlotta's place and find a bigger kitchen for the restaurant side. I'm sure after all these years, one of your staff could run it with their eyes closed."

I know Grandma is right, we have been a victim of our own success. We are just too busy now for that small building. Knowing Christian, he would already have somewhere in mind and it would all be up and running, should I agree to it. I will just have to see when we get home.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach before my grandfather came down to join us and we all went for dinner. I was looking forward to having my alone time with Christian tomorrow, although if he doesn't stop the little touches he is running up and down my bare leg at the moment, I might just drag him off somewhere now.

…

"You be good for Granddad," I told the kids before getting in the car.

"Mum, we will be fine. You have told us a hundred times" Luca told me.

"Yes, and I have to. The second I leave, you will be up to trouble. If you get locked up, you're staying where you are until we get back."

"Fine by me," my Dad said, as Lucy wrapped her arm around her Granddad.

"Peace, no brothers."

With a swift word to behave from their father, we were on our way. Christian had booked us into the same villa, we had stayed on our honeymoon before we went back for Hugo. Our wedding anniversary had passed in a blaze of gunfire so coming here over Easter, had to do.

"Listen to that Ana" Christian said as he drove us out of town.

"Hmm, no kids, no dogs barking. Just the moans and screams to look forward to."

"Princess, talk about moans and we will not reach our destination."

"Mmmm is that a challenge," I told him, reaching over to rub his cock.

He picked my hand up, putting it back on my thigh as he gave me a stern look.

"Ok hands to myself" I laughed. Looking at the tent in his trousers, I had reached the desired result.

With the radio on, we sang along. I love Christian like this, no worries, no empire to run. Just my relaxed husband with a smile on his face.

As we pulled up to the villa, I turned to Christian and smiled.

"I remember this place very well," I said as he took my hand and helped me from the car.

"No more teasing, Mrs Grey," he told me before we made our way to the door.

Like last time, he carried me over the threshold.

"You didn't need to do that this time," I told him.

"I will do it every time we come here."

As Christian put our bags into the bedroom. I opened the doors, to let in some air. The terrace was like I always remembered and the view thankfully had never changed. There were still olive groves as far as the eye could see and if I'm not mistaken, there may be some grapevines in there too.

"You look very hot Ana, I'm sure you would feel better if I helped you take off this dress" I looked up to Christian who was flush with my back, feeling his cock push against me.

His fingers trailed up my arms, taking the delicate straps of my dress from my shoulders, so it dropped to the floor.

"You do know Christian, we haven't even unpacked and you're already removing my clothes."

"And is there a problem with that."

"No, just stating a fact," I told him, as my hand moved around and gripped him through his shorts.

"Ana" he groaned his forehead now on my shoulder. "You're going to unman me if you continue to do that."

"I don't see you stopping me" I giggled.

"My wife has her hand on my cock, I would need my head testing if I asked you to remove it."

With that I took a step forward, laughing.

"I'm one lucky bastard. You're a mighty fine sight, Anastasia."

Walking forward, he undid my bra, tossing it over his shoulders once removed and by the sound of the splash of water, I would say it was now floating in the pool.

"I'm so glad we are far away from any neighbours, who at the moment would be getting a view of my breasts," I told him.

"Mine," he said, covering them both with his hands and then his lips.

My fingers weaved into his hair, gripping it in place. He bit gently before easing the sting with his tongue, before moving onto the other breast.

"Christian" I groaned, my back arching into him.

He picked me up, laying me down onto one of the sunbeds before kicking his shorts off. Moving his body over mine, with one swift move, he was inside me.

I groaned loudly in his ear, wrapping my ankles around his back. I loved the feeling of my husband inside me. No other had ever brought me the feelings he does and no one else would ever do.

Our moans echoed over the valley before us, as our movements picked up. His heavy pants in my ear were pushing me closer and closer to our goal.

"Cum for me Ana, cum."

His words like thousands of times before, pushed me over the edge as he followed closely behind.

"Ana, I love you baby."

I cradled his face between my hands, kissing his lips.

"I love you, Christian, so much."

We spent the rest of the day by the pool. No clothes seemed to materialise but that didn't bother either of us.

"Lay down," I told him when we were in the bedroom.

He lay down on the bed, face up with a smile on his face.

"I love it when you take charge Princess, it's so sexy."

"You will regret that hard-on in a minute, turn over."

"Really," he asked, disappointed for a second before he tried to turn.

"Ana, I'm going to break my cock if I lie on it" he laughed, turning to me.

"Ok, I don't want a broken cock, turn back."

He did as I asked, but there were no signs of him softening as his eyes roamed my body.

"Ana with you in this, I'm going to have a permanent erection," he said, running his hands over the sheer negligee I was wearing.

"We'll see."

As he lay on his back, I palmed his cock. If I had to jack my husband off to get him to relax then so be it.

It didn't take long before the familiar groans started, his hips thrusting his cock into my hand. Reaching over for the towel I had brought with me. I moved it under his cock, just in time for his release.

"Oh, whoops maybe that didn't work. I think I have killed it for sure now" I giggled as his softening cock, fell to one side when I let it go.

"Keep touching it like that and it will show you how alive it is again, very soon."

I removed the towel once I had cleaned Christian up, getting off the bed to fetch another from the bathroom and placing the soiled one in the hamper.

"Now, you can turn over," I said, as he finally did as I asked.

Straddling his back, I poured massage oil onto my hands, dripping some onto his body. This getaway for the two of us was to help him de-stress, have a couple of days of just us. I think the orgasm relaxed him, my fingers now working on his muscles, had the tension leaving his body. When I had finished, my very peaceful husband now sleeping, I had finally achieved my goal. A happy, sated, relaxed husband.

 **Thank you for reading and to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited my story. I appreciate your support.**

 **Vacation time will soon be over and it will be back to Seattle once more.**

 **I was asked about the other original dogs. They will be mentioned in future chapters but I don't want to go into detail about them passing as writing about Hugo was hard enough.**

 **Ages was another question I was asked. Christian will celebrate his 50th the same day that Theo celebrates his 21st. The twins are 19. We will also have Luciana's sweet 16 in this story which is bound to drive Christian crazy especially as boys have been invited. All fun to come as well as a truckload of drama that they will fight against together.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

My lips left wet kisses down Ana's back, her little moans letting me know that she was awake. Moving onto her bottom, I gave each cheek a playful nip.

Her giggle, made me smile but it didn't deter me from driving my wife crazy this morning. Yesterday Ana had one wish, that we spend the day in bed and enjoy each other and boy did I have fun. Today though, I was back to worshipping my wife before we left to go back to Caccamo.

"Christian" she moaned. "Get up here and make love to your wife."

Never to ignore a request from Ana, I did just that.

…

"What are you thinking," Ana asked me.

I had my head on Ana's chest, using her breasts as my pillow as she ran her fingers through my hair. I certainly was in no rush to move.

"Work."

"You have your naked wife underneath you and you're thinking about work. I'm offended."

I lifted my head to see her smiling at me, tease.

"Work is taking my mind off jumping you again. You have to be sore from this weekend."

"Well, it's to be expected when my husband's cock is huge. Now tell me what about work you were thinking about."

I moved off my comfy spot so we were face to face. Her hand had moved to my cheek, stoking there.

"Talk to me."

"I was thinking about Dad, about finding a new Consigliere."

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked.

"Yes, it's his idea. With him being Senator and the work he does with that, he isn't always on hand when I need that ear."

"You think he's backing away from this life."

"No Princess. Dad's just doing the job we wanted him to do. Taking the heat off the real work we're doing and getting rid of the roadblocks in our way. It's a lot easier to get things done with him being there and with Sam now the commissioner, we pretty much have everything sown up. We own Washington, Oregon too."

"What about this family that was giving you trouble before we left Seattle."

"Javier and Ricardo Garcia, father and son. We had trouble once, years ago when the boys were little. Around the same time that you were pregnant with Lucy.

"That's the guy you sent Sam in to raid his premises, the one when we had problems with the drugs."

"Yes, they did have drugs, not the ones we were looking for though. That was quickly shut down by the cops, pissed the son off because that was his end of the operation. The old man Javier didn't want to mess with us, he personally didn't deal in any of the business that we do so we left him alone, for the most part. They didn't stay in the area long after that, moved to Idaho was the last we heard."

"What's changed then," Ana asked me, her fingers now entwined with my own, before us.

"The old man passed a few months ago. He was always in charge when they were here, probably never thought his son was mature enough to take over."

"Is the son back then."

"Their old house is occupied, has been for some time although not by Ricardo. I think the old man had enough of this life and gave it up, that's why they left but the son wants back in."

"You think it's him that has been causing the trouble.….What are you smiling at Mr Grey."

"Just my beautiful, inquisitive, intelligent wife. You should be my Consigliere, I can speak to you easier than anyone. You always have my ear, ask the right questions and always have the answers I seek."

"I doubt some of your men would appreciate being told what to do by a woman."

"They would do as they're told. They wouldn't dare say anything against you." I said angrily. If one man stepped a toe out of line with Ana, they would be gone.

"Ok, we're getting off track. Answer my question."

"Not long after the old man died, Jason received a call from one of our guys who was originally from a small town on the coast. He had been back home to see his family and had gone to meet his younger brother from school. Some kids were selling drugs at the school gates. Terrified kids that had been forced into selling it. We did a little digging into similar groups of kids in the area and the name Garcia kept coming up. I know it may sound hypocritical especially with us dealing with drugs ourselves but we don't use kids. Lorenzo paid a visit to the foster home where they lived and pulled up a photo of Ricardo, scaring the crap out of them in the process. They identified him from the photo, They also told Lorenzo about another man, a younger man. This younger man befriended them, got their trust and then asked them if they wanted to make some easy money. They agreed until they were taken, blindfolded to a rundown building where they met Garcia and were told that they work for him now. They said he was angry, heard him complain about someone who had stolen his birthright and he was going to claim it back."

"Foster kids," Ana asked.

"Yes, brothers who thought they had found a friend. Lorenzo said they have been moved out, destination unknown."

"Good, I hope they're ok. By the way, I know Lorenzo but how many other cops are on the books."

"Not telling," I said smugly, that's more than Ana needs to know.

"Sorry I asked" she laughed. "Does this Ricardo have the means to build up, what was his father's empire. I mean what did they do originally when this family was in business, apart from the drugs."

"Cars and prostitution were their main source of income, some money laundering too."

Ana shuddered at the word prostitution. I don't want her to ever witness that side of the business.

"You deal in cars now or Mac and Matteo do."

"We do. So far no one has made a move in those areas. Our family has grown considerably since they left and if they think they can just move back and start again, they're in for a surprise…. Our wedding anniversary."

"Hey, stop with the guilt. Our anniversary happened, once I had patched your knuckles up."

"Always fixing me up."

"It's a tough job but it's my job….You think it was them, this Garcia that tried to shoot you."

I flexed my knuckles, the skin healed now but I had taken my anger out on his face. That day of all days. I had a perfect day planned but instead, I had to deal with all that crap.

"He was already pissed with me before we destroyed and shut down his little operation with the drugs from the schools. It had to have hurt, set him back a bit especially if he's trying to restart things. Yes, I have pissed off a lot of people but it seems too much of a coincidence that it happened the week after. The guy who shot at us was a hired hand, paid to do a job, not privileged enough to meet with the real boss and he ultimately paid for it with his life. With regards to if he could fully start up the other parts of his father's business again, I'm not sure. I know the old man was popular, made a lot of people a lot of money in the business they were in but if they trust the son, I don't know. There are a few smaller groups who took over some of the business when they left, he could have a war on his hands trying to get those parts back."

"Unless."

"Unless what Princess."

"Unless they have just been keeping the business going, waiting for either the older man to come back or for Ricardo to step up."

"It's been a hell of a long time but anything is possible in this business. If you're right Ana, then we have a bigger problem than we originally thought" I sighed.

…

We had a delicious breakfast together as no more talk of work occurred. We had two days left here in the sun and I wanted to enjoy them before reality beckoned back home.

I called Jason back in Seattle before we left, asking him to have a snoop around Salem. If Ana's theory is right, then the sooner we stub this out the better.

…

"Welcome back" Beatrice greeted us on arrival, back at her house.

"Thank you, Grandma. We have had a lovely couple of days away. Where is everyone?"

"The boys are out back with Mac, Sofia and AJ. Luciana, my beautiful little girl is visiting your mother with her Grandfather. They have Milo with them."

"Do you mind if I go and spend some time up there?" Ana asked, turning to me.

"Go, the boys will come and find you when they need you. I will escort this young woman inside."

Ana kissed my lips before her Grandmothers cheek, disappearing up the well-worn path.

"Young woman" she laughed. "You have made that real young woman very happy Christian."

"So have you Beatrice and thankfully we all get to keep her."

"I would drink to that but Tea is my limit these days" she laughed as we made our way to the house. Reaching the door, I noticed Ian was already following Ana. Being away with me, our security has stayed here but now when Ana was out of my sight, her security will not be far behind.

"Let's go and find some tea then."

We made our way through the house, asking the housekeeper on the way to bring some tea out onto the terrace.

"Is Mum with Grandma?" Theo asked, realising she was not with us.

"Yes, she went to spend some time with her. You're all welcome to join her if we want" I said, making sure the dogs got the same amount of attention.

"We were up there before but Lucy decided to stay behind for a bit. How was your weekend." Luca asked.

"Quiet. Lovely and quiet is all I'm saying."

"That's all I want to know" Matteo mumbled.

"How's that arm," I asked my son.

"It's fine, apart from I want to scratch it off. Grandma covered it in cream which stopped the itch, well for a bit anyway."

I heard a bark then and a whirlwind entered the garden, my daughter's arms soon wrapped around my neck. Oriella who was sat beside Luca was laughing as Lucy practically strangled me.

"Miss you, Daddy."

"Miss you too sweetheart, now can I breathe."

She let go of me, stealing Theo's chair who was hugging his mother.

"Where did you go, what did you do" she fired questions at us as I pulled Ana onto the chair beside me.

"Lucy be careful when you ask questions that you might not want the answers to," AJ told her, looking to his parents.

"Yes, our son thinks his parents should have at least 10 feet between themselves at all time" Mac laughed, pulling Sofia closer to him.

"It's just wrong, you're too old for doing that" he cringed, making Ana laugh.

"Do that, what's …...eww no. I'm with AJ on that" Lucy cringed too.

"Hold on Lucy, it was only yesterday when you were watching those two little girls at the beach and you said how nice it would be to have a baby sister," Oriella told her.

"That was before I remember how they get there in the first place."

I patted Ana's back, as she choked on her drink. She looked to me shocked, but I raised an eyebrow to her smiling.

"That ship has sailed, long ago Christian."

"I know, no sister for you Lucy. Although I think it's a good time for me to sit you kids down again and speak to you about the birds and the bees."

"No thank you, I will miss that. Wait, it was Mum who told us about it the first time, not you" Luca said.

"Your mother is a doctor, she explains it better."

"Thank god for that. I can only imagine how your talk with me would've gone Dad" Lucy told me. Not going to happen, she doesn't need to know that stuff as she's never growing up.

We never consciously gave up having more children when Lucy was younger, it just never happened. As we got older, we knew adding another one at that stage wouldn't have been fair so Ana went back on the shot. We have our amazing family and I wouldn't do without any of them.

….

God, I'm a sap, I'm never going to hear the end of it off my wife but I will deal with it. I opened the door of the store, making sure no one was around that I knew and stepped inside. I had a page, a page from a magazine in front of me and that was the only thing I could go off at the moment.

"Welcome, what can I help you with" the elderly woman greeted me.

"I called about a purse. I was told you would put it to one side for me."

"Ah, Mr Grey. Si Si….vieni."

I followed her over to where she had purses laid out on a little table, each more expensive than the one before. I picked one up, different than the one I had come here to buy but I think it's something my wife would like after she has told me off for spending so much that is. The purse that Lucy wanted was tiny when I finally picked it up. Was there a hidden pouch with diamonds inside it as I couldn't see where the price tag came from. I picked a third purse, not wanting Oriella to be left out and then once it was all paid for, I was out of there.

Now I know why Ana does all the Christmas shopping, birthday shopping, I hate it.

Arriving back at the house, they were all finishing their packing. The dogs were enjoying the last bit of sun before we were all going to spend tomorrow in a tin can.

"Dad where have you been, skipped out of packing again I see," Lucy told me.

"I have been on a secret mission, one very important," I said before I pulled the bag from behind my back and handed it to my little girl.

The scream from her had everyone running, all guns drawn, even my wife. Add the dogs barking into the mix and as usual, it was chaos.

"Jesus Lucy, I just about had a heart attack," Ana told her, seeing our happy daughter.

"Look, Mum, look" she held up the purse, practically knocking her mother out in the process, it was that close to her face.

"You bought it, what happened to her birthday which is five months away" Ana laughed.

"You know me if my girls want something."

"Yes, we all go deaf," Matteo said, complaining his ears were ringing.

"What else are you hiding," Ana asked me.

"Oh, these," I said, bringing my hands around and handing the bags to Ana and Oriella.

I watched as they opened the bags, bringing the purses out.

"I love you, it's beautiful. Thank you" Ana said, kissing my lips.

"Christian, thank you. I've never had a purse like this before."

"You haven't bought her a thousand-dollar purse before bro, what kind of boyfriend are you" Matteo teased his twin.

"A perfect boyfriend actually" Oriella defended him.

"Come," Ana said, pulling my hand up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"Princess the children will only complain if they hear the bedsprings."

"Behave" she laughed. "I wanted to know if you were taking any of this or is it staying here."

Ana pointed to my jacket that she had bought me before we came here as well as some of the clothes we had brought too. I loved this jacket and wanted to take it back with me.

"The jacket comes back with us; the others can stay here. Now, about this sister for Lucy," I said, pulling Ana into my arms and gently nipped her neck with my teeth. I moved my lips up to hers which I quickly claimed.

"Put my Mum down" Lucy shouted through the door, as her footsteps moved away in the direction of her room.

"Can we go away, just the two of us again?" I asked, holding Ana to my chest.

"I wish, back to reality though. Back to having my shadows again."

"I'm sorry Ana, I just, I need you safe when I'm not there."

"Hey, I know. Come on, let's go and meet the family before they come looking for us."

…

We left the house, making our way down to the beach. We had reservations for all the family at a small restaurant and as we were eating on the terrace, the dogs were coming too.

"I can't believe your holiday is over already," Isabella said.

"Don't, I will be crying and we're not even on the plane" Ana said before she hugged her and was then wrapped in her Dads arms.

We made our way onto the terrace, taking our seats. There were some families on the other side of the terrace with children but they kept their distance. Probably because we had four very large dogs with us. Antonio had ordered when he had made the reservations and soon the table before us was full of every Italian dish you could think of.

"To Family" Antonio toasted. "La mia famiglia."

We all raised our glasses, clinking them together as I looked down to my wife. She's everything to me, the heart of my family.

"Love you" Ana whispered before I placed a chase kiss on her lips.

"Love you too, Princess."

We enjoyed our very loud dinner. AJ and Theo were in a deep discussion or plotting if I know those too. There is only a year between them and like all the younger men in this family, they're close.

"Has anyone heard how Gemma is doing" Sofia asked.

"Waddling and ready to drop, if the way Max describes her is correct," Matteo said.

"I remember that boy when he was a toddler, time is going by too fast," Antonio said.

"Not too fast Granddad, you had better not be planning on going anywhere," Lucy said, wrapping her arms around her Great Granddads shoulders.

She had been down on the beach with Oriella, trying to keep the dogs out of the water. They failed the second those dogs feet touched the sand.

"Not for a lonnnng time little girl. You're stuck with me."

"Good," she said, kissing his cheek before taking her seat by my side. "Dad" she whispered.

"What are we whispering for."

"Sorry, where's Mum" she was still quiet as if she didn't want anyone to hear our conversation.

"She went to the bathroom. Luciana what's wrong."

"The stairs that go down to the beach, there is a couple at the table closest. The man, he looks like the one who was staring at Mum on the beach last week. He looks like he's on a date, poor woman."

I looked over to where Lucy described. She was right and by the looks of it, they were getting very cosy. Time for some fun.

"Boys a word," I said, kissing Lucy's cheek and made my way over to the bar.

"Is this a boy's club or can anyone join in?" Ana asked as I brought her into the group.

"Seems the man who likes to look at your mother, is on a date. By the stairs to the beach. I wonder how he would like it if we made him uncomfortable."

"I'm out," Ana said putting her hands in the air. "Have fun but just remember, we have a flight to catch in the morning and I expect you all on it otherwise you will be in trouble."

"Don't worry Princess, we won't even touch him or her. I promise."

Ana left us to go back to her seat as I took a glass of wine from the bar.

"What's the plan Dad."

"I think he should find out what it's like to have someone stare at the woman in his life. If it's his wife, all the better."

I walked over, dragging a chair behind me and put it by the side of their table.

"Hi, you don't mind if we join you do you."

"Eh" was all the woman said before looking at Saul.

"We would just like to return the gesture," I said.

The woman had no idea what I meant but this guy was starting to sweat.

"I don't understand," she said, looking at my boys who had come to join us.

"Well you see Saul here, by the way, are you married."

"Yes, two years," she said, looking scared.

"Two, how lovely. I've been married twenty-one years myself. Best years of my life and there is nothing I wouldn't do for my wife, especially defend her. Now you see, last week my family and I were enjoying the beach when your husband started to make my wife uncomfortable. He was staring at her, even standing over her to get a better look at her body. I'm sure you can understand how angry that would make any husband" I said and they both could probably feel how pissed I was of that.

"Saul, what is he talking about."

"Nothing, I've never met these men before."

"Really, there were enough witnesses. The beach patrol even took our names. Your husband here was told to leave the beach as he was making a nuisance of himself. How did your mother describe him" I asked the boys.

"A toddler having a tantrum, that's how Mum described him," Theo said, his stare more glacial than my own.

"You promised, no more," she said looking to her husband before throwing her glass of wine in his face.

She was off before he could move but when he did, I pushed him back into his seat.

"Take this as a warning. You make women uncomfortable and there is always going to be someone around the corner who will do this or worse. Say hi to your wife for me, now fuck off."

The boys who had been blocking his path, moved as he quickly ran down to the beach. The echo of his wife's name in the distance.

"Have you finished playing Mr Grey, because my glass is empty" Ana smiled, holding her glass up.

"Coming dear."

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, we had all eaten and drank too much but it was our last night here, for a few months anyway.

…

It seemed like it had been five minutes since we had touched down on this runway and now we were leaving again. It had been a tearful goodbye as always, but as always it wouldn't be long until we were back together once more.

"Ready for home Ana," I asked, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah, ready for one home but leaving another."

"I know but we will always be back."

Ana giggled, resting her head against my arm as the plane started moving.

"Do you know how many times you have said that to me over the years Christian."

"Hundreds, thousands, but it's always true."

The engines picked up and we were soon in the sky. We had a few yelps from the dogs, Sprout mostly who doesn't travel well but we were on our way home.

Ana thinks I was kidding about her being my Consigliere and I probably was in that moment but the more I think about it, the more I know she would be perfect. She has always been my sounding board, always the voice of reason and the one that can calm me down. She's the brains in this family, thinking logically when sometimes my mind is clouded with rage. At that moment, I realised that Ana has always had the role my father had the title for and I know she will always be by my side.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Any Italian comes from google translate so I hope it's right.**

 **I'm hoping to have the next chapter out over the weekend, depending on how many times I go and see Freed. The next chapter of my other story Bad Girls should be out then too.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

"Well look who's back" Kate greeted me as I walked into the surgery.

"Yes, it's lovely to be back in the Seattle drizzle, who needs 90degree heat anyway" I smiled, hugging my sister.

"Me, I need some heat" Mia sneezed, wiping her nose on a hankie.

"Why are you here and not in bed," I asked, hugging Mia too.

"If I'm at home then Ethan will catch it and he's worse than the boys when he's sick."

Tell me about it. Put a gun in Christian's hand and he's lethal. Pass on a few germs and he has the deadliest flu known to man and cannot move an inch.

"Rest anyway. If you need a doctor, there are a few around here that you can choose from."

"I know" she smiled.

I said hello to Chelsea, our receptionist before making my way into my office. I switched on my computer and opened the blinds, letting some light into the room before taking a seat at my desk.

The mail had piled up but it was quickly dealt with. The amount of junk mail I have is ridiculous but it all gets filed in the bin.

My computer beeped, announcing the arrival of my first patient so once I had everything ready, I went out to greet them.

"Willow McKay" I called out, seeing a little head pop out from her mother's arms. "Hello little girl, are you not feeling well."

I received a little shake of her head before she buried her face back into her mother's hair. They followed me back to my office where I showed them a seat.

"How long has she been like this" I asked.

"She started yesterday morning with what we thought was a cold as her brother had just gotten over one but she's really tired and she has a few spots."

"Where are these spots," I asked being shown her stomach.

I checked that is wasn't anything serious before going back to my first thought.

"Has she been near anyone who has chickenpox."

"There was a little boy in her playgroup last week who wasn't too well, same symptoms as Willow but I haven't spoken to his mother since. My son had them a few years ago but apart from the cold, he has been fine."

Looking back to Willow, she had obviously had enough by now and was sleeping in her mother's arms. I prescribed some infant paracetamol and some lotion to put on the spots before they were on their way home.

I remember when my children had chickenpox. Poor Luca was covered from head to toe while the others had a handful of spots between them. Lucy had just turned two and it was one of the times which made me think of my childhood. I had no idea if I had chickenpox as a child. Claire remembered I was sick when I was about three and my mother mentioning a rash I had but as she didn't see us for a couple of weeks after that, she didn't know. I never got it with the children so who knows, maybe I had already had it.

My next patient was an 80-year-old man, suffering from pains in his legs. After he told me he still went running with his son, I can understand why. If I'm jogging when I'm 80, I will be happy.

Since Eamon semi-retired a few years ago, my workload had grown but so had our staff. I still did a children's clinic on a Tuesday but the other days I'm here, it's mixed now.

My phone vibrating on the desk at lunch, had me reaching for it. My husband's smiling face greeting me. Christian had been in Portland this morning, leaving before I was even up, although he had kissed me breathless before he left.

"Hey, how's Portland," I asked, answering the call.

"Dull as dishwater or the parts I have just been to are. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in Seattle. I will get Luciana from school."

"You mean you want to check out the boys" I laughed.

"Princess, nothing against that but I'm only interested in women or one woman, in particular, should I say."

"I should hope there is only one woman in your life" I teased.

"Only you Princess, only ever you. Now about this boy that I need to look out for," he said, making me laugh.

A boys name out of our daughter's mouth and my husband practically has a heart attack.

"Stow your gun, Mr Grey. If you had heard the whole conversation before panicking, instead of the little bit you overheard. You would know that the boy our daughter mentioned likes Nicole and not Lucy. There will come a day though when you will have to let her grow up."

"Not happening, Ana. She wants to be a doctor, no boy is getting in the way of that."

"Luciana will become whatever she wants to be and I hope one day that she will have someone as supportive as I have, by her side. She's a Grey Christian. No one will ever stop her doing what she wants to do" I said.

"Ok when she's 25, she can date."

"Let me ask you this. If my life had been different and I had grown up with my parents. We would've met at some point in time, maybe when we were children. Would you have waited until I was 25 to ask me for a date?"

"That's different Ana," he said quietly. "I knew the second I met you, that you were it for me, that you would become my whole world."

"You're my world too Christian, but what would you have done if my Dad had said no."

"I would've had us elope the first second I could. Shit, I need to hire extra security for Lucy."

I was laughing, hearing my husband's meltdown on the phone.

"She's fine Christian, believe me, if someone was making her uncomfortable or pressurising her, I would be wading in first."

"I know Ana."

My intercom beeped then, letting me know that my next patient was here.

"I will see you at home Christian. I love you, silly man."

"Your silly man. I love you too."

With that, we ended the call and I continued the day.

…

Opening the front door, I kicked my shoes off as soon as I could. My feet were used to sandals or warm sand underfoot, not the heals I wore here.

I walked into the kitchen, to Christian and Lucy laughing as they stirred what they were cooking.

"That smells delicious, what are we having."

"Dad's making us spaghetti and meatballs."

"Dad is," I said, hugging my daughter before receiving a kiss from my husband.

"Yep, I'm assisting but Dad has cooked it all."

"I look forward to eating it then. Are the boys in" I asked, walking to the back door where there were four large dogs, their noses squashed up against the glass.

"Luca is with Oriella, he called before. Her Mum is being a bitch" Lucy said.

"Luciana," I said shocked, nearly getting knocked over by the dogs in their rush to get to me. Each had their ears scratched and a pat before they sat down. I have been doing the same routine for over 25 years and I hope I will be doing it for some time to come.

"What, I'm only repeating what Luca said."

"I think your allowance will be topping up the swear-jar," Christian said.

"That's fine Dad, I'm not going out this weekend. You can add my money when you put yours in."

I barked out a laugh, taking the tea from Christian's hand before having a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Where are the other two."

"Theo was still at the club when I left earlier and Matteo is upstairs."

"Not any more," Matteo said, hugging me. "Hi, Mum."

"Hi son, how's your arm."

"Its fine mum, really," he said, kissing my forehead before he took a seat next to me.

"That smells nice, hold on who cooked it," Theo asked, looking shocked at his father by the stove.

"Your Dad is cooking, I'm having a night off so we can all enjoy dinner together."

"Is it edible?" Matteo asked.

"This is why I don't cook" Christian said, sounding offended.

"Boys lay the table before you upset your Dad. Christian what can I do."

"Sit down and rest."

I did just that. Dinner was delicious, much to the annoyance of my boys who I think wanted to wind their Dad up. When they asked for seconds, the smug look on my husband's face said it all.

As Christian and Lucy had cooked, it was up to the boys to do the dishes on their own. Christian took my hand and led me down towards the water, hearing the patter of paws following behind. Gizmo looked longingly through the gate at the water beyond but there was no way I was bathing one dog tonight let alone four so I picked up the ball that had been left on the grass, throwing it to which four dogs chased after.

"I think Hugo might need staining," Christian said.

"Probably, he has been out here long enough."

We were looking at a wooden replica of our dog. Theo had brought it home from high school, having made it in woodwork class with his teacher. It was a lot smaller than my old friend but he had been so proud when he had first shown it to us and now it lays outside where my friend fell asleep.

"Have you thought any more about what we talked about in Italy" Christian asked me, bringing my hand to his lips.

"About the Garcia's" I asked.

"No, I mean about you being my Consigliere."

I stopped, turning to face him and he looked down to me.

"You're serious," I asked.

"Deadly."

"Then I'm there. I will always be by your side Christian, in whatever capacity you want me to be. Well unless you want me to hang about drinking with the boys and watching the girls on the stage. Although I am pretty good on a pole."

"Don't I fucking know it. Sweet Jesus Ana, I don't think my heart or my cock could handle seeing you up there again."

I laughed being pulled into his arms as his mouth crashed down onto mine. Christian's scent as always drew me in, his taste uniquely him.

I worked hard with a dancer for my husband's fortieth birthday, not one from the club as that would have felt weird. A lap-dance was something I had done to drive Christian crazy many times before but getting on a pole took a lot of time and energy. The place had been cleared, cameras turned off and even though I know there are naked dancers in the club all the time, that night it was just us. I could've put a pole up at home but I don't think the kids would've believed the idea that it was necessary to keep the ceiling from coming in. I also wanted the atmosphere that was there, the lights, the music but just for us. Dressed in lingerie along with stockings and stilettos, I had seduced my husband, driven him wild before he had taken me back to his office and lay me over his desk. It was well and truly christened that night and the party of two certainly continued when we got home.

"No talk of Poles when the kids are around Ana please, it creates a problem."

"We do have your fiftieth coming up, I will have to think of something to top forty."

"You and me naked together, perfect birthday for me. We also have Theo's 21st that night and they were talking about going to the club."

"Are the twins going, they won't be of age."

"Since when does of age mean anything in this family," he asked.

"Remember you said that when Lucy asks to go too."

"Anaaaa."

I could hear his growl as I ran back to the house, the dogs hot on my heels.

"Mum phone for you," Luca said, bringing my phone out onto the terrace.

"Who is it," I asked.

"Kelly."

I took it from him, taking a seat.

"Hi, Kelly what can I do for you."

"Hi, Ana, sorry to bother you at home. I meant you catch you at the surgery."

"It's fine Kelly, is everything ok."

"I wanted to ask if you could do a favour for me, doctor to doctor."

"Sure, if I can."

"I have a patient due to be released Thursday afternoon and he needs a doctor in the community. His parents don't exactly have the best health insurance but this little boy will need someone when he gets out. They live over in Sea-tac and I know that's not your usual area but you're the best paediatrician I know."

I looked to Christian who had taken a seat opposite, probably wondering why I was getting a call at home.

"Pen and paper" I mouthed as he got up to go inside, coming back less than a minute later with what I had requested.

"Do you have contact details and an address and I can see them Friday morning before I go to the bakery."

"Thank you, Ana, you're a lifesaver. They're good people. The ones I usually get told off for, for looking at the sick child first before the insurance details."

"I don't envy you. That was my constant battle when I was there."

We continued to speak for a few minutes as Kelly told me about this little boy's medical condition. Christian had taken the paper from me and I don't think he was too happy with the address.

"I will send you a message when I have seen him."

"Thanks, Ana" with that we hung up.

"What's wrong Christian, you look like you're chewing a wasp."

"What's going on Ana, why do you have an address for Sea-tac."

If my husband is asking questions about where my work takes me, then there must be a reason.

"Kelly asked me to take a little boy on who's being discharged on Thursday. What wrong with Sea-tac" I asked.

"Who's going to sea-tac," Theo asked, joining us on the terrace.

"Your mother."

"Will someone tell me what is wrong with that area."

"Do you remember when I told you about the cars being stolen and stripped-down Mum" Matteo said, joining us. This conversation was turning into a family meeting.

"Yes. You burnt their garage to the ground and the guy said he was going to get his revenge, only to be found floating in The Puget Sound face down, shortly after."

"Can I have your memory Mum" Luca asked.

"I'm like an elephant, I never forget. Remember that next time you do something wrong, now stop changing the subject. What has that got to do with Sea-tac."

"The garage was in Sea-tac. No one has dared to start it up again but there are still some in the area that are pissed because we ruined their business. The garage is a couple of blocks from this location" Christian told me.

"What am I supposed to do then. Tell a little boy that he can't have a doctor because she's not allowed in the area" I asked them all.

"No, you take your eldest son with you" Theo smiled. "We can drop Lucy off at school and then I will take you. With David and Ian as well, I don't see any problems although back up on standby might be advisable."

"You make it sound like we're going into a war zone. Do you really think there will be a problem?" I asked Christian.

"No Ana, I don't. It's just everyone knows I'm married, even our enemies."

"Ok" I sighed "It will give us a chance to talk about your birthday Theo, about what you want to do."

"We have over a month until that mum, no rush."

"Yes, but I have your dads 50th to plan too."

"Don't forget you can quiz him about any girls he's seeing."

"Lucy please" Theo complained, as I laughed with my daughter.

"Now there's an idea. Thank you, son, for coming with me" I kissed his cheek before I made my way inside.

…

Christian and I were sat watching the evening news when the buzzer went for the main gate. Before long the phone rang which Christian picked up.

"Thanks" was all he said before it was put back down. "My parents are on the way up."

"Grandma and Granddad are here, cool" Lucy smiled from the dining room table where she had all her homework laid out. Her first day back and she's already laden down with work. I think I got what she has received today in a week never mind the first day. Lucy works her way through it though, the only noise in there is the constant snores at her feet.

Christian extracted himself from me to go and meet his parents.

"What do we owe the honour of a visit from the Senator and his lady wife" I laughed, getting up to greet Grace, one of my oldest friend.

"We needed normality from balls and brown-nosing idiots. I think my face has stuck from all the smiling I have to do for the press."

"Smile and wave Grandma, smile and wave," Lucy said, having us all laughing before she was wrapped up in her grandparent's arms.

"How long are you back for," I asked them.

"A while now. I want to sleep in my own bed and hear myself think."

Grace and Carrick greeted the boys who came down from their rooms. I keep waiting for one of them to move out but I think they get too well fed here and they will never leave. The only one who has another place is Theo for when he works late in the city but apart from that, they're all still here. We did buy the house next door for when they grew up and wanted a bit of freedom but as of yet, it remains empty.

We left Christian and Carrick to talk as Grace and I went into the kitchen to make a drink. We still have Gail who works for us along with Dulcie, but evenings are for family and that is the way it's been for a long time.

"How's the bakery doing."

"It's good, are you missing it," I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I know Carrick became Senator to piss the ruling bodies of this city off and to help Christian out but being surrounded by the fake and nasty wife's, I just want to get Carrick's gun and be done with the lot of them."

"Do you have to go to the functions a lot."

"I think there is one every night. How they get anything done I don't know but Carrick said unless it's something that benefits us or Washington State, he is staying home and will work from here."

"I don't envy you. I know the number of functions and parties I have attended over the years with Christian, have made my eyes roll. It's fun to shock the hell out of some of the men when I strike up a conversation and they have to speak to me or face my husband's wrath."

"I know, you're also probably the only wife of a mafia boss on this planet that works. Most are expected to look pretty and smile. You have the brains to take over if you need to, then again it's in your blood."

"Thank fuck for that. I didn't want to marry a dummy, have a bimbo on my arm. I wanted someone who would challenge me" Christian said, placing a kiss upon my lips.

"Ana has certainly pulled you up on your shit over the years" Carrick laughed.

"That's why my wife is taking your job," Christian told him, bringing a smile to Carrick's face.

"I can't think of anyone else who could do it better."

"How's Mum going to be a Senator," Lucy asked, placing the swear-jar on the counter.

They know the drill. I'm surprised my children are not foul-mouthed sailors, the amount of swearing around here everyone does.

"She's not. Your mother is going to be my Consigliere."

"No shit. That's cool," Theo said before Lucy shook the jar under his nose too.

"Hold on, how involved is Mum going to be," Matteo asked us.

"Don't worry son, I won't be hanging around the club and cramp your style, although I might pop up there when you least expect it, keep you on your toes. I will be your Dad's adviser when he needs me and if I'm needed at the club, I will be there. We need rules though."

"Name them Ana."

"This role is just an advisor right."

"Yes, it is."

"I will advise as best I can but I know that Carrick, you would be a spokesperson between our family and others. I don't want to be put in that position."

"You won't Ana, shit I would never put you out there like that. This is an advisory role, one that can be us just talking at home in the evening but there may be one or two meetings which will be just within our men, where I need you there. I know you work, harder than anyone I know and I don't want anything to come before that. Unless it's urgent, everything will be kept to the evening. If it's too much though."

"Shush," I said, putting my finger to Christian's lips. "Does this mean I would be a Made Woman then?" I asked.

"You have been since the day you were born," Carrick told me.

I wasn't nervous to take on this new role, Christian has always talked about everything he could to me anyway so it will be no different than it is now in that aspect.

Sitting down at the table with the men will be something new. Many I have known for years but there is always new blood coming in as Christian calls them. Many I have yet to meet. I just hope for their sake they don't object to a woman at the table because with my husband and sons there also, it will be the last thing they do.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Caroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

The beat of the music, reached my ears as soon as the door was opened.

"Busy" I asked Ciro, one of the doormen we had here at the club, as I stepped inside.

"Not so much now, it was earlier on though."

I nodded, walking up the stairs to the main club above.

"Boss."

I was greeted by the men in the room as I made my way over to the bar, where Theo sat.

"Watching the show" I asked, as he lifted his head up from the paper he was reading.

"No. Music is ok, although I could do without my body vibrating with it."

"What are you looking at" I asked him.

"This. Small computer company that's up for sale. What do you think?"

I read the paperwork he handed me, all looked promising. Theo was the entrepreneur of the family, buying small companies that could benefit us in the long run. Luca had set up a security company with Alex which gives us excuses to be in places, we ought not to be. Although it hasn't been running as long as the other family businesses, they are doing well, especially with the company being recommended by the Senator as the best around. We all had legit jobs, needed a front in case the cops came calling. Matteo has always had his head under a car or pulling one apart since he was a child. He could disable a car at the age of eight, hot wire one at seven so being a mechanic was a given in his case. He's your man if you had car trouble or need a new car. He is still head strong and stubborn but I wouldn't change any of my children for the world.

"Looks good, who would you bring in" I asked.

"Barney, there isn't anything he doesn't know about computers. Charlie is just as good, so him as well."

"Did I hear my name called" I heard behind me as Charlie and Gregg joined us at the bar.

They have been friends with Theo since kindergarten and thankfully their parents were in our business so like the twins, where Theo leads, they follow.

"We're your ears flapping" I asked, seeing a smirk from Charlie.

"No, just filled with stripper dust Boss. It gets everywhere" he laughed.

"I wouldn't know."

"Thank fuck for that" Theo said, looking to me before taking a look at the stage, which was now empty. "Oh, shit before I forget, Barney gave me this."

It was the background check on the little boy's family that Ana was due to see tomorrow. Yes, I'm over cautious but it's a trait in this business, especially where a Princess is concerned.

"Looks clean" I said, putting it on the bar.

"Yeah, he works at the docks and she works at a grocery store which she is on leave from at the moment to look after the son. I can understand what Mum said about their insurance."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Still take back up though. Just because they're clean doesn't mean that you won't draw attention to yourself when you drive into that area."

"Already planned on it."

I put the checks into my pocket before handing Theo back the paperwork that he had shown me.

"Go for it" I told him, receiving a nod.

…

"Beer" Elliot asked, joining us at the bar with Ethan.

I clinked my glass with them both before taking a long pull of my own drink.

We were joined then by Jason, John and Luke so we all made our way over to my usual table and a new round of drinks was brought around, water for me as I'm driving.

"Have you decided on a new Consigliere yet" Jason asked me.

"Yes, I have and I think you will work well together with them" I smiled.

"He is going to have the best Consigliere ever. Toughest there is and no one had better say one word against them or their appointment" Theo said. A smirk on his face, matching mine.

"You put yourself forward then" Gregg asked him.

"No. My Dad chose the brainiest person we know."

"Well that's me out then" Elliot laughed.

"Me too" Ethan joined him.

"Ok put us out of our misery then, who did you choose" John asked me.

"Ana."

"Ohh Fuck, that's brilliant" Jason laughed. "She will be perfect. Oh, wait is Ana coming into meetings."

"Yes, why did you think Theo said no one had better say anything again them."

"We better be on our best behaviour in meetings then" John smiled.

"John you have known Ana longer than I have. She knows how we all are and how we behave. Ana has an inbuilt bullshit detector and will call us out on it if we behave any different than we do now. Just have your gun loaded like me because anyone says anything out of turn and I will use it, no matter who they are or how long they have been with this family."

"Are you going to tell the men" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I want a meeting with all capo's and Made men in the next few weeks. I will let you know when. If you didn't know by now, my wife works two jobs as it is and I have just landed a third on her shoulders."

"This is Ana we're talking about Christian. She could run all the businesses together including this one and still make a batch of cannoli to perfection at the same time. I for one am glad she does have a job because without Ana, I doubt I would be about to become a grandfather" John told me.

"Grandfather. Where the hell has the time gone" Jason laughed.

"Too quick" I told him, "Do you ever regret not having kids."

"No. I would rather have Gail alive than we risk it and I lose them both. We have a great life and if we want to be surrounded by kids, we just spend the day at your house. You and Ana had our share."

"Hey Dad, speaking about spending the day at home. Why don't you keep Wednesday free for Mum" Theo asked me, putting his phone into his pocket.

"What do you mean, your mother works on a Wednesday."

"Mum's at the bakery yes, but is usually doing the paperwork on a Wednesday. That's why she's always home early. She picks Lucy up and then goes straight home. I'm sure Hannah, Megan or Lyndon can do it for her. If they don't know it by now, they never will. It will mean you have Mum on your own for a day."

I can think of better things to do with Ana for a day than talk, but if it will keep our evenings more freer, that's fine by me. I will have to speak to her later when I get home.

"I don't want to know why you have a smile on your face Dad, just remember that is my mother you're thinking about."

"A day with your mother every week with no children to disturb us, sounds perfect. Besides son, she was my wife long before she was your mother."

"Gross" he cringed, making us all laugh.

"Christian, I have one reservation. Not with Ana being your new Consigliere as I don't think there could be anyone better for that job with you. My reservation is with the reaction to the new appointment by our men. We have young blood. How they take to Ana, especially with the way they drool at the women out here, I don't know. Ana may have given birth to a Princess and three frogs but she's an incredibly beautiful woman" Ethan said.

"If they can't respect my wife the same way they do me, they will be out. I'm not going to announce it until the meeting when Ana gets there. Being part of this family, they should expect changes and if they cannot accept them, they will be dealt with. I don't care who it is."

"I just realised what you said" Theo said, hitting his uncle in the arm.

"Mamma Grey is going to kick-ass. She won't take any prisoners" Gregg laughed.

"Remember that when she calls you out on your bullshit. Don't forget she has known you since you were in short pants."

A group of our younger men came in, meeting with Tommy who was their capo so we took our meeting of sorts to my office.

"Do we have any more info on Garcia's movements."

"We went to Salem while you were away, spoke to a few of his old associates as well as some of the locals. They said they had not seen Ricardo since they left. One though was very cagey when we spoke to him, like he was too scared to answer" Elliot told me.

"Do you know who he is."

"Yeah, he owns a hardware store out in one of the quieter parts of town. Seems the Garcia's liked to throw their weight around and demand protection money from the store owners. I think he was terrified that they will return."

"I think we need to go back to their old location, see who's hanging around there" I said.

"We went to the house Christian, they haven't lived there for years" Ethan said.

"I wasn't talking about there. I was talking about finding out where they lived out of state. See who they associated with, who could back up a return to Oregon. Ricardo knows it will be suicide for him to just come back and start again on his own now, especially as we just shut down one operation. Is he waiting to restart the rest of the business he had before, either here or where ever the hell they lived in Idaho? We need a location and I think once we have that, other things will fall into place."

"I will speak to Lorenzo, see if he can use his police connections, see if the name Ricardo or Javier Garcia comes up" Jason tells me.

"Theo, speak to Barney. Get him to look into the family history, see if there is any property still registered in their names or any family members around Salem or anywhere in Oregon, Washington even. They may have had connections in Idaho and that is why they chose there. It wouldn't be the first time we have had to look for old family locations, we do it ourselves."

"Right Dad" he was on his phone before our meeting was even finished. Giving Barney a list of instructions no doubt and I have a feeling he will have Charlie looking too.

Having property in old family names is a trait in our family too. Our warehouse in my Grandmother's maiden name is testament to that.

When I left them all at the club, everyone had their jobs. It didn't take me long before I was pulling up to the gates, waiting for them to open as the guard came across.

"Any problems" I asked him.

"No sir. Miss Grey has friends over."

"Male friends."

"No sir" he smiled. "I like to keep my job and my life" I nodding, smiling as the gates opened before me.

Driving up the winding driveway, I could see my men about. All making sure my family inside were safe. I pulled up to the front door, not knowing if my car would be needed later and headed towards the door.

As soon as I opened the front door, I heard the patter of paws approach. I made a fuss of each of the dogs, knowing I wouldn't get any further until I did. Milo was missing from the group but he is usually with Ana.

I placed my keys on the hall table, catching my reflection in the mirror as I pass. My face had grown older over the years, my hair greying in parts, laughter lines no longer fading away. I can still make my wife smile when I walk in the room though, still spend all night worshipping her body. Her opinion of me is the only one that matters. Besides being in my line of work, it doesn't really matter how I look.

As I approached the kitchen with dogs in tow, I could smell something cooking, smell it but nothing was on the cooker. Ana must have made something and hid it so it's not gone before dinner.

Lucy was sat at the table with her best friends, Gabriella and Nicole. They all looked up smiling at me from their work as I acknowledged them but my focus was on my daughter.

"Dad" Lucy greeted me, placing her pencil down.

"Hi sweetheart" I kissed her upturned forehead before I looked to the picture before me.

It was a drawing of the vase of flowers, that sat on the table in front of the girls.

"That's beautiful Lucy, another one for my office."

"When it's been marked, although you will have to fight Mum for it as she said she wanted it" I groaned knowing I would never win.

Lucy was playing with her bangle which she never takes off. She has had her special bangles since she was a baby and although she's bigger now, they have grown with her and are just as special as always. She knows why it's there, telling everyone who asks about it, that it was a gift from her Dad.

"Speaking of your mother, where is she."

"Outside with Milo."

I looked through the glass doors to where Ana was sat on the bench, half under the shade of the tree.

Getting ready to open the door, Lucy stopped me.

"Dad. Can I have a dog."

I laughed, looking down to the floor where all the dogs had now lay down.

"How many do we need."

"I wanted my own dog but not a Neo."

"Why."

"I miss Betsy. I just feel like I'm replacing her if I get another Neo."

"Lucy" I said walking back over to my daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"None of them have ever been replaced, our family just gets bigger as we welcome in more."

"You sound like Mum" she smiled.

"Well, she is the voice of reason around here. What type of dog did you want."

"A chihuahua."

"A Chihuahua, Lucy wants to bring you a snack boys" I laughed, looking down to the dogs.

I quickly moved out of the way to avoid her hand, as she laughed too.

"Ok maybe something a bit bigger."

"I will speak to your mother."

"Thanks Dad, love you."

"You too."

I left Lucy, slipping out of the back door and made my way down the garden path. I could see Milo lift his head up but he didn't leave my wife's side.

"I could hear you laughing from here" Ana said, looking up from her book with a beautiful smile on her face. She had been rubbing her finger over her locket, something she does when she thinks of her mother.

"Our daughter is very funny."

"I know."

Ana scooted forward on the bench she was sat so I could sat behind her, my arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I didn't get home sooner Princess, we've been trying to sort a few things out."

"It's ok, I was just enjoying a bit of the evening sun."

I felt a cold nose on my hand then, before Milo pushed his head under it, wanting his ear scratched.

"They're all the same" I smiled, knowing all of our dogs would do anything for a scratch.

"SPROUT OUT" Lucy shouted, through the now open door.

Seconds later, the rest of the dogs emerged with Sprout taking up the rear. He was the runt of the litter but boy could he clear a room.

"Lucy wants a dog" I told Ana.

"Finally."

"Yes, but she doesn't want a Neapolitan mastiff."

"I suspected as much. She plays with the dogs but doesn't get as close to them as she was with Betsy."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"I know, they have a habit of stealing your heart though" she smiled as Gizmo was lay on his back, rubbing up against the grass.

"Theo gave me an idea today that I wanted to run past you."

"I'm all ears" she smiled up to me as I kissed her nose.

"Wednesday, how busy are you at the bakery."

"It's probably my slowest and most boring day of the week. Paperwork day, Why?"

"Could someone else do the paperwork for you."

"Christian, what's wrong" she said, turning in my arms.

"I know how much you work and putting this other roll on your shoulders as well. I thought it might be better if we could have one day to hash out what I need, instead of doing it every evening when you're supposed to be at home relaxing."

"I agreed to do this Christian, if you want me to let someone else do the paperwork, that's fine. It's probably the only part of my job that I dislike. A day off just for ourselves will be perfect but I enjoyed our meeting last night."

"Me too Ana" I smiled, thinking of washing my wife's body in the bath while we discussed what was going on with work. If every meeting between my wife and I had us both naked then that is perfectly fine with me.

"We will work out what is best for us Christian, best for our family. Everything else works around that."

"Agreed Princess."

"Is everyone having a meeting out here" Matteo asked, stepping through the door with Max, rolling his eyes when Gabriella was making eyes at him. The girls had moved out towards the pool, dipping their feet in as they took a break from their project.

"We're enjoying a bit of sun for a change" Ana told him as Matteo came over and kissed his mother's cheeks.

"Cool" he shouted Rocco over, who immediately came to his owner.

"Can I get you all anything" Dulce our housekeeper called.

"I would love a tea please" Ana told her.

"Mr Grey."

"Just water for me please, Dulce."

She disappeared into the house after Matteo and Max said they just wanted water before coming out five minutes later with juice for the girls and our drinks.

"So, what have you boys been up too" Ana asked, hearing the girls laughing from the pool.

Gabriella was Charlie's little sister so she knew what went on around here. Nicole was a friend from school though, so all business talk was kept to a minimum around her. Even though she doesn't know it, she is automatically scanned for bugs when she enters the house although none have ever been found. I wouldn't put anything past the cops and even though Sam is the Commissioner and shuts most everything down when it comes to us. It would be the sort of thing they would do to use an innocent girl to gain access to the family.

"We just sent the last of the cars on their merry way. Dante said thank you for his daughter's birthday gift" Matteo told us.

"He's very welcome, we have the next shipment coming in from Europe next month so I know that at least two others will be on their way to Chicago."

"I could do with a new car" Ana said, looking up to me.

"And what car would you like" I asked, not knowing if she was teasing or not with the smirk on her face.

"An Audi R8 Spyder. I can do a grocery shop in that."

Max and Matteo were laughing which made my wife giggle too.

"You know I will give you anything Princess, you just have to ask."

"Which she never does" Matteo said, knowing his mother very well.

"I was kidding. I still need to get your birthday present though, What can I get for my old man."

"Less of the old man" I said, tickling her side.

"Yes, old man, do you have a bald spot going on" Lucy laughed which made Ana laugh more, especially with my tickles.

"Aren't parents gross when they're like that" Gabriella said from across the garden as I kissed my wife.

"No, they wouldn't be my parents if they weren't either joined at the hip or in sync with each other" Lucy smiled to us both.

"Are you boys staying for dinner or are you off out again" Ana asked, Matteo and Max.

"I need to get home, aunt Ana. Need to stop Gemma from climbing any more ladders in this nesting phase as Mum calls it."

"Ah little max, is about to become a Daddy" I teased.

"Little max is shitting himself and hopes he doesn't screw up."

"We all feel like that, it's natural."

"Give Gemma a hug from me and tell her to call me if she needs anything" Ana told him.

"I will."

Max said goodbye as we continued our drinks. I had one of my men take the girls home before we all made our way into the house for dinner.

"What are we eating" I asked, trying to see where she hid it.

Ana took my hand and led me to the pantry, unlocking the door.

"Princess I will have you anywhere, but the children will hear in here."

She turned me around so I could see that on the counter were two slow cookers, both brimming with Italian stew.

"I thought I could smell something delicious when I arrived home."

"If I would've left them on the side, the girls would've eaten it and we would be eating take out for dinner."

Taking the stew back into the kitchen, we were just in time for Luca and Theo, who came in through the door together.

"Our noses led the way" Luca laughed, helping to set the table before we were all sat down and enjoying our dinner.

"Nicole was asking why I have a new guard as well as Tyler" Lucy said.

Ana looked to me, raising her eyebrow. I hadn't had a chance to speak to her about Eric yet.

"What did you tell her Lucy" Theo asked.

"Just that my Granddad is a Senator and we need extra security now he is back in Seattle. She asked me in the car when Tyler and Eric I think his name is, brought us here. I think she has a crush" she giggled.

I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to speak to my teenage daughter about boys or crushes. When dinner was over, I sent Ana up for a bath, telling her I would be there shortly to wash her back once the kitchen was clean. It didn't take long with us all working together and I was soon on my way upstairs.

"You look mesmerised husband" Ana said with a smirk on her face as I stood at the door and watched her breast bob on water.

"Sorry what did you say" I smiled, making Ana laugh.

"Come and join me" she asked, holding her hand out.

I got rid of my clothes and quickly moved in behind her, taking the sponge from Ana's hand and dripped water over her breast which had been taunting me.

"You ok" she asked.

"Yes, this is my favourite part of the day. Just the two of us, if only for a little while."

"I know what you mean" she smiled, turning her head to kiss my cheek. "I have been thinking about what you said about Wednesdays and I think it will be perfect. We can get one of the boys to take Lucy to school and then have a lie in before we get down to business."

"How long do we class as a lie in" I asked.

"Umm, at least until lunch."

Laughing, I love the way my wife thinks.

"Sounds perfect Ana, although a morning in bed might make us too tired to do anything else."

"We'll find time Christian, we always do. So, tell me about this Eric who's now our daughters second shadow."

"You know how it is Ana, we have trouble. Security is doubled up."

"Christian if you double my security, you will have no one left to work for you."

"Ana, you know how I am with your protection."

"I know Christian, so Eric where has he come from. Is he new."

"No, he's been with us for years. I wouldn't trust someone who was new with either of my Princesses security, you know that. Eric is the one who helped you when you had the flat tyre outside the club."

"Ah, I know who he is now. I know the faces but it's rare that I know the names."

"That's the way it needs to be Ana. Unless they're brought into the inner circle like Eric has now, they don't need to know your name other than Mrs Grey or anything about you or our children. Yes, everyone knows the boys as they're in the businesses but when you come in, you're my adviser, they answer to you but you don't have to speak to any of them unless you choose too."

"What about the ones I know, like Luke, Jason, John even Elliot and Ethan. They're family, am I to ignore them."

"No Princess. There are a few in this family who I class as friends too, all those you mentioned and a couple more. Men I can have a drink with at the end of the day but when shit goes down, I know I can depend on them, they're professional and will have my back. I prefer to keep most at arms length until I can prove beyond reasonable doubt that I can trust them. Technically Mrs Grey with this role, you have the same rank as Jason but I will make it clear to everyone, that you are treated as if you were me."

"Does that mean I can boss Elliot around when he annoys me."

"Knock yourself out Ana" I laughed.

I moved Ana's hair from her shoulder, kissing up to her ear before sucking on her neck. Her hand came up to the back of my neck, guiding my lips to hers. Our kisses were slow, expressing our love for each other before we broke away to take a breath. I pulled Ana back against my chest again as her head rested on my shoulder

"How was work" Ana asked me. I was ready to be inside her but getting everything off my chest is what we're here for.

"We're trying to find out where Garcia lived out of state, see who he associated with there."

"See if he has already started his business again" Ana said.

"Yes, there is that. Elliot and Ethan took a team to Salem when we were away but those who did talk, have not seen him since they left."

"Are they telling the truth."

"Princess I don't believe anyone until I can prove their innocence. Their old house has had another owner for a long time but that doesn't mean that there is nothing there."

"What are you going to do, rip someone's house apart" Ana asked, shocked.

"No. We will still keep an eye out for it though. If he is coming back then he must have already planned where he is going to stay, we have Barney on that."

I bathed Ana, forgetting about work for a while as I ran my fingers through her long hair, making sure it was clean. Her fingers massaging my scalp, had me groaning when it was her turn to bathe me too. I loved family time but having my wife to myself like this and in our bed, shortly after was my favourite time of the day

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I know some didn't get the email notification for chapter 4 so I can only hope that they go out for this one. I have no idea what this site is doing at the moment but I wish they would hurry up and sort it out.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

"Christian" I mumbled, hearing his phone ring from the bedside table.

He was wrapped around me like we slept most nights and hearing his name, Christian only pulled me in tighter. Christian doesn't get enough sleep as it is but as the ringing soon stopped, it wasn't long before it started again.

"Hello" I mumbled, trying to rouse myself.

"Ana… it's Jason. Can I speak to Christian please?"

"Yes, if I can wake him."

I felt his lips kiss my head before Christian took the phone from my hand. No longer needed, I settled back down onto my pillow.

"I hope this is important….Really" Christian said, sitting up.

He looked over towards the clock seeing it was just after three am.

"Keep him there, I will be there soon… Ok."

I raised an eyebrow to Christian, wanting to know what was going on. It isn't the first time he has left in the middle of the night but it didn't mean I would let him leave easily.

His eyes followed the movement of my hand as I lowered the sheet, revealing my breast beneath.

"You're leaving me in bed at this time of the morning, all alone."

"You're not making it easy to go Princess."

Pulling the sheet completely off, he revealed my naked body to him. Christian climbed back onto the bed, covering my body with his own.

"I didn't plan on it" I said, wrapping my legs around Christian's waist, pulling him in closer. When he took my breast into his mouth, his teeth gently scraping my nipple, my back arched into him.

Christian quickly moved into position, pushing inside me as his lips crashed against mine.

"Fuck Princess, you feel amazing" he groaned into my shoulder as his thrusts continued.

"You're going to be late."

"Don't give a shit… do that again."

I had squeezed his cock with my pussy, something that I knew drove him wild. The pleasure we were both feeling, had his movements picking up.

By the time we came together, we were both a sweaty mess.

"You have to go" I panted, pulling his lips back to mine.

"Yes, someone has come forward who knows where Garcia moved too."

"Go then, stay safe."

"I will Ana, I will be back as soon as I can."

I watched him dress, kissing my lips before he left our bedroom. Pulling the sheets back around my body, I turned on my side and tried to fall asleep again.

…

Christian hadn't returned when I made Lucy and I breakfast. The boys were gone too so they were obviously with their father.

"What time is Dad back" she asked.

"I don't know Lucy, Theo was supposed to be coming with me this morning. I'm going to get a shower, get dressed. If they're not back, we will have to make other plans."

I left her feeding half her pancakes to Sprout and headed into the shower. I had finished washing my hair when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I thought I was going to Sea-tac alone" I said, his lips on my neck, biting gently.

"Don't even think about it Ana. I'm sorry we didn't make breakfast, it smelt delicious."

"It was. There are pancakes in the warmer unless Lucy has given Sprout your share. Where did you go."

"The warehouse."

"Oh no, who did you kill" I asked, hearing his laugh.

"No one Princess, we just had a little talk that's all."

I turned around to face Christian, wanting to know what was going on. I picked his hands up, all his knuckles were clean so he hadn't been speaking with his fists.

"No one hit anyone Ana. Our visits to Salem had obviously ruffled a few feathers so to speak but also brought a surprising result. Nick who runs one of our clubs in Portland was approached by a man yesterday evening who was looking for us."

"Us as in the family. We're not exactly hiding Christian."

"I know that but he had his reasons not to come to us directly here."

"What do you mean."

"Back when the Garcia's were in Salem they had a little protection racket going on. One of those businesses was this man's mother. She had a small bakery not dissimilar to your own when you started out and couldn't afford what they wanted. They trashed the bakery, ruined her livelihood, breaking his mother's arm in the process. He was twelve at the time and was helpless, being made to watch what they did. When Elliot an Ethan went down, there was an old man who had been too worried to speak to us but obviously not afraid to speak to him. Micali, said he spent years wanting his revenge on the Garcia's trying to find them. He did, he found them but one man against the organisation that the Garcia's once had would be suicide so he tried to get evidence and give it to the police instead."

"Did he go to the police."

"No, seeing Garcia snr laughing with the cop you were going to see put an end to that."

"I remember when those two guys came in that the Lupo's sent wanting protection money when I was setting up the bakery, that was bad enough. Hurting a mother in front of a child though, that's sick" he wrapped his arms tightly around me as I pushed away the thoughts of my own mother being hurt, focusing on her smile and the fun things we did together. "Where is Garcia."

"A town called Dalton, just over the border. We already have a team on the way, do some sniffing around. He might be gone by now but it's a place to start."

"Why did you have to meet in the middle of the night then."

"Nick brought him to Seattle, Micali said it was the only time he could come down. His mother is sick, in the hospital down there and he tries and spends time with her every day. As it's just the two of them, if he didn't turn up because she was here, she would worry and he didn't want that. It's just another lead that hopefully will lead us somewhere. Lorenzo has looked this kid up, his story checks out and he's clean. Now he's checking into this location as well."

"You must be very scary Mr Grey, as few are brave enough to want to meet with you face to face. They all go running."

"Our name carries a lot of weight around here, add in who we associate with also and you're right, most stay out of the way. Micali is very brave but I can understand his reasoning. Mothers are to be treasured and protected."

"We are" I smiled, kissing his lips before I stepped out of the shower.

I dressed while Christian continued his shower before he joined us in our bedroom, I made sure my locket was in place, keeping my mum with me at all times.

"What are you hiding in there" I asked as Christian opened the drawer on my puzzle box, placing an envelope inside.

"Just some spare change, if you need it."

From the thick envelope, if that was the change I would like to see what the hell he bought.

"Do we have a new car outside then."

"No, I just picked up some money from one of our guys while I was out. I thought I would put some money in the box but you haven't even touched the last envelope I put in there."

"I did, I took a $100 for the last school trip that Lucy went on. I didn't have it on me."

I laughed, seeing the look on this face, knowing the hundred I took was nothing to what he had put in there.

When we arrived downstairs, the boys were already polishing off the breakfast I had made, leaving their Dad with barely anything.

"I will remember this next time you want me to share my tiramisu."

"Your tiramisu" Theo laughed. "Mum makes it."

"Yes, she makes it for me. You can all have what I decide to leave."

"Christian, before this turns into world war three about who gets the last Cannoli, which will be me by the way. What would you like for breakfast."

"I'm fine Ana" He laughed. "I will get something when I'm out. You have to leave soon if you're going to get Lucy to school before your appointment, although I could drop her off."

"We have to go past school anyway, besides you should all be getting some sleep."

"We will sleep later Ana."

"Ok, Lucy have you got everything you need."

"Yes, it's by the door."

Christian walked us to the car, holding my door open for me to get in.

"Go back to bed Christian."

"I will later, love you" he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Love you too."

I left Christian, Luca and Matteo to clean up after breakfast as we headed towards the school.

"Dad won't get any sleep until you're at the bakery Mum. He hates the unknown" Theo said.

"I know."

"I have Gym class first" Lucy groaned. "Can't I come with you."

"No" Theo and I said together as we pulled up to the school with Tyler pulling in behind us.

He would go in the school with her, into the security office and they cannot refuse. It wouldn't make a good impression for the Senators granddaughters safety to be compromised. That and her father and I would rain hell down on them if something happens to our little girl.

We walked Lucy towards the front office, making sure she was inside with Tyler before we were soon on our way to Sea-Tac.

It was a lovely warm day today so the window was down a little bit, letting fresh air into the car.

"Have you decided what you want to do for your birthday" I asked Theo.

"I don't know, it's Dad's 50th as well. I would like to go to the club, maybe later on. I would like Dad to be there but I also know that he will want to be with you mum. I want you at my birthday as well."

"Ok that's fine, I can work with that."

"Ok. how do you collect all those different conflicting details and say ok."

"I'm female, we can multitask. Now apart from the club, do you want a big party."

"No. I don't want a party where the whole organisation and their uncle comes. I would like a drink with my friends at the club but maybe do something with the family during the day."

"What about a family dinner then. Your grandparents will be over but I don't think Great Granddad will be dancing. What am I saying, he will probably be the first up."

"I like that mum" he laughed. "Family meal, spend the day as a family and then do something in the evening. Do I get cake."

"Is that a stupid question" I laughed. My children will eat whatever comes from the bakery but only I'm allowed to make their birthday cakes.

We pulled off the highway and Theo sat taller, more focused on the area we were in. He already had the address programmed into the sat nav so he knew where we were headed.

"What are we doing for Dad's birthday."

"The only thing your Dad has asked for is some alone time, don't cringe" I told him, taking his mind off the streets we were now driving through.

"What have you planned."

"If we're having a family meal, we can have two cakes there as long as you don't mind celebrating it with your Dad" his shaking head gave me my answer. "After dinner, I will take Lucy home and you can all head to the club. I will meet your Dad later."

"Sound perfect mum."

"I can't believe my baby boy is going to be 21, you're growing up too fast" I smiled as we turned onto the road.

"Not too fast. Dad had better not be planning on retiring anytime soon. I'm not ready for the roll of Boss yet, not for a long time."

"Oh, you might find your Dad collecting his pension and still running around with a gun."

"Fine by me. I have learned so much from him already but I still know there is so much more I need to know."

"One day when you're ready Theo. He would never force you to take on that roll, beside he enjoys it too much. When your Dad decides Lucy is old enough to date and gives his full permission, then plan for that day."

"Hell doesn't freeze over very often so I have a long while yet" He laughed as we pulled up outside a small house, a swing set in the garden to the side.

"Looks normal."

"Sometimes they are son. Not everyone is trying to take our family out."

"I know, but we can never be too cautious, especially with you" I kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. I could see David at the other end of the street and Ian had followed us in.

"Mum, watch."

"All working" I said looking to my wrist.

I don't know what my husband's team will come up with next but all I had to do was push the crown in on the side of the watch and everyone would come running.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door, hearing a woman's voice and little feet approach.

"Hello" I said, looking down at a little girl and was greeted with a sweet smile. "Hello, I'm Dr Grey. I have come to see Tobias."

"He my little brother, come see him" she said, reaching for my hand.

"Hello" I said, shaking the mothers hand as my other one was pulled.

"Hello Dr Grey, please come in. I'm Zena, Toby's mother. The little girl who's pulling your arm off is Chloe."

"Well it's lovely to meet you all."

I followed them down the hall and into the living room where a man sat, and on his knee must be Tobias.

"Dr Grey, this is my husband, Niall. And this is Toby. Please take a seat"

I shook the fathers hand, taking a seat before my focus settled on the little boy and my heart broke. He had tiny wisps of hair where, by the photos in the room, a full head had once been. He reminded me so much of Max when he was like this and I just hope the outcome for Toby as he liked to be called, was the same.

"Do you like being home Toby" he nodded, a little smile on his face.

He pulled out a little truck he had in his hand, placing it in mine.

"Truck" he said before showing me two more smaller ones in his other hand.

"Trucks" I said as his little smile grew.

He was four years old, probably wondering what the hell had happened to him but he was on the road to recovery now and it was my job to help him stay there.

We spoke at length about how he had been in the hospital and what the plan was now he was home.

By the time I was ready to leave, I had booked a follow up appointment and finished my tea which Chloe informed me that I had to drink for our tea party.

"You look after your brother" I said when I reached the door, saying goodbye.

"I will" Chloe smiled.

"Thank you for taking Toby on. Bringing him home without a doctor in place, the thought was terrifying."

"Just be on the lookout for any illness. I know from my own children that if one child gets it then the whole house gets the cold. His immune system would've taken a beating so just keep a look out, you have the number if you need help" I told Niall.

"Yes."

He opened the door as I stepped onto the porch, waving towards Chloe before making my way down the steps towards the car, which was empty.

"Mum" Theo called out.

He had been speaking to a man who was now walking into one of the houses.

"Do I want to know" I asked.

"Probably not, just one of our guys."

Heading towards the bakery I sent Kelly a message to let her know how my appointment went before I moved onto the topic that I really wanted to ask Theo about.

"So, your birthday. Will I get to meet someone special?"

"Muuum, no. If I ever meet someone that I really like and I feel like it's going to go somewhere, then I will bring her home. Besides I live by the Grey family motto."

"And what's that."

"If I bring someone home to meet my mother, then I had better have the ring ready."

"You sound like your father" I laughed.

"It's true mum. Just know if I ever meet _the one,_ you will be the first to know."

"Good to hear."

I finally said goodbye to Theo at the bakery, once he had filled a box with goodies that is. I had to pick Lucy up from school later but David and Ian would be here to take us. Them and whoever else Christian has hidden around here.

I had in my bag the paperwork that Christian had given me for the two property's that he has, that could make a bigger kitchen space for us. One is on the other side of town but the one that I like the look of from the photos Christian had taken, is two blocks away. If we're doing this then it's time to delegate.

"Good, is it still morning or afternoon" I said, walking into to the kitchen where Hannah was pulling a large tray of brownies from the oven.

"Morning, just about. I finished the roses for the McLynn wedding cake but I haven't had time to put them on yet."

"It's ok thanks, you saved me some time. I will do it."

I left my purse in the office where Ian now resides. Luke is still my guard from time to time but he is mostly working with Christian now.

"Hi Ana" Lyndon greeted me as he entered the kitchen with an empty tray which would've held Cannoli, picking up the full one that looked like it had just been finished.

"Hi, busy."

"Not stopped all morning."

"Can you stay for a few moments before you leave as I would like a word with you all."

"Problems" Hannah asked me.

"No, unless you class trying to make everything in this little kitchen a problem. I think it's time to think bigger and I would like all your input on that."

"You're taking over the next store again" Megan called from the counter, after she had served a customer.

"No, bigger than that."

I could see the excitement on their faces, always excited for change. We had bought the store next door a few years ago, extending into there to make the store front bigger. Due to the room shapes, it didn't give us much more room for the kitchen though.

I started to position the sugar flowers on the wedding cake as it became more and more beautiful as I went. We make many cakes here especially holiday cakes like Christmas and Easter and with Mother's Day this coming weekend, we're in the middle of those too. I loved doing the wedding cakes though, happy to be a part of someone's special day.

"It's strange" Hannah said as she took a sip of her coffee, taking a break for a few moments.

"How so."

"I'm used to seeing a furry face over the gate."

I smiled looking to the open gate into the office, I usually have one of the dogs with me here but with today's visit, that just wasn't possible.

"Do you want me to get Christian to bring one down so you can give him a cupcake."

"Who Christian or one of the dogs."

"Christian doesn't need any help, getting his own" I laughed. Then again if the dogs were here, they would probably help themselves too.

"Consultation for a wedding cake" Melinda said, coming into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Ana"

"Hi Melinda, I will do it. I will be out in a few minutes, offer them a drink for me please."

Melinda was one of our newest members of staff, well she had been here only four years so that is new compared to the rest of us.

I went into the office, getting my wedding folder before going out to greet the happy couple. Kelly and Jazz were over the moon happy to be getting married, that is the only way I could describe them.

"He proposed on Saturday but we don't want a long engagement" Kelly gushed, kissing her fiancé's cheek.

"What type of cake flavour would you like."

"I love chocolate but Kelly's favourite is Red velvet."

"You want two tiers as you said you were only having a small wedding, it doesn't mean that you both can't have what you want."

"Really, I love it" Kelly said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Ok the look of the cake, what would you like. Traditional white or cream, colours, the choice is yours."

I handed them the book I had brought with me as they looked through each of the cakes. By the end of the book, although there were over fifty in there, they still hadn't found what they liked.

"I love these cakes but as you can tell, we're both vibrant people" I never would've guessed with the luminous pink dress she had on. "I like colour, lots of different colours."

"It's your cake you have what ever you want. Do you want flowers on your cake, that's a good place to start?"

"No, no flowers" Kelly said.

"Colour, which one."

"All of them" she said smiling.

"A bit like your fiancé's shirt."

He had on a t shit which had a hippy vibe. All colours in a swirl next to each other.

"Can you do it" Kelly asked in wonder, looking to her fiancé before they both looked to me.

"If that is what you want on the cake then sure. Let me just go and grab my iPad and we can look at the designs."

It didn't take long for them to decide on which design they wanted. By the time they left, I had two very happy customers and a cake to make which will probably make my eyes go funny by the time it's delivered.

…

"What is it that you wanted to speak to us about" Hannah asked when we had a quiet moment.

I had just returned from picking Lucy up from school, who was now manning the counter while I spoke to Hannah, Lyndon and Megan.

"I have been looking into expanding the business as well as the premises" I told them.

"Move out of here" Hannah said, sounding worried.

"No Hugo stays here as well as his cupcakes. We have a lot of business with the restaurants which takes up a lot of space and time to keep up with. I'm talking about having a kitchen off site to deal with that part of the business and then we can claim back the kitchen here for the personal customer side."

"Will this other place have a store front and counter like here" Megan asked.

"No, it will have an office to meet with prospective clients but it will be mainly kitchen, decorating and delivery. We cannot continue here as we're running out of space and I wanted to put it out to you three first, it one of you would like to take it on and manage it."

"You're serious, you would let one of us run it" Lyndon asked.

"Yes. I would rather keep it in the family before looking elsewhere."

"I'm grateful for the offer Ana, I love being here though" Hannah said, as I breathed a sigh of relief. Hannah running this place takes all the pressure off me.

"That's fine Hannah."

"Lyndon, Megan?"

"I would love the opportunity to run the kitchen there" Lyndon told me. "If Megan wanted to?"

"No, it's fine" she said happily.

I know Megan loved working here. Lyndon started as a driver for us but came to me one day and asked if he could learn how to make all the dishes we had. He has worked himself up to be the assistant manager and takes over when Hannah is not here.

"Ok, as soon as the premises have been decided on, I will bring you on board and you can help with the layout and hire the staff. You will be the one working there after all. I will work out a new contract for you, with your new pay rate on as well."

"I look forward to it" he smiled.

I left them talking as I went to see Lucy. It was busy out here now, children and their parents coming past on their way home from school.

"Making plans mum" she smiled.

"Oh, you know how we are. Nothing stays the same for long in this family, apart from us."

….

I was sat in bed with a tray of breakfast on my lap, being spoiled by my husband and children. I had cards, flowers, a diamond bracelet and chocolate, so much chocolate as well as the balloons which I know will be downstairs.

Mother's Day, and like always I was not allowed to do anything. I didn't mind, it had been a busy week so I was going to enjoy being pampered today. We were going to Palermo for dinner, taking my cake with me.

I giggle when I think of the cake sat on the counter downstairs. I have to give it to Christian and the children, they had tried and although lopsided, it smelt good so I hoped it tasted good as well. My kitchen had been covered in flour and icing. Blaming the dogs who looked like they had their fun as well, just wouldn't work. Why Christian, Elliot and Ethan decided to get their own children together to make a cake for my sisters and myself I don't know. They had probably run out of ideas on how to outdo each and from the pictures Kate and Mia had sent me, it had produced some funny results. I have to say I prefer mine, at lease my cake was in one piece.

When we arrived at the restaurant, the laughter rang around the room.

"Well I know which cake I'm eating" Grace laughed as we all took our seats.

"Well Christian had Lucy so it's only right that their cake is standing, she does work in the bakery" Ethan complained.

"Yours in the best Aunt Ana" Jac said, laughing at his Dads face, when he pointed to his own.

Jac and Daniel were Kate and Elliot's twins. At 14 they get into more trouble in school than my kids ever did, well with Elliot as their Dad it's understandable. As well as CJ, Mia and Ethan have one other son, Giorgio. This family is still dominated by the male species with my little girl in the middle. Being in the same school as Kate's, twins, Lucy can never get away from them.

"To mums, whether here or looking down on us. Let us never have a day without them" Christian said, clinking his glass to mine before my children's glasses were against mine too.

"To our amazing Family" Lucy said and I will drink to that.

Our meal was delicious and so were the cakes, no matter what they looked like. As we watched the balloons float into the air with their messages on the way to the mothers looking down on us. Although I only had mine for a few years here, I know she will always be there.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope the chapter emails have started to work again as not everyone got the last one.**

 **If you are on Pinterest I have finally gotten around to putting a page on there for this story. If you look up mattlukejess it should show up, hopefully. At the moment there is only a few pictures on there, mainly what I imagine the children to look like and will add more as the story goes along and I can find ones for the older characters.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"Lucy, come on we're going to be late" I shouted up the stairs, practically falling over the dogs who thought I was shouting them to go out. Sorry boys later.

Why it's so important to speak to her friend on the phone now when she will see her soon, I don't know.

Hearing her shoes clacking on the stairs, I finally made my way towards the door but stopped short when I saw Lucy.

"Luciana Grey, what the hell are you wearing."

"Swear jar Dad and I'm wearing my uniform that I wear everyday to school."

"But it's, too short."

"It's the same size it was when Mum bought it for me, it's not my fault I've grown. What do you want me to do, stay tiny forever?"

"That would be perfectly fine by me, don't you have another skirt."

"Yes, I have five in total but they're all the same" She said grabbing her bag.

I thought Lucy had grown taller when we were in Caccamo but not like this.

"Come on Dad, I'm going to be late" and I'm going to shoot anyone that looks at her.

Ana had to leave early this morning as she has a large cake order that needed to be finished, so it's my job to take Lucy today. I have a lot on my mind at the moment and I can do without my daughter flashing even the minute bit of skin.

"Dad if you're that bothered about my skirts you could either go and buy me some new ones in a bigger size or I could change schools, one where I could wear what I want."

I can just imagine it, ripped jeans and cropped tops for school, over my dead body.

"I will speak to your mother about getting more school skirts."

"Shame, I wouldn't mind moving schools" she said quietly

"Luciana is someone giving you trouble at school."

"I'm fine Dad, just the usual high school bulls…crap."

"Nice save but if someone is bothering you."

"Dad, it's nothing. Just jealous girls who like to cause trouble because a boy talks to me and not her."

I looked over to Lucy when we stopped at a light.

"What boy."

"Dad stop" she laughed. "He's a friend, he doesn't even like me that way but he hates this girl and because we're friends, she's jealous and likes to send snide remarks my way about the rumours surrounding my family."

"I think I might need a visit into this school" I said as we pulled up at the school gates.

"Dad, I ignore the people who don't matter. I have my friends and I'm not going to stop being friends with Kai just because Libby doesn't like it. Besides, I have my two guards I cannot get away from if anyone starts anything."

I thought she was talking about Tyler and Eric but I smiled when she pointed to my nephews, Jac and Daniel.

"Ok baby girl but if this girl bothers you, you know what to do."

"Yeah, kick the shit out of her. Love you Dad" she kissed my cheek before I could say anything, leaving my car with her guards in tow.

"Lucy" I called after her. Her mother will kill me if Lucy gets expelled.

"Love you Dad" she repeated, blowing me a kiss before she headed into school with Gabriella and Nicole.

"She's definitely a Grey."

…

"What has you on the hard stuff at this time of the morning" Elliot asked as I knocked my glass of bourbon back.

"Two words. Teenage daughter. I must have been cursed for all my misdeeds to have a daughter with my personality and her mother's looks."

"Thank god I only have boys, I don't think I could have handled a girl. Well not so much having a daughter being a problem, just everyone around her."

"Tell me about it."

"Is Lucy ok, is someone giving her shit" he asked me.

"Apart from her leaving for school with her skirt too short, Lucy said it's girls she has problems with, not the boys."

"My boys haven't said anything and they see Lucy a lot."

"Yeah they were there when I dropped her off."

I pulled my phone from my pocket, feeling it vibrate with a message.

 **Going to be a bit late for meeting Dad, I may have some news – Luca**

 **Ok, you alright – Dad**

 **Yeah fine, might have a lead, will have to do more digging though. I will explain more when I arrive – Luca**

 **Ok, stay safe – Dad**

"Problems" Ethan asked me as he walked up with Jason.

"Luca's going to be late, said he might have a lead on something."

"I wondered where he was, I saw Theo and Matteo pulling up."

"Luca and Alex headed over to Oregon last night, they had a meeting set up for a new client this morning" Elliot said.

Luca left after dinner last night, not wanting to drive down first thing this morning. Even though he's only 19, he is focused on making this business work and with Alex by his side, they make a good team.

"Ok what do we have from Dalton" I asked when we were all in my office.

"No sign of Ricardo but we found the address. It was occupied by a couple of young women, moved in a few months ago. Lorenzo checked them out, neither had any connection we could find with Garcia. Both attend the college nearby" John said.

"Who owns the property" Theo asked.

"One, Selma Lopez or she did until she died a few years ago. Let out through a letting agent now although the payments go to an account in Mexico owned by her elder brother" Jason said, pulling some papers from a file, copies of the building deed in her name and also the rental agreement for the women who live there now including payment details. "Selma Lopez owned the building for over 25 years, has one daughter."

"If she had a daughter, why is she not getting the money then. Wouldn't the building go to her."

"Apparently they were estranged, haven't seen each other for years."

"Is there any link between Javier Garcia and Selma Lopez. I mean how old would this Selma Lopez have been anyway" Elliot asked.

"A year younger that Javier. They attended the same high school, were high school sweethearts until they broke up when he left for college, apparently couldn't keep it in his pants. He wasn't originally from the area, came as a young teenager. They didn't see each other for years until he moved back and then as I have been told, were like teenagers again." Jason told us, cringing.

"How the fuck did you find out about them being high school sweethearts" I laughed.

"It's amazing how lonely some people are and will talk the hind leg off a donkey if you give them some attention. Coffee shop a couple of doors down, the woman who ran it had all the gossip. I suffered through three hours of everything from her bunions, dodgy hip before I could get it onto the topic I wanted and then she wouldn't shut up. It didn't help when I had guys pissing themselves laughing in the corner."

Never mind, them laughing it was me leading the way now. Jason was not one for small talk, would get up and leave so he had obviously suffered for our cause.

"Maybe that's why they ended up in Dalton. He had roots there and a home set up. What happened to the original Mrs Garcia" Elliot asked.

"Passed when he was a teenager, sent Ricardo off the rails a bit. Typical mommy's boy."

"We don't know any of them around here" Luca said as he and Alex joined our meeting.

"Any of what" I asked him.

"Mommy's boys."

I looked him over to check he was fine but I earned myself an eye roll and a smile.

"Good meeting" I asked.

"Yeah great job, lots of money coming our way from it. Alex and I have been over to Newport in Oregon. A guy over there owns a car parts business, shipping them through the docks."

"Parts on tap, might take a look" Matteo teased.

"Don't even think about it, you rob that place and our hand is shown. Business and the name Grey will go down the pan" Luca told this twin.

"Ok, I get the picture. Speaking of car parts or the cars itself, Mum's car is due in next week."

"Cool" Theo smiled.

"Hold on, what new car for your mother" I asked, hearing this for the first time.

"We have got Mum an Audi R8 Spyder, a white one. We hoped to have it for Mother's Day but unfortunately there was a delay."

"Your mother is going to kill you all" I laughed, knowing how she is about extravagant gifts.

"Well technically she did ask for one. Even though Mum said she was only kidding, we ordered one anyway" Matteo told us.

I smiled, turning back to my youngest son.

"What's this lead, you couldn't tell me about in a text" I asked Luca.

"Ok the guy who we went to see needed 24-hour security, protect his business. He was showing me around the lot, to the water's edge where his shipments come in. It's on the river, just off Quina Bay so it's pretty secluded. There is road access which is how we got there but he prefers his shipments to come by water as the roads are pretty narrow for a truck to get down. About half a mile from his lot is another. Smaller derelict building, practically abandoned, well it was up until a few months ago. He said a guy and his son used to run shipments out of there every week until it just stopped, like they had disappeared. That was fifteen years ago. They did keep pretty much to themselves although his father had a run in with this kid one day who had been snooping around his lot. That's why he called us in because he found some guys trying to break into the warehouse not long after activity along the river picked up again. While we were there, there was a lot of noise coming from this place, arguing going on. I moved to get a closer look as I asked our guy to go inside. This is what I took."

He handed me his phone, showing me photos of some crates being off loaded from a small boat.

"I couldn't get close enough without being seen, not wanting to get into a firefight with just the two of us there."

"You both did good" I said before I continued to flick through the photos until I stopped at one, turning it around to the table.

"I know that face" Elliot said.

"Yes, Ramirez he was Javier Garcia's right hand-man when he was in business. What is he doing in the middle of nowhere" I asked.

"I'd like to know" Theo said. "I'm looking forward to meeting the man who tried to shoot my Dad, hopefully he can lead us."

"You will get your chance Theo" I told him, we all would once the coward had stopped running and had been found.

"I pulled up a photo of Garcia to show the guy who was hiring us, he said he had not seen him. We just told him that he's responsible for a number of break-ins, and if he sees him around his property or next door to call us."

I nodded to Luca. The best help is free help, especially if they think that they're helping themselves when in fact they're making our job easier.

"I spoke to Lorenzo to check out who in fact owned the property, he said he will look into it and get back to me" Alex told us.

I pulled my phone out, calling Lorenzo. I knew if he was at work, he might not be able to pick up but he would call me back. This time he picked up first ring.

"Hey boss, one min."

It was like dealing with Sam all over again.

"You better not be pissing while you're talking to me" I said, hearing water splashing in the background.

"No" he laughed. "Didn't you know the precinct has a lovely garden with a fountain in, dedicated to our former great Commissioner, Tosser" he mumbled at the end as I laughed.

"I don't think the Commissioner before that would have gotten a rock, never mind a garden. What have you got for me" I asked.

"Ok, the warehouse is owned in the name of Selma Lopez."

"There's that name again."

"Yep, I know. She does get around. I have put her name in the system for any other property she's listed as owning but those two were the only ones that came up. I'll keep looking though, see, what else I can dig up" he said.

As I disconnected the call, Luca had pulled one of the maps out of a drawer.

"This is where the job is, this is the reason we were asked to do security" I looked to the two properties, not that far apart..

"Friday night" Alex said as I looked up to him.

"Yeah, that's what the guy who hired us said. Whoever is working that building has a delivery every Friday evening. He doesn't know what they're delivering, just that a boat comes, off loads whatever they're carrying and then leaves again."

"Looks like we're busy Friday" I said to the room. "Don't make any plans. Can you get us in" I asked Luca, thinking working from his jobs side would be easier than walking straight onto the property.

"Yes, our first night is friday. Alex and I said we would do the first shift, have some of our guys with us, make sure everything is running properly before we put a permanent team in place. He has cameras though so we will need Barney on that, especially if our guys are running around."

"Um, Dad are you not taking Mum out on Friday night" Theo said.

"Shit" our first evening in ages out on our own and I need to cancel it. "I'll talk to your Mum" I sighed.

"Dad what are we going to do on Friday, are we observing or going in all guns blazing" Matteo asked me and by the smirk on his face, I know he is hoping for the latter.

"Observe this time, see who appears, who's working with them. I want to know how big this operation has become but….. if I don't like what I see, no matter who's in charge of it, I will shut it down."

"I'll get everything set up, get a crew together for Friday" Jason said.

"Ok, get Barney on this, nothing goes ahead unless he can manipulate the cameras. I'm out for a bit, have to go and see my wife about some skirts" I said when the meeting was over.

"Ok Dad, do we need to worry" Theo teased.

"No, seems your sister has had a growth spurt and the boys have noticed."

That got their attention as they all had the same look on their faces as me. No one touches or looks at their sister.

I left the club, heading over to the bakery and pulled up in the car park behind. Walking into the kitchen, it was busy as always so I spent a few minutes stroking Milo's head who was stood on his hind legs against the gate, all to get his ear scratched.

"Hey sweetheart, this is a nice surprise are you hungry" Ana asked once she had kissed my lips.

"Do I only come and see you when I'm hungry. Don't answer that, I would love some lunch."

"Lunch would be at Palermo, dessert is here."

"Can I have you for dessert" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Christian behave, we're surrounded by people. You can enjoy your dessert this evening if you get back from the club early enough."

"I look forward to it Princess."

I washed my hands, making sure they were clean before I followed Ana out into the store. Being busy when the customers saw me coming out, they obviously thought someone else had come to serve so I was asked for cannoli, biscotti, you name it.

"I'm just the hungry husband, I came to get fed not feed you. Well apart from you little miss, what would you like" I said to a little girl in her fathers arms who now had a beaming smile on her face.

"Lady please" she said, pointing to the gingerbread ladies.

I put one into a bag for her and she was happily on her way to the table, chewing on the head.

"It's ok, my treat" I told the man who was with her, before helping myself to my lunch.

The bakery had grown to include a lot more dishes than when Ana first opened. Cartocci is one of my favourite and usually ends up with world war three at dinner if there is not enough to go around. My dessert today consisted of Cartocci, ricotta cheesecake and a cup of black coffee.

"No, cannoli today" Ana asked, taking a seat at my side.

"I will save my appetite for them, for after dinner."

"You're going to have a sugar rush" she laughed. "How's work?"

"Luca's fine" I knew what she was asking. "Excited about his new job."

"I'm glad, I'm sure I will hear about it at dinner."

"Ok before I forget, Lucy needs new school skirts."

"Ok, you can pick them up from the store on fourth. Just tell them the school and her size and they will know which she needs."

"Ana" I said, choking on my coffee, while my wife laughed at me.

"I will get them, don't worry. She's getting tall, will be bigger than me before she stops" Ana told me.

"I know. So, our meeting tomorrow, we have a lot to discuss" I told Ana, looking forward to our wednesday morning in bed.

"I look forward to it."

I spent some time with Ana before we headed back into the kitchen where I needed to speak to her about Friday.

"Friday" I said but Ana knew what was coming, she knew me so well.

"I'm going out to dinner by myself."

"Fuck no, sorry princess."

I told Ana the basics about our meeting this morning, about Luca's information. As always, Ana was completely on board for us to go down there. She picked my hand up, kissing the ring she had placed there, smiling.

"You can let me know more tomorrow morning, well after we're both sated" she said, raising her eyebrow. I will ravage her tomorrow. A day of meetings with my wife's body, perfect.

Unfortunately, or should I say fortunately our meeting had to be postponed.

"Christian" Ana said waking me.

"If you want it, just hop on. My cock will be hard in seconds" I told Ana, laying on my back as I felt my cock harden, especially hearing my wife giggle.

When she hadn't moved, I opened one eye, seeing Ana fully dressed.

"Princess the idea of our Wednesday meeting is to stay in bed, and having no clothes on is essential."

"Christian as delicious as that sounds, our family is about to welcome a new addition. Gemma's in labour."

"Really" I smiled.

"Yes, little Maxey is about to become a Daddy and is having a panic attack by the way Kate described him when he called her before. I have to go to the surgery, give Kate back up if needed and check the little one over when she makes her entrance. Rain check on our meeting."

"Of course Ana, give me a few minutes and I will be with you. Try and calm Granddad down" I laughed, knowing John was probably flapping more than Max.

Ana drove us over to the surgery, while I called Theo to make sure he can pick Lucy up this evening. I know from my own children how long labour can take, so we could all be in for a long wait.

Making our way into the waiting room, which was full of patients visiting the doctor today, we walked toward the birthing suite. Ana kissed me before she disappeared behind the door as I walked over to John and Gemma's father who were both pacing the floor.

"You will have both worn a groove in the floor by the time baby has arrived" I laughed as they turned to me.

"Wait until it's one of your kids in there" John told me, trying to control his excitement.

"Watching Ana in pain was enough thank you. I'm too young to be a Granddad and If I am it better not be my baby girl."

"Yeah, I thought that once but as long as my little girl is happy then that is all that matters, that and the fact that she didn't meet Max until she was 23 and I had run out of excuses on why she couldn't date by then" Gemma's father told us.

It was early afternoon when we heard the cry that we had all been wanting to hear. The room was overflowing with our family, all waiting for the new arrival. Max came out about fifteen minutes later holding a little pink bundle in his arms. He had obviously been talking to her but stopped, seeing us all there before he showed us his baby girl. They had been worried that the cancer he had as a child would've affected his chance to be a father but with a lot of tests and the procedures Ana had done not just now but with Max when he was a child, thankfully that was not the case.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Autumn Rose Flynn."

I don't think I have ever seen my nephew so happy before and he deserved to be. He's part of the family business but on the outside. He's actually a lawyer, great informant to have when some law is changed and has represented members of our family when needed.

I watched John hold his granddaughter before wrapping my arms around my wife who had come out to see us.

"I don't remember you being this small" John told Max.

"That's because he wasn't. Max was nearly nine pounds, Autumn is just over six, aren't you baby girl" Rhian said, touching her granddaughter face.

Nick, Gemma's father had gone to see her while we were still with Max.

"Is she definitely ok to go home Ana" Max asks her, as he watched my mother have her hold.

"She's perfect Max, Kate will keep an eye on them both now for the next couple of days and then I will take over. I will add Autumn to my patient list as long as that is ok with you both."

"I couldn't think of a better doctor" Max told her, pulling my wife in for a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"I just helped along the way. You and your parents are the ones who did the hard work."

Max took Autumn back to her mother who was hungry by the way she was sucking on her daddy's finger. We were just about to head home when Theo arrived with Lucy who had her hold too. Max and Gemma were staying with Rhian and John for a few days to get that bit of extra support before they took her home. Gemma's mother hadn't been around for a long time so she was not informed or invited to join the new family.

….

"Anything" I said through the radio as we all stayed in our places.

We had driven up to Newport earlier in the day, my girls thankfully staying in and having a slumber party with Oriella and Lucy's friends. It was hard to spot my guys as we were in all black with ski masks on our faces, best way to blend in as the evening sun started to set.

"Boss, small boat, just coming up to the bend. It should be in view in a moment" Charlie said from his position.

Quina Bay was a large body of water but where our guys were positioned, we had a pretty good view of who was coming up and down the river that flowed from the Bay.

"Got it, everyone eyes open and armed" I said as it came into view. It looked like a small fishing vessel but if I had to date it, it would be as old as the hills around us and ready to fall apart.

We watched them pull up to the docks and get off the boat. I was with Theo and Elliot on the property that Luca and Alex has been hired to protect. They would have extra protection tonight, although they wouldn't know about it. As they started to unload, Theo clicked away on his camera, while also taking photos on his phone to send to Lorenzo. Matteo would be doing the same on the other side of their property.

"Car just pulling in" Ethan said.

We could hear the talking as soon as the car door was open, the shouting from them to hurry up and unload.

"Ramirez again" Elliot said.

"Yeah, I see him. Who's with him."

"Not sure, a woman just got out of the car."

"You know what, I bet everything that I have, it was Ramirez who had something to do with Micali's mother being hurt. Keep shooting son I want to know who else comes" I told Theo who stopped taking photos to look at me.

As we watched, this woman who ever she was, was not exactly staying quiet by Ramirez side. The men certainly moved faster when she shouted.

"I wonder what they're carrying" Jason said, as they struggled with some larger boxes off the boat.

"Not sure but I can guarantee that if Ramirez is back with Garcia, there won't be any fish or innocent car parts in those boxes."

"Look heavy as well" Jason said.

"I agree, weapons maybe."

We observed these boxes being put into the warehouse before they were locked away. They obviously didn't care for leaving them behind but then again, they probably thought no one would find them out here.

"Their pulling out" Ethan told us "One guard left behind."

"Ok, sit tight everyone, give them some space. Charlie, Gregg make your way over to us and keep a look out on the road."

"Right, on our way" I heard Gregg say before the radio went quiet.

"Dad what are we doing" Theo asked me.

"I want to know what the security system is like on this place, get this guard out of there if it's safe and then have a look around."

"You're not leaving it then."

"No, if it's not safe to go in then we will back off and come back but those boxes looked heavy. If there are guns in there then you can guarantee that they will be aiming our way at some point. I'd rather get rid of them before they're moved. Little fire or explosion, depending on what we find in there. Luca can call it in. He's here officially after all, guard can get caught in the blast. Guns, would probably survive but it will get the cops here and they can do our job for us and remove them."

Alex was manning the monitors in the car parts warehouse at the moment while Luca was patrolling outside. Barney created a loop so it would show the area we were in was unoccupied apart from Luca's patrol. The rest of the cameras away from our area were recording as normal. Everything would be back to normal before Luca and Alex leave in the morning.

"I sent the photo of the woman and the others over to Lorenzo. He said, he's on a night shift so he will look into them" Theo told me.

We waited until Charlie and Gregg were in position before moving in. The guard was an easy target, his neck snapped when he was having a piss outside. Going inside there were only two cameras on a very crude set up. It didn't even have anything to record what was going on outside, more so the guard didn't have to walk around. They had definitely not expected someone to find them here.

The boxes as we suspected were full of guns. They had everything they could ever need to arm a small army. A lot more here that those that arrived today.

"Dad, they have some candles, although I don't think they will be making a bang" Theo said, pointing to a box as I walked over to him. They looked like they had been here for a long time, and being left under a leaky roof, had obviously been forgotten.

"Any more explosives" I asked around as boxes were opened.

"Nothing, guns, ammo and a few silencers but no explosives" Theo said, coming from a small office, which he said was empty.

"OK, let's light this place up then. Move a couple of those candles over to beside the door in the box, they might not make a bang but it would give the cops and fire brigade an idea that something dodgy had been going on here."

We all moved around the area, staying away from where Luca was walking around.

 **Son, we're going to light this up. Act surprised when you hear a bang – Dad**

 **Don't worry, I will collect my Oscar later – Luca**

I laughed, reading his message before I put my phone back into my pocket. Theo told me that they had a couple of canisters at the back, which Matteo refused to go near. I don't blame him, I like my kids in one piece.

 **Alex, take the camera loop off. We need the blast to appear on the tape – Christian**

 **Okay, what blast – Alex**

 **Fourth of July is about to come early – Christian**

 **Alright, loop is off. If anyone comes here now, they will be seen – Alex**

We all moved over to the other side of the lot, our cars moved over here now.

"Charlie, any sign of trouble over there" I said, over the radio.

"No, all clear, Gregg has moved down to the main road."

"Nothing here" Gregg said.

We all got into the car as the fire was started, Luca would be soon doing his rounds and as the explosion ripped through the air behind me, I smacked Jason's outstretched hand.

"You do know he will know it would have been us, don't you?"

"Of course, the more I knock him back the more he will try and start again. Eventually he will have nothing else to start with. Girls protection is heightened though and I want another guard on Oriella as well, she has been under the radar so far but for how long. She might not be a Grey but she will be one day, I have no doubt of that."

I pulled my phone from my pocket, making sure Luca was ok.

"Son, you ok" I asked, when he answered.

"Yeah, didn't need to act. It was that loud, scared the shit out of me. Cops and fire brigade are on their way, we called it in. I hope you're out of the way."

"We're on our way back to Seattle. If you have any trouble with the cops, I will have to get Max."

"Dad, we will be fine, besides you can't pull Max away. He has Gemma and Autumn to worry about."

"Ok, call us when you leave in the morning."

"Will do Dad, see you later."

I put my phone in my pocket, closing my eyes. With the amount my brain needs to focus on at the moment, I'm surprised my head doesn't explode. Garcia, now Ramirez as well as this woman. Who else has he brought back on board as I have no doubt that Ricardo is at the centre of this. I will be keeping an eye on the movements of everyone who was associated with him before and hopefully Lorenzo can identify those who we saw tonight. I was ready for home though, climb into bed next to my wife's naked body, push inside my princess.

My family are the reason I do what I do every day, keeping them safe is paramount. Anyone who threatens them or our life will be left in the dirt because I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way.

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

"Alright Mum, close your eyes."

Matteo guided my shoulders as we walked outside, the footsteps that followed were of Christian and my other children.

The only problem with having my eyes closed, is there is always a dog to fall over or a tail to be stood on, which I had obviously done, when I heard a yelp.

"I'm sorry" I said, not knowing which one of my dogs now had a sore tail.

"Gizmo's fine Mum" Lucy said, before a ball was thrown and heavy paw-steps followed.

"Ok you have me outside, now what."

"Open your eyes Mum" Matteo said.

I opened them, seeing a white sports car in front of me as I quickly turned to see smiling faces.

"You asked for an Audi R8."

"I was kidding" I laughed, walking over to the door that Christian held open for me before sitting inside.

"What do you think Mum, we can go to school in it" Lucy said excitedly, getting into the other side.

"Not yet" Matteo said. "It only arrived last night. It needs a tracker like our other cars and a few other adjustments until I deem it fit for my mother to drive."

"I am capable of driving a normal car without all the trackers and gadgets you know."

"I do. You're just not doing it though. Dads orders."

I laughed looking to Christian, knowing I would have a battle on my hands that I wouldn't win, if I wanted a normal car.

"The last car I had without extras was the one I had when I met your Dad" I told them.

Looking over to Christian though, he looked away.

"Christian… Christian. Oh my god, what did you do to my car."

My children were laughing as I got out of the car, turning to my now smirking husband.

"I didn't do anything" he said, holding his hands up. "The garage where I had it fixed might have added a tracker to it, just in case of emergency."

"Christian Grey, your stalking knows no bounds" I laughed.

"You know I will do anything to keep you safe. Even back then, before I claimed you as mine."

"Claimed me" I asked, receiving a happy nod. I can't disagree with him because I claimed him too.

"Oh no, Mum and Dad are going to get mushy. I'm going in" Lucy said, heading inside with her brothers following behind.

"I love that you're protective, even back at our start. No one has ever made me feel as cherished as you have Christian."

"For the rest of our lives Ana, that will never change."

Christian pulled me closer to him, kissing my lips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were in full view of everyone on patrol but we didn't care. It was just turning passionate when Lucy shouted that dinner was ready.

"Rain check" I said, catching my breath.

"We seem to have a lot of them in this family, I'm counting at least three which I plan on cashing in on wednesday morning."

"I look forward to it."

We missed our Friday night out so Saturday became date night for the two of us and we had a great night. My husband might be a tough guy but he can still come and enjoy a chick flick at the movies and eat more than half of my popcorn. Then again, we missed most of it because we were making out like teenagers.

Dinner was already plated for us when Christian and I took our seats. Lucy was telling us about her day at school and all the gossip that her friends would rather us not know.

"Nicole told her Mum for her birthday, that she wanted a purse like the one Dad got me. I think she had about a heart attack when she told her how much it cost" Lucy laughed

"She should tell her Dad to get it for her. Then again, does Nicole's Dad live with them" Matteo asked. "I have heard her mention her Mum but never her Dad."

Lucy who was laughing a few moments ago, had suddenly gone quiet.

"Lucy what is it" Christian asked, as she looked down and started playing with her food.

"Nicole doesn't see her Dad. She hasn't since she was little. He used to hit her Mum about and Nicole too. She was five when her Mum got them away from him, moving from shelter to shelter before they were able to find a safe place and get on their feet. How could anyone hurt a five-year-old child" she said angrily.

I could feel the colour drain from my face as I tried not to panic. I know how it feels to be that terrified five year old girl. I willed myself not to go there, especially not here. Christian griped my hand, letting me know he was with me as I closed my eyes for a second. Nicole is like Lucy, so happy and bubbly. You would never know that her start was filled with violence, like my own.

"I just need the bathroom" I excused myself, getting up.

"Mum... Dad what's wrong with Mum" Lucy asked, and I could hear the panic in her voice.

"She will be fine baby girl. She will be fine, let me go and check on her" I heard him say before I closed the bathroom door.

Dinner was a waste as it didn't stay down. I was rinsing my mouth out when Christian came in

"I'm sorry Christian."

"Princess, don't ever apologise."

"I scared the kids Christian."

"It's ok Ana, Theo was telling Lucy that as a doctor you had probably seen some bad things."

"Nicole is such a sweet girl Christian, to think of someone hurting her."

"I know Ana. I hope for his own sake that he never shows his face ever again, especially if Lucy is round at their house."

"I can put everything behind me, not think about it for years but sometimes something can put me back there, hear Mum shouting at him to leave us alone again."

I was wrapped tightly in Christian's arms, his scent and words calming me down.

"Mum, are you ok" Theo asked, from behind the door.

"Son we will be out in a minute" Christian told him.

I washed my face, still looking pale but we went back out together. Luca handed me a cup of tea which made me smile. It's always welcome.

"Mum are you ok."

"Yes, sorry for running out on you all."

"Nicole is ok Mum, she hasn't seen him for years. He's not allowed."

"I know sweetheart. Children being hurt is just something I saw far too often when I used to work at the hospital. I've witnessed too much pain" mostly my own but they don't need to know that.

"I'm glad you don't work there any more then. Deal with snotty noses and chickenpox instead" Lucy told me.

"That's fine by me Lucy."

For the rest of the evening, we talked about my new car and when I would get to drive it before a movie was put on. It was probably the scariest one the boys could watch with a fifteen-year-old in the room. Lucy thought it was hilarious and cheesy but I burrowed myself under Christian's arm, terrified.

All my children were laughing by the end of the movie. I just wish the laughter could last forever and didn't have to turn to tears.

THEO POV

I pounded the streets with Dad as we made our run around the block, passing my grandparents house on the way. The dogs had come with us but had lost interest along the way and were probably shitting in someone's front yard before heading back home. It's very rare that we have to go looking for one and I was right as four dogs were sat waiting at the gate, to be let in.

"Is Lucy getting a dog" I asked Dad.

"Yes, she originally wanted a chihuahua."

"You're shitting me, is she wanting to feed the dogs" I laughed.

"That's what I said, she was bringing them lunch. I said something bigger but you know Lucy, she would want something to fit in her purse."

"What did you decide on then" I asked.

"A king Charles spaniel, a little girl. Your Mum and I have seen her but she's still too young to be away from her Mum."

"A tiny girl dog, with four large male dogs. One-word carnage."

"Shit I didn't think about that. We will have to have the bitch spayed or something."

"What about getting the dogs done."

"Would you like your nuts chopped off" he said, making me wince at the thought as we made our way up the drive. "If we have the boys done, Hugo's line will end."

Mum will be more upset about that. Losing my best pal was so hard but knowing that he was still with us in some fashion was the only way that helped us deal with the fact that he was no long here. Hugo's line needs to continue.

Dad and I made our way into the kitchen, getting told off by Mum when we both threatened to hug her.

"You both stink, shower while I make breakfast."

My brothers were already tucking into a pile of pancakes and if I know those two, there will not be a lot left over.

The shower was nice though, like my muscles had been massaged as well.

"Do I not stink now" I said to Mum once I had sat down.

"You'll do" she smiled, putting my plate in front of me.

Mum left soon after to drop Lucy off at school before heading to the surgery. She still looked a bit pale from yesterday, even Dad picked up on it and asked if she was ok. Despite the situations we find ourselves in with our work, being around a child that has been hurt, is not one of them and unfortunately for Mum, she has.

I spent the morning in Dads office at the club on a video call with Mac and Granddad, even speaking to great grandma who had dropped by. It's hilarious watching my great uncle getting told off by grandma for swearing. It's a third language in this family after Italian and English but it gets some funny results.

"Mum loves her car, even though she can't drive it yet."

"We didn't get the chance to have everything done on it before it was sent over, it shouldn't take too long though" Mac said.

"Matteo is taking it in Thursday to have everything fitted. He could've done it tomorrow but the meeting at the warehouse with Dads New Consigliere is in the afternoon and Matteo wanted to be there. He won't let anyone else work on Mum's car, you know what he's like."

"Over protective, as you all should be" Granddad said.

We concluded our meeting just before Luca came in and said he was heading over to the gym. Matteo who was at the repair shop today, would be meeting us there.

...

"You hit like your mother" Bastille said, as I hit the bag.

"Thanks for the compliment" I replied, seeing some of the newer men shocked. He definitely hadn't insulted me. If I hit half as hard as Mum when she's on the bag, that's a bonus.

"I've see your mother hit. I wouldn't want to get on the end of that punch" I heard behind me.

"Dwayne where the hell have you been" I said, hitting my covered fist to his.

"Oh, spent the last month with my pops, finally died the old goat."

"You don't sound too cutup about it."

"I'm not. I went to support my mother who asked me to be there. He was an arse who would never say sorry so I watched him take his last breath. Mum was relieved to not have to look after him any more."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Theo" he smiled before taking up gloves himself.

Dwayne moved to the bag next to mine, kicking the shit out of it. I continued my own assault until my brothers came over.

"Hi Dwayne, how's the old man" Matteo asked.

"Six feet under, thank fuck."

I stood watching him hit the bag, probably thinking it was his Dads face. He had no shirt on, having pulled it off before his first hit but his back made me stop a second when I was about to continue.

"Dwayne, what happened to your back" I asked him.

I know where I had seen something similar before. He had a tattoo similar to my mother's but his was just a ring of different colours and not names.

"Oh, I got shot. Probably when you were in diapers. My girl doesn't like it so I had it covered."

Shot, shot.

I looked over to Luca, whose face had to be as pale as mine. She couldn't have, no.

"You sure it was caused by a bullet."

"Not something you forget about, feeling a bullet hit you. Your mother was the one who got it out and stitched me up. She couldn't do anything about the scar but then with bullet wounds, they're inevitable. Theo you ok."

"Yeah, I got to go" I said, throwing the gloves down and headed to my locker for my keys.

"She couldn't have, she would've told us" Matteo said as we all headed over to my car, leaving theirs behind.

"No, she wouldn't have. You know Mum would protect us from everything if she could. When it comes to sparing us pain, Mum would do anything" I said as we sped home.

As I pulled up in front of the house, Dads car was there too. Mums new Audi was parked alongside it, still not allowed to be moved.

As we walked into the house, I could hear their laughter from the kitchen. Lucy was telling Mum something about her day but all laughter stopped when she saw us stood there.

"Boys, are you ok. What's wrong."

None of us could speak for a second just believing that she was still here.

"CHRISTIAN, SOMETHING'S WRONG" Mum shouted as Dad came into the room.

I wanted answers though because I was about to hunt someone down.

"Who did it" I asked, stepping closer to Mum.

"Did what, I don't understand."

"Who shot you" I said more angrily than I meant to be with mum. Someone had hurt her and they would pay for it.

Seeing mums hand go to her mouth, confirmed what the tattoo covered.

"Theo" she said, stepping towards me but I stepped back. I didn't need comforting at the moment, I needed answers.

"Theo please."

"Who shot you Mum, WHO SHOT YOU."

Dad was in front of me in seconds, my back pushed against the wall.

"I love you son but don't you dare speak to your mother like that again."

"Who shot her, why didn't you stop it" I said to my Dad before turning to Mum. "Why didn't you get away."

"I tried, I fought" Mum sobbed, trying to comfort Lucy who was crying too.

I tried to focus on them through my own tears.

"You don't think your mother tried to fight them off, get away. She wasn't an adult Theo who could jump in a car and escape, she was a child."

"No.. NOO" I shouted, looking at my Mum. This is why she reacted so badly to hearing about Nicole, she had been that child too.

"Why didn't someone stop then, WHERE WERE YOUR PARENTS."

Dad had reached his limit at this point as Mum ran from the room with Lucy behind her.

"I need to see Mum" I said, sobbing myself.

"No, you stay away from her. You think she didn't want to tell you, she was scared that you would have this exact reaction and blame her. Sit" he said, pointing to the couch after he had moved us into the den, telling Luca and Matteo to sit too. Neither had said a word, whether too scared of Dad or too upset seeing Mum cry, I don't know.

"You want to know what your mother went through as a child, the pain and mess she was left in. do you. You ask why she didn't fight back, she did with everything she had."

He left the room, coming back from the office with his laptop in hand. None of us had dared to move.

"Dad just send the file please" he said before throwing his phone onto the couch opposite and placing the laptop onto the table in front of us. I could see him warring with himself about pushing the start but when he did, I knew it was too painful for him to stay in the room.

What came on, had my anger boiling over, my heart completely shattered that someone could treat my mother like that. As soon as the recording was over I got up from my chair and left the room, left Matteo retching in the trash can and Luca sobbing.

I needed some air, some space for just a little while to calm down and when I did, I would grovel to Mum for upsetting her. I had my hand on the door handle when Mum called my name. I couldn't face her yet, the shame was too much so I opened the door and left hearing my Mum scream my name behind me.

I drove, nearly taking the front gate out on the way through as I needed out of here. I brushed the tears away from my eyes as I continued to drive. My phone rang, seeing it was Dad but even though he will give me shit, I ignored it.

Pulling up at the marina, I didn't want to go back home yet or head to Escala where I had an apartment. I just needed to calm down for a bit. I was about to get out of the car when my phone rang again. Seeing I now had 6 missed calls from Dad and a number as well from my brothers, I finally answered it.

"I will be home soon Dad, I promise."

"She's missing, your Mum's missing. She took the car that you all got her and followed you. She's out there Theo all alone without any protection" I could hear him practically hyperventilating on the phone.

"No, oh god no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will find her. I'm sorry" I said, starting the car and headed back into the city.

"We need to find her Theo" he said before hanging up.

I drove, trying to think of where Mum would've gone. If she wanted some peace on her own she would head to, where the fuck would she head to. Mum is usually at work or home, she never goes off by herself, she never gets five minutes peace from anyone.

"She's not looking for peace Theo, she's looking for you" I said out loud.

I turned my car from the direction I was in and headed to Escala, she would go there, I hoped she would go there. There is only the club and I don't want her there on our busiest night.

Pulling into the underground parking garage, I probably took my first deep breath since Dads call.

"She's at Escala" I said, ending the call with Dad before I got out of the car and raced to Mum's door.

Opening the door quickly, she let out a little squeal before I pulled my mother into my arms and let her sob into my chest.

This woman had given me everything and I was so blinded by my anger that I didn't see how much she was hurting too, how much my words had upset her. I saw it now though, I felt it as her body shook with her sobs.

I moved us into the elevator, putting in the code for my apartment. I didn't like having us so out in the open, I needed her safe.

We made it into my apartment, switching the lights on as we went. I moved us over to the couch before we took a seat. Mum gripped my hand. This is what she had wanted to do back at the house, to hold onto me but I had walked away.

"I'm sorry Mum for upsetting you, I was so angry. I should've never taken it out on you. Someone hurt you" I said, my words getting lost in my throat.

"I love you son, I'm not angry with you. I was scared when you left. As a child you would always walk off when you got angry but you wanted me close so I could talk to you and calm you down. I wanted to do that now, calm you down, be there when you were ready to talk to me so I could explain" she said, holding my face within her hands.

I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tight.

"I love you Mum."

We were interrupted when the elevator doors opened and my Dad and siblings emerged. Dad ran over to Mum, practically pulling her from the couch and into his arms. He was checking her over, to make sure she was ok before he looked to me.

Dad let go of Mum who was soon wrapped up in Lucy before pulling me up too. I expected his anger but instead his hug was what I received.

"We don't run in this family Theo. You get angry fine, take a walk. You don't disappear which makes your mother follow you."

I nodded before retaking my seat. Lucy came and sat by my side while my brothers surround our mother. She rested her head against my shoulder, brushing her tears away.

"You don't go Theo, you're not allowed."

"Sorry sis" I said, kissing her forehead.

"I always wanted to protect you from my childhood but sometimes things need to be said and then buried again" Mum quietly told us as we all turned to focus on her. "You have all been lucky. You have a family that surrounds you, parents who have loved and nurtured you since the day you were born. I didn't have that" Mum said, taking the tissue from Dad.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she was taken."

"Taken where" Lucy asked.

"Here, the States. She was taken from Sicily and ended up in a town called Montesano."

Mum told us the story of the man who took her, the arguments, the fights that followed as her mother tried to protect her.

"My Mum died in a car accident when I was five years old. I think the intention was for us both to go and as a child, I thought that might have been better. The years that followed were pain, that's all I remember, everyday until I was nearly eleven. Do you want me to continue?" she asked us.

We all nodded, even my baby sister who as yet, hadn't stopped crying.

"You all know what this family does as a business, what we won't touch."

"Yes" I said, seeing my siblings nod.

"Despite all the pain and bruises. The man who I grew up thinking was my father, had other plans for me as well. I was due to be sold to a friend of his but he jumped the gun. He hurt me and I fought back. I hit him with my bedside lamp and tried to run away. I was stopped, the bullet in my shoulder did that and I was left there in a ditch. He said they would come and get me in the morning but I couldn't stay there. I managed to crawl to your aunt's house where they found me and took me away."

"Mum, if you were with Grandma Claire and Granddad Eamon, when did you meet Granddad and our great grandparents" Lucy asked.

"I had just turned 26. I was terrified of family but seeing the photo of your grandmothers on the mantel set everything off, revealed my true identity as the daughter of Carlotta Mancini and Franklin Lambert. Meeting them was emotional, especially meeting my Dad but we have made up for all the years we lost, I miss my Mum so much but she's always with me. She died trying to protect me"

"What happened to them, they're not still out there are they" Lucy asked, sounding terrified.

"Lucy, they're gone. Every person who ever hurt your mother has been gone a long time" Dad told her.

I watched Mum get up to use the bathroom but no one ran after her this time. We let her be, knowing that if she needed us or more Dad, she would call us.

I went into the kitchen pulling a bottle of bourbon and some glasses out.

"Dad" I asked, holding one up.

"Please son" he said, rubbing his eyes.

His eyes were as red as ours were but he stayed strong, making sure we were all ok as he was calming my little sister down.

"Can I have one of them son" Mum asked, coming from the bathroom.

"You will be asleep, if you drink that Ana" Dad told her.

"Her um, night cap" I said holding out the glass to Mum.

"The smell will put me to sleep, never mind the drink" she smiled.

We all made our way back over to the couches as Mum cuddled into Dads side.

"I'm glad you changed the couch" Mum said. If she wanted to talk about the décor then I'm fine with that.

"Yes, I'm glad too. You don't have a poo couch any more" Lucy giggled. She was sat with Luca who was smiling too.

I got a lot of digging from my family when I bought this place. I ordered a couch, which looked nice online but looked like someone has smeared shit all over it when it had arrived. The dogs could've done one on there and it would've blended in.

We talked about everything we could think of, everything except the subject which had brought our family so much pain this evening. We will all deal with it, in our own way but making sure Mum was ok first, was our priority. She had lived through horrors that a child, should never have had to but she had come out fighting. The woman who gave birth to us had fought with everything she had to be with us today. She's a Princess the same as my little sister, one to be treasured and protected. If it's the last thing I do, I will protect them, we all will.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **When I was writing the summary for part three, this was the chapter that I wanted to write but I wasn't sure where I could fit it so it wouldn't put the rest of the story out. I think here works out nicely especially with what comes next.**

 **Next chapter: Ana enter the boys club, shows them who's boss and knocks one down a peg or two.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

"We need to spend every morning like this" Christian groaned, sucking on my neck as he moved inside me.

I could definitely agree with him on that. Yesterday had been draining for all of us but being here, just the two of us now, was what I needed.

My children are hurting and I never wanted that to happen, never wanted them to find out about my childhood the way they did. We had all shed a tear last night, even my husband who I think held us all together. I always said he was my rock and I definitely needed him to lean on last night.

"Princess, come back to me" he said, picking his movements up when he brushed a tear away.

Pulling his mouth down to mine, I needed him to completely surround me as we brought each other to our peaks.

I lay in his arms, cuddling into him as close as I could get.

"I love you Ana so much and our babies. I'm sorry for making everything worse yesterday, I don't think I have ever been angrier at Theo than I was last night. In that moment I wanted them all to see what you have been through, how much you had to fight to be with us today. It was a shit move but I don't want to ever see you cry and especially for your tears to be caused by our children."

"I don't blame you Christian. It's just not something I find easy to talk about. I'm worried about them."

"They will be fine, just expect them to be more overprotective than normal. I spoke to Theo before we came home last night, hugged him tight again. Even though I had been angry with him earlier, that boy's protection of you rivals my own and the thought of you being hurt, drove him crazy. I don't think any of them stayed away last night. I got up to see that Lucy was alright and I heard them talking, plotting if I know those three."

"Was Lucy ok" I asked him.

"Yes, she was sniffling in her sleep. I answered a call from your Dad as she had sent a message to her grandparents and great grandparents to tell them that she loved them. They know what happened, Dad had called Sicily as well. Princess if I ask you to do one thing, will you please do it."

"What is it Christian."

"Promise me" he said again.

"I promise, now what am I promising I will not do."

"Take off without any guard, without any protection. I have never had a panic attack but I think I came close with you and Theo missing and Lucy having a meltdown.

"I promise" I said, kissing his lips "I love you."

I lay in his arms, Christian's fingers moving up and down my back to the base of my spine. Looking to the clock, I could see it was getting late and we had a busy day ahead.

"We need to get up soon, we have a meeting to get to."

"Our business meeting has lacked any talk about business so far" he laughed.

"That happens after noon, the pleasure comes before."

"I love your logic" he said, getting out of bed and walking naked to the bathroom door.

"Are you just going to stay there gawking or are you going to join me in the shower."

Gawking, I will have him gawking in a moment, and I did. His eyes followed me as I walked towards him and continued until I was under the spray where he joined me.

"This afternoon" Christian said.

"Is still going ahead" I told him.

Everyone had been told that a new Consigliere would be introduced today, everyone who was of rank, told to be in attendance. I don't think it will look good, if it's cancelled for a family crisis. This family is built on the solid foundations that we have laid out and we will always be a united front together.

"Who's picking Lucy up, I forgot to ask."

"Don't worry Mum and Dad are picking her up. She wanted to have a sleepover with Gabriella tonight originally but she said last night that she wanted to stay at home, keep an eye on her mother I think."

"I missed talking to the children before we went to bed" I told Christian, while getting dressed.

"You were exhausted Ana, completely drained. You were asleep before we were even halfway home from Escala."

As predicted our boys were waiting for us to come down the stairs. They had ventured back into the den but I don't think any of them were watching the replays on TV.

"Did Lucy get to school ok" I asked.

"Yes Mum, she went off chattering away with Gabriella and Nicole." Luca said getting up.

I had a hug off my children every morning but today, each of them held on for just that bit longer.

"I'm sorry Mum, about the way I behaved yesterday" Theo told me, when he finally let go.

"You have nothing to be sorry for son. Anger is something I know very well when it comes to someone you love being hurt, guilt as well but it's something I have had to let go of. The people who hurt me and your grandmother were dealt with a long time ago, they can't hurt me any more Theo. Be angry, punch the shit out of the bag and then move on, you have to otherwise it will consume you. I spent years being afraid of what was around the corner, terrified to really let anyone in apart from my sisters and Grandma Claire and Granddad Eamon. Your Dad and your grandparents, all our family, they helped me not be afraid any more and I'm not, well not about them anyway."

"Who are you afraid of now Mum" Matteo asked me, who was trapped under his dog

"Walking into that warehouse this afternoon and being strong enough to stand by your dad's side."

"Ana" Christian said but I shushed him.

"I know Christian, I can walk into that room and shut them all up but that doesn't mean I won't have butterflies on the inside while I'm doing it."

"It wouldn't get to the point that you need to shut someone up Mum, because if anyone disrespects you, they will be dealt with" Theo said.

"I don't want to be fixing any holes today boys, or busted knuckles, besides being shut up by me with hurt their ego a lot more than a punch will do. We need to channel your Dad, strong silent type."

"Dad, silent in those meetings, never" Theo laughed.

"What I meant is that, not one person in that room doesn't know what will happen to them if they cross your Dad. We or I need to be like that too. My gun will be in my purse although I don't plan on using it. And what are you smirking at Christian" I said, trying not to smile but seeing my husband's beautiful one, it was hard not to join him.

"I just can't tell you how proud I am to have you with me today Ana. I know you're always there but to have you in that room with me, by my side" his smile got wider.

"I'm very happy to be there Christian. Now these men, how many of them will I not know."

"About a quarter of them. We do have more men than what you will see today but they're not ranked high enough to be invited."

"Ok, what time are you leaving."

"Soon, Ana."

"While you all go, I'm going to have a cup of tea and go and visit Hugo."

I kissed my husband's lips and hugged each of my boys before they left. The plan was to have everyone there and seated, the meeting about to start before I joined them. I made my tea, strong. Needing to be awake today, when I would be happy to curl up back in bed now. I walked down towards the water's edge and over to the bench, patting Hugo's little statue on the way. I feel at peace in this corner, like it was our little place and it helped being here.

"Ana a call from your father" Dulce called from the back door, as she brought the phone to me.

"Thank you, hi Dad."

"Hello sweetheart, are you ok."

"I'm fine Dad, nervous about today as my emotions still feel a bit raw from yesterday."

"Theo" my Dad sighed.

"No Dad, not Theo. I can understand his anger. If I found out what happened to Mum when I was his age, I would've been angry too. I feel raw having to relive my time in that house, what the people of Montesano ignored."

"That is a town, I would've happily seen as ash. I wish I was closer, give you a hug."

"I will expect double when you come for the boy's birthdays."

"You can count on it. What time are you leaving for the meeting" he asked.

"Soon, just waiting for David to come and tell me when it's nearly time to go. I'm nervous Dad, not about facing them, more like doing something that will embarrass Christian."

"Ana there is nothing you could ever do that would make Christian feel like that. Yes, he's the Boss and everyone is meant to act a certain way around him, everyone except you and your children."

"I know" I looked towards the door, where David had emerged, letting me know it was time to leave soon. "Dad, I have to go. Need to go and show everyone who's Boss."

"You go and kick arse sweetheart and I will speak to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Dad, give everyone my love."

"Will do" with that we hung up.

"I wish I could take you all with me today" I said, to the four dogs at my feet. Milo liked to sniff everyone new just like Hugo and with Sprout there, he could gas out anyone who started anything.

I was chuckling to myself about that fact as I walked back up to the house and to my bedroom. I had a dark blue trouser suit that I have worn to work which I think would be good for today. Very professional, well I do look that as a doctor. As a Consigliere, I have no idea.

David drove me over to the warehouse, a place I haven't visited for a very long time. I left evil in this building which was disposed of by my father. Speaking to Dad had calmed me and I know once I was at Christian's side, he would too.

We pulled up to the side of the warehouse as I waited for David to open my door. Ian had pulled in beside us and he was soon on my other side. I acknowledge the men who were on guard outside with a nod, some I knew, others not.

"Stay here" I told my guards, knowing they would join the group once I was seated.

I could hear voices, but my heels clacking on the concrete floor had heads turning my way when I came into view. Christian stood, his actions alone having everyone on their feet. Only being in here now, did I realise how many people worked for my husband and these were only the higher ranks.

"You look fucking gorgeous" Christian whispered in my ear as I took the seat he held out for me.

"Please be seated" I said and they all did.

"I would like to introduce you to our new Consigliere, she's to sit at my side at all times and is here as my adviser only. All disagreements, problems are to go to your higher up."

I placed my hand on Christian's thigh, getting his strength as well as giving him my own.

"Now, fallout from Newport" he said, immediately getting down to business and taking the focus off me. Christian decided to use this time for a meeting as well as my introduction to see how everyone acted once I was in the room. If they can't accept my presence in this family business then they won't be here long.

I could feel eyes on me as I found the person who had a scowl on his face. I stared back, he was young, probably thought this was a boy's club and I had just ruined his image.

"Cops, swarmed the place. Spoke to us, I think they choked on their doughnuts when Alex and I gave them our surname but they saw the tapes and there is nothing to tie us to that place. The guy inside was found half buried under the rubble so that explained his death as far as they're concerned. Our new boss was so happy that we had protected his business, he put a little extra in the pay packet. From now on, I have a team there so I can get back to my real job."

"Has anyone come back to see what's there" Jason asked.

"No, cops are still swarming around. They uncovered an arms factory but are keeping it quiet from the press at the moment in case the guys came back. I mean it's a small town and there was a fireball, not something they can really keep quiet but I think they're desperate for a major arrest. They have guys hiding, if they can be called that for someone's return especially setting up a sting for Friday night after our guy told them that is when he hears the boat. I have a very good feeling that they're wasting their time. I have a few guys in Salem though, keeping an ear to the ground for any mention of Newport" Luca told us.

Lorenzo brought some photos out passing them to Christian who handed them onto me. I had no idea who they were of but they must be important as everyone was looking carefully at each set.

"This is Javier Garcia, now deceased and his son Ricardo. Now they were taken over fifteen years ago when we were watching their movements. These photos were taken on Friday night. Ramirez was Javier's underboss of sorts back in the day, ruthless bastard" I felt like I was in a zoo when Christian swore, as if I would take offence. I hear it on a daily basis, get over it, I wanted to shout. "These others have we identified them."

"The woman, no. The men who were offloading and also the ones already at the warehouse have all got records. Drugs, theft even money laundering. Some but not all were related to Javier Garcia's old crew."

I picked up the photo of the woman, looking closely.

"What was she doing there" I asked.

"Barking orders at the men off loading the boat. She arrived with Ramirez" Theo told me.

"Boss then" I said, hearing a quiet scoff from across the table.

I looked around knowing it came from the man who liked to stare. The men on either side looked shocked that he had so blatantly disregarded what I had said, both who knew who I was. I felt like I was being tested on how tough I was to be in the company of these men, whether I would be brave enough to call him out.

I think Theo was about to shoot him, but Christian shook his head. It was my turn to show my place and shut this man up.

"You don't think a woman can be a Boss, hasn't got the brains to lead a team. Believe me we can be very intelligent and incredibly resourceful. You seem to have a problem with women in general or is it just me as you have looked like you have been sucking on a lemon since I arrived."

"No Ma'am."

"Cameron, if you disrespect my mother one more time, you will be taking your last breath" Theo told him, pointing his gun at this guy's head.

"Mooother" he stuttered, realised how much deep shit his mouth had gotten him into.

"Yes, his mother and those two as well as one other" I said pointing to Matteo and Luca, who were both stood with their guns drawn also. "Dr Grey or if you want my complete title Dr Grey-Mancini-Lambert. If anyone has a problem with me sitting at my husband's side, then please speak up now" Not one word was said.

I don't think I had seen so many faces pale before, especially this guy. While the smiles grew on everyone that I had known or met before today. This had been a test of sorts to see how they would accept someone who they had not known before and this guy had failed miserably. I ignored everyone, picking the photos up again. I looked closely, feeling Christian's kiss to the side of my head, as I sorted through the photos, discounting some until I had only three.

"Mum, you look like you're studying an x-ray" Theo said, making me smile.

"Like I haven't looked at enough of them over the years" I laughed.

"Princess, what are you seeing that we haven't" Christian asked.

"These two are related" I asked, putting two of the photos down.

"Yes, father and son."

"This one too" I said, handing Christian the photo of the woman. I could hear murmurs around the room but I looked to Christian who was looking to the photo and then back to me.

"How" he asked.

I turned the photo of the younger man over and took the photo of the woman from Christian. Putting the old man and the woman side by side I used the other photo to cover the bottom of their faces, just leaving the top of the nose and mainly their eyes in view. Although one was very aged, they shared a lot of features that were near identical.

"Shit, Princess you're right."

"The daughter" Jason said, as I turned to him.

"Daughter?"

"Yes, where Garcia and his son were staying in Dalton, it was owned by a woman who had known him since they were children. The warehouse was owned by her as well. She had a daughter who was supposed to be estranged."

"What did they fall out over, that would separate mother and daughter." Luca asked.

"Maybe she found out that the man she called Dad, wasn't her Dad all along" I said, removing the sons photo so I could see the full photos now. "Lorenzo, do we have a name for the daughter and who was listed as her father."

"Maria Lopez. From the records, the fathers part was left blank An…. Dr Grey" he said, correcting himself. "I ran the name through the police computer, using the mothers name as well, there is nothing listed. She doesn't have a record or if she is, she's using a different name."

"Wouldn't she have other records, id other places as well."

"She should've but we haven't found anything which makes me believe she's using a different name, otherwise she never leaves the house, never had a job."

"Would she be under Garcia instead or this Ramirez as she was with him." I asked him.

"Maybe, i will look into it" Lorenzo said.

I looked to Christian, realising I had taken over his meeting but he was smiling down at me. I had come to be my husband's advisor and had gotten sucked into the meeting but I don't think anyone would complain and those who did, were not worth my time.

"Sorry, I will stay quiet now."

"No sis please don't, can I have your brain" Elliot asked.

"I sort of need it at the moment Elliot and I'm in no rush to give it up."

I sat quietly as my husband continued the meeting, his fingers entwined with mine under the table now. The main priority was finding out for certain who this woman was and where her location was now.

Christian didn't like hurting women but if she was a major player in these threats against us then I have no doubt that he would treat her like any others.

The meeting was wrapped up as everyone started to disperse. I did notice that this man who had spoken to me was quickly followed out by Jason and Luke. I could have had him removed at anytime but I wanted him to see how intelligent woman can work.

"I'm getting out of here as soon as I can, you two coming" Theo said to his brothers.

"What's wrong" Matteo asked.

"Dad looks like he's about to devour Mum and I don't want to be around when that happens."

I looked up to Christian, his eyes dark and that look alone would make me want to devour him too.

"We will go and check on Lucy, she will be home by now" Luca told us, before my boys left.

Christian took my hand, leading us towards his car. Neither of us had said a word and for the moment that was fine. I could feel the adrenaline of being in there, starting to wane now it was just the two of us and I needed my husband. Where he had taken us, I had no idea as we were on a deserted country road. As soon as we safely stopped, he pulled me onto his lap and crashed his lips to mine.

"Princess, I need to be inside you. You look so hot but trousers" we struggled to get them off, both laughing by the time they were thrown onto the back seat.

"I thought you would prefer a trouser suit instead of a skirt in there."

"I do, just not at this moment."

His jeans were opened and pushed down before I sunk down on his cock.

My blouse that was under my jacket was ripped as his hands frantically moved to my breast. Neither of us could get enough of each other as our lips and teeth gently sucked and nibbled any flesh we could reach. Christian picked up his movements, rubbing my clit as my back arched.

"Cum for me Princess" he groaned in my ear, holding back his own release.

As I fell over the edge, he quickly followed.

"If this is what happens after every meeting, I hope we have many more together" I panted into his neck.

"Me too Princess, me too."

"I could do with a nap now" I laughed as my trousers were returned and I got back into my seat.

"Sounds perfect Ana, I'm sure the kids can stay at my parents for a bit. Let's go to bed."

His car took off in the direction of home but I had no doubt from the looks he was giving me that once we got there, no sleep would be involved.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter out over the weekend. Bad Girls too.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

"God this feels weird" Theo laughed beside me as we walked into the building that held my father's office.

"What being in here or wearing a suit."

"A suit of course."

Suits were not something we normally wear but we couldn't turn up to the Senators office in jeans. My wife can vouch for my lack of suit wearing, especially when she practically jumped me this morning, telling me I had better still be wearing it when I got home this evening so she could undress me. Fine by me as long as she doesn't take the stockings or the dress off that she's wearing to have lunch with my mother today.

"Welcome to Senator Grey's office, what can I do for you."

"We're here to see my father, Senator Grey" I told the new receptionist.

She looked up then, seeing us both staring down on her before she got on her phone.

"Mr Grey" I heard from the side, smiling when I saw Theo's reaction. "Carol, I will take them through."

"Hi Ava, this is my son Theo. Son this is your grandfathers P.A. Ava" I said as we followed her to my dad's office.

They shook hands, Theo holding on for a second longer than necessary before we were at my dad's office door.

"Senator, your son and grandson are here" she said, opening the door for us to enter.

"Thank you, Ava."

"Can I get you gentlemen anything" she asked as I had to stifle a laugh when my son mumble her number.

"Nothing, we're fine."

The door clicked closed, before my Dad pulled some papers out of his drawer. He had wanted to see us, but would be in meetings all day so he couldn't get away. Besides it wouldn't be the first time I have visited him here, so it wouldn't look out of place.

"I have been speaking to Senator Kenzie from Oregon about the gun problem that they're having over there. Do you know that there has been two other instances apart from the arms factory, that weapons have been found."

"Two, none have been reported on or that we have heard of."

"Because they don't want it getting out. It would cause mass hysteria if the public found out as these are small towns. That and the cops think that like Newport, these people will come back. Brainless" he said, shaking his head. "We have always tended to stick to the larger towns and cities unless there is a specific reason for us, needing to be in a smaller area. We're not the cops after all, we don't need to be every where, just every place that matters or makes the most profit for us."

He showed us the places on the map, all on separate sides of Salem.

"Seems like they can't pick a spot. We only need the Washington side of Salem and we could have a diamond. They will be running out of places to hide things soon" Theo said.

"Yes, Newport on the west, Eugene on the south, Mill City on the east and the closest city to Salem on the north is."

"Portland" I said.

"Yes, they could be setting up right under our noses. That is if this is the same group. If not then we may have three problems instead of one" Dad said.

"Maybe they don't like pissing in their own pond or, these smaller places are set up to take our focus away from the real place, Salem" Theo told us.

"Whatever their doing, they have obviously got a bigger set up than we originally planned" I said to Dad. "When is that Italian marble coming in."

He smiled, showing me the docket for this coming weekend.

"Italian marble and also the best kitchen equipment that a bakery would need. That and a few extras mixed in. It's already been cleared for arrival, courtesy of the Governor's office. So, if by a miracle it gets found, Governor Vicks will have some questions to answer. Pompous arse, I almost want it to be found."

"You can answer to my wife then as to why her kitchen for the new bakery has been impounded."

"No thank you. Not after what I have heard about happening in the meeting. How is that man by the way" he laughed.

"Yes, my wife was amazing and as for Cameron, knocked back."

"Oh shit. I think most would chop their right nut off than be knocked back a rank, keep an eye on him."

"Already am Dad."

We left my dad's office with the papers he had given me about Oregon, sending a message to my guy in Portland to keep an extra eye out over there.

"Where to Dad" Theo asked, driving today.

"Club. Lorenzo is due in later, see if he has any info on this Maria whatever the fuck she's called."

"Ok."

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I realised I had a missed call from Lucy. She was in school, probably back in class by now but I'd like to see them stop her answering the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey baby girl, what's up. Are you still in class."

"No, just on my way to the next lesson. Can I stay at Nicole's tonight?"

"Have you asked your mother."

"Yes, but I know you sulk if I don't ask you as well or give you time to set a swat team up in case any one unauthorised goes near the house."

"I don't sulk" I protested.

"I'm calling bulls poo. Mum said it was ok, so can I."

"Sure, you stay there though. No impromptu trips to the movies or bowling."

"I know the drill Dad, love you."

"You too, little Princess."

I ended the call, sending Tyler a message about Lucy's plans for this evening. He knows the drill by now and that house will be surrounded before Lucy even gets there. Getting out of the car, I made my way past Ciro and up the stairs, into the club.

"Do you want a dance" one of the women asked until she realised it was me. "My apologies sir."

I don't look that different in a suit. I ignored her and the men who were obviously shocked at my attire as well. Making my way through to the office, I laid the map out onto my desk.

Looking at the locations, maybe Theo was right. It is a diversion to take our focus off Salem.

…

I was looking at the paperwork that Lorenzo had just handed to me.

"Maria Ramirez" I said.

"Yes, she has quite a little record for herself, mostly in her teens. Even did time for beating a woman to a pulp who she found sleeping with her boyfriend. Address we have is the one in Dalton."

"Ana was right then, that's why her and the mother were estranged. Makes you wonder if that is why Garcia left Salem to begin with. Was it because he was getting heat from our family or did he find out he had a daughter he knew nothing about. Where the fuck does Ramirez picture in this then, he was his underboss, was he screwing the Boss's woman. Did he take on the roll in her father's absence or think she was his all along. Fuck these questions are giving me a headache."

"I don't know the answers, maybe the mother was playing them off against each other. Maybe our new Consigliere could figure it out" he chuckled to himself.

"What, what's so funny."

"If I didn't know you and Ana, I would say be careful as she was after your job. She's definitely Boss material."

I smiled, that is what we want everyone to think. They didn't see the panic and worry that Ana had beforehand, that she would mess up but there is no stronger person I know than my incredible wife.

Thinking of my wife, I had no idea if Ana was home yet so I decided to call.

"Hi delicious husband, I hope you're still wearing that suit."

"Of course, I promised. Despite the looks and offer I got when I arrived at the club."

"Tell them women to keep their fucking hands to themselves."

"Only you Princess, you know that. Where are you?" I asked.

"Just got home from de-stressing your mother. God there are some vapid bitches in this town. I don't think I will be allowed in the Space Needle again."

"Why Ana, what's happened."

"Stow your gun, Mr Grey. I might have accidentally on purpose knocked my red wine over the Governor's wife's dress. She did think she could speak down to me and it wasn't my fault she was wearing cream. I'm very proud of the masterpiece I created."

"God, I love you Ana" I laughed.

"I love you too. We were discussing the Coping Together Ball and some of the women were basically only interested in what they were getting out of it, by helping. It's a charity for god's sake."

"I know Ana."

My mum had taken over the running of the ball when Margreet passed away. Being the Senators wife, brought a lot more publicity to the event. There is no police ball any more, there hasn't been since Coping Together separated from it. They only got the funding in the first place because it was associated with a charity but after the way they treated my wife when she was honoured, the board decided no more.

"I ordered some take out from Palermo so there are burgers keeping warm for you and the boys when you're ready to relinquish that suit."

"I'm on my way."

I quickly finished my meeting with Lorenzo before heading home.

…

"Did we find all the buttons" Ana asked, as I dripped the water from the sponge over her breast.

"Don't know, don't care" I said, sucking on the side of her neck.

"You will care when you stand on one of them in the middle of the night, going for a piss."

"It's your fault, you ripped it Princess. My shirt is in shreds. If I stand on one, I'm sure you will kiss it better."

"If you think I'm kissing your feet Christian then you married the wrong woman" she said, looking to me over her shoulder.

"No, I married the perfect woman. The only one who was right for me."

"Smooth talker. Now what's on the list of topics for today's meeting" she asked me.

"Maria Ramirez."

"Ooo, she likes to keep it in the family then this mother."

I knew what Ana meant, not biological family but mafia family.

"Yes, Ramirez obviously was with Selma at one point. I was trying to figure out earlier, who knew what but I just gave myself a headache. I think my main question should be, who's running the show now."

"Boss" Ana said, looking over her shoulder to me.

"Maybe, if so where does Ricardo fit into this. We have seen her and Ramirez but no sign of Ricardo."

"I don't know" Ana said before giggling.

"What has you laughing Mrs Grey."

"I was just thinking about this harem that Selma Lopez has going on. I wonder if this woman you told me that Jason had spoken to, could identify Ramirez. Maybe he had a place in Dalton too."

"There is only one way of finding out."

"Poor Jason" she laughed.

We made sure we were both clean before we got out. My wife had been none too happy with me, turning the bath into an impromptu jacuzzi but it's better there than in bed.

"You know Ava who works with Dad" I asked, brushed the hair from her forehead where I placed a kiss.

"Yes, Ava's lovely. She comes into the bakery all the time. I'm sure your Dad would have withdrawal if he didn't have his daily dose of Italian delights. Why."

"Just Theo's reaction to her when we went to dad's office today. Gob-smacked would be a good word for it" I laughed.

"I would approve if he brought her home, as long as he was serious that is" Ana said, lifting her head from my chest.

"Yeah, me too and her mother is Italian from what Dad told me, the first time we were introduced."

"Italian bloodlines. I know my sisters only have Italian in them when they're either pregnant or are enjoying time with their husbands."

"How crude Mrs Grey" I laughed, but it was the truth. There is no Italian in the Kavanagh family.

"What I was saying" she laughed. "You're fully Italian as am I, which means that our children are as well. The family business has always been run by full bloodied Italians but what if I wasn't. Theo wouldn't have been next in line."

"Princess do you remember when we met."

"Not a day I ever want to forget. I stitched you up and gave you a lolly pop."

"That day, I had no idea of your heritage or even if there was any Italian in your blood. It didn't matter, I wanted you and that was it. If you had not been Italian, our children would've still led this family business as long as they chose to."

Being Italian is important to me and my family but once I had met Ana, there was no letting her go.

APOV

I was flapping. I had so much to do and little time to do it in.

I had two birthday cakes that I need to make for my boys. My Dad, Isabella and grandparents were due to fly in tomorrow so the house needed to be ready for them and the kitchen was due to be installed in the other bakery. That's on top of everything else I needed to do for the birthdays. I needed a bath or more importantly quiet time with my husband.

"Megan can you get the pastry's out of the oven, their due to be finished in two minutes" I said, heading out to the store front, when I heard the bell.

"Hi Ana" Oriella said as she came over to the counter.

"Hi sweetheart, how's work."

"Crazy. We have a new book out at the end of this week and the office is manic, so I escaped for some peace."

Oriella worked for a small publishing company here in Seattle. She loves books, I do too but I couldn't tell you the last time I read a book through without being disturbed.

"What can I get you."

"Ricotta cheesecake and a white coffee please."

I cut a slice of cheesecake and make her coffee as she went to take a seat. With Hannah coming in from lunch then, I made a tea and went to join Oriella.

"What cakes are you making the boys" she asked me after I had taken a long sip, needing that little bit of caffeine.

"If Lucy has her way, Christian's cake will be grey hair with a bald spot on top" I said laughing.

"Christian doesn't have a bald spot."

"I know but our daughter still likes to wind him up. They actually both love chocolate cake. For Theo, his is going to be a copy of the car that Christian and I have gotten him. Christian's is actually going to be a police cake."

"Oh my god, won't he go mad" she laughed.

"No, he will actually think it's funny especially if I put hand cuffs on it and a message from long ago, never to listen to his brother."

"Do I need to ask."

"No" I laughed, thinking about the time that he listened to his brother after Lucy was born.

"Can I ask you something Ana."

"Of course, you can. Is something wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong. You know that the boys are going to the club for Theo's birthday. Does it bother you that Christian goes to a club with naked women around?"

"I trust my husband implicitly Oriella and as far as that place is concerned, it's his job. Are you worried about Luca being there?"

"No, like Christian, he's there for work. One of the woman at work was telling me that she just broke up with her boyfriend as she found out he went to a strip club. She was going on and on and I wanted to tell her that it didn't bother me. Am I weird."

"No sweetheart you're not. Ideally, it's not a place that I would want my husband in but his work is there, I have been there when the girls have been on the stage, albeit not for a while. They're very professional. Trust is the most important thing in this family between couples, whether you're married or not. I know the boys are going to the club, I also know that no woman would come within feet of them unless they're ordering drinks or are asked too. If my son does decide to get a lap-dance for his birthday, although not an image I want in my mind. That's his choice. He is single after all but Luca, you have nothing to worry about there."

"I know Ana."

"Hey mum, skiving" Theo said, coming through from the kitchen.

"I will give you skiving, you can make dinner tonight."

"Ok, what are we ordering in then."

I rolled my eyes, leaving Oriella to her drink who was laughing.

"Paperwork is all finished Ana" Hannah said coming from the office. It's a good job we still don't have Luke in there as them together would never get anything done.

"Thanks Hannah. Theo hands of the biscotti" I said as my son dunked yet another in the coffee.

"Bye Ana, Theo" Oriella called as she headed for the door.

"Bye sweetheart."

Not long after Oriella left, the bell over the door went again. This time I sent my son out to serve, maybe we might have some food left if his hands were busy. I could hear talking and laughter though as I looked out the front, seeing my son casually chatting to Ava.

"Hi Ana" she said, seeing me.

"Hi Ava, sweet run again."

"Yes, I'm surprise Carrick has any teeth left. The amount he consumes."

"We're Italian, there is always space for more, especially when it comes from here. You should try the Cassatini if you haven't had one before" Theo said, trying to impress her.

I left them to it, smiling, not wanting to intrude on their little conversation. It's funny when you see these big tough guys trying to impress the girl they like. They tend to mumble and get flustered very easily when what they want to say doesn't come out right. My husband when we first met was a classic example of that. As I said to Christian though, Ava was lovely and I would approve of him bringing her home. My sons only twenty though, there is no rush for him to settle down. What am I saying, Luca is only 19 and his plans have been set in stone for a long time.

"Mum, do you need any help" Theo asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm fine son. You can get off if you want to, now you have eaten half of my food."

"I'm going to walk Ava back to Granddad's office."

"Ok, I will see you at dinner."

"Um, I might stay in the city tonight unless you need me home for something. I have some work to do."

"It's fine son, I'm sure your Dad will call you if he needs you for something."

I watched them leave through the door, her arm through his as they talked animatedly to each other. Maybe my son had grown up and found his one after all, only time will tell if she gets the invite to our table. Fingers crossed.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfiction is playing up as usual. I had to upload this twice to get it to work so if you received more than one email, please ignore the second one as there is only one chapter today.**

CPOV

"Hey Uncle Christian, can we have a job" my youngest nephews asked me as I threw a ball for Milo. Why I agreed to babysitting the younger members of my family, I don't know. I'm the boss for god's sake but their Mums are working and I sent their Dads on a last-minute job. Maybe I should get my timing straight next time. My parents said Lucy is fine but having the four boys together was too much, I'm beginning to realise what they meant.

I don't even have to babysit my own kids but here I am with Jac, Daniel, Giorgio and CJ. All under fifteen and all eager for work. Lucy I can leave to her own devices here but these boys can get in trouble by breathing.

"Sorry boys, you're a bit young for the types of job I do. I'm sure your Dads will have something for you to do at home."

"Like gardening, washing windows. I want some action" Jac complained.

"Yes, and I like to keep my head. Your mothers and aunt will kill me if I give you a real job to do."

"I have a job they can do Dad" Lucy shouted from the back door.

"What's that?"

"Four boys, four dogs. They can take them for a walk otherwise I will never finish my homework. Giz is trying to eat it."

"You want the job boys. The perils of taking a Neapolitan Mastiff for a walk."

"Cool yeah" CJ said, excitedly.

"If you get pulled over, I don't want any complaints. You wanted action and taking them for a walk on a leash will certainly give you that."

I was looking at four nodding heads that are in for some fun. My dogs don't do leashes, especially around this block. If they think that those dogs will do as they ask, yeah right. It should keep them busy for a while, hopefully until it's time for us to go and pick Frankie, Isabella, Beatrice and Antonio up from the airport this afternoon.

Ana is at the bakery putting the last few touches to my cake. I had better not be getting a bald-headed one. I checked, although greying which my wife loves, my hair is where it's supposed to be.

As the boys left, all with their guards in tow, I finally enjoyed the peace. In two days I will be fifty and Theo will be twenty one. Shit I remember my twenty ninth when Theo was born, the excitement of being a new parent. That excitement didn't wane as each child came along, although the twins early birth did bring panic as well. Time has gone too quickly.

I'm going to have a couple of days to enjoy my birthday, celebrate my first-born son's birthday and give my brain a rest to all the shit that surrounds us. Ana said delegate so I am. Poor Jason is back in Dalton, chatting up the woman there for more information. Luke has taken a trip to Portland to meet our guy down there. He's checking into the theory that they have some place there, another gun factory of sorts and John is running everything here. Everyone has a job to do, all except me. I'm to spend time with my wife and family and do nothing. Which comes back to why I said I would look after the boys as they certainly are not relaxing. I did spend some time working in the office here before chaos descended but not a lot to be really productive. I'm used to being out there, my hands in the pies so to speak. Relaxing is hard work.

"Hearing dogs barking and laughter as they approached, my peace was over.

The boys came back with the dogs relatively clean. Apart from Giorgio who looked like he had been mud wrestling with Rocco.

"Had fun" I asked, smiling.

"Never again."

"You wanted a job" I laughed.

"Being face down in the dirt with a dog flopped on top of you, thinking it was a game, wasn't what I had in mind. Mum's going to kill me, this shirt is new."

"I will just tell her you were working for me. She will expect you to be dirty then."

"That's fine, Mum can get angry with you instead"

Hurricane Mia has nothing on my wife when she's pissed at me. It's rare but I know when to hide.

I left the boys sitting with Lucy when my phone rang.

"How's your date Jason."

"Fuck off, next time you can come down and chat her up" he said, making me laugh.

"No thanks, she's all yours. What have you found out."

"Ramirez was a regular visitor to Dalton to see the daughter, not the old woman. She can't remember seeing her with Selma although she did hear them arguing once, just before the daughter left. They say men can be players but the more I think about this woman, the more I think she was playing them off against each other. I mean Garcia and Ramirez were close until Garcia high tailed it to Dalton. He must have known Ramirez had a kid but something must have happened for him to find out she was his. This broke the friendship and the daughter not wanting anything to do with Garcia, left with Ramirez."

"Which still gives us the question, who's running what is left of the business now. Technically it's Ricardo as it was Javier who set it up but if she's vying for power, for her birthright now, they could be fighting between themselves."

"It will keep them busy, hopefully they will kill each other."

"Yes there is that, but she's a loose cannon, we don't know anything about her. She could be ruthless like Garcia or putting on a show to make everyone take her seriously. I have no idea how a woman's mind work."

"She certainly had those guys moving at the docks so either they were afraid of the repercussions of pissing her off or because Ramirez was stood behind her. As for knowing how a woman's mind works, maybe it's a good idea that your Consigliere is a woman then."

"Yes, the best woman for the job."

"Dad will kill you" Lucy shouted at the boys as I turned when I heard the tray of tiramisu hit the floor. Our dessert for this evening which now had four dogs heads in it.

"Jason get my brothers back here asap before they find their kids tied up in the garden. Speak to Lorenzo. Get him to speed up the info he's looking for on Ramirez. His background, where he's from originally, maybe he still has family and they can be persuaded to let us know where he is now. We find him, we find her, maybe even Ricardo as well."

"Will do" he said before hanging up. I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on Lorenzo but I want answers. If he spends too much time looking, he could draw attention to himself but the longer we don't know Ramirez's location, the longer he remains a threat to my family.

Turning back to the carnage that is now my kitchen, I addressed the boys.

"I will leave you all to your aunt. That was for after dinner."

"Sorry" Giorgio said. "We were hungry."

"What time is Dad coming" Daniel asked me.

"Not before Ana gets home, so I would advise you all to get this floor cleaned up" I told them as they quickly got to work.

The dogs weren't happy that their dessert tray was being taken away but tuff. Jac and Daniel ended up in a tug of war with Rocco, until I stepped in.

"Rocco, drop it."

It immediately hit the floor before he lay down beside it. Shit now I have a sulking dog. They're worse than the kids.

"Rocco, come here" I called to him.

Realising he wasn't in any trouble, he bounded over to me and jumped up. His feet reached my shoulders and soon slobber and tiramisu were dripping from my cheek, wonderful.

"Nice look Dad" Lucy said, handing me a towel.

Next time my wife tells me I need a couple of days to relax, I'm going to the range. It will be more peaceful.

…

"Never again" I told Ana when she came home from the bakery "Don't even think about it" I said to CJ who was about to reach for the box of goodies Ana had brought with her.

"I'm sure there is enough for them to have one" Ana told me as the boys reached for the box again when Ana placed it onto the counter.

"That would be fine, if we had some dessert for this evening."

"There is tiramisu in the fridge" she said walking over and opening the door "or there was."

"The dogs ate it" Lucy told her

"I know they're smart but if we have to put a lock on the fridge now, that's ridiculous"

"No, the boys decided they wanted some and dropped it when bringing it out."

"Don't look at me" I told Ana. "Those boys have run me ragged all day. Next time the boys can go with their parents, even if that's into a war zone because that's what my house is like with them here."

"You don't mean that Uncle Christian "Jac teased. "You love us really."

"Of course, I do. In small doses."

….

The wheels touched down on the runway and I don't know who was more excited, my wife or my daughter. Both were equally bouncing and I knew they would be off as soon as those doors were opened.

My sons as usual had phones to their ears, either business or I don't want to know about the pleasure. I will speak to Oriella if she calls, I do most days anyway but I have no interest in who my other two speak to.

Seeing the giant beast come closer, the noise was deafening. It felt like my bones were shaking. As it finally quietened, the steps were moved into place and the doors opened.

Frankie had only reached the first step before Lucy went running, meeting him halfway up with a big hug. Theo had gone up to help Beatrice down as Ana waited at my side until Frankie was on the tarmac and then she was gone too.

I hugged Isabella, taking her bag from her as it was put into the car. I had a team bringing the cases down which with the four, wouldn't have been too bad. But like our family, the Mancini's arrive with an entourage of guards as well.

"Hello son" Beatrice said as I walked into her outstretched arms.

"Hi Grandma" I said, hugging her to me.

Although my grandparents are no longer with us, I'm glad that Ana still had hers. They deserved the time with each other, they had a lot to make up on.

"How's Seattle running" Antonio asked me as he walked over to shake my hand now that Lucy had let him go.

"I wouldn't know, I have been banned from working for a few days. Giving my brain a break."

"I have had many times like that over the years, it's always good to step back once in a while. Sometimes it gives you time to see the bigger picture."

"It would work, if he did actually take a break" Ana said coming to wrap her arms around my waist. "I know you still like to sneak work in."

I looked to my daughter who just smiled. Grass.

Once I had said hello to Frankie, we were soon on our way home.

The house was full and noisy at dinner, just how I preferred it to be. No peace here. My parents had come over to join us and plans for the birthdays were in full force. Theo's car was arriving in Seattle in the morning courtesy of Mac and Matteo and I had plans for him to be out of the way so we could bring it here unseen. He had asked for a new phone for his birthday but he will be getting much more. I had asked for some peace, some alone time with my wife which is hard to come by in this house. What I will receive, only time will tell.

…

Ana lay on my chest, her ragged breaths matching mine. Waking up to my wife rubbing herself over my cock has definitely been the perfect start to my birthday. The pleasure we brought each other after, had been the perfect gift as well.

"Happy birthday Christian" she whispered, lifting her head up to kiss me.

"Can it be my birthday every day, if I get a wakeup call like that."

"I will see what I can do" she smiled, as she moved off of me to lay at my side.

"How much time do I get to keep you naked like this."

"However long you want."

"You mean until Lucy starts banging down the door."

"There is that but hopefully she will go to Theo's door first. For now, relax" Ana said, brushing the hair from my forehead as I did indeed relax into her touch.

Yesterday was a really relaxing day for me. I went to work while my wife got the house in order for today. Ana and I did collect Theo's car together but then I didn't see her until dinner. We were having a family day here before moving onto Palermo for dinner and then I would be leaving my wife for a few hours. I had a few of my friends coming around, while Theo had Charlie and Gregg as well but mostly it was family. I would see everyone else at the club this evening or others like Luke who was on his way back from Portland and Reynolds who has been away on business also, they will be joining us at the restaurant this evening. I did suggest inviting Ava over but seeing my normally strong son get shy, had me backtracking.

Ana had told me that they left the bakery together and I know they went out last night. He asked me not to tell Ana yet as he wants to see where it goes before bringing her home. He knows I won't lie to his mother if she asks though, so for his sake, I hope her name doesn't come up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Lucy shouted down the hallway. Who it was to, I don't know but you can guarantee that Theo whose room is on the other end, would've heard it too.

"Time to get up" I groaned, enjoying my wife's body against mine.

"Not yet, I still have to give you your present."

"Round two, I'm game" I said, making her laugh.

"This evening, you will have a present to unwrap but for now" she leaned over to the drawers by her side of the bed, bringing a box out. "This will have to do."

I opened the box before looking to Ana, "Is this real" I asked her, receiving her nod.

I pushed her back onto the bed smothering her in kisses, hearing giggles from her instead.

"You need to tick it off your list, stop putting it on hold" she told me as I looked at the paperwork in the box.

When it was Elliot's 50th birthday, during a drunken conversation with my brothers, we were discussing the one thing that we wanted to do but never got around to. Elliot's was to drive a race-car, extra practice to escape cops was his reasoning behind it. Ethan's was to skydive which he had us both along to do. I'm sure you could've heard Elliot's scream from the ground. Mine it was to learn to fly. It was one of those silly boyhood dreams that real life gets in the way of. I did take quite a few lessons last year both in a helicopter and light aircraft, almost ready to get my licence but then again, shit happens and things get put back. Not only was there the information to get my licence but also the schematics for an EC135. Trust my wife to get the safest helicopter around.

"Where is it and where are we going to put it" I asked her, excitedly.

"It's at Boeing field and I thought about next door. There is enough land there and no one is using the house at the moment."

Ana could see the excitement on my face, and I was leaning in for another kiss when our daughter's patience was up and the banging on the door started.

"Come on, you're only fifty once" she called out. "There are four dogs out here, ready to say happy birthday too."

I got out of bed, quickly dressing as I watched my wife escape to the bathroom, leaving me with the impatient beings behind the door.

"Birthdays are supposed to be restful" I said, opening the door to my daughter who was soon hugging me.

"Dad as you have told us over the past few days, you don't do rest or relaxing" I can't argue with that. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you baby girl" I said, taking the present from her and waded through fur as I tried to make my way to my bed.

I made a fuss of the dogs, all wanting their own presents, an ear scratch.

"It's from the boys too but they're refusing to get up so I will give it to you."

I opened the box, taking the watch out that had so many dials on it, James bond would be jealous. I turned it over seeing the engraving of _Happy 5oth Birthday Dad_ underneath.

"Thank you sweetheart, I love it" I pulled my little girl into a hug, kissing her forehead before I carefully put it back into the box. I would wear it today but I wanted a shower first.

"Theo was going to get Barney to put a tracker in it, just like my bangle so Mum will know where you are at all times" she laughed.

"Now there's an idea" Ana smiled, coming from the bathroom.

"Your mother knows where I am anyway, it's called talking and communication."

"You know where I am at all times also but I'm still chipped" Lucy said.

"You know why you wear it sweetheart. Does it really bother you that much" Ana asked.

"No, I just get fed up of the comments from some of the other girls that they have to take their jewellery off in gym class and I have permission to keep mine on. I would rather have it on but when I finally go out on a date, I want it taken off."

"Lucy by the time you're old enough to go out on a date, the bangle will have been replaced about twenty times" I said, laughing to escape her arm.

I showered when Ana and Lucy left the room. I would've rather had Ana naked with me but I had no chance of that this morning. Tomorrow morning when it's just the two of us, I'm going to make sure I spend extra time making sure she's dirty before she's clean again.

Making my way down the stairs, Theo was hugging his mother before he turned to me.

"Happy birthday son" I said, hugging my boy.

"You too old man."

"Old man, thanks. I will remember that when you want to fly in my new helicopter."

"You got Dad a helicopter" Luca asked his mother in awe.

"Yes, I did and he needs to make time to finish his course so he can get his licence."

"I will, I promise, then I will take you up. Has Theo had his present yet."

"No, I was waiting for you."

"I thought this was my present" Theo said, holding up his new phone.

"That's off your siblings, come" Ana told him, taking his hand as she led him out to the front of the house and pressed the button for the garage.

As it opened, his car came into view.

"Now that, is a nice car" Antonio said, viewing the red Ferrari in front of us.

"It does drive well" Ana smiled.

"You drove it" Theo asked, shocked.

"Yes, your Dad and I flipped a coin on who would pick it up, I won. I let your Dad drive it up the driveway though."

"Yeah thanks, we might have a long driveway but not long enough to open that baby up. It would've ended up in the sound, if I really put my foot down."

"Thanks for not doing that Dad, do you want to go for a drive" he asked excitedly.

"I think you should take your grandfather. He will be able to tell you if the Italian engineering is up to scratch" I said pointing to Antonio, who was practically stroking the car in front of us.

He will need lifting out of the car when they get back because that baby is low.

"Make sure you come back and take us, we want a go" Luca told him as Theo started the engine and drove out of the garage, making it easier for Antonio to get in.

"We will know when he's coming home in that thing, it sure is noisy" Ana told me as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"We sure will, he likes it though."

"Yes he does" she said, kissing my lips. "Come on, let me go and make you your birthday breakfast."

I will go for that. I've been good and not eaten anything since dinner last night, just so I can eat this breakfast. A little bit of everything is what Ana calls it and it certainly was. Bacon, sausage, egg, mushroom, tomatoes, toast, double of everything. Ana even made pancakes for the boys which I had a couple of too. Its probably clogged up a few arteries, the amount of fat I have just consumed but it is only once a year. As I put my fork on the empty plate, finishing my last bit of sausage, I was full. At least until lunch anyway.

…

Sat in the garden with a beer in my hand was a good way to celebrate my birthday. The sun was out, the pool open, which had four dogs doing laps at the moment and I was holding a tiny little girl to my chest. Autumn had been fed, courtesy of Uncle Christian and was now snoozing. As soon as Max and Gemma arrived, she was mine. Birthday privileges or that is what I told everyone. Theo didn't want to share, too busy drinking and talking to Charlie and Gregg, although getting quiet when anyone came into ear shot. Ava could be the only topic of discussion that would need them to speak quiet about as all business had been left at the door.

"You look comfy there Christian" Oriella said, coming over to join me with Luca as usual, not far behind.

"We're enjoying the peace" I said, kissing Autumn's little forehead.

"Come on dogs move out of the way" Jac shouted before he jumped into the pool, into the centre of the dogs who refused to get out.

"Jac kick one of those dogs and you will be in trouble" Kate told him.

"Well what peace we can get here" I told her, as Autumn flinched in her sleep, her little eyes starting to open. Gently rubbing her back, she was soon back to sleep again.

"Have you planned your retirement yet" I asked Eamon who just laughed.

"I keep trying. I have cut down dramatically at the surgery but I have been doing a bit of work with an old colleague who still works at the hospital. He was a surgeon when I worked there but now works in the research department. He asked me to come in a few weeks ago to have a look at a project he has been working on to do with genetics. Its interesting work. It's nice to do something new, gets me out from under Claire's feet for a few hours a week. I will probably retire fully when you or your Dad does."

"Not for a hell of a long time then" I said as he clinked his bottle to mine.

"Oriella come here" Lucy shouted from the house.

"Looks like you get as much peace as I do" I told her as she laughed and went to find my daughter.

"How long will you stay at the club for tonight" Ethan asked me, now there were no women in earshot, apart from baby girl.

"Long enough that everyone has seen me and I have spent some time with my son. Then I'm off to find my wife. What about you."

"Not sure, I'm a lightweight when it comes to drinking, compared to you lot. I might stay long enough to take some incrimination photos to blackmail you all with" he laughed.

"Keep that camera away from my direction then, although you would be hard pressed to photograph me doing something that would piss my wife off."

"My wife has given me the night off. I can crawl in when I want, as long as I don't come in with any stripper dust on me" Elliot told us.

"You wouldn't" I said, knowing that Eamon was paying special attention to what he was going to stay.

"Fuck no, I'd rather do what you're doing and spend the night alone with my wife. It will be nice to have a drink with the guys though, without some drama to run off to."

"Drama, do you mean the kids" Eamon asked.

"You bet ya. My kids drive me to drink. I don't remember Alex or your kids into as much shit as Jac and Daniel. Did you hear what happened last week."

"No what."

"They only put sand in the gas tank of one of the teachers who gave them detention and then did the same to the mother of this girl at school who's annoying Lucy. They even got Giorgio involved to create a diversion."

"How the hell did they get into the gas tanks."

"They're Grey's, they're resourceful" he told me.

"Someone bothering, that little girl" Frankie asked me, taking a seat.

"One of the girls in her class, Lucy told me. She doesn't like Lucy, thinks she gets preferential treatment because she is the Senators granddaughter. Complained that she should take her bangle off in gym class because no one else is allowed to wear jewellery."

"She can't take that off" Frankie said, sounding panicked.

"She isn't going too. Lucy knows why she has to wear it and it has nothing to do with fashion or favouritism."

"She should get preferential treatment, she is a Princess" Max said, joining us.

"Speaking of Princesses, do you want this little one back" I said, patting Autumn's little bum when she squeaked.

"No, it's fine. I think she might protest if you try and move her anyway" he laughed as she nuzzled into my t shirt.

"Sorry little one, I don't have the equipment if you're looking for milk. Beside you finished your bottle."

"She has hollow legs I think. It feels like we just get her fed and changed and she's ready again. And what the hell turns her shit green."

"No idea but that stuff is nasty, it's like tar" Elliot laughed.

"Dad your cake is here" Lucy called out. "Are we having it now or at the restaurant."

"Later. What is it" I asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know" she giggled and I could see my wife sat with her sisters on the other side of the pool, who were laughing as well.

"What have you done Mrs Grey."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

I have to see this, I thought getting up from my chair and handing over Autumn to her father, once I had kissed her tiny forehead.

"Mum, my cake is so cool. It's like I don't know which to drive" Theo told her.

"I would like to see you get into that one" Beatrice laughed, pointing to the cake.

"My mouth will get in it instead Grandma."

I looked at Theo's cake and it was a perfect replica of his present. Daring to open my box, I burst out laughing. I had a police officers uniform or the top anyway. I can't believe Ana had done this, especially with the little pad, with the list of my rights written that she had stated that night. The main one underlined of not to listen to my brother. I did notice one missing though but that wouldn't have been appropriate for the kids to see. Seeing the badge name of Grey though made me laugh more. Only time a Grey will be ever listed as a cop.

"Do you like it" I heard behind me before my wife's arms wrapped around my middle.

"It's perfect Princess" I said turning around "especially if I get to see you in that outfit again."

"Not sure about the outfit, they don't make them to last or last when you get hold of them. You shredded it last time and I'm not going back to the fancy dress store again, they are going to think you have a police fetish."

"It's only been."

"Four. You have shredded four costumes"

"I certainly don't have something for cops unless I get to shoot them. I do have an Ana fetish though and everything you wear."

"What about the handcuffs" she whispered as lucy and Oriella passed.

"Bring them, I might use them on you this time."

"Promises, promises Mr Grey. I will see how you are when you get back from the club this evening. I'm not letting you cuff me, if you pass out half way through. Now what is going on with Theo and these quiet little talks with the boys. Are they planning something they don't want me to hear about, whether too dangerous or secret or has this something to do with tonight."

"Neither, can't tell you."

"Can't or won't."

"Princess, if he was in trouble I would tell you instantly and if I was planning something big then you would be the first to know as well."

"Ok" she smiled, starting to walk away before quickly turning back to me. "Ava" she smiled. How the fuck does she do that.

I pulled her hand, leading Ana to my office and shut the door.

"Princess, Princess, Princess. Please tell me your secret, how the hell do you get Ava from what we just discussed."

"You want to know what happens inside the female mind, how we figure things out."

"Yes, I do. I'm with Elliot, I want your brain."

"We observe the world around us, pay attention to the finer detail. That and I came down here to wrap your present after I had tired you out last night and Theo came home. He was talking quietly on the phone to Ava, wanting to wish her goodnight. It was after midnight so she must have wished him Happy Birthday. Did you know that he mumbles, stumbles over his words sometimes when he was talking to her, something you did when we first started going out."

"You really are something Mrs Grey" I laughed.

"I try" she smiled. "He could've invited her to his party, here at least. The club might shock her though."

"He wants to see where it's going before he introduces her to his mother."

"It's a bit late for that Christian, I have known her longer that he has. I could've introduced them myself" she smiled.

"Let them go at their own pace and hopefully he will bring Ava home soon. Being in a relationship in this family is a lot more involved than most."

"I know, I was surrounded by it and I didn't even know."

"You are perfect for this life Ana and I'm glad I get to spend all my birthdays with you."

"Many many more Christian."

I leaned down, kissing her lips as I wrapped my arms around my wife. Her hands moved into my hair, gripping it as I groaned into her mouth. Things were starting to get heated and I wasn't far off laying my wife across my desk when the inevitable happened.

"Dad."

"It's my birthday, can't I kiss my wife for five minutes on my birthday" I groaned, especially when Ana sucked gently on my neck. I think she had reached her limit on interruptions too.

"Tonight, you're all mine Mr Grey."

"The do not disturb sign is going on the door and if someone opens it, I'm going to shoot them."

"You can use my gun" she told me as she righted her dress. "Come on before they barge in."

We made our way back out into the garden, Antonio seeming to be deep in conversation with my twins. Lucy had wanted to let us know that Gail and Jason had arrived.

"Hey old man" Jason greeted me as I kissed Gail's cheek.

"Why does everyone keep calling me old man today."

"Because you are, you're our old man though" Lucy said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Who's is out in the car now" I asked. We had heard the car as we came back through from my office.

"Great Grandma" Lucy laughed as I looked to the place where Beatrice was sitting earlier. "Grandma went before didn't you."

"Yes and I need a drink" Isabella told us as she took a glass of wine off a laughing Frankie.

"Bea didn't want to miss out on the fun" Antonio laughed.

"I can just see it, leisurely drive around the block" Frankie smiled.

"Do you not know my wife at all, her foot will be on the accelerator if he does that."

We were all enjoying a drink when Theo and Beatrice came back. Theo looked white while Beatrice was laughing.

"She's dangerous" he said flopping into a chair."

"Told you" Antonio said, making us all laugh.

….

"Two suits in a week, I could get used to this" Ana said, coming around to my front, to do my tie.

"You look beautiful Princess" I told her, kissing her bare shoulder.

She was in black this evening, a dress that fit her like a glove. Seeing the split that went all the way to her upper thigh, it was going to take a lot to keep my hands off Ana until tonight.

"Wait until you see what I'm wearing underneath" she whispered, nibbling on my ear.

"Princess, I'm an old man now as everyone keeps telling me. My heart won't take words like that" I groaned. I was already getting hard and we hadn't even left our bedroom.

"Better leave the handcuffs behind then if your heart can't take it."

"Don't even think about it Ana. They're packed along with a few other essentials."

"Can't wait" she said, swaying her hips as she headed for the door. It's going to be a long night.

…

"Happy birthday Boss" Luke said, patting my shoulder. "Should I call Lorenzo to read you your rights" he laughed, pointing to my birthday cake.

"No thank you. It should be a crime though, it tastes unbelievable" hence the little bit missing in the corner.

We had decided to have them here but maybe I should've left mine at home where I wouldn't get ribbing from my men. Over my dead body will I be explaining what the cake means. Only family was here now, including my main crew who were like brothers to me. Jason, John, Luke, Ryan, Reynolds, Ian and David. Those who had wives were here with us tonight and all knew what type of family we were.

We were all seated and the food brought out. I have eaten all day but I was still hungry now. I must be like little Autumn who was sleeping in her stroller, hollow legs.

"Can I come dancing with you tonight Dad" Lucy asked me.

"No, not where were going."

"Men" she said, rolling her eyes, making Oriella laugh who was sat in-between Lucy and Luca.

"Can I come" Ana asked, receiving a bigger NO, especially from our sons.

Having Dad around while there were dancers was bad enough as far as my younger boys were concerned. Having their mother in that atmosphere would be a hundred times worse.

"I thought I handled myself very well in the boy's club."

"You did Princess, perfectly."

"You need to have a lady's night at the club, get a male dancer on that stage" Mia said, while Ethan spluttered on his drink.

"Yes. What's good for the goose is good for the gander" Kate laughed, smacking hands with her sisters.

"Book me a seat, front row" Beatrice said, having the girls all laughing as even Claire, Isabella and my mother were nodding. Us men were shocked and shitting ourselves now.

A dancer gyrating himself in front of my wife's face, over my fucking dead body. Ana knows why those girls are there and they're certainly not for my entertainment.

"Now, can I go to that party if I can't go to yours" Lucy asked, smiling.

"NO" we all shouted, leaving my daughter in fits of giggles.

By the time we left the restaurant, I wanted to follow my wife home and then to the hotel rather than go to the club. She had been teasing me throughout the meal and I felt like I was going to combust when she placed my hand on her thigh, feeling the stocking there.

Frankie and my dad had decided to join us, much to the shock of my sons. Eamon declined saying he was too old for that shit and wanted a hot cup of tea and his warm bed.

"Dad was Mum serious about having male dancers here" Theo asked me as we climbed the stairs up to the club above.

"I hope the fuck not. If she was, I will make her forget about it."

"TMI Dad" he said before the noise engulfed us.

All our men were cheering as we entered before we were handed drinks. I took the top off, still wary about being handed a bottle, before I clinked my bottle to Theo's.

"Speech" was called out by Elliot who was now at the bar before the men started on this speech shit also.

"Fucking speech who do you think I am, the Senator" I called out, raising my bottle to my Dad who now had one in hand as laughter rang out around the room.

"Son do you want to give a speech "I asked Theo.

"Um, no."

"Enjoy the beer, enjoy the show and keep your fucking hands to yourself. Now I need a word with my son" I told the laughing crowd as I steered Theo towards my office.

Time to have a serious talk with my boy.

"What have I done" he asked as soon as I shut the door.

"Nothing as far as I'm concerned, but your mother does know about your date with Ava."

"How."

"Maybe when you come home, you should see if someone was up. Your mother was wrapping my present when you came home, she heard Ava's name. She's happy for you son, as am I and we will wait until you're ready to bring her home."

"I like her a lot, a real lot" he said shyly. Ana was right, we do tend to mumble when we talk about our girls. "Is that what you wanted to speak to me about, Ava."

"No, although depending on how serious things get between you, it may involve her eventually. Since you came into the business, you have been working for me, with a crew I set up for you. I think it's time you ran your own crew, chose who you want in your team. You will still be under Jason and I like all the others but the decisions will be yours on how you run it."

"Really" he smiled.

"Yes, you're twenty-one now Theo. If you want to be part of the family business, it's time you moved up. I could've done it sooner but I wanted to make sure you were ready, no pressure from me."

"I'd love to have my own crew, become a real Capo."

"Son you have always been a real Capo, now you will have your own crew to work with."

"Thanks Dad."

"Do you know who you will choose."

"Charlie and Gregg for certain, beyond that, I'm not sure."

"Not your brothers" I smiled.

"No. I don't think I could rest if I sent my younger brothers off to do a job."

"How do you think I feel. Separate everything when we're out there, I was always told. I can't do that when it's my own children."

"What would you do if Lucy asked to join the family business or wanted a gun."

"You would be picking me up off the floor as I would've had a heart attack."

"I will be with you" he laughed. "Oh, can I have Cameron."

"Sure, son he's all yours. He's under surveillance at the moment, if he steps out of line" I told him.

"He won't be found."

We made our way back out into the club, the dancers were already on stage with a large crowd surrounding them.

"You getting a dance for your birthday" Charlie asked us.

"Not fucking likely" I told him.

"Christian is a saint" John laughed as we approached the table where my friends all sat.

"What you talking about, although Saint Christian sounds about right."

"I mean you set this place up. You're here most of the time when you're not home but you never look at that stage."

"Unless my wife is up there, then I'm not interested. Its like being offered the worlds most expensive steak and the shittiest burger. My steak should be home now, getting ready for our evening together. There is no other one that can even come close to her."

"I will ignore the fact that you have just called our mother a piece of meat" Luca told me.

"Ok the rarest diamond and a piece of rock, they don't compare."

"You do like a burger though dad" Matteo laughed. I knew they were winding me up but I wanted to shake the lot of them.

"Oh, for fucks sake. I'm not interested in anyone except your mother. She was it for me when she stitched my head up in the hospital and she will be, until I take my last breath. She's all I want. I hope you find someone like that one day" I told my boys.

"I already have mine" Luca smiled. I agree.

"What about you Theo, you getting a dance" Charlie asked him.

"No thanks, I don't think my girl would like it" he smiled, knocking his drink to mine as we ignored the shocked faces around us.

My little boy is all grown up.

"So what did you get for your birthdays" Ryan asked us.

"I got a red hot Ferrari. Its beautiful, I'm just never taking my grandmother for a ride again, she's lethal."

"She is a Mancini, they like to live dangerously over there" Frankie told him.

"And we don't" Matteo said.

"What did you get for your birthday" Reynolds asked me.

I smiled thinking of the wake up call I got this morning.

"Dad the gift we can know about" Luca said, disgusted at the smirk on my face.

"I got a helicopter and orders from my wife to get my licence."

"Really" Luke asked.

I know many an instance over the years when being able to fly out of the area quickly would be an advantage. Hopefully this time I can get my licence if nothing gets in the way.

…

I had a stack of envelopes full of cash by the time I left the club, just shy of midnight. All gifts from the men under my command. I hope Ana is still awake as I thought I would have been with her by now and I just hope she could understand my text as there seemed to be double letters on my phone, maybe I need a new one just like Theo.

I had been enjoying a drink with my boys, ignoring the shouts and hollers off the quickly drunken men to the dancers on the stage. They know the consequences of touching one of the women. Even getting a dance, they were not allowed to touch.

Charlie was the first one who took up the offer of a dance and I thought the way Matteo was looking up at the stage, he would've too. Instead he and some of his friends decided to see what was going on in the club below. Being told to wrap it up by his Granddad should've shocked him but he gets told that enough by me. He's the one who will take the longest the settle down. He's young, enjoying himself, something my brothers and I would've done when we were younger. As long as it's consensual and he doesn't bring anyone who he isn't ready to put a ring on home, then it has nothing to do with me.

I knocked on the door, hearing it quietly opened before my eyes were covered.

"Princess, I'm struggling to stay upright with my eyes open, taking my sight away will just make me fall."

"I won't let you hurt yourself" she whispered, shutting and locking the door behind me before she led me over to what I knew was the bed.

"Are you ready for some fun Christian or a nap" she chuckled as my body swayed.

My mind is saying nap but my body although pissed, wants fun. I pulled the blindfold off, letting my eyes adjust to the dimmed light. Stood in front of me was my beautiful wife. Black, see thought bra and panties and stockings, I love stockings. Pulling her hand from behind her back, she had the handcuffs on one finger before she walked over to me and dropped them into my hands.

Ana was stood in front of me now, I could smell her arousal as I looked from her stockened feet to the beautiful smile on her face.

"It's after midnight but I will still say it. Happy birthday Christian."

As I pulled her down on the bed, handcuffs soon on her wrists, it was a very happy birthday indeed.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The next chapter will not be until next week as I have my eldest and youngest sons birthdays Sunday and Monday so I have two birthday cakes to make and lots of madness to prepare for.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter of Bad Girls up over the weekend, if I can find the time to finish it.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

"Ana what happened to your wrists" Mia asked me as we got out of the cars.

"Oh, that. I was arrested."

"What, when" Kate asked, pulling on my shoulder as I tried to keep a straight face. "Why are we only now hearing about this. What did you do, I bet Christian went nuts."

"Why would he. Do you not remember his birthday cake? He was the one doing the arresting."

"You're a kinky bitch" Mia laughed as we continued to walk towards the door of the gym.

"Can't deny that. Who would've thought my husband had a thing for handcuffs."

I opened the door, stepping inside. It was heaving with men who all stopped as soon as we entered.

It had been a long time since I had been here but I had a few pounds to work off after all the food we had eaten over the weekend and with it now being Thursday, this was the first chance I had gotten to come. I could say that I had worked it off in the hotel and I probably did, until Christian wanted a snack and ordered half the menu.

I ignored the men, apart from the few who I knew as we made our way to the female changing rooms. These were barely used. Only my sisters and I came in here or Christian when he wanted to join me in the shower. Having the fingerprint scanner to gain access meant that once in here, we were safe from prying eyes.

"You're scary, some wouldn't even look at you" Kate laughed as we got changed.

"It's probably my husband they're scared of after he demoted the last one who spoke back to me. Me scary, I don't think so unless you try and put me down or mess with my kids."

"I would've loved to be in that meeting" Mia said as Kate nodded too.

"Talk about a power trip, well on the outside. My stomach was doing somersaults on the inside. Suggest it to the boys, tell them that you want in on the next meeting too. They're already shitting themselves about us wanting a stripper, they would probably faint if you told them you wanted into the family business as well."

"What are we doing about a male dancer" Mia asked.

"Seeing a young man, the same age as my sons gyrating on stage doesn't really do anything for me. Now if Christian was up there, little pouch covering his cock and dancing, then I will be there. Although it would be a solo show with a solo audience."

"Christian on that stage, I can't see it" Kate laughed.

"You wouldn't anyway, it would be for my eyes only. Mmm I might suggest it for my birthday" I laughed as we heading back out into the gym.

Once there, we headed in different directions. I could see some of the men looking before quickly diverting their eyes when I looked their way. I had David and Ian here and I know at some point Christian would arrive but I wasn't worried about being here. These men knew the consequence if any of them made my sisters or I uncomfortable and it would be worse than a demotion this time.

"Wrapping you up Ana" Claude called out from his office.

"Yep, I have a few pounds to punch and kick off" I laughed.

I knew he had said my name but I had known Claude longer than I have even known Christian and I wasn't going to expect him to call me Mrs or Dr Grey now.

"Where is that husband of yours."

"Playing with his new toy" I smiled as he wrapped my hands up ready for the gloves.

Christian was like a kid in a candy store this morning as he was excited to finally be able to fly his helicopter. He wanted to make sure he was completely sober and after the amount of alcohol he consumed at the club and then the bottle of champagne we finished off at the hotel, I'm surprised he wasn't over the alcohol limit for the next week. There was also the fact that mother nature had been battering us with wind and rain since Monday, so that had hampered his fun as well. Christian can fly the helicopter on his own. He had passed the part when he needed an instructor long ago. He just had to finished the number of hours he had to log down before the licence was his.

Walking over to the bag, I expected Claude to hold it but I smiled, seeing Dwayne grab it himself.

"Dwayne, how are you doing."

"Very well, still going. You going to kick the shit out of this like always."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you" I said before my foot impacted with the bag.

My hits and kicks were perfectly timed and ordered so Dwayne knew what came next and could dodge out of the way, especially when a roundhouse kick came. I was getting an audience but what one of them said, made me stop.

"What did you say" I asked the young man who had just gone white.

"My apologies ma'am. Last time I was in, Dwayne said to your son that he hit like his mother. I thought it was an insult at first because if my mum tried to hit anything, she would fall over" I chuckled to myself at his word vomit as he continued. "You hit really well, harder than I have seen most men in here hit the bag."

They were all waiting for what I would say, stepping back from him as If he was in a firing squad. I'm not that scary.

"Thank you for the compliment, I like to keep myself fit. In my family, you always have to be on top of your game."

"Speaking of family" Kate said as the door opened and my Dad and Granddad came through followed by their guards.

It was amazing to watch, like the parting of the sea as they approached. These were other family members that these men showed the utmost respect too and knew the consequences otherwise.

"Want to get in the ring old man" I said, smiling as they came closer.

"I hope you were calling him old man and not me" my Granddad said, pointing to my Dad.

"I will stay out of the ring with you in it, I have seen how hard you hit" Dad said, kissing my cheek.

"You're a Princess" the young man I had just spoken to earlier said, shrinking back further when he realised he had the full attention of my Dad and Grandfather.

"Yes, she is. What is your name" my Granddad asked him.

"Harvey Sir."

"Well Harvey, Princesses are very rare in these families. They only come along once in a while and when they do, they're protected at all cost. To work in this family, to work in the inner circle of this family, means you have had to show the utmost respect and earned the trust of the Boss. To protect a Princess means you have to have earned so much more."

I could see the men I knew nodding, knowing they would protect me if I needed it, especially my guard who were spread out throughout the room.

"There is no higher prised job" Dad said. "No job more important in this family than protecting a Princess. Something to strive for."

"Yes sirs" he said before I turned around and hit the bag once more.

I was just taking the wrappings off my hands when the door banged open and my husband and his brothers came in. He was looking around as everyone froze, before heading over to me quickly once he had seen where I was at.

"Christian, is something wro" my words ended, muffled against his mouth as his lips crashed to mine.

We were in full view of my family and all his men but my husband didn't care. It felt like he was claiming me in one way and thanking me in another.

"What" I panted out when he had finally released my lips.

"I love you Princess, thank you, thank you."

I was going to ask what he was thanking me for when his lips silenced me once more.

"Alright, find something else to do. Stop being pervs and watching my brother kissing his wife."

A giggle burst from my mouth at Elliot's words as Christian finally pulled back smiling.

"Was the helicopter that good."

"It was amazing. Being up there again, I realised how much I had missed it. Next time I go up, you're coming with me."

"I look forward to it" I smiled, being wrapped in his arms.

"What the fuck, you lot looking at" Christian shouted as everyone moved. All except our family who were used to us.

"My scary husband" I smiled, feeling his lips to my forehead.

"What the fuck, no" we heard from Ethan.

"Absolutely not" Elliot complained.

"Do I want to know" Christian asked me.

"I told them how much fun I had in the boy's club. They want to join."

"What, no Ana. You know what it's like in there."

"I think it's safe to say they're winding them up considering you all have been trying to fuck the idea of us watching a male stripper out of us. I have an idea for that though."

"Princess, you know I don't watch at the club. It doesn't interest me."

"I know but I have been thinking about my show, a solo dance for my birthday" my finger went to his lips before he could explode. "You will look good in a thong, dancing for your wife" I said, letting my shocked husband go.

"You're shitting me" he asked as I walked towards my sisters.

"No" I smiled, looking him up and down, seeing the smile on his face too.

"Really."

"Yes" I said.

"Is this conversation in one-word answers" Elliot asked.

"Yes" both Christian and I said at the same time which made us both laugh.

His men were obviously not used to seeing a smile on my husband's face but they soon realised who was in charge when he told them to get some fucking work done. I don't think I had seen the place clear so fast.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I have to get to the bakery" I told him.

"I'm going home and chilling in the garden" Kate told us.

"You might want to rethink that babe; can you not hear the rain on the roof" Elliot told her.

"No, I couldn't hear anything over the testosterone in this place."

"Oh, that reminds me. Is there a day or time in here when it's not busy" I asked Claude.

"We're busy most of the time but we can shut this place down if you wanted to work out without the audience."

"What's on your mind Ana, are these bothering you" Christian asked me, gesturing to the men left in the room.

"No, I ignore them or talk to them, I think that scares them more. Lucy asked me this morning when I told her I was coming here, if she could come sometime. I don't really want our daughter surrounded by everyone. Some of the newer ones didn't know who I was before the meeting, I don't want anyone who we don't class as close family around our little girl."

"I agree. We will sort out a time when she wants to come and this place can be cleared of anyone who Lucy doesn't know."

"She finishes school for the summer tomorrow, so she will have more time then. I had better go and shower. Sweat doesn't make the buttercream taste nice."

"Oh, I don't know. It could taste good off you" he smiled.

"Not likely, too greasy. How long are you here for?"

"Not sure yet. Lorenzo is supposed to be calling today so I might have to go and meet him. If you call and I don't answer."

"It's because you can't, I know. Stay safe whatever you do."

"Will do Princess, go and take your shower. If I come in there with you, you will never leave" he told me before I felt a smack to my bum.

"Behave Mr Grey" I said before finally leaving him to get under the hot shower.

…

My sisters and I headed our separate ways, all of us deciding that we need to make plans for lunch one day with Grace and Rhian. It seems like forever since we just had girl time and with Isabella and Grandma here too, maybe we can make a day of it instead. I spoke to Lyndon on the way to the bakery. He was excited to let me know that the first cakes were in the oven and our second bakery was officially open. The kitchen there is beautiful, despite the initial smell of powder or whatever it was that had come into the country with it. I need a kitchen like that at Hugo's so a new order of units may be on the cards.

Pulling into the car park behind the bakery, the giant wedding cake that I had been working on was slowly being placed into the van. Who the hell has twelve tiers for a wedding cake, all which will need to be assembled when they get to the location. Hannah is going, that is why I need to be here to help out.

"I will be happy when this is gone" Hannah said.

"Yes, if she doesn't like it. Smash it over her head for me" I told her.

I hate bridezillas and this one took the prize for being the biggest bitch I had every worked with. Spend all daddy's money to have the perfect day and then change your mind four times on what she wanted, costing time and money each time for all the cake we had wasted. It's not easy changing a heart shaped cake into a square and then the round. The price for this cake had quadrupled from what we agreed at the start.

"Don't worry she will be eating it even if I have to force-feed her. Luke even offered to deliver it for me, probably with a warning no doubt."

"We do have protective husbands who won't take any shit" I told her. "See you later."

"Yeah, unless I'm arrested" she laughed.

"I will call Max then, have him on standby" I said before making my way into the kitchen.

Walking past the office, I was greeted with paws and a very large excited head at the gate.

"What are you doing here, did you escape" I said, getting slobbered on by Milo.

"I brought him with me, or he brought me with him when he was sulking because you left him behind" Grandma said.

"I thought you were having a lie-in this morning and coming over later this afternoon" I said, hugging her.

"That house is too quiet with everyone out of it so Luca drove me over on his way out. Now what can I do for you."

"Grandma, you're supposed to be resting."

"I can rest when I'm dead" she laughed before she made her way out to the store front, taking her seat with her.

The bakery was really busy today, especially with the lunchtime crowd. It was fun to watch my grandmother, keeping the masses in order and not letting anyone jump the queue.

Hearing the buzzer of the oven, I washed my hands and got to work. I restocked some of the cabinets that were becoming empty, made sure that the customers were all served and finally when the queue started to get shorter, I could finally slow down and take a breath.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I made my way into the kitchen before pulling it out. I was expecting it to be one of my boys but it wasn't, it was Lucy's school.

"Hello."

"Is this Dr Grey" the woman I recognised as the school Principal asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you."

"There has been an incident at the school between Luciana and another pupil. Luciana was accidentally knocked over."

"It wasn't accidental" I heard Lucy say in the background.

"Put my daughter on the phone now."

"Dr Grey this has all."

"Are you deaf, I said put my daughter on the phone now."

I could hear muffled voices before my little girl's voice came on.

"Mum.

"Lucy, what's happened.

"Libby pushed me over in gym class and my ankle hurts. The school nurse said it was fine but it really hurts mum and it's starting to swell up. The teacher saw what happened, Libby's in trouble but so am I."

"Why would you be in trouble" I asked, trying to hide my anger from her.

"I got up and punched her in the nose" I could hear the pride in her voice, she's so like her Dad.

"Ok sweetheart I'm on my way. Put that idiot back on and stay off your feet until I can take a look at it."

"Ok. My mum wants to speak to you."

"Dr Grey" the Principal reluctantly said.

"What happened to this other girl."

"Her injury is being seen too. Like I said or tried to say before, the incident had been dealt with. Both girls will be receiving detention tomorrow."

"Hold on, my daughter is assaulted and she gets detention. Over my dead body. I'm on my way and my little girl had better be ok. I will be informing her guard to come into your office to look after her."

"He's just come in" she interrupted me."

"Good, he stays there by her side. I think I should inform my father in law that his granddaughter is not safe in your school."

Before she could say anything else, I disconnected the call and went to see Grandma.

"Everything ok, you look like steam is about to come out of your ears" Grandma smiled.

"No, I need to go to the school and pick Lucy up."

"Is she ok."

"Seems a particular student there needs to learn to keep her hands to herself. Pushed Lucy over and she has hurt her ankle."

"Let me get my coat, I'm coming with you. We can pick Milo up on the way back."

I called Tyler asking him how Lucy really was, in pain was all she had told him.

"Don't let her out of your sight, no matter how much they complain."

"Yes Ma'am" he said before I hung up and then informed Ian of the situation and that I was leaving.

I will wait until I have checked Lucy's ankle out before calling Christian otherwise the school will be rubble.

Pulling up to the school, I parked in the no parking zone right outside the office door. Helping Grandma out, we made our way into the building.

"Good afternoon what can I help you with" the receptionist asked but I just walked past her and towards the Principals office.

"Miss."

"It's Mrs or Dr but never Miss" I told her before I opened the office door, seeing it was empty.

"First aid" I said before turning to Grandma. I had practically run off on her as I went in search of Lucy.

"You go and find our girl, I will follow" she said as I headed down the corridor, the school guard now finally coming out of his office after being called by reception. He soon slinked back behind the door once he realised it was me, coward. They're lucky that Christian isn't here.

"Mum" Lucy said as soon as I entered the first aid room.

"Hi sweetheart" I said, pulling her in for a hug.

I wiped the tears away from her cheeks, looking to her ankle which was thankfully raised on the bed she was sat on.

"Dr Grey" the Principal said before my grandmother basically told her to shut it while I looked after my daughter.

Her ankle was swollen and she was obviously in a lot of pain. More so as I checked it over.

"What happened" I asked her.

"We had been in the gym and were making our way back to the locker rooms when I was pushed from behind. My legs went out from under me and I landed funny on the floor. She said she tripped and fell into me but she was laughing. With the help of Nicole, I got up and decked her one."

"Yes, about that, we don't retaliate" the Principal dared to lecture my daughter in front of me.

"Excuse me" I said, standing in front of Lucy. "Don't you dare speak to my daughter like that. You just heard she was pushed over, the injury is in front of your eyes and yet you still think you can lecture her about not hitting back. What would've happened if Lucy hadn't hit her, lines, detention after school for this girl. No, you would just send her back to class where she will miss part of her lunch hour tomorrow, sat inside probably playing on her phone while the teacher looking after her, spends too much time doing their make up or watching porn. My daughter has sprained her ankle, you're lucky that I can feel nothing is broken although I will still be having an x-ray done to double check. This Libby who thinks she can touch my daughter and get away with it should be expelled as this is not the first instance of bullying that has happened. Wake up, examine the cameras and do your fucking job because come next term, my daughter might just be attending a new school. I'm sure Senator Grey will be happy to inform the press why this school is no longer up to par to make his granddaughter safe."

"Dr Grey" the Principal said, shakily.

"Principal you need to know when to shut the hell up" my grandmother told her as I helped Lucy from the bed.

We heard shouting out in the hallway, a woman angry and then a girl's voice. I only had to look at the sneer on Lucy's face to know who it was. I sat her back down and then headed for the door.

"I don't bring my daughter here to be hit, she's going to have black eyes."

"Maybe she should learn to keep her hands to herself then" I said, the anger I felt coming through my voice as they both turned around to face me.

"Excuse me" she said, her hands now on her hips.

"You heard me. My daughter has a sprained ankle because of her and this isn't the first time she has been bullied" I said nodding to this Libby.

"Look at my daughter face" she squealed. I sure cats, blocks away were joining in with the noise that was coming from her mouth.

"I don't give a shit about your daughter's face. She's lucky she was able to get up. Libby isn't it, has had a vendetta against my girl since she started back this term. She's the cause of this whole thing and either you stop this now or I will."

"She's having problems at home, her Dad left and it didn't help when your sons ruined my car" she spluttered.

"Mum shut the fuck up" Libby said angrily, pushing her mothers shoulder. This kid had more attitude than the mother.

"And you think that gives her reason to use my daughter as a punch bag. Lucy has put up with the snide comments that are sent her way about our family, put up with the crap just because she is friends with some who won't give your daughter the time of day. She will only take so much until she reaches her limit. Today was that day. Sort your shit out and just so you know, if my sons had done something to you, believe me you would know about it" I said before turning to this girl. "Stay away from my daughter and keep your fucking hands to yourself."

I don't know who had the bitch face more, the mother or daughter but thankfully for them, neither said a word.

…

"Mum you're bad-ass" Lucy laughed as I helped her into the car.

"She sure is" Grandma smiled as I pulled away from the school, after saying goodbye to my nephews who were coming out of class.

No doubt they will be up to something after Lucy told them about my little conversation. It had better not be what they suggested of hacking into the school cameras and putting up the recording onto the screens in the dining hall so everyone would know not to mess with their aunt.

I called Christian before we left but as he said earlier that it might go unanswered, it continued to ring until going to voicemail. I would wait until he called back to tell him as leaving him a message to inform him that his little girl is hurt, would not do anyone any good.

"Lucy we will get your foot checked out and then I need to head over to the bakery to pick Milo up before we go home."

"Can we stay, I know you said Hannah was away this afternoon and you were going to be there" she asked.

"Sweetheart I want you at home, off that foot."

"I know but it didn't feel like I broke anything when I fell. I like being at the bakery, its feels like being back in Sicily again."

I did kind of run out of there, leaving Megan to run the place and the staff we had on today.

"We will see what the results come out as. If it is just a sprain like I think it is, then we will stay at the bakery until Hannah comes back but you stay off that foot either way."

"If she comes back after taking that monstrosity" my grandmother said.

I giggled to myself thinking of that cake.

"I take pride in my cakes but even I have admit, that cake was ugly."

Being at the hospital was quick and painless, confirming what I thought it was, only a sprain. Lucking being in my line of work you get to know people, so jumping the queue was an advantage. I picked up some paracetamol for her to ease the pain but I know she likes to be active so staying off her ankle is going to be a problem.

Pulling up to the bakery, I helped Lucy inside as I didn't want her to put any pressure on her foot. She decided to sit in the office with Milo for a bit, calming him down as he knew something was wrong. He was soon settled at her feet, snoring away. I tried Christian again but once more it just went to voicemail.

"She will be fine Ana" Grandma said.

"I know."

I made my way out into the store front, letting Megan take her break as I took her place. It had petered off since I had been out although we still had a few patrons sat at the tables, enjoying their sweet treat.

"Ana do you want a drink" my grandmother asked.

There would be no telling her to sit down this time, so I didn't even bother.

"Please Grandma."

I served some of the customer, sending a coffee over to Eric who was sat in the corner of the bakery now he's not needed to be at the school. He was on guard, keeping an eye on everyone who was coming in.

I had noticed two girls who were sat at one of the tables over by the window. They were giggling between themselves, looking over to me before back to quiet whispers again.

I looked over to Eric who gestured to them but I just shook my head. For now they were doing nothing wrong but I knew he would keep an eye on them.

"Do we have a hyena in the bakery" Lucy asked, hobbling through.

"Sit down" I told her.

"I am, I needed the bathroom. Just didn't think we had a zoo in the store."

"Has your Dad called."

"No, not yet. Do you want me to call him."

"No it's fine, he will call when he can. He had a meeting but he didn't say where it was taking place. Go and sit down."

"I'm going" she said, heading back to the office with a Cannoli in hand.

I turned back to the counter, seeing the two girls in front of me now.

"Hi what can I get you two" I asked them.

"We're fine thank you. We just wanted to say hello. I'm Trixie and this is my friend Lou."

"Hello" I said, having no idea why these girls were introducing themselves to me. By the look on their faces, they knew that fact too.

"He hasn't mentioned me" Trixie said disappointed. "I'm Matteo's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend" I said shocked, more like a night of fun if I know my son but I will play along.

"Yes, we met Saturday, had a great night together. He said he was working all week so would call me when he could. I was wondering if you had his number so I could call him instead."

"My apologies ladies. I don't know you so I can't give you my sons phone number."

"You do know us, we just introduced ourselves" I held my hand up silencing her as I saw Eric move forward to see what was going on.

"How did you know I was Matteo's mother, how did you know to come here" I asked her.

"I came in here a few weeks ago and Matteo was in here talking to an older man. They were in the kitchen and I heard him call you mum so I knew you worked here. When we were at the club, I told Trix where I had seen him from" Lou said.

"Look ladies, my grandsons are all very private people and are also very protective of their mother. Coming in here and accosting her is going to do nothing but piss them off. I suggest you leave. If Matteo was going to call, he would've. Take it as an enjoyable night and move on" Grandma said coming through from the kitchen.

I felt like saying to them, _what she said_ but then the waterworks started and so did my phone. I left them being shown out by Eric as Lucy handed it to me once she had spoken to her father.

"Have you told him" I asked quietly but she just shook her head.

"Christian."

"Sorry Princess, crazy afternoon."

"I bet it can't beat mine" I told him.

"Is everything ok. I thought Lucy would still be in school."

"She should be but she was pushed over and hurt her ankle. It's just a sprain, I had it checked out but it's swollen. She was insistent on coming back to the bakery when I came to pick Milo up."

"Milo, oh never mind. What happened."

I recounted what had happened at the school and he was naturally pissed. I could hear him stomping about what must be his office as I could hear a filing drawer slam.

"Stay where you are Ana, I will come and pick you both up."

"Grandma too. Oh can you ask Matteo something for me."

"Sure, he's in the club. Do you want me to get him for you."

"No, it will probably be better coming from you. Can you ask him if he has bought his ring yet?"

"What! Princess out of all our kids, he will be the last to settle down."

"Well funny you should say that, I have just been introduced to his girlfriend. She came into the bakery just so she could introduce herself personally. A little blond who he met on Saturday night by the name of Trixie. Seem to have their whole lives mapped out although she has been waiting for his call all week. She asked me if I could give her his number."

"I'm going to kill him" I heard him say.

"Like I said, it will be better coming from you. Tell him I expect her to come around for Sunday dinner, see what he says."

"I will enjoy seeing him shit himself when I tell him that and then tell him to keep his dick in his pants. See you soon Princess."

Putting the phone down, I chuckled to myself. Maybe Matteo will learn not to tell someone he will call them back, although meeting someone at a club and sleeping with them, she should have not expected much more either. Hopefully one day he will find someone to give his phone number to and actually want to call her back.

Eamon Pov.

I had been driving around for over an hour, not knowing if I was being followed or not. I know Clare will be worried as I have never ignored her call before but I had no idea if my phone was bugged. I needed to see Christian, I just hoped he was at the club and not home.

I pulled up to the front, going into the club below. There was a delivery taking place so the door was open for now. I know the way up but I think staying down here will be best for now.

"Hello, were closed. We don't open until seven" I heard as I turned to see the woman who ran this place.

"Mr Ka" I held my hand up silencing her as I spotted the delivery paperwork on the bar. Making my way over, I wrote down what I wanted to say.

 _I need to see Christian, I think I have been compromised._

"I will get you a drink" she said before disappearing into a back office as I finally took a breath.

CPOV

"Dad what the fuck was that for" Matteo asked, holding the back of his head.

"That is for the woman who has just been into the bakery to harrass your mother. Apparently she is your girlfriend, love of your life after you met her downstairs on Saturday night. Your mother said she expects you both at dinner on Sunday."

It was humorous seeing the colour drain from his face as I went to get the phone that Kai held out to me.

"Grey."

"Christian, Mr Kavanagh is in the club down here. He thinks he may have been compromised."

"I'm on my way."

I ran into my office, grabbing my own phone before going back out to the club. My boys were already standing, knowing I don't run anywhere unless there is trouble.

"Where's Barney" I called out.

"I'm here" he said, coming from the bathrooms.

"Get your gear, we need to check for bugs"

"Dad what's going on" Luca asked me as he followed with his brothers not far behind. Him and Matteo had only just arrived, checking in with me before going back out into the club.

"I'm not sure, your grandfather is down stairs in the club and he thinks he might have been compromised. No word until we have been given the all clear."

We came out into the club which was deserted apart from the few worker setting up for the day.

Barney went over first, checking him for bugs and you could see the relief on his face when Barney said there was none.

"Thank god, my phone is in the car."

He gave Barney the keys as he headed out the club door.

"Eamon, what's going on" I asked him.

"I was at the hospital and when I went back to my car, this was on the wind shield."

It was a scrappy piece of paper but one word on it had me running for the door.

 _One by one until their gone_

 _It's only a matter of time until a_ _Princess_ _is mine_

…

 **I hate leaving things on a cliffhanger but with not having a lot of time to write over the weekend, it was either post now or this coming weekend when I had the next chapter ready.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

"Ana Grey" I said into the hands free as we sped through the city streets. "Theo, send out an alert. Code one."

"Code one, Dad. What the fuck is going on" Theo asked me, from the passenger seat as he sent the alert out on his phone. Code one would only mean one thing, a Princess was in trouble.

Luca and Matteo were sat in the back of the car, both with equally worried looks on their faces.

"This" I said handing Theo the note.

"Shit, Dad put your foot down" he told me as he handed the note to his brothers. My foot was already to the floor and only an act of god would get us through town quicker.

"Why the fuck is this call not connecting" I said angrily, repeating Ana's name which thankfully went through this time.

"Hey, are you on your way."

"Yes. Ana I want you to stay in the kitchen, away from the store front. Where's Lucy."

"She's in the office with Milo, nodding off as I gave her some stronger painkillers. What's going on, Ian and Tyler are in here now."

"I will explain when we get there, we're not far. Princess do you have your gun."

"Yes, in my purse. Christian you're scaring me now."

"I know, I'm sorry. Get it, keep it close please. I will be there shortly" I said before hanging up.

With the bakery in sight I could finally take a breath. Once I had them both in my arms and I knew they were safe, would I finally be able to focus of everything else.

I parked as close to the door as I could, looking to each of my boys so they knew to be armed. Being in a public place, we had to keep the guns out of sight but I won't hesitate to bring it out if needed.

I opened the door to the back of the bakery, as we all entered. Ana was pacing the kitchen, which had quickly filled with our men. I looked into the office where David sat, Lucy sleeping in a chair with Milo at her feet. I wanted to hold her but she was fine, Ana was panicking and she needed me more at the moment.

I wrapped her in my arms, burying my face into her hair, taking in her scent. She was ok, although shaking at the moment as I held her as close as I could. I could feel her gun which she had placed down the back of her trousers but I wouldn't remove it, it needed to stay with her until we were home.

"What's going on" she asked, pulling her head back to see my face.

"A note was left on Eamon's car at the hospital, a note that I think was for us."

"What did it say" she asked.

I took the note from Luca, waiting quietly as Ana read it. I was angry because someone had taken the one word that I loved to call my wife and tried to tarnish it.

"Can't be a coincidence."

"What, Princess, Ana" I corrected myself a second before I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't. I have been your Princess since the day we met. Don't let someone change that now."

"I'm sorry Princess, it takes a lot for me to panic but someone threatening you or Lucy makes me crazy."

"You're mother, she's a Princess too and Grandma."

"Dad would've made sure mum was ok the second Theo sent the alert out. Now what did you mean about coincidence."

"At the gym today, just before you came in. One of your men, Harvey is his name, he asked if I was a Princess."

"Why would he speak to you" I asked. They know to keep their distance.

"He said he had heard Dwayne tell our boys that they hit like their mother. He said he thought it was an insult until I hit the bag, that his mother would fall over if she had to hit it. He said it quietly, probably not really meaning for me to hear but I thanked him for the compliment. While there, my Dad and Granddad came in and that was when he realised I was a Princess."

"Harvey is a good kid Dad, he's one of the few who I wanted to bring onto my team" Theo told us.

I nodded, knowing who he was talking about. They might think just because I don't speak to everyone, that I don't pay attention when I'm in the presence of our men but I observe everyone.

"Call Bastille, I want a list of everyone who signed into the gym while your mother was there, double check it with the cameras to see if there are any discrepancies."

"You have to sign in there" Ana asked.

"Not you Ana, never you. Come on, I want to get you and Lucy home."

"Don't forget about me" Grandma said, coming from the bathroom.

"I wasn't" I told her, kissing her forehead before I went to wake my daughter up.

On the way home, my hand was entwined with Ana's. I had spoken to Jason and everyone is converging on the office I have in the grounds of my house.

"Claire is ok, she's being brought to ours. She had a sense something was wrong when Eamon ignored her call" Ana told me.

"They will be fine. It's just easier to have everyone together when we have a threat around us."

"Christian there is always a threat around us" she told me.

I knew she was right but it didn't make me worry any less.

"Lucy stays home tomorrow Ana" I told her.

"After today, we might be looking for another school."

"Ana they can't expel her because of what you said."

"Never mind what I said, I don't think they're adequate enough to look after our daughter, our nephews and keep them safe."

"I can agree with that. You know we don't touch the innocent but this mother is teetering on the edge with the way she spoke to you."

"The girl was worse."

"She's a bitch" Lucy said groggily from the back seat, my grandmother smiling as she propped her head up against her shoulder.

"How much painkiller did she have."

"A quarter of the recommended dose as I know she doesn't do well with them. They make her sick and as you can also see, drowsy. She was crying because her foot was hurting her so I had to give her something else. Christian speaking of girls, I think this note was written by a girl or a woman."

"How do you know" I asked.

"The words she had written, rhyming. Some of the letters have little swirls on them. You have seen Lucy's homework, she does this. It's either a female or a very flamboyant man."

As we pulled up to the front of the house, the boys pulling up in the car with Eric by our side, my phone went off.

Answering it, it was Malc who's head of Oriella's security.

"Sir we have a situation at Miss Pais workplace. She's missing."

"WHAT" I shouted, scaring the hell out of everyone in the car as I got out, running to Luca.

"Oriella, have you spoken to her."

"No, I was about to tell you I'm leaving. She won't pick up."

"Ana go inside while I go with Luca please. Frankie are you ok with her" I asked as he carried my sleeping beauty towards the house.

"We will be fine, go and find Oriella."

"I want the house locked down until I get back" I told Jason who had rushed over from the office. "Keep the dogs inside and everyone armed."

I got back into my car as we started back the way we had come.

"Malc tell us what you know, we're heading back into the city."

"I received a message from her about thirty minutes ago, letting me know that she was leaving but the elevators were out so it would take her time to get down as she currently works on the seventeenth floor. I moved the car closer to the exit which she comes from as we waited for her to appear but then the fire alarms went off. We went inside to look for her, despite being told to leave, checking all the exits but we can't find her. Nevio headed for the front of the building, hoping to see her there where the workers were congregated but she's either gone or is still somewhere in the building. The security won't let us see the cameras as we're not supposed to even be in here."

We passed through the gate at the bottom of my drive and I was about to put my foot down once I had turned onto the road, when I braked hard as a taxi had indicated to pull in.

"Oriella" Luca called out, getting out of the car and practically ripped the handle off the door of the taxi to get to her.

"She's here Malc, find out what happened over there if you can. Play on the fact that Oriella is the girlfriend of the Senator's grandson, see if that gets you any answers."

"Will do."

Oriella was crying, shaking as Luca held her while I paid the driver. Luca was trying to understand what she was saying as he looked to me for help.

"Let's move into the guard's office" I told them. We were too open here.

"Come on baby, you're safe" Luca told her, trying to keep his anger in. I think he was about to lose it, because I can see from her ripped blouse, that someone had touched her.

"Ori, sweetheart. Talk to me, what's happened" I asked her.

"It was him Luca, the man who was sat outside of my work."

"Ok, before you or I explode son, will someone tell me what the fuck has been going on" I told him.

"I went to the deli, close to work with Malc last week" Oriella said. "I bumped into this man as I was coming out. I apologised as I nearly covered him in my coffee, before I went back to work. Last Thursday and Friday, I saw him in a car, parked right outside my building. He watched me walk from the building door to the car both days and he was there again this afternoon. He was sat in his car looking at the door where I come out."

"Did you tell Malc."

"Yes, he spoke to him, not today but last week. He said he was there to pick his girlfriend up and we did see a woman who works on the third floor get into his car. It's a large building with over twenty floors so it's not going to be uncommon for people to be waiting there, Luca does it enough. It's just the way he looked at me that made me uncomfortable. This afternoon" she sobbed as I pulled her into my arms, patting her back.

"Ori, talk to us. What did he do."

"I had finished work" she said pulling back from me, to go to Luca. "I went to the elevator but it wasn't working, neither of them were so I headed for the stairs. I had sent Malc a message to let him know that I would be a bit late as I had seventeen floors to climb down. One of my colleagues walked down to twelve with me as she had some paperwork to deliver to a company there. I could hear footsteps moving on the stairs below us but I just thought it was someone else who was making their way down just like I was, until I saw it was him. He was dressed as one of the maintenance men, cap on his head as if he was trying to blend in. He had a gun, showed it to me and told me to walk down. He laughed, telling me that it was so easy and no one was coming as you were all busy. We had just reached the fifth floor, when the door opened onto that floor and a couple of men came out. I used the distraction to hit him with my purse, sending him back onto the stairs behind and ran. I made my way down the remaining stairs and through the reception where a taxi was pulling up. Someone had alerted security that something had happened but I didn't stop, even when the fire alarms sounded. I came here, It's safe here."

"What did he look like" Theo asked her.

"I saw him out of the window today when I was in the staff canteen on the third floor at lunch. He got out of his car and went to get a bag from the trunk. I took a photo of him on my phone but I dropped it when I ran and the screen broke."

"Ori, can you log into your cloud on my phone, hopefully the photo should be there."

Theo handed over his phone to Oriella and it was only a few minutes until we had the image of him. I spoke quietly to Theo and Matteo while Luca and Oriella had a moment together.

"Send that to Barney, get him to look in the area around the building where Ori works. Get it to Lorenzo as well, in fact get him to the house. This happened in a busy office block, people are going to ask questions and especially if they take a look at the security cameras and this isn't reported. Lorenzo can get it logged down."

"Luca, Oriella, I want you both back at the house, I want Ana to look at you Ori."

"You said he didn't hurt you" Luca asked her, cradling her face in his hands. "Your blouse."

"When I hit him with my purse, I stumbled into the railings behind. I caught the bottom of my blouse on one of the stupid intricate railings they have there. My arm hurts though a I bumped into the handrail when I was running down."

I sent Ana a message to let her know we were on our way to the house and that Oriella needed her. As we arrived back, no one came out as it was still on lock down. Though the dogs faces were mashed up against the glass by the door, seeing who was approaching.

I watched Ana pull Oriella into her arms for a hug before they went up to Luca's room. My family was in the living room, waiting for news.

"It was a decoy, the note. Sent to send us running to Ana while they tried to take Oriella away."

"God, is she ok" Eamon asked.

"Shook up but apart from that she's… she's here, she's ok" I said, trying to calm myself down. Oriella is like a second daughter to me, Ana and I love her to bits. To think if she hadn't fought back, she would've been missing now. I don't know whether to punch something or shoot someone, I was so angry. I needed to calm down, focus and get the details together in my head.

"Ana thinks that the person who wrote that note was a female. She also mentioned that you spoke about her being a Princess in the gym today before I arrived" I said to Frankie and Antonio.

"Yes, when we came in Ana had been on the bag but had stopped to speak to Harvey, I think his name is. Seeing us together, he asked if she was a Princess. You think he had something to do with this."

"No, I don't. He's a good kid Harvey. Still green but we were all like that to start with. Someone else there, though I don't know."

"Dad, Ori said that this man has been watching her for the past week. How would saying Mum was a Princess today have led to this."

"It would be one word that would have everyone panicking" Ana said, coming into the living room.

"Is she ok" I asked.

"Sleeping. She has a nasty bruise on her arm and I'm on her mother's shit list but that is nothing new."

"What do you mean her mothers, no forget about that, what did you mean about the one word."

"This man who tried to take her today has been hanging around the building for a week. He obviously knew she had a guard from when she has arrived and departed the building. Princess on that note sent everyone running. A threat against us, had everyone panicking which is what they wanted. The focus to be on us so they could sneak in and take Oriella. Maybe they had been planning it but didn't know how to get everyone out of the way, putting that one word down on paper gave them the opening they were looking for. With regards to today, you would automatically think of Harvey with the question he asked, taking the focus away from the real culprit. The thing I don't think they counted on was Oriella fighting back."

"Thank fuck for that" I said, pulling Ana into my arms, needing her close to me.

"Tomorrow I need you to stay here" I told her.

"The surgery, I will need to get someone in to cover it."

"I will do it" Eamon said.

"Dad" Kate protested.

"No Kate. I want you at home too tomorrow."

There was no arguing with Eamon. I could tell he was angry that he had been used as a distraction and he was determined not to be used any more.

...

"What did you mean about Oriella's mother" I asked Ana when we were lay in bed after enjoying a long hot soak together. I had been practically pulled by my wife out of the office to come inside and eat dinner. The grounds were heaving with all our men at the moment, trying to figure out who was behind what the hell went on today.

"Apparently her daughter almost getting kidnapped had ruined her plans for the evening. They had friends over, including a son who they wanted Oriella to meet."

"You're shitting me."

"No, apparently our son is not good enough for their daughter. Did you know that Luca went around and asked Philipe for Oriella's hand? He told him no, he would never give his blessing for her to marry a Grey."

"I need to have words with this prick" I said angrily.

"You don't need to, Luca already did. She said that he rudely told them the only person who's answer mattered to him was Oriella's and then he told them, Vegas here they come."

A giggle burst forth from Ana's mouth, a beautiful sound after the day we had, had.

Lorenzo had been around, taking an official statement from Oriella. He brought a new recruit along for the ride to make it look official. Theo was getting ready to offer him a diaper because he looked like he was going to shit himself with all these suspected mob bosses in the room. All my guys were restricted to the office outside while he was here so as not to cause any suspicion. Lorenzo had also seen the security tape of the stairwell, seeing Oriella fighting off this man. He had set the fire alarms off to escape in all the panicked people leaving the building. They could only get a partial view of his face due to the cap he was wearing being pulled down but he would work out a photofit with the one we had sent him, merging the details together.

"Harvey" Ana mumbled, tiredly.

"What about him" I asked.

"Tell me about him" she lifted her head up from where it was settled on my chest. Ana had never asked about any of our men before so I was intrigued to wonder why she would want to know now.

"He's a good kid, comes from a single parent. Was not very good in school and got fed up of being labelled a problem child and stupid so he dropped out. Theo actually found him and brought him in. He was at a boxing club across town, they had an amateur night there with a prize attached so he entered for that reason only."

"Could he box beforehand or did he get into the ring not knowing what he was doing" Ana asked, shocked.

"His Dad was in the army, taught him to box when he was a kid but he was killed in combat. Boxing was the only thing that he had left of his Dad so he continued it. Beat the shit out of a guy twice his size to claim the prize, all to help his mother out who was working three jobs to keep a roof over their head. Everyone has a story in this life Ana, some of us are in it because we're born into this life, some just for the thrill of it and then there are those like Harvey, they're here because they want to provide a better life for their loved ones. Yes, our business may be illegal but you can earn a hell of a lot from it."

"I need to change my jobs, you probably earn more in a day than I earn in a month at both mine."

"What I earn is for both of us, all of us."

"Same as mine" she smiled as I kissed her lips.

"Now why the interest in Harvey."

"He was quiet, I wouldn't say more timid than the others, more like not in your face like some of these men can be. If you didn't know him, didn't know his story. Like I said earlier, would he be a suspect to you now."

"Probably. He would've been the first I would've gone to because of his interest in the fact you're a Princess."

"Exactly, he provided the perfect decoy to take the focus away from whoever did this. I hate to think of someone in this family betraying us but it is looking like that more and more. Anyone in that meeting who knew what a Princess was, would have known I was one the second I said my surnames. This must have been planned before hand but Harvey gave them the perfect opportunity to carry it out and put the focus onto him."

"Harvey wasn't at that meeting, although a lot of them who were at the gym today were. There were also no discrepancies between the list and the video."

"Cameron" she asked.

"Yes, he was there at the Gym today."

"He must have kept to himself as I didn't see him. Unless he was smiling because all I remember was his sneer. How long was he there for?"

"I don't know, this just has their arrival time and name on it and Bastille has checked it with the tape. Come on let's get some sleep, hopefully things will seem clearer in the morning."

…

Morning came all too quickly and I would've felt rested if I had actually slept. I had planned to get up earlier but I was in no rush to remove Ana from my arms. I had one thing going around my mind, one thing that wouldn't go away. I finally left Ana in bed, kissing her forehead before I headed for my office, quickly being followed by a pack of dogs.

Knowing I wouldn't get any peace if I didn't let them out, I opened the glass door in the kitchen for them, leaving it ajar so they could let themselves back in as I had a phone call to make.

"Bastille, are you at the gym."

"I live here" he chuckled.

He was right though, he lived in the apartment above.

"Can you check the feed for yesterday again for me. Cameron Berci is logged in at 11.08am what time did he leave."

I waited impatiently for his answer, looking at the photos I had on my desk. Picking up the photo of Ana and I on our wedding day, it felt like forever since that day but my memories are also so clear, as if it was yesterday. Kissing my wife's image, I placed it back onto the desk next to the photo of our children.

"Shit" I finally heard through the line as I waited for him to let me know what he had found.

"What's going on."

"Berci arrived while Ana was hitting the bag, logs in with the book by the door. He was one of the men who stood around watching. Her Dad has just arrived, wait, wait. Christian as soon as the conversation is over, he's out the door. He must have been there twelve minutes tops, didn't ever touch the machines or change."

"Ok if he turns up today, I want to know about it. Observe, I'm going to speak to Theo, he's on his team now."

"I will do. I saw the news, how is she."

"She was completely exhausted after talking to Lorenzo last night but she will be ok."

I looked towards my office door as Theo entered.

"Keep me informed if he comes in."

"Who comes in" Theo asked as I put my phone on the desk."

"Cameron."

"Seriously" he asked pissed.

"Yes, he was at the gym, watched your mother's conversation before leaving. Twelve minutes he was there. Where is he."

"At the moment, he should be on security at the warehouse."

"Call it in, check if he's there and what time he arrived."

I lay my head back onto the rest behind, closing my eyes for just a moment. Many times, sleep has evaded me and last night was no different. Threats to me, I deal with everyday but this is personal, this is family.

"He's there, in a foul mood but he turned up for his shift on time. What do you want to do?"

"Find out where he went when he left the gym yesterday. He's still being followed isn't he."

"Yeah, hold on…. Seth, Cameron was at the gym yesterday, where did he go after."

"He did" he said before putting his hand over the receiver. "A neighbour at the apartment block where he lives had commented on his quick return. He said he had been to the gym, felt sick so he came home."

"He has a reason to leave the gym early then" I said as Theo ended his call.

"If it was a real reason. Do we have an ID on this guy who tried to grab Oriella yet" Theo asked.

There was nothing in my inbox when I woke up and I knew if Lorenzo had something, he would've called. I don't have a lot of patience this morning, so I called him.

"What have you got for me."

"One minute Boss" he sighed before I heard the familiar sound of running water.

"Sorry, needed to get out of earshot. Sebastian Ortez. From what records we have he went to high school with Ricardo Garcia, even got arrested together in their teens for possession of drugs."

"Fucking friend of Garcia's then."

"I suppose so."

"What's that supposed to mean, either he is or he isn't" I asked him.

"Oh, he was, only records show he has been dead for twelve years. Killed in a gang war down in Tijuana. That's what's took me so long to get back to you. Either this guy has a twin or he faked his own death only to come back and meet up with his old pal."

"Get his photo out to all our guys, I also want you to get some guys to do a traffic stop."

"You want me to do real police work."

"I know shock horror, it won't kill you. I want Cameron Berci stopped, search his car and see what he has there. If they find anything, I want his apartment searched too. He's my prime suspect at the moment but if I jump the gun then I could lose any chance of following him and finding out what else he knows. Hopefully being stopped will spook him, either he will lay low or he will panic and give us the lead we need to find their location."

"Ok, I will get on it" he said before the call disconnected.

"You really think he's behind this" Theo asked me.

"I don't know. The way he reacted to your mother in that meeting puts him top of my shit list and he's not helping himself by sneaking around. I would rather rule him out now than do nothing and find out yet again we have another mole in our operation, playing both sides."

"And if he is."

"Then his death will be very painful."

A knock on the door had us both turning to see Oriella stood there.

"Hi sweetheart how are you feeling."

"I'm ok, sore. Ana asked me to bring this in to you. She said breakfast won't be long. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said, taking the coffee from her as she took a seat next to Theo.

"Can I stay, here for a little while. I was going to ask Ana but she's putting the world to rights on the phone to Lucy's school as well as getting breakfast ready" she smiled.

Stupid school, I will deal with them later.

"Oriella, this is your home. Here with Luca, with us. You don't ever have to leave if you don't want to."

"Thank you. You and Ana have been more parents to me over the years than mine have ever been."

"Stay here or if you want more privacy from Lucy, there is always the house next door. Both are secure and guarded."

"Why would anyone need more privacy from me" Lucy said, hobbling to the door.

"Why are you walking on that foot" I asked.

"Because I haven't learnt to levitate yet. Mum said breakfast is ready and it's going fast."

We got up making our way out of my office, Lucy getting a piggy back from her brother as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Oriella" I said, stopping her before we reached everyone else.

"Yes" she said, turning to me.

"The bangle that Lucy wears, I want you to wear one too."

I was hoping she wouldn't protest but she just smiled, nodding her head before she joined my son at the table.

LUCY POV.

I lay back on my bed, laughing at what Nicole had just told me. My brilliant cousins had done what they said they were going to do and now the whole school had seen the recording of my mother not only putting the principal in her place but also Libby and her mother too.

"My mum was laughing when I told her" she laughed.

"Yes, my mother is amazing" I chuckled.

"How's your ankle" she asked me.

I was in my bedroom, doing a video call through my laptop.

"It's ok, stairs hurt though so I have taken to bum shuffling up and down. It's a long time since I have done that. How's school, is the bitch back."

"Yeah, she was there, looks lovely now she has two black eyes. She was trying to play up to Kian, as if she will get some sympathy from him. He looked to me and asked how you were, completely ignoring her. He so likes you" she laughed.

"He's cute. He needs to be a bit tougher to get past my Dad or brothers though. I'm going to be an old spinster with a hundred cats if they have anything to do with it."

"I can't see you with cats, your dogs will eat them."

"Speaking of dogs, I get my puppy next week" I squealed. "Mum showed me a photo, she's tiny. Would probably think the Neo's are bridges to walk under."

"Have you thought of a name for her."

"Yes, I have called her Rosie. I want her in my room but mum said not until she's trained."

"You're lucky, my mum won't let us have one. She said it's not fair because they will be in on their own all day."

"We have had dogs since before I was born. My mums first dog Hugo, she had before she even met my Dad. We have always had the same breed though."

"Why aren't you getting another big dog then."

"I had a dog, Betsy when I was little. She followed me everywhere, Dad said I used to use her to hold onto when I started to walk. I loved Betsy and when she died, I didn't want another dog. I miss having a dog in my room, snoring its head off but I didn't want another Neo, didn't want to feel like I was replacing her. Speaking of rooms when are you going to get a bit of colour on yours" I asked, wanting to change the subject away from Betsy. I miss her and I could feel myself getting emotional.

"I know it's boring. Mum said it's clean, if she wants clean she can have boring white in her room" Nicole's room was decorated about a month ago and it was so white, not even a poster on the walls.

"Nicole" I heard shouted in the background but it was a male voice not her mother Penny's.

"Stay on, I'm just going to get my dinner. I will bring it up."

She disappeared from the screen as I picked my iPad up from my bed. I was laughing at Jac's Facebook page as he had recorded the reaction of the teachers to the video shown and how they had panicked and tried to have it taken down from the screens in the lunch hall.

"Hi" I heard a man's voice, making me look around my room but no one was here. I tuned Facebook off thinking I had accidentally clicked on one of those stupid advertisement videos, before turning back to my laptop to see if Nicole was back.

I did a double take at the image on the screen. A man sat in Nicole's room, sat in front of her laptop and I had no idea who he was. Was this the man who had just called Nicole to dinner.

"Hello, is this thing working" he said.

"Hello" I said quietly as a smile came onto his face.

"You must be Luciana, Nicole has told me all about you. I'm Gary, Nicole's brother" brother?

"I'm sorry but I was always told not to speak to strangers" I told him as he smirked as if what I had said was funny.

"Any friend of my sister, is a friend of mine. What are you doing."

"Ignoring you at the moment."

"Smart arse aren't you."

"I take after my Dad, it's in the blood" I could see his face darken when I mentioned my Dad. I wish Nicole would hurry up and come back.

"Do you come around here a lot then" he asked.

Something about this didn't feel right, wasn't that a question he would know the answer to if he was close to Nicole. She didn't have anything to do with her Dad and not once has she every mentioned a brother. I don't know maybe she hadn't mentioned him because they weren't close. Either way I picked my iPad up as if I was looking at something, ignoring him as he tried to get me to speak, while I carefully took a picture of the screen in front of me. I will show it Dad just to be on the safe side.

"I will let you go Luciana, I was hoping you would be more talkative" he said before moving from the screen.

"Sorry, I couldn't get away." Nicole said, coming back into view a few moments later. "Mum has her new boyfriend around and he's trying to make a good impression. You ok."

"Yes, don't take this the wrong way but your brother is creepy."

"What, what are you talking about Lucy."

"He was in your room a moment ago, trying to get me to talk to him but I don't talk to people I don't know. Nicole you have just gone as white as a sheet."

I could see the panic on her face as her head quickly moved back and forth as if she was looking for something.

"Nicole what is it, what's wrong."

"Lucy, I don't have a brother."

 **Thank you for reading, I know another cliffhanger but this time I have the next chapter written and am just editing it. It will be up as soon as its finished.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

"Oriella is moving in then" Grandma asked me as I put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes, she is" I smiled, glad that she wanted to stay here with us. "I don't even want to think about what would've happened if they had taken her."

"She's fine, probably making out with her boyfriend up there" Grace laughed.

"They are both over age and as they're on the opposite side of the house from my bedroom, I don't have to listen to anything."

"Do you want tea" I asked them.

"You finish off, I will put the kettle on" Grace told me.

I was just about to turn the dishwasher on when my phone started vibrating on the counter. I knew that tone as I had heard it tested by my husband so many times, so I bolted from the kitchen, barking dogs following closely behind.

"LUCY" I shouted.

She was coming down the stairs, faster than she should've with her foot but her Dad caught her half way down, having ran from his office with the trail of men quickly following behind. Lucy was hyperventilating as he carried her into the living room, placing her on the couch.

"Lucy, what's wrong." I pleaded, kneeling down in front of her, next to Christian.

"Nicole" she said, taking in a shaken breath.

"Baby girl, calm your breathing. Focus on mine" Christian told her as she focused on him and slowly calmed down.

"Tell us what's wrong" I asked her, hating to see my daughter so distressed.

"I was on a video call on my laptop with Nicole. She had to go to get her dinner so I picked my iPad up. While I was on that, I heard a voice say hi. I thought I had set a video off as I had been of Facebook, but I hadn't. A man was sat in Nicole's bedroom or it looked like it. He had a white wall behind him which is how Nicole's is at the moment as her mum has just decorated."

"Who was it" Christian asked her.

"He said he was her brother. Gary I think he said his name was, but he wasn't, Nicole doesn't even have a brother, she confirmed it herself. She went white as a sheet when I told her that I had spoken to a man that was in her room. I just slammed the laptop lid down and ran out of the room. She's going to be panicking thinking some man is in her house" she cried as Christian pulled her into his arms.

"Barney, get yourself and your equipment to the house now" I heard Theo say.

"Sweetheart what did he say to you" Christian asked her.

"He was trying to get me to speak to him but I wouldn't, told him I don't talk to strangers. He called me Luciana all the time, never Lucy. Nicole has never called me Luciana, always Lucy so how would he know my full name. He called me a smart arse so I told him, I took after my Dad. His face went dark then as if he was angry."

"What did he look like, can you describe him to us."

"My iPad, something didn't feel right so I took a picture of the laptop screen with my iPad. I dropped it on the stairs when I came down."

Matteo disappeared from the room but it wasn't long until we heard him, the whole house could hear his cursing.

"What" Christian asked.

"Shitty disguise, change of hair colour and a fake beard. I will change him permanently when I get my hands on him" Matteo said before he handed over the iPad to Christian and soon his curses matched his sons.

"Jason call it in. I want Cameron Berci brought in, preferably alive."

"Even I would recognise him" I told them.

"I wouldn't, I have never seen him before in my life."

"That's what he was counting on. I don't think he expected you to be smart enough to take his photo" Christian told her, kissing her forehead.

"Mum, Dad, Nicole is going to be panicking. She might think it's something to do with her Dad."

"Do you have a number" Grace asked.

"Yes, my phone should still be on the counter, it's in there under the name of Penny."

"You have your answer son to which side he's on" Carrick told Christian.

"Yes" was all Christian said, he was barely holding it together at the moment.

Someone had gone after both our girls and my husband would make them pay for that.

…

Our house was a hive of activity yet again. My husband, if I didn't know and love the gently giant inside the way I do and knew he loved me just the same back, I would probably be terrified of him now. There is only one way I could describe him and that is the feared mob boss that I know him to be.

The people who were following Cameron had been up to his apartment, where they had last seen him go. He hadn't answered the door so they let themselves in, finding it empty. He wasn't there, the things they did find though was as if he had left in a hurry but where did he go. The whole apartment building had been surrounded, Barney even hacking the cameras but he hadn't come back into the hallway but still somehow, he had slipped past them and Christian was on the warpath.

I had spoken to Penny also and explained the bare minimum that someone must have a grudge against the Senator and was targeting his family. Grace had arranged for them to be moved into an apartment that her and Carrick had in the city. The story was so that the police could check the house over to see if there had actually been an intruder and if they had left anything behind. Knowing it wasn't her father, Nicole was actually relieved although not too happy about having some stranger in her room. It makes you think what this father of hers is really like when she would prefer a stranger in her room than him.

Oriella's kidnap attempt was on the news which is what we wanted. The cops had released the image of him from the stairwell but not having the photo that Oriella had taken, he was still unidentified to them. Christian wanted him panicking and also thinking he was one step ahead of us when in fact we had his identity. The only problem we had was how do you find a dead man.

Barney was in Christian's office at the moment, looking over Lucy's laptop while she was sat with her Dad on the couch. Christian had been outside, barking orders to everyone, even left for a little while himself but never for too long. At the moment having Lucy by him is the only thing that is keeping him calm.

"How is your foot."

"Better now I can't feel it any more" she yawned.

Even the simplest children's painkiller could send my daughter to sleep and as she did more damage to her foot, navigating the stairs at speed, they're needed at the moment.

"You sleep baby girl ok" Christian whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Love you Daddy" she mumbled.

"Love you too."

He left her sleeping before getting up and coming over to me. His arms wrapped around me tightly as we held each other.

"Any news on Cameron."

"No, the team is still there, searching the place at the moment. I wanted to see if they could find anything that would lead him to Garcia, Ramirez or if he is working for someone else entirely. He sure a fuck isn't working for me. I'm sorry, if me barking orders and shouting is scaring you Princess, I just don't think I have been this angry in a hell of a long time, not since you and Lucy were taken."

"I understand but don't keep it to yourself, I'm here if you need me."

"I know Ana, you're my rock do you know that."

"I would say you were the same thing. Take a step back and focus. Do you know what his movements would have been today."

"He's was due to turn up for his shift at the warehouse."

"The warehouse though, isn't that dangerous to have him working where all your shipments come in."

"Remember we have more than one warehouse, we have acquired many over the years. The only one he has ever stepped foot in was the one that held our meeting. That is not our main warehouse, that one is where he will end his days."

"Can you do something for me" I asked.

"Anything Princess, you know that" he told me, cradling my face between his hands.

"When you find him, I want him to hurt for every tear that our daughter shed."

"I promise Ana, he will pay."

I left Christian as he went outside to the office, going up to my bedroom to get a sweater because with the doors opening and closing all the time, I was starting to get a chill. I was trying to wrack my brains as to how he would've gotten out of his apartment as I knew Christian had a large team watching his every move. As I headed back to the stairs, something caught my eye that gave me an idea.

"Dad are you ok with Lucy, I need to see Christian."

"Yes, she isn't going anywhere at the moment, although she keeps mumbling about Rosie."

I smiled looking down at her.

"That's the name she has chosen for her pup when it comes."

"Oh, ok. I thought she was having a conversation with someone from school" he chuckled as I shook my head.

"Oriella are you ok" I asked as she was sat at the dining table, tapping away on her laptop.

"I'm fine Ana, just catching up with some work. I don't know what Barney did to my laptop but it works a lot faster."

"I won't be long ok, Milo Giz, come on boys" I called to them as they followed me to the door. Sprout and Rocco stayed where they were, by my daughter's side.

Wrapping my sweater close around me, I headed across the grounds. I saw many of our guards on the way but I didn't have time to stop and talk.

"His sister, has he been there" Christian asked his team at the table before heads turned to me as I opened the door. "Ana?"

"Sorry to interrupt, do you have a minute" I asked Christian.

"Of course."

He took my hand, leading me into a smaller office.

"What's wrong Ana."

"Cameron's apartment, does he have an attic."

"Yes, it's been checked."

"All of it."

"Ana what is it" he asked me.

"Do you remember why we boarded the floor of our attic."

"Yes, Luca" he smiled, shaking his head. "You think."

"I don't know. I have been trying to think of a way he could've gotten out of there without being seen. Maybe he never left and is just laying low until your team leave."

"Come on" he said, leading me back out to the main office, everyone wondering what was going on. "Seth, come in."

"I'm here Boss" he said through the radio

"The attic was it boarded."

"No sir, just full of insulation fluff, Pete couldn't stop sneezing so we closed it back up again."

"Check it again, all the sides, corners. Pull it up if you have to but check it again." he said.

"Son, Ana what is going on" Carrick asked us but Christian looked to me to answer.

"I was trying to figure out how he got past the guards that are assigned to him, knowing the building was surrounded so I thought if he was still there, where would he hide. It's a long shot but worth a look."

"How did you think of the attic" Elliot asked me.

"I went to my room to get a sweater because I was cold and I caught sight of our attic door out of the corner of my eye, remembering Luca's adventure up there."

"That was a perfect place to hide, apart from itching for a week" Luca proudly told us.

"What happened" Tommy asked.

"When the boys were little we were having the loft insulated so to keep them out of the way, we decided to play hide and seek. Luca seeing the attic door open, decided to explore and thought it was the perfect place to hide, especially after the man had finished and closed the attic up. It was dark up there but he didn't care. He won the game as we never found him during the time. He had managed to manoeuver himself against the far wall and cover himself over with the insulation. The only reason we found him was we kept hearing sneezing above the bedrooms."

"I remember that day. Mum was having a panic attack as we couldn't find him and the gate to the water had been left open" Theo told us. Never again. It was boarded up not long after that and a lock attached to the attic door.

Christian and I had our arms wrapped around each other as we waited for news of whether he was still there or not. A gun shot sounded out through the line, making me jump, before shouting occurred.

"He's here" I heard someone shout. "Shut him the fuck up before someone calls the cops."

"Seth, check in."

"We found him, hiding as you suspected. He's currently knocked out on the floor now."

"The shot, was someone hurt" I called out.

"No ma'am, there is currently a small hole in the roof now but no one was hit."

"Who took the shot" Christian asked.

"He did, can't shoot for shit though as he stumbled back in all this fluff."

"Move him to the warehouse but keep an eye out for any nosy neighbours. Someone would've heard the shot. Get someone to make a racket in the back alley, hopefully they will put the loud bang down to that" Christian told him before he turned to me. "I need to go."

"I know, make him pay for what he has done."

"You can guarantee that Princess."

CPOV.

I made my way into the house with Ana, saying goodbye to the girls. I had no idea what time I would be getting back but the house would be locked down until then.

"Come home to me" Ana said from the door, as I walked to the car.

I turned around, walking back to Ana before I pulled her into my arms, bringing my lips down to hers. I tried to pour all my love into the kiss but sometimes words or actions cannot even come close to expressing how much this woman means to me.

"I will be home as soon as I can, I love you Princess."

"I love you too, be safe. Look after our boys."

"I will" with one last kiss I finally made it into the car.

We headed towards the docks, going in at separate intervals so as not to draw attention to ourselves. It was early evening now and unless you were security, which we could get away with, stating Luca's company or had a shipment due, then not many people were usually here.

"Boss" Barney said, approaching me as I got out of my car.

"What have you found."

"It was the friend's laptop that was infiltrated not Miss Grey's. They had managed to hack into it, make it so that when Miss Myers came online, they could view whatever conversation she was having so they knew the perfect time to make their move. They basically had full access to her laptop and with gaining access to her room, they were able to copy the backdrop and make their own, thinking they could fool Miss Grey."

"They didn't though."

"No, they didn't" he smiled. "She was too smart for them. I have given Miss Myers a new laptop, keeping her old one with me. Her new one had this highest security system on it and I would like to do the same to Miss Grey's, only having time to do the essential checks today."

"It's in my office at home, pick it up when we leave here."

"Sir."

We both turned, hearing a car approach as the doors on the side of the warehouse opened to let it in. I didn't want Cameron, screaming or drawing attention to us so like everyone that is brought here against their will, they get the luxury of being driven to their death.

I walked into the warehouse and to the back of the car as he was pulled from the trunk. He had barely gotten his feet on the floor when my fist impacted with his ribs and he crumpled into a heap.

"That's one" I told him, one tear and many more to make up for. "Tie him to the chair."

"Sir I found this where he was hiding" Seth told me, handing me some paperwork which had addresses written on it. I nodded to him before I put it in to my pocket.

"Why are you doing this" he groaned, "I haven't done anything."

"If you haven't done anything, why were you hiding like a pussy in the attic" Matteo asking him, delivering a hit to the side of his head which would've knocked him and the chair over if he had hit any harder. "That's for my sister, there is many more where that came from."

"I was threatened by Ricardo, I was hiding from him" he shouted out as Theo took his hit. "Please" he groaned.

"It's funny then, why you look remarkable similar to the man who scared our sister. Did you think you would speak to her and she not identify you? She's smart, smarter than you could ever hope to be" Luca told him, holding a print out of the photo that Lucy took in front of his face before he hit the other side of his head. Whether his mother or sister, you don't touch either or Oriella.

"Sebastian Ortez, where is he" Luca asked him.

"I don't know anyo" a perfectly timed punch to his mouth stopped his lies.

"I will ask you again, where is Sebastian Ortez" Luca asked.

"I don't know, I heard the name Seb but I have never met him" He cried out as I'm sure a rib had just broke.

"Boys" I said as they stepped back. Cameron's breathing now ragged. "How long have you been working for Garcia, was it before or after my wife put you in your place. Just so you know it was my intelligent wife who figured out your location today."

"Before" he groaned. I'm sure he would be holding his ribs if he could move his arms.

"Before. So I will ask you this, why."

"My brother in law worked for Garcia. You ran him off the road and he was killed. You ruined my sister, I did this for her."

"Bring the sister in" I told John.

"NO Please, she doesn't know anything about this. Doesn't know how her husband got his money. Please, she has a one-year old daughter who she's now bringing up on her own."

"When was this so-called murder of her husband" I asked.

"Six months ago. He was delivering a shipment of drugs over near Oregon city and was run off the road, killed instantly and then she had the cops knocking down the door and searching the house because they found the drugs in the car."

"Well they do say drugs kill, maybe he shouldn't have been delivering them in an area he knows not to" Theo told him.

"Fuck you, he was just trying to make some extra money for his new baby."

"So, let me get this right, he was delivering drugs on our turf, for an enemy that was trying to push its way in again. He gets killed, you can say he was run off the road but how do you know he didn't just have an accident. Because of this, you automatically blame us and turn traitor. Do any of you know about this death."

"Don't know, killed so many" Dwayne smirked.

"YOU DID IT" He shouted in my face so I slapped his.

"If I did it, I would've left him burning in front of his wife's house, letting her know just what kind of person she married" I spat at him.

"Did your wife know what kind of person she married" he said before I gripped his throat.

"Be very careful what you say about my wife" I said, tightening my grip as I watched the man in front of me turn blue from lack of oxygen.

He was gasping for air when I finally released him, still alive for now but even mention my Ana's name and that would be it.

"She, she."

"What was that" I said as I gripped his hair, pulling his head back.

"How old did you say your niece was."

"Please you have a daughter."

"Yes, and I would kill to protect her. Now fucking talk."

"She planned it" he said. I thought he was talking about Ana at first before I remembered another she in this scenario.

"Where does Maria Ramirez fit into all this."

"She's in charge, with Ricardo. She's worse than him though. That was why I scoffed in the meeting when your wife said about her being a Boss. I was pissed at being pushed around by a woman."

"Whose plan was it to go after Oriella" Luca asked.

"Hers, you destroyed their guns so she said it would hit you where it hurts. Your daughter, was her idea as well. Ricardo wanted to wait until the next shipment came in, so they would have double the firepower to take you on but she said she wanted some fun. She's evil. She figures that because she's a woman she has to prove herself more in the business, show she is Boss. She likes to pay games which pisses Ricardo off because he likes to plan everything to the minute detail whereas she will jump straight in. She's very immature for a Boss, thinks she can get away with what ever she does and by upsetting and scaring the girls, she thinks she's won."

"She hasn't won shit. Maybe I will introduce her to my wife, then she will know who the real Boss is. You said a shipment would give them double the firepower so that means they already have weapons. Where are they storing them" I asked, smacking him across the face when he shook his head again.

"Please, they will go after her."

"Too bad. If you tell us, we will let her know that she's in danger, give her a head start. If not, we will bring her to the warehouse, your niece too."

His shoulders sagged in defeat as he looked up to me through swollen eyes.

"Please" he begged.

"Not interested, you should've thought about your actions when you targeted my girls. Lorenzo you have that address for his sister."

"Sure boss, I have it right here."

He read the address out, each word confirming that we knew exactly where she lived.

"Want to change your mind, your life is forfeit anyway. Your sisters, depends on you."

"I'll tell you" he said, weeping at what he had gotten himself into.

We placed a map in front of him as he showed us the location. We thought Portland but it wasn't. Where it was, made me feel sick.

"Why there" I asked.

"Maria did some digging around, got a cop who was a friend of the elder Garcia on board and he found out about that place so she figured it would be the last place you would ever go. Like I said, she likes to play games with people. Her Dad Ramirez, she has him wrapped around her little finger and lets her do whatever she wants."

"If you paid attention in the meeting instead of spending it sneering at my wife, you would have heard he is not her Dad though, Javier Garcia is."

"Where is it Dad" Theo asked.

"Montesano, the town where your mother grew up. The town that knew she was being abused and did nothing about it. Where about in that town."

"The house that she lived in was gone but there was enough land behind the rubble to set a small building up hidden in the trees. No one went there. As far as the town is concerned, it doesn't exist."

"Of course it doesn't. To acknowledge what was there, means they have to deal with what they ignored and they're too much of a bunch of cowards to do that."

"What's the security like there" Jason asked.

"There isn't any. The other places had guards. With this being the last place you would look or anyone would go, Maria joked to Ricardo that their stuff was safe there."

"What's held there."

"I don't know, I only went once and that was a few months ago when they were setting it all up. Maybe they have it guarded now, I don't know. I try and stay away. My job is to."

"Spy on us and feed them information" Matteo said.

"Yes. I'm a low man. I was a higher rank in your operation until I was."

"Knocked down a peg or two by my mother" Theo told him and I could see the anger in Cameron eyes over that fact.

"Yes" he seethed before my fist hit his mouth, two teeth now littering the floor as well as the blood they spat.

"You're going to come along for a ride, take a journey into hell" I said before hitting him in the head with the butt of my gun, knocking him out cold.

"Get him in the car, get clean up in here and I want a team ready to hit the road ASAP for Montesano."

Everyone started to move, as I made my way to the small office to call home.

"Christian" Ana breathed a sigh of relief. "You ok."

"I'm fine Princess, I might need my knuckles kissing better though."

"I will make sure I give them special attention when you get home, you are coming home" she asked when I didn't answer.

"Not yet Princess…. Shit" I sighed, rubbing my hand over my tired face.

"Christian, talk to me."

"We have found out the location of another area where they have been hiding their guns."

"Where" she asked quietly, knowing it must be somewhere significant for me to swear.

"Montesano Princess. Apparently they thought they would choose the last place we would think to look and have hidden them on the grounds of your old house."

"She's playing games" Ana said angrily.

"She is and when I get my hands on her."

"No, when I get my hands on her" my wife told me. "You can do whatever you want to finish her off Christian but I want her to know what happens to people who fuck with my children."

Shit I wish I was there, I know she will be shaking with anger now.

"I'm fine Dad, Christian is just letting me know he's going into hell."

"You're going back there" Frankie asked, coming onto the line.

"Yes, They have chosen to store their shit at the place of Ana's misery."

"I wish I was going back with you, I need to watch my girls though."

"That's where I need you to be Frankie, keep an eye on them for me. Lucy?"

"Nicole is here, as is her mother."

"Ok, keep information to a minimum around them. I will call when we're on the way back."

"Ok stay safe."

I was about to end the call when I heard Ana's voice.

"I'm sorry Princess, I thought you had gone."

"Never without telling you I love you."

"I love you too Ana, I will be home as soon as I can."

I hung up, going back out into the main warehouse.

"Boss do you want some fireworks" Dwayne asked me.

"Of course, maybe enough for the whole town too."

He probably thought I was kidding but if I could get away with it I would do it. My boys were waiting for me by the car, already to get on our way. This was the last place I ever wanted to take them to but it's out of our hands for now.

…

The drive was long as we took a route that would bypass going through the centre of town and only coming in on the west side, close to the our destination. It was dark by now but it didn't change our mission, we had the equipment to deal with anything they could throw at us.

"Heat signals" I whispered to Welch as we made our way through the grounds, heading towards the trees behind. Frankie really did a number on the house when he was here as there is nothing left of it except a pile of rubble. The building we were seeking was really hidden away and would be missed unless you came close. Not that anyone came here anyway.

"No human signals."

"Seth any heat signals" I asked as he was in the woods.

"None in the trees. There is a house not far from here which has heat but none are outside."

"That must be where Kate and Mia grew up" Elliot commented and I had to agree with him.

"Boss I'm detecting a generator that is running so I would suspect that there are cameras in operation" Welch said.

"Can the generator be disabled from out here" I asked.

"A few carefully aimed bullets should do it" Elliot said, so I told him to get on it.

"Ok, Seth keep an eye on the house over there, see if there is any movements outside if shots are heard."

"Will do."

It was instantaneous, as soon as the bullets hit the generator, the humming stopped. I expected it to explode, not really bothering if it did as we were here to get rid of it anyway but it just quietened.

"Close in" I said, through the mic in my sleeve.

I turned to Ethan who was at my left side, telling him to go around the rear of the building to see what was there.

"It's clear around back" Ethan said.

"No activity from Kavanagh's old place, seems like they're watching TV" Seth told us.

"How many inside" I asked.

"Two."

"Ok, keep observing them and the woods until I tell you to pull out."

I gave Matteo light as he picked the lock on the door, which creaked open. Like the other locations, there were boxes and boxes here as if they were ready to start a war.

"Dad, these are filled with guns and ammunition." Luca told me.

"We have coke over her" Elliot said. "Sure as fuck ain't pure. You want to save any of it."

"No, not touching it" I told him, so he stuck some explosives in the middle of it and smiled.

"Get the town high, when this hits the air" he said as I rolled my eyes, turning to everyone else.

"Ok get the fireworks set up, it might not take them long to get here if they're close and I don't what them to arrive early and spoil the show. Get Cameron in here, he can enjoy it from the inside."

I stood back as everyone worked, looking at the area where my Ana had once lived. I was glad the house was not here any more as I don't think I could have stepped foot in it, if it was.

"Ready" Theo asked me as the cars pulled out and we headed back the way we had come.

"Yes, light it up. Let the town see, hopefully some of it will burn too."

The explosion ripped through the night sky as the building behind was in flames, no doubt I would hear Cameron screaming if I had bothered to stick around. I didn't care though, he had made his choice. I had been debating on the way here whether to call the cops in on this one, nothing worse than having the police take your guns away but with the cop that let Ramirez know about this place and the amount of bent cops that have worked in this town, they gave me no choice. If the cops come calling, like they tried to do last time when he house went up, I will let me wife deal with them. They will know before long that my wife would never set foot in this place and in turn us.

As our car pulled onto the road out of town, I turned back to see the plume of smoke over the trees. For every time our enemies set something up, I will make sure I take them down. Going after my girls was a step too far, something that is not done in this life. With a woman in charge though, a loose cannon, all bets are off and she will fall as if she were male.

"I want all these addresses looked into" I told theo as I placed the paperwork down in his lap.

"Where did you get this" he asked me.

"Seth found it in the attic where the coward had hid. Find out what they are first. Have they started up their protection racket again and these are addresses of businesses they have hit or are they places that they own. Its time to hit them even harder where it hurts because if they own these, I want them burning. It's time to bring the might of this family down on them."

As we drove away from a place I never want to set foot in again, I breathed a sigh of relief. I wanted to leave this hell hole behind, get back to Seattle but more importantly, get back to my girls.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

I stood watching the news as it played out on the TV's in the den. I never knew why Christian needed so many screens in here, how many games could he possibly watch at one time, but at the moment they're all on, all on different news channels that were still reporting the fires that littered Oregon and Washington State. They had been going on for over a week now and no one could understand how they were linked because they were all random buildings.

According to the press, there is an arsonist on the loose. What they don't realise is that this is not just arson, this is revenge.

Christian had shown me the list of addresses, all companies that were set up by our enemies or they were people who were working with them or on their payroll. We didn't know why Cameron would have had this list unless what Theo had said was true and that he was playing both sides and the list was for us. Either way, not one of those buildings on that list was still standing.

I had thought originally that they would have set the fires off at the same time, sent them a message to how big our organisation was but Christian said as far as the police were concerned, it had to look like one individual and not a group. That is where Harvey comes in. He was brought onto Theo's team and if he is seen on CCTV, it looks like the same individual setting all the fires although with the amount they have bulked him out to disguise him and with his face covered, you would be hard pressed to figure out it was him if he stood in front of you.

There is also the fact that he is seen on the camera's at Carrick's offices when some of these fires were started, where he now has a legit job to add to his other employment.

Sometimes if I think of how they get these details to fit together, I would just give myself a headache. I don't even bother any more to wonder how one person can been seen in two places at the same time, as long as it works then that's all that matters.

I left the den, leaving Luca and Oriella who were cuddled on one of the couches, paying no attention to the screens in front of them and headed for the kitchen.

Passing the living room, my Dad and Lucy were sat talking quietly on one of the couches. I was going to ask if they wanted a drink but after hearing the words spoken, I didn't want to intrude.

"It's hard to believe sometimes Granddad."

"What little Princess."

"I'm going to be 16 this year. If I was my Mum, that would mean it would be another ten years until I met you."

"I know Lucy. It took me a long time to get my head around what your mother went through and how much I had missed out on as she grew up. I knew the second I saw her that she was mine and that I would do anything to keep her safe and protect her. The past twenty-two years, we have spent as much time as we can together, making up for lost time and a lot more."

"I'm glad. I'm also lucky as I didn't have to wait at all to meet you."

I smiled, leaving them to their conversation before I decided to head outside and enjoy a bit of the warm sun.

"They're not coming in" Matteo told me as he joined me on my bench.

"Leave them. If they're too wet by the time we go down the street to your Grandparents, I will walk them down."

I looked up to see his raised eyebrow, which made me laugh.

"Alright we will get them to the house somehow, maybe they can swim down. It's not that far."

The dogs who were currently jumping off the end of the jetty into the water with Theo, probably would swim there if we let them. The fourth of July had sort of snuck up on us with everything that had been going on but it's a day we're going to try and relax and spend it all together.

"Sooo" I said.

"Soooo, what Mum."

"Trixie, she missed Sunday dinner with all the chaos that was going on."

"Mum please" he complained which just made me laugh.

"What, she said she was your girlfriend, before Grandma ran her out of the bakery that is."

"Thank heavens for Grandma. I'm sorry she bothered you, she had no right to go into the bakery. It was just."

"One night, I know. Some girls don't see it that way though, you sleep with them and you could've proposed as far as she was concerned. You say you will call, and some will expect you to do just that. I saw through her as soon as she said she was your girlfriend. I hope Son when that day comes that I finally get to meet your one, that it is you that introduces her."

"I'm not ready to settle down yet, not for a long time. I look at Luca and I forget he's 19 sometimes as he has had his whole life planned out for a long time and he's completely happy about that. He's my twin but we're completely different in that aspect."

"And I'm perfectly fine with that son. I have no problem with you going out and having fun as long as no one gets hurts or let me rephrase that, as long as my children don't get hurt."

"Love you Mum" he said, putting his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too…. noooo" I squealed as Sprout ran excitedly over and shook what felt like half The Sound over each of us.

"Thanks bro, I'm wet" Matteo shouted to Theo.

"I'm not fairing that much better either" I said, wiping the water that dripped from my face. Note to self, next time a wet dog comes running at you, stand because Matteo and I sitting down were the perfect height to get soaked.

"You ok Mum" Theo asked as he ran over to us laughing.

"Wonderful, I'm going to change. I'm giving you the job to ferry the dogs over to your Grandmothers."

"That's fine by me" Theo said.

I walked back towards the house, getting a soaking by an excited Milo on the way. I shut the back door, leaving them all outside as I didn't want a wet dog on the coach. They would dry off in the sun.

"You look a bit wet Princess" Christian said as I passed him and started to climb the stairs.

"I feel a bit wet" I laughed.

"I love you wet" he whispered, coming up to join me where I had stopped.

"Don't start something neither of us has the time to finish Christian. Go or else you will be late and then we will have one unhappy daughter."

"We're leaving soon. How are you all getting to Mums."

"Driving, although if we didn't have all the food to take, today it would have been a nice walk down there. I know before you say anything" I said placing my finger to his lips, knowing he didn't want me completely out in the open with everything that is going on at the moment. "Theo is taking the dogs, either by swimming them there or jogging down the block. I wanted to ask you something but it can wait until later."

"Princess, what is it. Our only time limit to pick what is she called up, oh Rosie today, is set by our impatient daughter. If you want to speak to me, please speak."

"We burnt their businesses down."

"Yes, we did" he smirked.

"What are the chances that they will retaliate and do the same to ours. The bakery, your club. The surgery even."

"Even though those businesses are closed today, they're still guarded 24/7. I know how much the bakery means to you Ana, I won't let anyone touch it."

"I know, I'm glad we hurt them in the best way for these people, their pockets."

"When I find out where the rats have scurried off to, I will be hurting them too."

"My big scary Mafia Boss" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

I was stood on the step above him, so I was the perfect height for once. I bushed the hair from Christian's forehead, bringing my lips to his. Our kiss, although short was full of the passion that is always there between us. It was short because Lucy now stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her father.

"Before you go, how is your foot" I asked her.

"Better Mum, I'm fine. It's a shame it didn't happen when I went back to school, it would've gotten me out of gym class."

"No thank you, I'm not going through that again. I will see you both at your Grandparents."

As they headed for the door, I made my way to my bedroom, opting to take a shower instead of just changing my clothes when I found a bit of weed that had come off Sprout in my hair.

…

"Mum are you ready to go" Luca asked me, as I finished packing the food to take with us.

"Yes, there is tiramisu in the fridge and these trays to take, then that should be it."

"Tiramisu, how many trays are there."

"Enough for everyone and that doesn't mean a tray each. Leave one of them here for later as you know what your father is like if he doesn't get any."

"Yes, the same as all of us, grumpy."

"Ana, are these the things that you wanted" Oriella asked me as she held the little pink dog bed.

"Yes, everything should be in there. My god it's tiny, compared to the boy's beds."

"We're going to have fun, especially when the boys realise she's a girl" Matteo told me.

"They will all be fine" I hope.

Matteo locked the house up as I put the last of the food into the trunk. Theo had decided to go jogging with the dogs around the block, stopping at Grace and Carrick's where we will all be spending the afternoon.

"We ready" Dad asked.

"Yes, if I have forgotten something I will send one of the boys back. It's not as if we're going far."

The drive to my in-laws took seconds never mind minutes, the food quickly taken inside and put away from eager hands and mouths.

"Are they back yet" my Grandmother asked as I stepped onto the terrace.

"No, they had to go into the city so they might be a while, hopefully traffic is light at this time."

"That little girl was so excited this morning" my Grandfather laughed.

"I know, I'm just glad she has opened herself up again to another dog, no matter what the breed" I chuckled looking at my four who were lay by the pool, a covered pool which they were waiting to be opened.

"Those dogs with their love of water, get more and more like their great Grandfather everyday" my Dad said.

"I know and I love it. Who knows what Rosie will bring to the family, chaos no doubt at the start."

I headed back into the house to get my purse, having put it down in the hallway quickly when I came in with my hands full. Passing the living room, Theo was there looking at the photos on the mantel. Over it was a large photo, Grace's favourite of all her grandchildren together. All the boys wearing dark suits and Lucy in the middle of them all in her pale pink dress.

"Are you ok son" I asked as he turned to me, the photo of my mother and Grace in his hand.

"I'm fine Mum. Ever since you told us about what happened to you, every time I'm here, I always have to stop and look at this photo. It's silly, it's like it draws me in."

"It's not silly at all. This is the photo that completely changed my life. It gave me a family that I was too scared to ever dream of at the time. It does have a different frame now as I dropped it that day."

"Dropped it" he asked.

"Yes, I had seen it and wanted answers but everyone was too shocked to give them to me. I was so scared at the time that I dropped it and ran out the door. Your father ran after me, took me back to what was my apartment at the time and told me he was never letting go."

"I'm glad he didn't."

"He wouldn't have been able to anyway. My mind was telling me to run but the grip I held onto him and my heart were both refusing to let go."

We both turned when we heard the door open and footsteps approaching. Stood there with a beaming smile on her face was my daughter, who held a tiny ball of fluff in her hands.

"She's sleeping" Lucy said excitedly."

"Car journey's usually do that, whether human or animal babies. Let me look at her."

She placed Rosie into my arms and she really was a tiny thing, smaller than I even remember her as it had been weeks since we had been there. I thought she might have grown a bit but in her own time.

"Oh my god, she's tiny. The boy's are going to have an extra special Fourth of July lunch" Matteo teased Lucy as I handed Rosie back.

"Behave son" I told him as we headed for the terrace.

Milo was immediately up as I stepped out, coming forward before he stopped. He had probably smelled the new addition to the family so continued his walk towards us slowly, gauging if it was a threat.

Lucy slowly lowered her arms so he could sniff the little fur bundle. He was immediately joined by the other three who soon crowded around. Finally waking and wondering who the hell these four dogs were that had dared to sniff her, Rosie let out a little yap. It was so instantaneous and so funny as all four dogs sat down. As she continued to yap at them, neither of them dared to move.

"This is perfect" Lucy laughed. "The girls are in charge as always."

Lucy placed Rosie down and she immediately went toward the dogs. Gizmo the coward stood up, giving Rosie a bridge to walk under. She seemed to like Gizmo the best, either that or she chose to annoy him the most as when he decided enough was enough and went to find a quiet spot, Rosie followed slowly behind.

Anyone looking on would've thought this was hilarious as the most feared mafia family on the west coast stood watching and smiling at the little dog who seemed to be on her adventure around the garden. Sniffing the boys, she realised there was no threat from them so she started to explore more. The only time a loud bark was heard, was when she got too close to the pool and it was Milo taking charge. Whether he was worried for her safety or he was telling her that the pool was their territory I didn't know but she did move away. As we all took a seat, enjoying the sunshine, our focus was still on the little dog who had declared herself the leader of the pack.

"Max, can we have one" Gemma asked, looking down at Rosie who was at her feet.

"Gemma, we have a baby who's a couple of months old, we hardly have any energy as it is and you want to add a dog into the mix."

"When she's older maybe" she laughed as I was handed little autumn.

"How are you all doing" I asked, having not seen them since the boy's birthdays.

"Getting the routine down or trying to. Our lives and how much we sleep is dictated to by the little madam in your arms."

"You're a beautiful little girl, aren't you" I asked, tickling under her little chin. I was sure I got a smile but it could've been wind.

"How is she being away from her Mum" Rhian asked us about Rosie.

"She was on her own when we got there, entertaining herself as she rolled around in shredded newspaper. The other pups were with their Mum. I was worried that she wouldn't socialise with the other dogs well but look at her with the boys. Oh no, poor Rosie is going to be like me" Lucy complained.

"How so" Christian asked her.

"I have three overprotective brothers and Rosie is going to be just the same with them four. I need to get her trained so she can escape them."

"By the look of it at the moment, I think it's the boys who need to escape her."

At the moment, Rosie had hold of Rocco's tail and is refusing to let go. I can hear his whimpers from here but he is such a good dog, they all are, they would never retaliate.

"Teeth and claws to yourself young lady" Christian said, rescuing Rocco who headed into the house for some peace.

"Having fun there Christian" I asked, watching him wince as he became Rosie's next chew toy.

"Her teeth are like needles" he complained as he retook his seat by my side.

We had a lot of fun times ahead but it's always nice to welcome a new addition to the family, especially if it's a fur baby.

…

There was so much food here, I couldn't believe how much. Christian and I had done a shop, he had volunteered to come along and even decided to take his own shopping trolley around the store. By the time we reached the checkout, I had everything we needed for today, including food for a couple of days at home and all I can say that was in his, was crap. More chocolate and snacks than I would ever buy, enough alcohol to have us all drunk for a month and a blow up crocodile for the pool. Why, who the hell knows. That will be destroyed by the dogs, long before it gets near the pool. He declared shopping a success and had actually enjoyed himself so I didn't say anything about the giant sugar load that filled the trunk.

"I cannot believe how much they have consumed" Kate told me as she watched her husband and boys eat.

"They're like human garbage cans. All will be complaining tomorrow when they realise they have many hours in the gym to work it off or in the case of the boys, a stomach ache as they don't know when to stop." Mia laughed.

"Photographic evidence is what we need when they complain, to remind them of how much they have eaten" I laughed, taking a photo of Christian who had his mouth wrapped around a burger.

"Is it that good" I asked as he nodded before drinking his full bottle of beer. "How much alcohol have you had."

"Not enough yet, the night is young and if my mother decides to get on the karaoke later, I would rather be drunk by then."

"Mum, what are we doing with Rosie when the fireworks go off" Lucy asked me.

"She will stay inside with the boys, I'm sure she can hide between them if she gets scared."

Rosie was currently sleeping on Oriella's knee, her little tummy full like the boys.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting wet for the most part. Either going in the pool with the dogs or getting shook on when they got out. Even Rosie tried to go in, promptly getting plucked up in Milo's mouth and put back on the side. After that she didn't go near the water again.

"Hey boys, we need to have a little word" I said the Jac and Daniel as they came from the house with a drink.

"What have we done" they asked, looking between themselves before back to me.

"Nothing that I know of, or do you have something to confess."

"Don't know what you mean Aunt Ana" Daniel told me, smirking.

"I heard about your work, involving the showing of a video that went out in the school and I just wanted to thank you" I smiled.

"Thank us, I thought you were going to tell us off" Jac told me.

"Yeah, I thought we were in trouble then" Daniel laughed.

"No, keep up the good work and make sure you don't get caught" I smiled, smacking their outstretched hands. My sister had her hands full with these two but they always make me laugh.

….

"Who's ready for the fireworks" Eamon asked, just as excited as the kids.

"Us, come on Granddad it will be nice to see some real fireworks for once" Giorgio told them.

"What other fireworks have you seen young man" Ethan asked him.

"None yet, apart from all the burning buildings on the news that keep exploding. I wish they would come and burn our school down" he told us.

"Could be arranged" Elliot mumbled, receiving an elbow to the ribs from my sister.

Turning back to the fireworks, it wasn't long before the sky lit up above us joining the other fireworks that were set off across the city.

"Tired" Christian whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"No I'm fine. How are we getting home as I don't think you will be driving and I have had a few drinks as well."

"I will give Lucy the car keys, she will get us home" he said as I looked up to him. "I'm kidding, she would take a detour towards the Bravern if it was open. We could take a stroll home."

"If my husband wasn't drunk and I suggested going for a stroll down the street to our house, he would have steam coming out of his ears."

"I know. No matter how much alcohol I have had, I could still shoot someone between the eyes who came near you" I doubt it but I will humour him.

"Grandma can we all stay here tonight, camp out in the living room. It's been years since we have done that" Lucy asked.

"It's been years because some of us have grown up" Matteo complained.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea" Grace said excitedly as I heard Matteo groan.

I don't know what he was complaining about, unless he had plans but they can wait as today is family time.

"If we have to do it then so does Theo, Alex and Max, they're your Grandchildren as well. Just because they are the eldest doesn't mean they can get out of it" Matteo told everyone as the three mentioned tried to escape.

"Fine by me" Alex said, coming back to take a seat. Even Theo agreed. Anything to make their Grandmother happy.

Me, if we were staying, I was sleeping in Christian's old room in a comfy bed with hopefully if he doesn't get roped into staying downstairs, my husband.

We had stayed up long into the evening talking and laughing, one giant family together. The only people who went back to my house were my Dad and Isabella and my Grandparent, hoping to get some sleep away from the rowdy bunch here. When Christian and I finally climbed up the stairs to bed we were both exhausted from the day. Grace must have found every blanket she had as the living room floor was littered with them. Lucy and Oriella had both declared that the couches were theirs. Luca had tried to get on Oriella's until he was pulled back by Jac before they all piled on.

I love this family, I love the fun we have and especially every person in it.

…

We were just enjoying breakfast on the terrace before going home when there was some activity. Christian and Carrick had been in the house and had rushed out to let us know that the police were here.

"What do they want" I asked Christian.

"They're asking for you Princess. Lyle who is on our gate called it in after they had gone to our house asking for you. I don't know why but they have decided to try here as well. Your dad and Grandparents want to come here but it will look suspicious if they just run round. We can get the gate to tell them that you're not here too if you want."

"No, we will never find out what they want if we send them away."

"Ok" he said, kissing my forehead. "All guns need to be in the panic room" he said and everyone started to moved.

"All right, they're on their way up. Gate says there is only two of them. Lets continue as if we're having breakfast. Ana sweetheart, let me deal with it to start with please" Carrick told me as I nodded.

"I will be ok Lucy, you keep hold of her" I told my daughter who was now gripping onto my arm to stop me going anywhere, while trying to keep Rosie in her hold too.

This wasn't the first time the police had paid a visit to one of our homes and I doubt it will be the last. I just hated it when it was the cause of our children's worry

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you" Carrick asked when they were shown onto the terrace. No one else had moved as if we were having a lovely morning, to which we were before they turned up.

"Senator Grey, we apologise for the intrusion but time is of the utmost importance at the moment as you can understand with the spate of fires that had been taking place both here in Washington state and also Oregon. My name is Agent Meadows and this is my colleague Agent Coleman" he said as Carrick shook both of their hands.

"Gentlemen, what is it that I can help you with."

"We would actually like to speak to a member of your family, Dr Anastasia Grey. We did try the home address registered to Dr Grey where we were told she was not present so with yesterday being a family day, we took a chance that she might be here" Agent Coleman said, looking around the group.

"We were right" Agent Meadows said smugly, which I know would have pissed my husband and boys off.

"What do you want to speak to me about" I asked, squeezing Christian's hand so he would remain calm.

The dogs had been quiet, observing the two men but as they started to walk forward, the growling started and they were on their feet.

"Boys, quiet" I told them standing. I didn't want someone trying to take my dogs away because they had bitten a cop. No matter what title these men had, that is what they essentially were.

I reluctantly let go of Christian's hand for a moment and was soon surrounded by the dogs. Stroking their heads and scratching their ears, they started to settle. I put my hand behind me, reaching for Christian's which in seconds was wrapped around mine again.

"My apologies gentlemen. My dogs are very wary of strangers and as you can see, very protective of me. Now what is it that I can help you with."

"We would like to ask you a few questions, either here or at the station, whatever you prefer."

"Questions, am I under arrest for something" I asked, knowing that everyone would kick off here if they tried to take me away.

"No ma'am, nothing like that. Like I said we just have a few questions that I hope you will be able to help us answer, maybe stepping inside will be better" Meadows said, keeping an eye on my dogs.

I gestured for them to step inside the house as I felt a hand come down gently on my shoulder.

"You're not going in there without me" Max said as we followed the men and closed the door, going into the living room as I waited for them to start.

"Max Flynn, Dr Grey's legal representative."

"It's not needed but I won't object" Agent meadows said before turning to me.

"Dr Grey, we were called out to a large explosion just over a week ago in a town called Montesano. It's a small town about a hundred miles from here."

"I know where it is agent" I told them, no point denying I knew that town.

"Good. Now the explosion was on an abandoned lot, I say lot as there is nothing but rubble there any more. From what the locals have told us, it had been vacant for a long time before the house was destroyed in a gas explosion around fifteen years ago. This time, weapons were found on the property."

"I don't understand, what does an explosion or these weapons you have found, have to do with me."

"We believe that the house that was originally there, was where you spent your childhood."

"Childhood, I certainly didn't have one of those there" I said quietly, leaning back into Christian's arm as we sat on the couch together.

"If you have seen the news, you can understand that we're investigating a spate of building fires that have been happening not just here in Washington but also Oregon as well. They all started within a few days of this explosion in Montesano."

"And you think I have something to do with this" I asked appalled.

I didn't miss the quick look he gave to Christian before he focused back on me so I was going to stop this before it started.

"Gentlemen, I haven't stepped foot in that town for twenty-one years and I have no desire to ever go back."

"Can I ask why you have such a dislike for the town Dr Grey" Agent meadows asked.

"You want to know why I hate that town so much."

"Yes, I would."

I stood, turning my back so they could see what the evil of that town did.

"Who?" I heard someone ask when she realised what I was showing them, my bullet wound.

"When I was five, my mother was killed in a car accident. She had been brought to that town against her will when she was pregnant with me and as she was beaten and threatened, the town turned a blind eye and did nothing. From the age of five to nearly eleven I was beaten daily by the man who had made it his mission to slowly end my life while having his fun in the process and yet again the town knew what was happening and continued to ignore it. Just before my eleventh birthday, I woke up to a man on top of me which I was thankfully able to fight off when I hit him with my lamp. I ran for my life before I was shot, left in a ditch to die. Do you know who the man was in that town, their new shiny chief of police. Thankfully I was able to get to help who took me away from that place but it was a long time until I could step back there again even to visit my mothers grave as I didn't know if he was waiting for me. That is why I hate that town. Only a handful of people in that town tried to help my mother and they left with me as soon as they could. That town is poison and if you think I would ever step foot in that place, ever let any of my family step foot in that town again then you're sadly mistaken. I know the whispers about my family, even before I met my husband and this is not the first time that someone has tried to pin something on us. My file was sealed, please tell me it is not now unsealed as you looked to it for information."

They were stunned into silence by my speech, looking to the other as Christian wrapped his arms around me.

"No Ma'am, when we looked into the property details we did find out it was owned by a man named Stephen Morton and that an incident had occurred over thirty years ago but the details that were logged were sketchy."

My whole body went cold on hearing that name but I tried not to show it. Christian knew though as I felt his lips to my forehead.

"Of course, they were sketchy. It was one of their own doing it and they were saving their own necks to the fact that they had turned a blind eye to what my aunt and her mother had gone through" Max told them. "How did you link her to the property now."

"We interviewed the neighbours who mentioned the Kavanagh's had lived their before. Speaking to some of the towns residence, they spoke of you as a child, gave me your first name and told us you were a family member of Senator Grey now. They wouldn't say more than that other than you had visited the cemetery once, probably worried that you would come back again."

"I bet they're worried. The reception they gave us was disgusting and all we were there for was to visit my mother's grave. Having me stood in front of them, they couldn't ignore what they had done any more. They wanted us to leave, even the police had tried to start with us. I couldn't breath in that town when we were there, couldn't wait to leave again. I will never go back.

"Your mother is still there" he asked.

"No, my mother is with her Grandparents in Italy. Look gentlemen I'm sorry I cannot help you, if you have to go to that town then I feel very sorry for you but I will never set foot in that place again and hell will freeze over before I ever let my family go there. These people who are leaving guns around, I know from the news that it isn't the first instance. I just hope you catch them before someone gets hurt" namely us.

I waited for them to make the next move but they just looked to each other, shoulders sagging as they realised they hadn't received the answers they were looking for. It they start naming the family, they will be shut down like many before them, lawsuits taken out that we have always won as there is no proof that they seek. This state would have hardly elected Carrick Senator if they thought he was a criminal. The two agents apologised for taking up our time, before making their leave.

…..

"I'm so proud of you" Christian told me when he had taken me up to his room.

Downstairs was being checked for bugs in case they had casually dropped one but at the moment, I didn't care. I was in Christian's arms where I wanted to be.

"I hope the children didn't hear what I said, them hearing it once was bad enough."

"No, they didn't come in. Too busy keeping the dogs back so they didn't bust down the door."

"Do you think they will continue snooping."

"They will probably be like every other cop or agent that has looked into the family and found nothing, frustrated. Hopefully they will find, Garcia and Ramirez and deal with them for us, if not then I will do it myself."

Being given the all clear by Barney, we made our way back downstairs again and out onto the terrace. I was immediately set on by four large dogs, all sniffing me and wanting to know I was ok. They only settled down after an ear rub and I was finally able to reach my children who wanted their acknowledgement that I was ok too.

"I'm fine, really" I smiled. "There is something I have been wondering though, not about the cops today but about them setting up an arms factory on that actual site. If my file is sealed, how would they know to set it up there, how did they know it would be the last place any of us would go."

"I have been wondering that" Max said. "The only way for someone to know what happened there is either the gossips in town or to get details from your sealed file."

"But to know about that town in the first place, you would've had to look into my history and hit my sealed file" I repeated.

"The only legal way to get a file opened is to apply to the courts and a judge to approve it" Max told us.

"Legal" I said as he nodded, not really knowing how you can get in there illegally.

"Who can legally get access to that file without having to go through the courts" Matteo asked him.

"Ana" Max said, nodding to me. "She would have to prove who she was though beforehand."

"They had a cop on their books, who's to say they don't have a judge too" Theo said and it made me feel sick. "Mum, you have just gone white."

"Princess, look at me" Christian said, cradling my face in his hands.

"If they opened my file, they have everything Christian. All the details of the property, what went on there. Who I was taken to live with, they have everything."

"Barney can you check" Christian asked him.

"If it was opened then there should be a record of it and who opened it as well as which judge approved it. That is if it was done legally. If we're dealing with a bent judge then he might have tried to cover his track but they always leave a trail somewhere. I can hopefully go so far as to find those details out but if I try and open it myself then not only will I will be blocked like last time but there is a chance I will leave a trail as well."

"Last time" I asked, seeing sheepish faces all around me.

"When Max was in the hospital and all you girls were getting close, I had a check done to see you weren't related to the cops. We found out details on Kate and Mia but we could only get so far with you before we were blocked. Barney see what you can do and let us know" Carrick told us.

"Will do" he said, grabbing his bag and headed back into the house.

"It's a good job you didn't find out we were secret agents" I smiled.

"I would've brought you over to the dark side" Christian whispered in my ear.

…

We were sat in Christian's office with everyone crowded around the phone as Barney gave us the information we needed and didn't want. My file had been opened, only briefly on the order of a judge over in Olympia. It had been resealed the same day but they had obviously gotten everything they needed and tried to cover their tracks, not very well as Barney said the details were not too hard to find. Three months ago, it had been opened and I had not been informed. I was told no one would ever be able to view it, the police who Eamon had spoken to when I was a child had obviously been wrong which is typical as far as I'm concerned with the justice system. Christian has a trip to Olympia planned and I wouldn't be surprised if this Judge wasn't found floating face down in some body of water nearby."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Any law information is written for the sake of the story as I was giving myself a headache trying to find out about sealed records so I just went with what fit here.**

 **I have finally had time to add some more to my Pinterest of who I imagine the characters of my story to look like. It is under mattlukejess**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I watched the car explode from my position high up on the cliff. A perfect fireball that lit up the night's sky. It wasn't uncommon for a car to go over here, in fact this road is pretty renowned for its accidents, especially when drivers see an empty road and like to speed. Add to that, the lack of light now and the outcome is inevitable.

No one is getting out of the wreckage below us but we watch anyway, taking enjoyment in what we see. A hand on my shoulder from my eldest son, made me finally smile as all our hard work was finally done.

I have, had a team observing the Judges house for close to two weeks, seen who came and went. He was a prominent figure in the area or he was before he turned into a recluse I'm told. Our plan had to be perfect, down to every detail otherwise something could've ruined it before we even started. We had heard his housekeeper gossiping in the pharmacy about her boss's constant moods swings when she picked up bags of his medication. His paranoia had only added to our fun by the time we removed him from his house. A suicide note was left behind in his handwriting in case anyone checked and lots of his medication that had littered the house, we had taken with us.

He wasn't alone in his death today, his good friend Ramirez's joined him in hell, although his arrival was much earlier.

Having something or someone fall into your lap in this business is rare but today someone must have been looking down on us.

"Everyone move out, back to base" I said through the radio as we headed back to the cars.

Driving back to Alan's place, one of my guys who lives out here, my mind went back over everything that had happened over the past few days

 _We had quietly observed the Judge's house, keeping out of sight. A car had pulled up to the side door not long ago and the occupant has quickly scurried into the house, not wanting to be seen._

 _This property we were on at the moment was having a lot of renovations being done to it, different teams of people coming and going all the time so no one paid any interest when an extra team came on site just as everyone was packing up for the day and didn't leave. The grounds of this house were extensive so there were plenty of places to hide._

 _For a simple judge he certainly had a lot of security cameras about, some that were offline at the moment in areas that were being blocked by us._

" _Barney is just pulling in" Theo said over the radio._

" _Ok, everyone wait for my signal."_

 _We had knocked out the cameras in the front of the house, leaving the judge panicking and calling his security company. A call that thanks to Barney, we intercepted and gave us the perfect opportunity to gain access into his house._

 _I could hear talking inside the house through the concealed mic that barney wore. They were talking about the camera's and I could hear tapping on a keyboard._

" _I going to have to do a complete reboot of your system. For some reason your equipment is no longer picking up some of the cameras."_

" _That will turn them all off" a man I presume is the Judge said, sounding panicked._

" _For a few moments. If they don't come back online with all the others then I will have to look into individual connections._ _As it's now dark outside, that will have to wait until daylight."_

" _No no, I need this to be done now."_

" _Ok, let's do the reboot first. I have a light in my van if I need to go outside. Do you have a map of where all the cameras are located. There is a lot of trees out there so it could be something as simple as a fallen branch on the wire._ _I don't want to be fumbling about in the dark and damage more of them."_

" _Yes, here" I heard the rustling of paper before another voice came on the line to tell the Judge to let Barney work._

 _Ramirez. We know who the visitor is now._

 _While we waited for the signal, I filled everyone in on the new development._

" _What are we doing Bro" Elliot asked me._

" _Killing two birds with one stone if we're lucky."_

" _Boss, cameras are down and I have not found any bugs. Stay away from the large east window, they're in that room and light is filtering onto the grounds, there is a chance you will be seen."_

" _Ok" I said before giving orders "East side, spread out and move to other positions. You will be seen if you approach. Everyone else make sure you're covered and move in."_

 _We moved closer towards the house, heading for the kitchen door. We were covered from head to toe in black so we wouldn't have been seen out here. Inside though, those east window drapes need to be closed so no one out here could see._

" _In position" Ethan said as his team closed in, coming through the garage. "Judge's car is here."_

" _Good, we will take it later. We can use Ramirez's_ _now it's here to move them. It will just look his guest has left. Whoever gets into that room first, those drapes need to be closed."_

 _Opening the door, we were greeted with silence as the door alarms had been disabled too. Barney could've disabled the system from the road like the front cameras but we couldn't take the chance of there being more at the rear on a different system that our jammers couldn't reach. He needed to be inside to proceed._

 _As we moved through the house, we could hear the two men talking, completely unaware that they were surrounded and about to have their evening ruined._

" _Stay where you are" I called out to the two men who seemed to be enjoying a glass of whiskey._

 _The drapes were quickly closed, blocking out the houses around. As I pulled the mask off my face, they knew who had brought about their downfall._

" _Youu, you" The judge splutter, pointing to me as Theo had Ramirez quickly disarmed and groaning at his feet. "What do you want."_

" _Simply, you. He's a bonus that will meet the same fate as you but ultimately it's you who we came for. You ordered a file opened, one that never should've been. You caused my wife pain and that is one thing you never do."_

 _He was practically quaking as he sat, looking to Ramirez for help._

" _File, I don't know what you're talking" my hand smacking across his face, quietened his words._

" _Don't insult my intelligence, you know exactly what I'm talking about. And they say I'm a criminal" I laughed. "You're worse. How much was my wife's childhood worth to you?"_

" _Nothing, she's worth nothing" Ramirez said quieting for a second time after he received a blow to the head from Luca. It was Matteo's hit that rendered him unconscious on the floor._

" _Gag him and tie him up" I told Jason, pointing to Ramirez before I turned to the Judge._

" _Now I will ask you again, how much did he pay you so you would open my wife's file."_

" _One million dollars" he said still shaking._

" _Why would a respectable judge take a bribe and not turn him in to the police."_

" _I needed the money."_

" _Really" I laughed, "Don't make enough being a judge."_

" _It's gone, all of it. I have debts that needed to be paid quickly and he offered me a way to pay it. He told me our tracks would be covered and no one would know."_

" _Tracks will always be uncovered, especially when it comes to my family. You have met my computer expert after all. There is nothing he cannot do when it comes to computers and anything that is attached to them. Why do you think you're having problems with your cameras now" I said, smiling to Barney who was stood in a corner with a smug look on his face._

" _I don't get this; how would a known criminal know that a judge was in debt" Elliot asked._

" _Unless it was the criminal who the judge owed the debt to. Is that right." I said gripping his hair so he had to look at me._

" _Yes, I owed it him. I lost a lot in a game but he kept wanting more and more to pay it off, doing this was the final payment."_

" _No, it wouldn't have been. People like that don't let you go, unless you're no use to them any more."_

" _I'm a judge, I can't just disappear._

" _You were a Judge, not any more. Now I have something for you to do."_

 _He complained, shouted in pain but his note was done. Looking towards Theo, I told him to gag_ _the crying man. I don't want him shouting, making a scene when we leave. Moving Ramirez will be easy because he has not woken up._

" _Ok, Barney stay here, do your magic and make sure the house is clean before you leave. Tommy, take the Judge's car when Barney gives the signal. Everyone else move out."_

 _We headed back through the property next door to our cars. Matteo was driving Ramirez's and caught up to us on the freeway. It wouldn't be long until we reached our destination._

 _The judge sung like a canary telling us all about what he had done to gain Ana's file, doing anything he could to change the outcome of the evening. Ramirez was unusually quiet, until he was forced to speak._

" _Maria Ramirez's or is that Garcia" I said, wanting a reaction out of him and I got it. "What's up, your little girl, not yours."_

" _What about your daughter is she yours" he spat back._

" _No question about it" I smiled, proud of how my baby girl has handled all this crap recently. "Now what I want to know is what you were planning to do with the information that you took from my wife's file."_

" _Make her suffer" he laughed. "Pretty vivid pictures in there, I wonder how your daughter would like to see her mother like that."_

 _My fist to his head stopped his laughter as he spat blood on the ground._

" _My daughter is a lot stronger than you will ever know. She knows all about her mother's childhood, all our children do so there is nothing new there. A few pictures are not going to change anything, now where is she."_

 _He shook his head, closing his mouth as if that would stop his answers. His pain got worse as he protected his daughter._

" _You're going to have to kill me, because I won't give her up" he groaned in pain. "She will get her dream. Just because I'm not here, nothing will change that."_

" _And what is that dream" I asked as he looked to me through swollen eyes._

" _To be the Boss, take over your business."_

" _Keep wishing" I laughed. "How is she planning on getting rid of me."_

" _She's not. She doesn't need to."_

 _Riddles, that was all I was getting from him and I had had enough. He refused to speak any more, his silence turning to screams as he protected her. Screams seem to be in abundance today before I ended Ramirez life with a bullet to the head. Screams that I know had continued as the Judge's car left the road. I would've liked to have put Ramirez's in with him but if someone found the link between them, then it could lead back to us. As it is, Ramirez body will never be found and the judge would look like his problems had taken over him and he took the easy way out. Either way, two birds with one stone._

"Dad you ok" Theo asked me, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm looking forward to going back home" and I was.

APOV

I kissed Christian's sleeping lips, before going to use the bathroom. He had been home close to a week now and if he isn't by my side, or at the club, he's with our children.

I was due to have lunch with Theo today, wanting to check he was ok. An envelope had come addressed to Lucy, containing photos of the wounds I received as a child. I hope to god I meet this woman one day as I will show her what it's like to play real games. Trying to upset my children, my fifteen-year-old daughter in fact shows what a coward she is. She cannot come at us straight on, she has to try and start something with a child. It makes me question her mental stability. Lucy never saw them, they were intercepted during checks that all our mail goes through and the unopened envelope was delivered straight to Christian.

Naturally he was angry, more so because Theo was in the room at the time and Christian had been so busy that he had just opened it. He said he knew something like this would appear and he was kicking himself that he didn't wait.

Theo said he was ok but I'm a mum and I need to see for myself. The fact that he hasn't slept here since then has had me worried.

"Ana, come back to bed" he moaned, making me smile as I walked back into the bedroom. "It's Wednesday, our day."

"Christian that was two days ago and I'm supposed to be meeting our son in a bit."

"What time is it."

"Just after ten thirty. We're becoming like our daughter while she's off school."

If Lucy didn't have to get up to see to Rosie, I don't think she would get up until lunch time. Rosie that little pup makes me smile. Her bed, I don't think she has slept in it yet, she prefers the boys beds or on top of Gizmo. She no longer bites them or us, now Christian had been out and bought her every chew toy or soft animal he can find. I would say she has a different toy for every day of the week but it's more like every day of the month. Besides the little plush pig that Sprout took into his bed, that one he has claimed and will not let her have.

I look up to Hugo's rabbit that is still in my room. I love all our dogs, everyone that has come from my best friend but that rabbit will always be his and despite the dogs looking to it when they have been in my room, I could never part with it.

"Can I have breakfast in bed before we get up" Christian asked as I joined him again, loving the warmth of him being wrapped around me.

"It's nearly lunch time."

"Lunch then" he said before I was underneath him, cradling his face with my hands.

Christian's lunch consisted of him moving down the bed and feasting on my clit before we made love.

Moments like these are what we always need. If either of us have a bad day, week or a lot on our minds, we always bring it back to just us two, making the other forget for just a little while.

…

"What are the plans for lunch" David asked me as we pulled into the underground garage of Escala.

"We're going to Palermo, well that is the plan unless Theo wants to go some place else."

It's funny that Theo has this place now, the apartment that Christian had when we first met. I chuckled to myself as we rode the elevator up, thinking of the time we had brought Hugo here. He liked to be free and peeing on the balcony was not ideal especially if the wind caught it and you were walking underneath.

Getting off the elevator, the place was quiet. Usually there is music playing but today nothing. David made his way to what was a security office where he will wait until I'm ready to leave.

"Theo" I called out. "Theo are you there."

"Shit, it's my mother" I heard my sons voice and it was then that I realised he wasn't alone.

"Mum" I heard behind me as I put my purse down onto the kitchen counter.

He looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and he probably had.

"Did you forget" I asked as his palm went to his forehead.

"Shit, mum I'm sorry."

We both turned then, when a bang came from in the direction of the bedroom. I could see the worry immediately come onto Theo's face as if his guest was hurt.

"Hi Ava" I called out, smiling at Theo and just hoped it wasn't some random woman in my son's bedroom.

"Mum" he said, making me laugh at the sheepish look on his face.

"Hi Ana" Ava said coming from the bedroom and was soon wrapped in Theo's arms.

"Are you ok" he asked her.

"Yes just fell over one of your shoes."

"Like I haven't done that a thousand times before" I told her as we both laughed.

"Mum, I'm sorry about today. With everything going on, it slipped my mind."

"It's ok, I just wanted to check you're alright."

He let go of Ava and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll go and get changed" Ava said, leaving Theo and I alone.

"I'm ok mum, I am. Seeing those things brought me back to the day I found out about your scar. I have to realise that I can't change it no matter how much I want to. I'm in awe of how strong you are."

"I can be strong because I know I have an amazing family surrounding me and I know they will always be there for me."

"Unless they forget about lunch" he said.

"I will let you off this time. Sunday though, I expect you both for lunch."

"I'll speak to Ava. As long as she doesn't already have plans with her family then we will be there."

"Tell her we don't bite" I smiled.

"I know" he laughed. "Bringing her into the family though, puts her in the limelight."

"She will be protected son."

"I know" he said, looking to the bedroom before back to me. "I Love her Mum."

"I'm so happy for you Theo" I said starting to get choked up as he pulled me into his arms again.

"Stop the tears and don't go buying any hats yet."

"I wont, not yet" I smiled up to my beautiful son. "I Love you Theo"

"Love you mum" he said as we walked back to the elevators, meeting David there.

As the elevator doors opened, Ava joined us again.

"I will see you both soon" I told them as I stepped inside the elevator once my son had kissed my cheek. I didn't miss the smile between them both.

"We will see you soon" Ava told me before the doors closed, whisking us back down to the garage again.

"Change of plans" David asked me.

"Just a little. Can you take me to Palermo and then to the club. I may as well enjoy lunch with my husband."

…

"Dr Grey" Ciro greeted me as I opened the door.

"Hi Ciro, I'm coming to gatecrash the party."

"I will be happy to hear the thunder of feet then as they all try to escape" he laughed as I made my way up the stairs.

There was a woman on the stage dancing when I reached the club, gaining an audience who suddenly went quiet and started looking anywhere else when they realised I was there.

I just rolled my eyes, leaving them to it as I spotted my boys at the bar. From the look of it, they were deep in conversation, neither paying any attention to the stage but I would have some fun anyway.

"I can do that" I said, standing behind their stools.

"Mum" Luca said, spinning around quickly on his stool. "Do what."

I nodded towards the woman on the pole as Matteo choked on his drink.

"Mum please, I don't need that image in my head thank you" he said as I patted his back.

"What, you think I'm a nun or something" I said, leaving my shocked boys behind as I made my way towards Christian's office.

I knocked on the door, opening it to see Christian in a meeting with Jason, John and Luke.

"Am I disturbing you" I asked.

"No of course not, what's so funny" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Just nice to know I can still shock my boys" I laughed. "I brought lunch. Sorry guys, I only have enough for two, unless Christian is going to share."

"Yeah right, we will get our own lunch Ana" Jason said as they all got up to leave the room.

"Sorry did I interrupt your meeting."

"It's fine, we've just finished speaking to Lorenzo. They are releasing the identity of the body in the car this afternoon."

"Do they think the accident was suspicious."

"No, not with all the evidence we left behind that points to a man who has problems. Suicide note, missing pills and the housekeepers statement of his paranoia and depression. It's being put down to him taking the corner too fast and being under the influence of the drugs he had taken. There is no evidence at the house of us being there, we covered our tracks and with Barney sorting the cameras and doing clean up, there is nothing there."

"Wouldn't someone see his vehicle there."

"As we took them away, while Barney did his work, we didn't move the Judges car until later in the evening. Barney even though he wasn't on the premises was able to control the cameras from across the street, making it look like the only person left on the premises was the Judge until he left in the car when Tommy brought it to us."

"You have all the details worked out."

"We have to, always one step ahead. It helps having cops on the books as well so we always get a heads start if they come snooping."

"Unless they come from another state" I told him.

"Yes, those we can't plan for" he complained.

"Hey, we can't stop everything, we just have to be prepared when they do call."

"We will Ana, I don't want you going through that again. Now, I thought you were having lunch with Theo."

"I was but he's busy."

"I don't have him doing anything today."

"No, he was learning about the birds and the bees with Ava when I turned up."

I saw his eyebrows raise before a smirk came onto his face.

"That's my boy."

"Behave" I laughed, smacking his arm. "Lunch."

"Please Princess."

My lunch date, might have changed but I still had an enjoyable meal with my husband. Seeing him laugh when I told him about what I said to the twins, seeing him smile as we shared our dessert, this was the relaxed Christian, few get to see. Angry Christian I would see next.

The office phone rang on his desk, so I picked it up.

"Hello" I said, trying to stop Christian's nibbling on my neck.

"Ana, hello is Boss man there" Ros asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Can you ask him if he knows a Hain Nucci."

"Hold on a sec… Christian do you know a Hain Nucci" I asked as he pulled away from my neck which he had been kissing.

"Yes" he said before I handed him the phone.

"Ros... yes I do…. What's he doing…. Ok, bring him up."

I hated one side conversations but I wouldn't interrupt him and it must be someone he knows or trusts to bring him up here.

"Princess come on" Christian said, taking my hand as he led me back into the club.

"Christian, who is he" I asked.

"An old school friend of mine" he said, sounding bewildered as to why he would turn up here.

We stood at the bar, Luca and Matteo around me now as we waited for our guest to arrive. As the door opened and Ros appeard followed by a man, everyone suddenly paid attention to the stranger who was now amongst us.

"Christian, long time no see" he smiled as Christian let go of me to greet his friend.

Seeing them hug made me think that they were close at one point but Christian had never mentioned him before. My boys as ever were on guard, watching the stranger carefully as Matteo's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hain, where have you been" Christian asked, stepping back from him.

"Around, busy you know me" he looked around the bar. "Seems, you're doing well for yourself."

"I do well, how did you know I was here."

"I didn't. I knew you owned the club downstairs, didn't know about this place though. I would've come to your house but I didn't want to get shot" he laughed as if that was a joke.

"Why would you turning up to my home get you shot."

"Because I have been hired to kill a Princess" he said, looking directly at me.

Those words were all it took before this man had his back to the wall, my husband's gun pointing to his forehead. Me I had my back to the bar, Matteo in front of me, getting ready to shoot anyone who dared step an inch closer. Everyone in the club had their guns aimed at this man, waiting for the signal to shoot.

"YOU KNOW ME CHRISTIAN, YOU KNOW ME" he shouted in his face as if that would calm Christian down and for some reason it did, neither of them moved but his gun was no longer leaving an indentation mark in his forehead.

"Matteo" I said quietly, needing just a bit of space because I felt like I couldn't breathe.

He moved a few inches over but with Luca in front of me as well, I was still pretty much covered.

"Speak" was all Christian said to him.

"I was down in Mexico having just finished a job when I was approached by a couple. The guy was a friend of the one I had just worked for so they knew what I did. The man seemed with it but the woman seemed to have a screw loose. They wanted me to kill a female, said she was in their way and only with her gone could they get what they wanted."

"Who were they."

"Seb was his name, she refused to give me hers. I told them that I didn't touch women or children but they were insistent, desperate even. I asked for more details, wanting to know what this woman had done to them, making out that I needed the details before I would consider it. They gave me the name Grey, a list of locations of where I would find my targets and a photo. They told me to take my pick, either would do."

"What photo" Luca asked.

He carefully pulled a photo out of his pocket, placing it on the table. It showed Lucy and I at the mall a few months ago. We were laughing as I teased her about a boy we had run into, making her blush.

"So, you're going to kill me, kill my fifteen-year-old daughter" I said, pushing the boys out of the way to step forward. I could see this man visibly shudder at my words before he focused on my face.

I could hear Luca calling home to check his sister was ok and I know it wouldn't be long before Theo would be here also.

"No Ma'am. Like I said to them, I don't touch women and children. I told them I would do the job just to give me the time to get here and warn you about what these people are planning."

"You're an assassin" I asked as Christian stepped back, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes I am."

I looked to Jason who passed Hain a file containing photos of Garcia and his crew.

"Yes, that's the woman, a complete fruit loop if I'm honest and that's the guy."

"What do you know about the guy" Christian asked him.

"Seems to step back as far as I noticed, let her take charge. Likes to blend into the background."

"Yes, the fact that he's supposed to have been killed twelve years ago means he probably likes the background. He also likes to try and kidnap young women" Luca told him angrily.

"Sometimes I wish we were in the background" I said quietly but Christian heard me, pulling me off to one side.

"Princess talk to me" I could see the pain in his eyes as If what is happening now was his fault.

"I love you and I love our life, don't ever think that I don't. I just mean being in the limelight, doing the jobs I do, put me out there. It makes the target easier to find. I mean they have a list of our locations Christian. Our enemies can hide in the shadows, sneak around because that is their lives. I can understand why all wives except me in this life, stay at home because they're out of the way, protected."

"You love your jobs Ana, I would never expect you to give them up. That is why they're crawling with guards so you can continue doing what you love."

"I know. The surgery, everyone is registered beforehand so I know their details, addresses and I don't see anyone who has not been with us for at least three months. The bakery though, anyone can walk in off the street. It would only take someone a second to pull a gun out there. It's also a place where our daughter spends a lot of time, when I work."

"What are you saying."

"I just think I should step back, until this woman is dealt with. Not put myself out there so much."

Christian wrapped me in his arms, hugging me tight as the whole room had gone quiet. I know he would think I was giving up on my dream but it will still be there when she's gone. It's too personal this time, every other fight this family has gone through has been met head on, this woman doesn't work that way though. She's trying to pick holes, find the tiny way through to our family and I know she hasn't targeted any of the men here yet. Lucy, Oriella and now me, who's next, Grandma, Claire, Grace or my sisters. Even Ava could become a target if people find out she's in a relationship with my son. There was an old mafia code between families that no women were hurt, she has obviously gone against that and is making her own rules as she goes.

"That's what he meant."

"Who" I asked, pulling back from Christian.

"Ramirez, he said she would be Boss, take over my business. When I asked how she would get rid of me, he said she's not, she doesn't need to."

"Getting rid of me instead."

"Would destroy me, destroy this family" he said before I was back in his arms again, holding me tighter that I think he ever has before.

…

Christian spoke to Hain before we left the club for home, his arms never letting me go. They would work together on this, just like the old days but I had no idea what that entailed.

"How do you know he isn't going to try and carry out his task Dad" Theo asked as he drove us home.

I wanted to know that, so did Luca and Matteo who were in the car also.

"Hain went to school with Jason, John and me, that's why I was comfortable leaving him in the club with them. The four of us were very tight until the night he lost everything. His parents were in the business, his sister was fifteen at the time, same as our little princess" he said quietly, taking a steadying breath. "We had been out, doing a job for my Dad when I dropped him back home. The house had been ransacked, his parents in the kitchen both had been shot and his sister… she was naked in her bedroom when we found her. They were close, Laney and Hain, so close. Seeing his sisters broken body destroyed him. He went crazy, on a rampage until my Dad grabbed hold of him. Promised him that they would get everyone who had ever laid a finger on Laney, tried to calm him down before he was arrested. I don't think he cared much at that point, he just wanted to make the people hurt who had taken away his life. He stayed with us until we had achieved our goal, then he disappeared for years. Last time I saw him was about five years before we met when he had heard someone had targeted my mother. He came out of hiding because he wouldn't stand by and watch a mother be hurt, especially one he had considered as his second mother growing up."

"Do you trust him" I asked Christian as he looked into my eyes.

"I do."

Arriving home, it was like nothing had happened. Dogs going crazy to see us, Rosie nearly getting trampled in the crush before Christian picked her up just for her to go crazy licking his face. I will be spending a lot more time here now until this has all died down. I didn't mind though. If there was one place I felt safe, it was in this house, these grounds but never more safe than being surrounded by this family.

 **Thank you for reading. I had hoped to put this out last week but having picked up a bug, I have pretty much slept for the past three days. I still feel lousy but I'm happy that I managed to get it finished.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

"Are you ok, sweet girl."

I turned to see my grandfather approach before he carefully sat down on the jetty by my side.

"I'm fine Granddad, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'll bet, a problem shared is a problem halved" he said before he let out a sad laugh. "That is what your mother used to say to me when I used to hole myself up in my office for days at a time when we were having trouble."

"I bet you spent a lot of time in there then, this family attracts trouble" I laughed, laying my head against his shoulder as I felt a kiss to my hair. The mention of my mother had my hand reaching for my locket, where it always rested near my heart.

"When you're at the top, there is always someone who wants to knock you down. Our families were always the strongest. We have worked together many time over the years, our businesses working in sync with each other. When you married Christian, you not only made a lot of people very happy, you also made a lot of our enemies worry."

"This woman, she doesn't work like others we have seen before."

"No, she doesn't, she's a loose cannon who's tried to go against the people who this family protect the most. As far as Christian and the rest of us are concerned, she will be treated like every other enemy of this family."

"Maybe it's going to take a woman of this family to go up against her" I told him.

"Then she should run and hide now" he said smiling.

"Forgetting about her for a minute, how are you feeling" I asked him.

"I'm ok, you said it yourself. I just had a cold."

"I know, I'm allowed to worry about you though."

"Although I would love to see my Carlotta again, I'm in no rush to leave you all. I have so much more life to live and so much to tell her when I finally meet my little girl again."

"I can't part with you Granddad."

"Hey, none of that, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. I have three figures to get to yet. That's my next goal."

"And much more" I said, lifting my head from his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

We were joined then by Rosie who had come to explore. Gizmo who had been sleeping behind us, lay still as she climbed over him to reach us. Sprout and Rocco were on the beach, deciding whether to go in the water or not and Milo was doing laps I think, across the front of where I sat.

"She's just a perfect little thing" Granddad said, getting a lick from Rosie.

"Just like her owner" I told him as he nodded.

"Luciana grows like a weed. Every time we come back here, she seems to have grown half a foot more."

"I know, I think she will take after Christian and her brothers in the height department before she finishes growing. I will be the short one of the family."

"You're perfect the way you are Ana."

It was lovely sitting here as the light breeze blew across the water, peaceful. We could hear the murmur of voices in my house behind us but we were in no rush to move.

"They have worn themselves out" Granddad laughed looking at the dogs who littered the jetty behind us, all sleeping or snoring in the warm summer sun.

"Yes, mention dinner or a chewy thought and they will be up" I laughed mentioning that one word and Milo's ears shot up.

"Was it dinner."

"No, CHEWY" I called out, seeing five dogs suddenly on their feet, barking in excitement of the chew stick they were excited to receive. Rosie joining them, her bark nowhere near as loud as the boys but she wanted one too.

"Did someone say that secret word" Christian asked as he stepped out onto the patio. The dogs ran to him, when he waved about the chew sticks he had in his hand.

They all sat for him, waiting patiently before they all ran to different parts of the garden to enjoy their treat, making sure none of the others could take it off them if was put down for a second.

"Do you have a numb bum yet" Christian asked us as he approached.

"Oh, about an hour ago. Do you want to help an old man up" Granddad asked my husband who helped him to his feet.

"Princess" Christian said, smiling as he held his hand to me.

"Thank you" I smiled, as he helped me to my feet.

Standing now, I could feel the ache of sitting on the jetty for so long. We slowly walked back to the house, shutting the gate behind us to keep the dogs dry for now.

"Ana, there is a parcel here for you and Mr Christian" Dulce called from the back door.

I looked to Christian, knowing neither of us were expecting anything.

"Where did it come from" Christian asked her.

"The young man Harvey gave it to me at the front door. He said it had been checked and cleared."

We made our way into the kitchen where the box was on the counter, I recognised the address immediately.

"It's from Chicago" I said, opening it.

Inside was another box, this one cream with at bow around it, beautiful unlike its brown outer.

I pulled the bow off, looking at the contents inside. Turning to Christian, I smiled before picking up the letter that lay on top of all the other envelopes. Opening this one, I read it out loud.

 _To Aunt Ana and Uncle Christian,_

 _Garret and I after years of being together are finally getting married._

 _Mum and Dad are over the moon, telling us it's about time and to get on with the grandchildren. I'm sure you can hear my eyes rolling from there._

 _We would love you all to be here with us on our special day, our whole family together to celebrate with us._

 _I will speak to you soon._

 _Love Valentina_

"Years of being together, she's twenty" Matteo said.

"Yes, and they have been together since they were 14. Can we go to Chicago" I asked Christian, not knowing how everything is going to go outside this house at the moment.

"Looks like we're all going" he said, pulling the envelopes out of the box and handed them to everyone including my Dad and Grandparents.

"There is one here for Mac. Will he get the chance to come over" I asked my grandparents as I opened the actual invitation for Christian and I, which he read over my shoulder.

"I don't see why not, it's been pretty quiet over there at the moment. Touch wood, it continues" he said making me laugh as he touched Matteo's head.

"Thanks Granddad, glad to know my head is made of wood."

While they were teasing each other, I turned to Christian.

"Getting away Ana, although not exactly the best time, I think will do us all some good. If the children were little, you would've been at the safe house when all this started."

"No Christian, not this time. I'm not hiding but I won't be stupid either."

"Stupid is not a word that springs to mind when I think of you Ana. I will speak to Dante, let him know what has been going on. The wedding is at their home so security will be incredibly tight anyway. I won't turn you into a prisoner here Ana, we just have to be careful."

"I know" I said being wrapped in his arms.

Everyone was excited for our upcoming trip and Christian is right, a break will do us some good.

"Are Luca and Oriella up yet" I asked seeing their unopened invitation still on the counter.

"No, I haven't seen them" Grandma said.

"Probably having a lie-in" Matteo said, raising his eyebrow, just like his father does.

I let go of Christian for a minute, walking towards the stairs to see if Luca and Oriella wanted something to eat as it was getting on for lunch time. Being home most of the time, I ran out of things to do quickly. One thing I can always do and the family not protest about though, is feed them.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Luca and Oriella were coming down.

"I was just coming to find you; do you want some..." I stopped seeing the red eyes of them both. "What is it, what's wrong" I asked breathless.

They both smiled to each other before Oriella showed me her hand. Luca had finally done it after all these years, he had asked Oriella to marry him.

My squeal had everyone running as I pulled them both into my arms, my tears now joining theirs.

"Princess what is it" Christian asked.

"Show him" I said, excitedly.

Oriella showed him the ring on her finger and then Christian did what I just did, minus the squeal.

"Let me look, let me look" Lucy asked, wanting to see the ring.

I knew what it looked like, I had been there when he had chosen it.

"It's like you wait for a bus and two come along at once, congrats you two" Matteo said, hugging his brother and Oriella.

"Thanks bro but what have you been smoking" Luca asked, laughing.

"We all just received invitations to Valentina and Garrets wedding next month."

Matteo handed his brother the invitation which he and Oriella opened together.

"Next month" Luca repeated.

"Yes, I'm sure there is something she isn't telling us" Matteo told him as Luca also read the letter.

"Ori and I would like a bit more time than that."

"How long" I asked.

"Christmas in Caccamo" he said looking to me as I brought my hand to my mouth. I don't think my Grandmother was much different.

He wants to get married in the same church that I did.

"It will be perfect" I told him.

"Lucy do you have a minute" Oriella asked her as they both stepped outside.

"Is she ok" I asked Luca, looking at the two girls before they disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, she's perfect Mum" he smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

The girls were back in a few minutes, happily chatting away.

"Ana."

"Yes Sweetheart"

"Where is Christian" Oriella asked me.

"He just went to his office, you can go through."

"Unless you hear shouting" Matteo teased her.

"Are you ok Lucy" I asked her.

"Yes, I finally get a sister."

"I think you have had one for a long time. Theo is supposed to be bringing Ava home for lunch tomorrow. You need to tell him" I said looking to Luca.

"He already knows, I sent him a message while my fiancée hand was being pulled about."

"Expect a lot of that" I smiled.

"Ana, Christian wants you" Oriella said, coming from Christian's office. She looked like she had been crying again.

"You ok" a little nod was what I received before I made my way to see Christian.

Entering the office, his chair had its back to me so I knew he was looking at the photos of our family he had there. Closing the door, I moved closer as he quickly turned around and pulled me into his arms.

"What is it" I asked, seeing his slight red eyes. "Talk to me Christian."

"Oriella asked me if I would give her away when she marries our son. Ori said she asked Lucy if that was ok because she didn't want to upset her if I agreed to give her away first."

"Oh, Christian. Our daughter is certainly not upset. She's bouncing around in there as much as that little pup does, so happy she gets a sister. What answer did you give Oriella"

"Yes, of course. I'm honoured that she would ask me and if I'm honest, overwhelmed as well."

"She sees us as her parents, she has for a very long time. They never had time for her, unless it was trying to keep her and Luca apart."

"I know. Oriella has been part of our family for so long, I forget sometimes that she wasn't born into it."

"That would make it weird, if she was" I laughed, being ticked by my husband.

"I suppose it's a good job I'm not working everyday now. We all have a wedding to plan."

"Are you ok Princess, you were sat outside for a long while before your Granddad joined you."

"I'm fine, just trying to get my head around everything. Thinking of how this woman's mind works. I meant to ask you, when you were with Ramirez, did he say anything about all the businesses we destroyed."

"No, he was too busy sprouting shit. Hain gave us an address that he had for them in Mexico. I don't really like crossing borders but I have a team checking it out."

"If we have just destroyed their complete livelihood, don't you think he would've been more concerned."

"I would be, this woman though, I don't know. The list of our addresses that Hain had came from Cameron, it was the same handwriting."

"So, he was definitely playing both sides."

"Yes, not any more though. Next week when you're at the surgery, I'm having two guys in the building with you, the security office is big enough. I will also be having guys outside, surrounding the building. They will blend in Ana, don't worry they won't be a problem."

"If David drops me off at the front door instead of parking up and we both walking in together then I will be covered. There is a canopy overhead. Has Hain got back to them yet."

"No, not yet. He told them he wanted to do surveillance of where you or Lucy would be the most at first. With Lucy being on the holidays, she's not out there as much and If she is, she is surrounded by her guards. If he gets back to them too quickly then they're either going to think he's an amateur and mess it up or he knows where the exact places are, like the club."

"Where is he staying."

"He has a hotel room in the city. I did offer to find him a room but he declined. Hain said the less contact he had for now the better."

"And when this is all over, will he disappear again."

"I don't know Ana, I hope not but I can understand if he does."

"You never talked about him" I said, brushing the hair from his forehead.

"It's hard, Hain is like Jason and John, like brothers to me. Losing him when he disappeared, gutted us all. We looked for him for a long time but we had to let him go, knowing that he would come back when he was ready to. I never knew what he did until he came back to protect my mum. Knowing a brother was going through so much pain and there was not a damn thing we could do about it, hurt. We could kill the ones who did this to him and we did but it didn't bring his parents back, didn't bring Laney back."

"I know, family is the most precious thing we have."

"Come in" Christian shouted when someone knocked on the office door.

I didn't get up, he wouldn't let me anyway.

"Hello, you busy" Theo asked.

"No, we're just discussing putting the world to rights son."

"Who is Boss" he asked, making me laugh when Christian pointed to me. "What's the plan then."

"The plan is to celebrate your brother's engagement and I need to call Valentina to let her know that we're attending the wedding."

"Sounds perfect Ana" Christian said as he finally let me up from his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ava."

"Yes, is she ok" I said, quickly turning to my son.

"She's fine Mum, she's here, I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to leave her behind when I got Luca's message."

"No, son. I'm so happy that you have brought her. How much does she know about the family" I asked before I could get too happy that he had brought her home.

"She knows the rumours like everyone else and she knows the truth."

"You told her" I asked.

"He didn't need to" Christian told me.

"What."

"Like with your businesses, if you have an opening you try and bring people in that are in the business, the family, before looking outside. Dad did the same with Ava. Her Grandfather was an old associate of Granddad Trevelyan."

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked him.

"I didn't know our son would start dating her. Then again after our visit to the office, I should've known."

"I'm glad you brought her home son" I told him as we left the office and went back to join our family.

Ava was sat talking to Grandma out on the patio when I went out.

"It's lovely to have you here Ava, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived" I told her.

"It's ok Ana, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, it is lovely, when the children are all out and the dogs are not shedding. It does stay clean for five minutes then" I told her, smiling.

"My Dad has a dog, I think it's a bit of everything. A complete fluff ball and you can always tell where he has been."

"With these dogs dear, Ana doesn't need to look for them, they're her shadows" Grandma said looking at the four dogs behind me on the patio. Ava wouldn't know this but to them, she's a stranger so they won't go far away from me until they know she's not a threat.

"Can I get you anything to drink Ava, Grandma."

"I would love a tea" Ava said, grandma wanting tea also so I made my way back into the house with my entourage following. Dad and Isabella took my place outside, getting to know the newcomer.

I put the kettle on, going into the living room to see if anyone else wanted a drink. They all seemed to be watching Lucy and I had no idea why.

"What's going on" I asked.

"My little sister is up to something" Matteo said.

"Decisions decisions" Lucy said finally when she decided to let us in on her mischief.

"What do you need to make a decision about Lucy" Luca asked her from the chair where he was practically wrapped around Oriella.

"It says on my invitation that I can bring a plus one, what boy can I bring from school" she said excitedly.

Everyone was about to protest but it was Luca who spoke up.

"Invite them all. We can get rid of them all in a strange city surrounded by many mafia families because there won't just be us and the Rossi family there. If they can survive a weekend like that, then they might be worthy of dating my sister. Shit" Luca said quietly looking out the back door where Ava was laughing with Isabella.

"She knows bro, don't worry about it" Theo told him.

"Can I bring someone."

"A girl" Christian asked.

"Of course, a girl. I wouldn't let any of the boys from school near any of you, you're all crazy."

"Which one" Christian asked her.

"Gabbie. I can bring Nicole something back, besides her mum wouldn't let her go to Chicago anyway, that's where he's from."

"Another killing two birds with one stone comes to mind. Attend a family wedding and kill a child abuser, perfect weekend" Theo said to his father who just smiled.

"Whatever you're planning, don't. Gun shots aren't customary to see the bride down the aisle."

I looked up to see Christian's raised eyebrow.

"Who am I kidding, they will probably have a gun salute. Does anyone want a drink" I asked this crazy lot.

"Coffee please Princess. Ell, Ethan and my parents all got similar boxes to us this morning. Jac and Daniel were not too happy that they weren't allowed to do a controlled explosion on theirs when it arrived" Christian said, chuckling to himself.

This family is mad, crazy but I love them.

As everyone moved onto the patio, I picked my phone up calling Valentina to let her know that we would all be coming. We would have to let her know about the children's plus one when they decided for sure who they were taking.

"Congratulations young lady" I said when she answered the phone.

"Aunt Ana, thank you. I'm so excited. Mum hasn't stopped crying yet."

"Yeah mums are like that when their kids do pretty much anything."

"Can you come."

"Of course. Mac, Sofia and AJ are still in Italy but Granddad is going to call him. Lucy is teasing everyone on which boy to bring."

"Oh my god, have Christian and the boys got steam coming out of their ears" she laughed.

"Not far off it, until Luca suggested she invite all the boys and they can lose them in Chicago."

"I miss you all, there is never a dull moment in your house" she laughed.

"We miss you too. Hold on a second, Luca wants you."

"Congrats, Valentina. I have news….Oriella and I are getting married also….yes I will send you an invite, you will have to come to Italy though."

While Luca was on the phone, I took the drinks out that I had made before excusing myself when I saw my son.

"Mum it will be just me, no plus one" Matteo said, putting the tray of tiramisu from the fridge onto the counter.

Luca went to hand the phone back to me once he had said goodbye but I gestured for him to give Matteo the phone instead, putting the tiramisu back in the fridge where it's staying until after dinner.

"Hey Valentina, you sure you're not knocked up."

A normal parent would be offended for their son to just come out and ask a girl that but Valentina can give back as good as she can take. As children it was like having triplets when the Rossi's were in town as she was always with my twins.

"Well if you want, we can smuggle you out of there before the wedding."

"Matteo Eamon Grey, give me that phone."

He handed me the phone laughing before he went outside to join the others.

"I don't think my son will ever grow up Valentina."

"He's ok Ana, he wouldn't be Matteo if he wasn't trying to wind me up about something."

"I'm so happy for you Valentina, we will all be there. I will let you know who Lucy and Theo bring. Oh, and Christian said he's going to call your Dad about security, you know how they are."

"Yes, overprotective. I will let you go to your crazy family and I will see you when you land here."

"Will do, take care and give your parents my love."

I hung up, finally getting my drink and went outside to join everyone else.

Sitting next to Christian, I clinked my cup to Oriella's and Luca's.

"Congratulations you two, your Dad and I are so happy for you both."

"We all are" my grandmother said as her cup joined the others.

"Celebrating with a cup of tea, do we have British in our blood" Matteo asked.

"No but it's too early for Champagne, we will bring that out later at dinner and do this all over again."

"It's evening somewhere in the world mum" Matteo told me.

"Ok let me rephrase that, it's too early for me to drink champagne and every other sane person here. Now an engagement party, what did you want."

"Family, that's all we want" Luca told us.

"No big party" Matteo asked him.

"You know me bro, I'm not one for the limelight."

"I'm definitely not" Oriella told them.

"You're wedding though, you invited Valentina."

"Yes, she's family. We want a wedding that is just family and I don't just mean blood but we don't want everyone who's of rank to attend unless they know us personally. Will that look disrespectful" he asked, turning to his father.

"Son, Ori it's your wedding. If people have a problem that they don't get an invite, then I will deal with them."

"Yeah bro, you can have a quiet wedding. Theo who's next in line has no chance" Matteo laughed before he felt my hand on the back on his head.

Ava who had practically choked on her drink was having her back rubbed by Theo while he stared daggers his brother.

"Sorry Ava."

"It's ok Matteo, Theo has warned me all about your brain fart moments and he told me to ignore you."

Christian barked out a laugh, lifting his cup to Ava this time as it was Matteo's turn to be teased now.

An engagement dinner was planned for before we went to Chicago, the details I'm told I have to leave up to Christian. Mac and his family are coming to Valentina and Garret's wedding so will land in Seattle before we all fly to Chicago together a couple of days later. They will be here for my little boy's engagement party and I don't know who's more happier.

As I sat, wrapped under Christian's arm I looked to my children. Luca and Oriella are getting married and are so happy they look like they're going to burst. Theo and Ava, you can see just watching them interact how much they mean to each other all ready. Lucy is just Lucy, crazy little girl with a heart of gold and then there is Matteo, my single boy. He may not have met _thee_ one yet but he's happy and that is all a parent could wish for.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm very proud that my Mafia Christian has been nominated in the category of Best Christian in this months poll on the Facebook group Top Five FSOG Stories. Bad Girls has also been nominated in the Completed fic category as well so I'm a very happy bunny.**

 **There are some amazing stories also nominated so if you have time, go on and cast your vote. If you are not already a member of the group its easy to be added.**

 **For those wanting Ana to get her hands on Maria, that will come. She will be getting a bit of practice in over the next couple of chapter though.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

APOV

Yesterday had been a lot of fun, having the whole family around for Sunday lunch. Theo introduced Ava to Claire and Eamon and had to field questions about when they were getting married off Elliot and Ethan. Poor girl, I'm surprised she didn't run but she gave as good as she got.

We also discussed my son's wedding and having everyone together, it was easy to plan. Oriella didn't want her parents anywhere near her wedding and I could understand why. Seeing the messages her mother had sent to Oriella because she hadn't been back there, I have a good mind to go around and give her a piece of my mind.

Lucy had brought the conversation over to her, wanting to start planning her sweet 16 birthday party. Christian had not wanted to discuss it, putting it off for another day but with everyone there, Lucy demanded his attention.

A party is being held in my husband's nightclub, not many kids can say they will have a party there. The club will be closed that night and will be full of our family and the friends that my daughter invites. It's safe and secure and we know all the exits. That place is guarded anyway but on the night of my little girl's party, it will be doubly so.

"I'm exhausted after yesterday" Kate complained, coming into my office.

"What did you do" I laughed.

"Absolutely nothing. I come around for Sunday lunch and it turns into a grand meeting."

"You're not used to intelligent conversation at the table where you have to use your brain" I said, dodging the pen that went flying in my direction.

"Dinner in my house, is usually Alex letting us know how work has been going with Luca or the twins telling us what they plan to blow up next."

"Perfect family meal then" I laughed.

"How many more patients do you have in today" she asked.

"I have one more, Gia Maio but she's running late."

"Maybe a no show."

"It wouldn't be the first time. She rings up for an emergency appointment and then doesn't show. That's the only thing I don't like about doing a mixed surgery. The children and their parents turn up on time but some of the adults think they can turn up when they want."

"Ana, Miss Maio is here for her appointment" Chelsea said through the intercom.

"Thank you, can you send her through."

"I will let you get to work, see you Thursday, I'm taking off" Kate told me.

"Ok Kate, tell Chelsea she can leave as well. Have a fun evening"

"When don't I" she laughed, leaving my office before a knock on the door signalled my last patient of the day.

"Come in" I called out as the door opened and she stepped inside.

"Miss Maio, please take a seat. What can I do for you."

"I did a test and it says I'm pregnant but I wanted to confirm it." she said, smiling to me.

"Congratulations" I told her, pulling a sample bottle off the shelf. "If you can do a urine sample for me then I can confirm it and we will go from there."

"Cool" she said standing up and walked towards the door. Before she opened it, she turned around to face me. "I wonder what the father will think when I tell him."

"I'm sure he will be happy."

"Yes, he will. His wife may not be though" she said, laughing.

"His wife."

"Yes, he has a wife and children. Now an additional one on the way" she said smugly, rubbing her stomach.

For someone like me whose marriage is sacred, her comments were pissing me off.

"I hope he will do the right thing then. The test" I said acknowledging the bottle in her hand, which she looked down to as if she realised for the first time that it was there.

"I'm sure Christian will when I tell him" she said smiling as my breath faltered. "I'm sure Luciana and the boys will love the new addition too."

"What" I asked, breathless.

"You said yourself that he should do the right thing by our baby didn't you" she laughed coming back towards me. "Did you not realise that all the times he was late home, that Christian was with me."

"You're lying."

If there was one thing I could trust in, that was my marriage, my family.

"Really, I work at his club. I have worked there for months behind the bar. Ros's office isn't big but it's big enough to fuck in."

"Sit down" I told her. "Sit the fuck down" I said, punching her in the face so she fell back into the chair, clutching her bloodied nose.

She was looking at her purse which she had left on my desk but I reached for it before she did, opening it to see a gun inside.

"What were you going to do, shoot me" I asked, pulling my own gun from my drawer. "Who are you."

She shook her head, a sneer on her face before I grabbed her hair and slammed her face into my desk.

"Who are you" I asked again, releasing her.

"Gia Maio, mother of your husband's unborn child" she said, her words not as strong now she had a gun pointing at her head and blood pouring from he nose.

"You can't do this. Terry, I need help" she said, into a locket which hung from her neck, one which was soon in pieces under my foot.

"Do you not know anything about my family. Do you really think that we wouldn't have thought about cops trying to come in and record my conversations, try to listen in from outside. The offices are all sound proofed and there is enough technology, enough jammers in place to stop even the best listening devices from working. Your connection to whoever is outside is useless. David, Ian, my office now" I said over the intercom.

Within seconds they were through my door, assessing the situation of my gun pointed at a patient's head.

"There is someone called Terry outside, check the car park" I told them as Ian left to alert our security outside, while David stayed with me.

"Ana" Mia said, coming to my door.

"I'm fine, who is left in the building."

"Just us and her. Chelsea left just after Kate."

"You can't do this, I'm a cop."

"A cop now, really. Back up would've been through that door the second they realised that they couldn't hear you, try again."

I ignored her spluttering, pressing my husband's number on my phone, leaving it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hey Princess, have you finished early" he asked.

"No, I'm with my last patient of the day" I said, trying to sound strong. Hearing Christian's voice, I just wanted his arms around me but I didn't want to appear weak in this woman eyes.

"Ok, Ana. Is everything alright."

"Not really. I'm with a woman called Gia Maio, she said she works in your club."

"Who, hold on." I could hear him tapping away on his computer. "She works at the club with Ros downstairs on the bar. She started a couple of months ago. Ana what's wrong, what's going on."

"With what she is telling me, she's expecting your baby after an affair that has been going on for the past few months."

"WHAT THE FUCK" I heard him shout. Even Gia jumped hearing how angry he was. "Princess talk to me."

"What's there to say. Someone is trying to mess with our marriage."

"It's not hard to mess with. Look at me and then look at you. You're old, washed up. No wonder Christian went looking for someone else" she laughed before I smacked her across the face, silencing her words.

I could hear Christian shouting at me, not to listen to her and I wasn't. I knew Christian, knew everything about him and being a cheater was something he most definitely was not.

"Are you expecting me to break down at your words, crumble. You don't know anything about me and you certainly don't know anything about my husband" I told her, ignoring her cries. "Christian, I'm going to need to borrow your warehouse."

"Ana, ok. I'm not far away now."

I sat back at my desk, watching the shaking woman before me. Whatever she expected to happen here, what person she expected to find, had obviously not gone the way she had planned.

"Where do you think you're going" I asked as she tried to get up, being pushed back into the chair by Mia. "Do you think this is a game that you just get to walk away from, I don't think so. Where is Maria" I asked seeing recognition in her eyes.

"Don't know who."

"Try again" I said, cocking the trigger back. "Maria Ramirez, where is she. You're obviously part of her little game."

She shook her head, jumping when the door banged open and my livid husband appeared.

"I don't know" she said quietly now.

"Really, you come here on her behalf, armed and you don't know where she is."

"Armed" Christian asked as I pushed her purse across the desk to him so he could see the contents within.

"Yes, I think Miss Maio came to shoot me."

I looked to the computer screen in front of me, writing Gia's address on a piece of paper and handed it to Elliot who was stood over her now. Christian was itching to touch me, his hands coming closer all the time but I knew if he did at the moment, I would break down and I wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction of seeing that.

I stood and walked around my desk, stopping in front of her.

"What was your plan here today, what did you hope to achieve."

I gripped her hair, pulling her head back when she tried to ignore me.

"Your silence will do nothing; your screams will only prolong the pain that I'm going to cause. You don't want to speak, fine. Doesn't matter. By the time I'm finished with you, you will. Night night" I said before I hit her with my gun, knocking her out cold. "Move her to the warehouse."

My words were spoken, I knew that but it didn't sound like me. They sounded hollow, like they were not my own.

Everyone started moving as I headed for the door but I didn't get far as I hit a wall. A wall that wrapped me up in his arms.

Christian lifted my chin so I would look him in the eyes. His pain was there to see, pain that matched my own.

"I would never" he said before I silenced him with my finger to his lips.

"I know. If there is one thing I trust more than anything in this life, it's that I trust us, our marriage. She's with Maria, I saw it in her eyes when I mentioned her name. Another game she's playing which that woman thought she could just walk away from. I need to know though, before I do anything to her. If she's really pregnant."

"Ana, Christian. I'm going to get Mia home and then I will meet you at the warehouse" Ethan told us.

"Someone needs to check the club. If she has been there for months, who knows what she has heard or planted there. She said you had sex in Ros's office. We need someone to check the phones in there have not been bugged."

I could see the anger radiating off Christian when I mentioned what she had described.

"Ros, I want all information on Gia Maio, where she had access to….Ok, how often was she in your office...Why the fuck didn't you report it then" he said angrily. "Call Barney, get him to sweep the whole club. Do not open until it is done" he said before ending the call.

"Ros said that she was only invited into the office when she had her initial interview but she found her in there a few days ago."

"What was she doing" I asked him.

"She was dropping off the paperwork for the alcohol delivery they had just received but Ros said that some of the other papers on her desk had been moved."

"Why didn't she tell you."

"Ros isn't exactly the most organised or tidy person. She said that the papers could've been moved when the stock sheets were placed on her desk."

"Wouldn't Ros's office be locked when she wasn't in there."

"Yes, if she's not in the building. Once Ros is there, she is in and out of the office all night so the door is usually open. We will get the cameras checked. Everyone who works in our businesses is checked, not just a resume check but also, they're put through the system by Lorenzo. She would've been clean otherwise she would have never gotten through the door."

I sighed, my body shaking for a second as I tried to get my head around everything that had happened in the space of half an hour. Christian wrapped me in his arms as everyone left us alone. His whispered I love you's were what was keeping me together at that moment.

On our ride to the warehouse, I didn't speak. Christian was by my side throughout but he let me get my thoughts in order.

What I was about to do wasn't normally me but I wouldn't standby and let someone mess with my marriage.

Stepping out of the car inside the warehouse, a large group had assembled. My family were here, the men anyway. All wanting to know that I was ok. I couldn't tell them though, couldn't acknowledge them because I needed to stay focused and get through this first.

My sons were about to see a different side of me and I just wish I could send them away. They were born into this life though, see this side everyday. They had just never seen the anger come from their mother before. I just hoped they didn't see me differently when this was over.

 **Thank you for reading. Christian's pov is up next.**

 **It is written and will be posted once I finish editing it.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

We all stood around quietly, waiting to see what my wife would do. We had found the man who had been waiting for this woman. He was currently lay in the corner, his life bleeding from him.

"Have you seen her before" Ana asked Hain who was stood with my Dad.

"Yes, I have. She's friends with Maria. I saw her when she was in Mexico with them."

"YOU TRAITOR" The woman screamed at him before she was gasping for breath as Ana squeezed her throat.

"Traitor, hardly. These people are my friends, my family so it's not hard to stand by their sides."

I wanted to pick Ana up and take her away from this place but she needed to do this, I needed Ana to do this. This woman had come into my wife's place of work and tried to destroy what we cherished the most. My marriage to Ana is sacred to us both. The love and trust we have between us will never be broken. No matter how many people try to do that.

"Dad, what's going on" Theo asked me as he stood with his brothers. They only knew that there was some trouble with their mother and that we would be meeting here.

"That woman turned up at the surgery, with a gun and a plan to upset or even kill your mother."

"Is mum ok" he asked, shocked as I shook my head. I don't think my wife will be ok until this is all over.

"Now we're going to have a little talk" we heard Ana say as she pulled a chair in front of the one, the woman was tied to.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, but you will. First thing I want to know is, are you really pregnant."

"Yes, of course I am. You kill me, you kill your husband's baby."

All eyes turned to me quickly and I knew if they didn't know me, didn't know how much I loved my wife, I would be full of holes by now.

I watched Ana get up, heading to the little office where she had stored her doctors bag. She came back a few minutes later with a needle and tourniquet in hand.

"What are you doing, no stop" she cried as Ana gripped her arm.

I watched Ana wrap the tourniquet around the woman's arm. The needle in her hand ready to be inserted to take blood.

"You don't have to speak for me to get my answer. I can have it within the hour. You're just postponing the inevitable so I will ask you again, are you pregnant."

"What does it matter if I am. He won't want the baby now that I have told you about us."

I heard her nose break, the blood pouring from it where my wife's fist had hit.

"Dad" Luca said, wanting me to step in but I shook my head. I wouldn't intervene unless Ana called to me or she was in danger.

"Same question as before, are you pregnant" Ana asked, taking a pair of pliers from one of the tables.

"Is she going to" Theo asked before the woman's screams echoed across the room. Her finger now broken.

"You took the oath to do no harm" the woman cried.

"Yes, I did. I don't touch the innocent, I protect them. You're not innocent. You came into my place of work, sprouting lies to try and ruin my marriage. One thing you should know about my husband and I. We're a team, an unbreakable one and you and your friend's pathetic games will never win."

"Please, please stop" she cried when Ana went for another finger.

"Stop, no" Ana said gripping her finger with the pliers before she screamed out."No, I'm not pregnant. Please stop"

"Whose idea was it to get a job at my husband's club" Ana asked.

"Maria" she cried. "She said it would be the easiest way in, that way I would know the area when it was time to come to you and plant the seed that he was cheating on you."

Ana stepped back from her a second, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Can someone get this please" Ana said, holding her phone out for which I took.

It had been vibrating in her pocket, announcing our daughters call.

"Lucy" I said, answering the call as I stepped into the office, drowning out the woman's cries.

"Dad, where's mum. She's normally home by now" she asked, worried.

"Your mum is with me. She's just dealing with something that happened at the surgery."

"Alright, Granddad and Great Granddad disappeared when I was making stew with Grandma. It's not like them to run out on food."

"They're here also Lucy. Everyone will be home as soon as we deal with this problem. Save me some stew."

"I will Dad…. Dad, don't let someone upset mum please."

"I won't Lucy" I sighed, not wanting to tell her that someone had already done that. "We will be home as soon as we can."

I ended the call, walking back out to see Ana's foot connect with the woman's chest and her fly back a few feet, the chair clattering to the floor. She was sobbing for Ana to stop but her sobs turned to screams when Ana kicked her again. From the look of it, my boys wanted to wade in too, being stopped by their uncles and grandparents at the moment.

"What happened."

"She called my mother a whore, no one calls my mother that" Theo said, trying to get away from Elliot who had a tight hold on him.

"Theo" Ana said, getting all of our attention. "Her words mean nothing, she is nothing. Someone sit her up. She either talks now or she's gone."

"Please, please" Gia sobbed, trying to defend herself. With her arms tied to the chair, there was nothing she could do.

"Speak now. Where are Maria Ramirez, Ricardo Garcia and Sebastian Ortez."

"Please. They will kill me if I tell you."

"News flash lady, you're dead anyway. You can either tell us now and get this over with or we can continue until every bone in your body is broken. Your choice."

"PLEASE" She screamed when Ana squeezed another finger in the pliers, not enough to break this time but enough to give us the answers we seek.

"Please I just want Ricardo. He said he would leave her when this was all over."

"Leave who" Ana asked.

"His wife" she spat. "We've been together longer than they have but he had to marry her to please his dad."

"Seems you have a history of trying to mess with people marriages" I said.

"It was Maria's idea. She said we would do more damage by ruining your marriage, separating you. Make you weaker."

"You haven't ruined anything" I said, moving to my wife's side. "Where are they."

She shook her head so I stepped up to her, gripping tighter on her neck than Ana did before. She couldn't pull my hands away, couldn't do nothing but hold on to the little breath she had.

"Are you going to answer him" Ana asked when I let her go, entwining her fingers with mine.

"Mexico, they were in Mexico when I saw them. That is where they're based."

"Try again" Ana said, smacking her across the face. "If you're that important to Ricardo he wouldn't have sent you all the way to Seattle with a pathetic guard. Maybe you just think you're important to him" Ana laughed, messing with her head this time.

"I am, he loves me."

"He will be nearby then" Ana said to her as she tried to look away. "Where are they."

"No, no, I won't tell you."

Ana aimed her gun, the shot perfectly placed below the chair where Gia sat. She had to have felt it, the concrete floor, splintering little pieces off that hit her bare legs. A cry echoing across the warehouse, a cry of pain.

"Next shot, hits you. I think a knee cap will do. Or I may just nick a major artery, I'm not really fussed at this stage."

"Ricardo and Sebastian are waiting for me."

"That wasn't hard now was it" Ana told her, putting her gun into the waistband of her trousers where she had placed it before.

"Where would they be waiting for you and where is there place of operation in Oregon or is it here in Washington" I asked.

"They have a large compound in Oregon but I don't know where, I have never been. Please let me go"

"Hold on" Ana said. "If they have this compound, why would they be hiding guns around the state."

"Unless it's somewhere in plain sight. Somewhere you wouldn't think to look" Matteo said.

"I don't know, I have told you all I know."

"No, you haven't. You said Sebastian and Ricardo are waiting for you, where" I asked her.

She closed her mouth, shaking her head.

"Ricardo is probably in his wife's arms where he's supposed to be. You went on a suicide mission today, I doubt he would be expecting you back" Ana told her.

"Fuck you, bitch."

Before we could move, Theo had hit her, sending her to the floor. He stood over her seething with rage as he pointed his gun to her head.

"When my mother says something to you, you had better show some fucking respect. My dad asked you where they were and you had better ANSWER HIM" he shouted in her face.

"Fridays, a bar on 4th. They're waiting for me there. They will be there." she cried, terrified of my angry son.

"Go and check out this bar. If they are there, I want them brought here" I said as Elliot and Ethan moved, taking their crews with them.

"Son" my Dad said getting my attention. "Lorenzo just called, he has been to the address Ana gave. Seems that she was living there, and she has a room-mate too. One Maria Ramirez from an id we found."

"Is she there" Ana asked.

"No, the place is empty but someone has been there recently. He's checking throughout, even the attic and has the place surrounded. A team is on the way to check out the area in case she comes back."

"Seems like an act to try and ruin our marriage has backfired spectacularly" Ana said bitterly. "Instead of us looking for them all, they could be very well giving us their locations or coming to us."

We sat and waited for news from my brothers, the woman in front of us now unable to say a word. Ana hadn't said a word either, she was too quiet and I didn't like it. I wanted this to end, to take my wife away and show her how much I loved her but instead we sat and waited.

Ana had spoken to Lucy when she had called again, worried because we were not home. She tried to reassure her but our daughter is not stupid and knows when something is wrong.

I was on the phone now, in contact with my brothers who were at the bar. They couldn't exactly go in there shooting the place up, no matter how much we wanted to. They had to be careful, be wary of any cameras that were around the place and be smart.

"Luca, we have a present for you" Elliot said as he came through the door about thirty minutes later, dragging a man kicking and screaming behind him.

At present he had a bag over his head and from his muffled cries, gagged too but he would soon find out where he was.

As soon as the bag was off his head, my son went for him. We didn't stop him, we let him get his anger out on the man who had tried to take one of our girls.

"You think you can touch her, scare my fiancée" he said, delivering a blow to Sebastian's head.

"Ricardo" I asked Ethan.

"No show, only he was there. We have left a crew in place in case he comes but I got talking to the guy behind the bar and he said he has been alone all night."

"Seems I was right" Ana said, "Ricardo is at home with his wife."

"No, no" Gia screamed at Ana.

A gunshot ringing out had the room silenced, one bullet to the head. When Ana lowered her gun and Gia slumped in her chair, my wife's part in this night was done.

I reached for Ana, pulling her into my arms, her head cradled to my chest. With the shot taken, it was like all the energy had left my wife and I wanted her away from this place before any tears fell.

"Luca, get what information out of him you can" I said as he dragged Sebastian over to the wall, chaining him to a hook there.

"Ana, I want to take you away for the night. Are you alright with that."

Ana looked at me as if she wasn't really here. In shock I would say at how the day had turned out.

"Lucy" she mumbled.

"Ana sweetheart, we will look after Lucy" Frankie told her.

A slight nod of the head is all the acknowledgement I needed.

I waited until Ana had hugged our boys, all of them telling her how proud they were. It's usually the other way around, a parent proud of a child but not today. You could see it in their faces when they looked to her.

While Ana was with our boys, I spoke to my dad. He told me he would deal with everything here. This place will be clean before long, empty of all the evil that had fallen tonight. The surgery will be cleaned completely as well before anyone steps foot in there again.

When I had Ana to myself again, I picked her up, heading for my car as she rested her head against my chest. My quiet words meant only for her.

"I love you Princess. I need to look after you tonight. Tomorrow you can go back to looking after everyone else but tonight, I need to make sure you're ok."

I drove us fifty miles out of the city, towards Arletta where we had a safe house. It's also a place where Ana and I have been to enjoy a weekend of peace, just the two of us. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and a very large fence, the perfect place for us now.

Pulling up in front of the house, I turned to my wife. She had fallen asleep not long after we had left the city, her energy completely leaving her now. She had killed someone, it wasn't the first time but I know Ana, it will play on her mind.

I got out of the car, opening the house up. I had stopped at a service station on the way, grabbing what food I could for this evening. Once that was inside, I went back out for Ana.

"Princess, we're here" I said, stroking my fingers down her cheek.

Her beautiful blue eyes opened to me as she looked around to where she was.

"Where are we" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"We're in Arletta. Come on let's get you inside."

She took my hand as I helped her out, leading her into the house.

"I like this place" she said, smiling as if she had just realised where she was. "We've have many fun times here."

"We have" I said, pulling her into my arms. "We will continue to have fun times here."

"I killed her" she said quietly.

"You did, she needed to die. By the time this is over, a lot more people will die too."

I picked Ana up when I felt her sobs shaking her body, carrying her up to the bedroom we share. I lay Ana on the bed, climbing on beside her before pulling her into my arms.

"You did what you had to do Princess" I said, brushing the tears from her face.

"I'm not upset about her, she can rot in hell. They tried to ruin the most important thing that we have, our marriage."

"No one and I mean no one will ever come between us Ana. We have been married 21 years and our marriage gets stronger everyday. The bond that we have is unbreakable."

"I know" she hiccuped. "I just don't know what this woman is going to do next. I wish it had been her, I hope they catch her at that apartment because there will be no guns in sight when I get my hands on her. She wants to play this like a girl, I will fight her like a girl. She's like a teenager not a woman, trying to play with people's feelings. When I get my hands on her I will show her what it's like to fight in the real world, our world."

"You will get your chance Ana, I can guarantee you that."

After today, every man I have will be on this. Forget about our other work for a moment, these people need to be found.

As the evening wore on, we had a quiet meal together. From the junk I had picked up on the way, my wife was able to make a feast with.

We bathed together as I took my time, making sure Ana was clean of every bit of grime from that place. When we moved to the bed, I worshipped my wife and showed her just who has my heart.

People may come along and try to break us, try to separate us but they will always fail. The bond Ana and I have, the love we share for each other and our family will always be there. Anyone who tries to test it, tries to break it will meet the same fate as that woman tonight because Ana isn't just my wife, my best friend, the mother of my children. She's my world and I will kill to protect her.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

"Ready to go home Princess" Christian whispered in my ear as he stood behind me, his arms holding me close.

"Yes" I sighed. "I will be happy when I see that the children are ok."

"Ana" he said, turning me to face him. "Those children are fine. As long as their mother is ok, then they are too."

"I'm ok. Happy we have two less evils out there that we have to deal with. Did Luca get anything from him."

"When he stopped sprouting shit in Mexican, we got an address in Olympia."

"The Judges" I asked.

"No, Lorenzo checked it out. It seems like a normal house on a normal street."

"In plain sight" I said, repeating what Matteo had said.

"Maybe. We have to be careful. Residential street with lots of kids, lots of eyes around."

"When did you find out this or speak to Lorenzo" I asked.

"Jason left me a message about six this morning, woke me up so I left you sleeping."

"That means you have hardly slept at all as we didn't get here until the early hours."

"Princess, I will sleep when we get home. Watching you and making sure you were ok last night, or this morning was my only priority."

"You can sleep in the car, I will drive us home."

"Ana, I will sleep later."

Knowing there was no point in arguing with him, I pulled Christian tighter to me, immersing myself in his scent.

…

"Lucy sends her love" I told Christian as I put my phone back into my purse.

He smiled, taking my hand into his before kissing my rings. We were on our way back home and speaking to our daughter, knowing that she was ok, I felt lighter in a way.

They were all at home waiting for us, my whole family there. I don't remember much of what happened after we left the warehouse, I think I zoned out a bit. Getting my head around the fact that someone had come into a place that I loved, armed, with only one intention in mind, had taken me a lot to get my head around.

"What's going to happen with my work now" I asked him what had been playing on my mind.

I had stepped back at the bakery because of the dangers to my safety that were presented there but how many people who I looked after, cared for, were in with these people too.

"That's up to you Ana. If I'm honest, I would be happy if you never left the house. Like I told you though, I won't make you a prisoner but this was too close."

"I know" I sighed. "I feel like giving up my work lets them win but could doing my job put me in danger, get me killed. Since Hain gave us that list he had, it's obvious they have been doing their homework. I feel like I have a target on my back."

I could see how angry he was, his fingers turning white on the steering wheel as he pulled over to the side of the road. We were still on the country roads, nowhere for miles around as I took his hands into mine.

"I can't even think of you not being here Ana. I can't raise those children alone" he said, looking to me, the pain in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Christian. We have to be smart about this and if that means I give up being a doctor for a while then so be it. There is always enough cuts and scrapes to deal with at home."

"From the beating that Luca was giving him last night, you might be patching his hands up."

"Unless Oriella has already done it" I smiled, knowing she would've checked him over like always when he got home.

"Those two make me smile" he said as we got back onto the road again.

"They are perfect for each other. Granddad spoke to the priest in Caccamo. He can do their wedding any day apart from Christmas day."

"Do they have any preferences" he asked me.

"Our children have all been christened there on Christmas Eve so I think Luca would like it to be then."

"It will be a day they won't forget" he smiled.

"Wedding days in this family are always special."

"I agree" he smiled, kissing my rings once more.

…

Pulling up in front of the house, a smile came to my lips. I could see the dogs with their faces mashed up against the windows, their tails no doubt going crazy. A little dog was squashed up in between the boys, eager to see us too.

"Welcome home party" Christian laughed, getting out of the car.

"They might run in the opposite direction when they smell us" I laughed.

With our impromptu trip last night, neither of us had a change of clothes. I will be happy to change, burn them if I could but at the moment they were being added to with dog hair and slobber.

"I missed you too" I laughed, trying to give five dogs attention all at once.

An impossible task that was abandoned when I wrapped my arms around my little girl.

"You're ok" she asked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry we didn't come home last night."

"It's ok, Matteo said you kicked arse and were tired" she said, laughing when I raised my eyebrow at her words. "Mum, with the words that those boys have come out with since they came home, arse is tame."

"I hope they filled the swear jar then" I laughed, pulling her into a hug once more.

"It's brimming and mum, you're humming" she smiled, holding her nose.

"I know, I stink. Your Dad smells worse" I said, laughing at Lucy's face when she was pulled in for a hug from her father and I was wrapped up in Theo's arms.

"Mum."

"I'm fine son. Smelly I'm told, but fine."

We made our way into the house, my twins waiting to hug me too. I checked Luca's hands over but I didn't need to. As we thought, Oriella had already tended to the cuts on his knuckles. Once my children were all happy that I had no lasting effects from last night, Christian and I made our way upstairs to shower and change.

…

"Tea Sweetheart" Grandma asked me.

"Please Grandma, how have they been" I asked, nodding to where my children were out in the garden with the dogs.

"Lucy was worried when your Dad arrived back but she soon understood that Christian had taken you away for the night to relax."

Taking the hot tea from her, we made our way into the living room.

"Tell me what is going on in that mind of yours" she asked me as we took a seat on the couches.

"I don't know" I sighed. "Everything. My job, both of them are going to have to be put on hold until these people are found. Neither are safe now. If I did a job in an office like Oriella, I could continue with the security put in place but both my jobs deal with the public and I don't know who to trust any more. I'm supposed to be seeing little Toby this week but I don't think doing home visits is viable any more."

"How much can you do from here."

"I can continue the plan I have in place for him but I can't get out there to implement what needs to be done. I'm going to speak to Kelly, let her know what is going on. Pass his information back to her and let her take over until this is all done. I'm frustrated, more than anything I think."

"With them not finding these people quick enough."

"No Grandma, we're looking for a needle in a haystack. Christian told me this morning that a team was in place all night where that woman lived. If Maria does live there, she hasn't been back."

"Maybe she has another place nearby."

"Maybe, but where. They will slip up at some point, they did sending that woman into my work. With that act alone, we got two of them out of the way, now we just need her and Ricardo, his wife too and then I can rest easy."

"It will happen Ana" Christian said coming into the living room to join me on the couch. "There is activity at the house in Olympia. Seems whoever is there, likes to make enemies with the neighbours around them. They're definitely not living the quiet life that's for sure."

"Have they identified anyone we know."

"No. A man came out, started arguing with the neighbour before going back inside and loud music started. Lorenzo has a photo and is running it through the system, hopefully that will reveal something. I have also spoken to Dante, let him know what is happening."

"Are we going to be bringing trouble to Valentina's wedding."

"They have enough of their own at the moment so a bit more will not make much difference. Dante has a house, on the same street that he lives. It has enough room for us all so we will be staying there. I heard what you were saying about the little boy in Sea-Tac Ana. Princess, I don't want you going over there."

"I won't be Christian, I will speak to Kelly. My work at the surgery, I will need to get someone there more permanent to cover my shifts though. What about my sisters, are they safe there or will they need to give up work as well. They haven't been targeted so far but how long until they are."

"I don't know Ana" he said, as frustrated as I was.

"I'm sorry, I'm complaining because everything has to change. You're the one who has to deal with it Christian."

"Don't apologise Ana, you have had to deal with more than your fair share. I just want this to be over and then we can deal with the next problem."

"You know, you don't have to look for trouble, we can have a week without someone gunning for us" I smiled.

"With the amount of drugs that we have just had hit the streets and the little operations that we have just put out of business, we attract trouble."

"I will start ducking then" I said, hearing a groan from my husband.

"Ana, please don't say that."

"What, quack quack" I teased, laughing when his fingers tickled my side.

After the past twenty-four hours, it was good to laugh.

"Dad, Lorenzo just called" Theo said, rushing into the living room.

"What's he found out."

"The house in Olympia is owned by the brother of Sebastian Ortez. He has lived there about a year and by the police records, they're a regular visitor to the house. Arguments with the neighbours, even threats. Sounds like he would fit in very well with the Garcia and Ramirez families. Lorenzo asked me how you wanted to proceed."

"Has he had any visitors" Christian asked.

"Not up to this morning. They can't keep a permanent presence outside the house because they will either be seen by the people inside or the other residents around."

"Tell him to keep up the surveillance from a distance until this evening. If the brother doesn't leave, we will go in after dark. We need to find out if he lives alone, I don't want to burst in the door, if he has kids in the house. If he leaves, I want him followed because if he's in this the same as the brother then hopefully he will either lead us to Garcia or Ramirez."

"Ok, I'm going out soon. I want to check that Ava is alright."

"Has she had any problems" I asked him.

"No Mum. With what happened yesterday I wanted her to stay at home until we knew what was going on."

"She will need security son" I said, knowing that being with my son, once it gets out, Ava will need protection.

"She already has Mum. Ava has had a guard since she was born."

"Is she a Princess."

"Not in the sense that we class, but she is to me" he smiled. "Her Dads side are in the business, her mum worked in a bar which her Dad went to often. He chased her."

"Sounds familiar" I smiled, looking up to my husband.

"Can't deny that" Christian said.

"I'm glad. I will call Lorenzo, let him know what you said. Are you going to the club later" he asked his Dad.

"No, I'm staying around here today. I need to meet with Jason, John and Hain who will be here soon, go over everything that's going on and also discuss the weapons we have due in to the docks next month."

"Do you want me to stay here then."

"No son, go and check on Ava. If you feel more comfortable while this is going on, bring her here."

"She's actually back home with her parents at the moment."

"Ok. I haven't spoken to Blaine for a while but I will give him a call later."

"Alright" Theo said before leaving us.

"Who's Blaine" Grandma asked.

"He's Ava's Dad. We don't have a lot to do with their family, both deal in different businesses but her grandfather was friends with mine so we keep in touch when it's needed."

"We have been married 21 years and I still don't know half of the people that our family associates with across the country, or the world."

"I can tell you if you want, bore you silly in fact. You asked for need to know when we first got married and I have kept it at that. If you want to know more."

"No, it's fine. If we ever travel to a new city though, it would be nice to know beforehand if I'm going to meet friend or foe."

"I won't leave you in the dark Ana, you know that…. Chicago."

"What about it."

"With regards to their business, I wanted to prepare you. They deal with much more than we do. They deal with girls."

"Not slavery" I asked, shocked.

"No, every girl who works in their clubs is there because they want to be. Unlike my club where it is just for my guys and nobody is allowed to touch, theirs are different."

"A strip club with extras" I asked.

"Strip club yes, lap dance yes. They also have private rooms."

"Have you been" I asked him.

"Once, years before we met. Aldo thought it was a great place for a business meeting" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I take it, no business got done."

"No, we ended up all crowded round a table and got pissed. Few watched the show if I remember correctly. I don't think the girls were too impressed at being ignored by all the rich men in the room."

"Is that where Garret is having his bachelor party" I asked.

"No, he's going to the casino that Dante owns, then onto the club attached."

"Do you know, I have never been to a casino before. Maybe Grandma and I can gate crash" I laughed when my Grandmother nodded.

"I will take you, maybe we can make a night of it."

"I'd like that. I can't remember the last time we went out on a date" I told him.

"I know Princess. Everything is so crazy at the moment. When this is over, I will take you out every night."

"I will hold you to that, although I might be a bit too old for going out every night."

"You're only as old as you feel" Grandma said.

"About 90 then."

"OK, let me rephrase that. You're only as old as the man that you feel."

"Grandma I'm shocked" I laughed as Christian joined me.

"I shouldn't say that, I have put a few years on you."

"I don't mind" I said before Christian kissed my lips.

…

I spent some time looking on the internet with Lucy while Christian went to meet Jason and John. We were looking at dresses for her sweet sixteen, to see what styles she liked.

"Not a chance will Dad let you out in that" Matteo said, looking over our shoulder.

"You do know it's rude to read over someone's shoulder. No one will know what my dress is like apart from mum until we get there, too late to complain then" she said, sticking her tongue out to her brother.

"Ok, focus madam. What do you like."

"Something long and when I twirl, it flairs out. I want to be a Princess" she giggled.

"You already are Lucy" my Dad told her.

"I know but I can't exactly tell people, I'm a Mafia Princess. I would be locked up and interrogated before dinner."

"And then they would be dealing with me" I said. No one touches my children, especially the police.

"I'd never tell anyone anyway. If anyone says anything at school, I ignore them."

We continued looking through the dresses, hoping we would find something she liked. Hitting the mall at the moment was out of the question, so we were limited on resources.

"I like that" Lucy said, looking at a grey chiffon dress. It would come above her knees, nothing like what I thought she would pick but if she likes it then that's half the job done.

"I don't want it for my party" she said. Maybe job not done.

"What other party do you have planned sis" Matteo asked her.

"We're going to a wedding and I have nothing to wear. I like that and even Dad wouldn't complain about that one."

"Ok fine, back to square one on your dress for your party. Have you seen anything else you like."

She shooed her brother away, showing me a dress on her iPad. It really was beautiful, a pale pink ball gown. She will definitely be a Princess in that.

…

"Mum how long is Dad going to be" Lucy asked me as I was setting dinner on the table.

"I don't know sweetheart. I hope not long as this will go to waste. He knows dinner is ready."

"He was listening into Hain's call when I was in there" Luca told me.

"What do you mean."

"That bitch called him…. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I have called her worse. What was she calling him for."

"To check on his progress. He gave her a load of crap on the surveillance he had done. He was trying to get her to reveal her location but she was not giving it out. She did sound unnerved though as if she was waiting for the others to check in."

"Couldn't Barney trace the call" I asked.

"Maybe if he was here. She called him while Dad was in the middle of his meeting."

We heard the front door open and then a happy yap. Rosie was happy with who had entered and so was I when my husband came into the room.

"How is it going" I asked him, being silenced by a kiss. "What is it?"

"Just listening to that woman speak about you, she's deranged. I wanted to shout back at her so badly but it would've blown Hain's cover and ruined everything."

"Is there any sign of Ricardo in all this. For someone whose business we ruined, he seems to have gone very quiet."

"I know. I wonder if it was his idea in the first place to restart the business again or she took it as her birthright and started it without him. Someone sent Gia and she said it was Ricardo. Was it really, It could've been Maria playing with her head too. We will never know. It doesn't matter though, whether he's with her or not, he's still a threat to this family."

"Come and eat dinner, I don't know where Matteo is or if Theo will be back tonight but you can relax for a little bit and enjoy dinner."

He took my hand as I led him to the table, laying a plate of Spaghetti Alle Vongole in front of him.

"Clams" he asked, smiling before he started to eat his meal.

"I have a bit of extra time on my hands at the moment and I know you love them so I sent David out to pick some up."

"I hope the boys don't hurry home because I think I will eat theirs as well."

"Thank god I got mine then" Luca said, clearing his plate and taking his grandmother's empty one into the kitchen.

Christian cleared his plate, eating seconds also. Matteo wouldn't mind as he has other favourite meals. Theo would not be happy at missing out but a message from him saying he was staying with Ava had all the boys finishing off the rest.

"Are you full now" I asked them.

"No, what's for dessert" Christian asked, rubbing his stomach. It was nice to see my husband smiling and relaxed.

"Cannoli" I said bringing out the tray that I had hidden from hungry hands.

Before I placed them down on the table, I took one for myself knowing what they're like.

"Hey boys, me first" Grandma said stopping them all from reaching in as she took one for her and Isabella. Lucy took two also before the boys fought over the rest.

"It's like feeding time at the zoo" Isabella laughed.

"It will be world war three if they find out one has more than the other."

"Dad what do you think of my dress for the wedding" Lucy asked, showing him the image on her iPad while he had a mouth full of food.

"It's beautiful Lucy" he replied when he had swallowed his cannoli before taking another.

"Lucy you're not going to get much intelligent conversation when they're eating, you know that" Grandma told her.

"I know. I thought I would show him while he was eating so he couldn't protest."

Christian's shocked face made me laugh as he looked to his daughter.

"You madam are cheeky" he mumbled around his treat.

"Dad, say it, don't spray it" she said, disgusted, brushing Cannoli crumbs off her jeans.

The two of them bantered back and forth, trying to get the upper hand. Lucy won of course when she listed off all the boys she had put on the list for her birthday party.

Meal times in this house are not only lively but also a lot of fun.

….

I made my way through to Christian's office, placing his coffee onto his desk. He was on the phone at the moment, to who I didn't know but I would before long.

He pulled me down onto his lap as his conversation continued, kissing my forehead. I didn't know how long he had been up, his side of the bed was cold and empty when I awoke.

"Rip the house apart if you have to. The neighbours think it has been raided so raid it…. Ok call me later" he said before hanging up.

"What's going on" I asked him, as he pulled me closer.

"Lorenzo had a team go in, in the early hours of this morning, Sam has backed it so if anyone looks into it, it will be classed as a drugs raid. Due to the nature of the area, the building, it had to look official."

"What have they found" I asked.

"Plans, blueprints."

"For what" I asked, making him focus on me.

"Your old apartment, and your sisters. There were plans to go in and set them on fire."

"Why would they do that. I haven't owned that place for a long time."

"Get your attention, another game. There were also plans for the club, crudely drawn which I think by Maio describing the back areas, bathrooms. The storage closet where we transcend between both floors has just been described as a closet so she didn't know about above."

"If Gia has been to this house" I spat saying that woman's name. "If Maria was living with her, then she would know the place also."

"I agree.…. They had more photos of you and Lucy Ana. Lorenzo sent me a photo of a couple" he said quietly. "Shit Princess, they must have followed you at a distance. That long lens camera could've easily been a long-range rifle."

"Why wasn't it then" I asked, feeling his grip tighten. "I'm here, I'm ok Christian. I'm just saying if they had done their homework, took these photos, why not then do it. Why hire Hain."

"To blame someone else, take the focus off them or they're just not that good enough. I don't know Ana, I don't want to think of that."

"I know. Did the team find anything when they went to Mexico."

"Yes, trouble. It ended up in a firefight."

"What, is everyone ok" I asked, shocked.

"It was pretty much a waste of time in regards to getting information. Dwayne who was leading the team told me as soon as they turned up there, these guys were shooting. One of our guys has a flesh wound, but he's ok."

"What happened to the other guys… don't answer that" I said, knowing the look on Christian's face. They left no one behind alive.

"No survivors, well unless you class our side. Everyone is accounted for and on their way home."

"Do I need to patch someone up when they arrive."

"No, Jake sorted him out."

"He's a doctor" I asked, hoping to have back up when it came to this family.

"No Ana, he did six months in medical school before dropping out. His parents wanted him to follow in his Dads footsteps, even though he had no desire to be a doctor. He eventually told them to fuck it and left. Joined our family not long after."

"Shame, I could've done with back up dealing with you lot. My sisters and Eamon can't always be here."

"You know you're the only doctor who I will let look after me. I love your special bedside manner that only I get to see" he whispered, sucking on my neck.

"Christian we have a houseful who are all going to be wanting to be fed soon."

"Let them fend for themselves for a bit" he said before bringing his lips down to mine.

Our kiss was heated as we both pulled each other as close as we could get.

"I love you Princess" Christian said, breaking away from my lips to kiss my neck and to suck on my earlobe.

I could hear his groan in my ear, feel his cock grow more underneath me when I ground down on him.

"Lock the door" he said.

I stood, making my way to the door. Once it was locked, I shimmied out of my panties, throwing them to him, to which he put to his nose.

"You smell divine Ana" he groaned, slipping my panties into his pocket before pulling me back onto his lap.

While I had been removing my panties, he had opened his trousers, releasing his cock so he was ready for me when I sunk down on him.

"Christian" I moaned, sucking on his neck this time, knowing I had left a mark. I couldn't help it, always losing control when I surrounded this man. As I bounced on his cock, his hands held my arse, squeezing me tight.

When he started to thrust up inside me, I knew that he was close. Christian would never fall before me, no matter how many times I told him to let go. As his movements picked up, he brought me closer to my goal.

Rubbing my clit was what did it as my loud moan echoed throughout the room. As he followed me shortly after, his face buried into my neck, it was my name he called.

"Love you, love you, love you" I said, kissing his face as he laughed.

"I love you Ana" he said, his hand stroking my cheek. "You're my one and only, forever."

People may come and tell lies, try to break us apart but no one ever would. Our relationship is built on trust and respect but more than that, on love.

…

I laughed, watching the dogs jump in the water, chasing the stone I had just thrown. Daft is the only word that I could choose for these dogs at the moment, daft and funny.

It had been a week since Lorenzo has raided the house and even though my husband had disposed of Sebastian's brother, Maria Ramirez had still to materialize. Where she was hiding out, we didn't know but Christian had everyone looking for her.

I had been skimming stones on the water, my crazy dogs deciding I was playing fetch with them and all jumped in.

Milo came up first with a stone in his mouth as he happily swam to me. He came out, dropping it at my feet, his tail fast enough to take off.

"You're such a good boy" I laughed, scratching his ear as his leg started to shake.

The other dogs came out of the water with no stones. They didn't care though as all they wanted was a stroke.

"Rosie are you going in" I asked, seeing one eye open from where she had been sunbathing on the jetty. "I guess not" I laughed as she closed her eye again.

I don't know how long I had been out here but it was quiet, peaceful, just what I wanted at the moment.

There were boats going up and down the stretch of water between Grace and Carrick's and here. They would look like they were out for a cruise when in fact they were on guard so no one came at us from the water. The only side of our property that didn't have a wall around it.

I felt him before I saw him, turning to face Christian. There was something in his expression that put me on alert.

"The boys" I asked, wanting to know they were ok as they were all out at the moment.

"They're fine Ana."

"What is it then" I asked as he joined me on the beach, his arms wrapping around me.

"We've got her."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I was asked a few chapters ago who were Valentina and Garret. I forgot to reply last chapter as there was so much going on in it.**

 **In Within his Arms we met Aldo and Pippa Romano from Chicago. Valentina is their granddaughter, Dante being her father. We will meet them again in upcoming chapters.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

I stood watching Ana throw stones for the dogs. I could hear her giggle from where I stood, cursing myself that going to her would make her smile go away.

She knew I was coming before I had time to announce my presence, always knowing when the other was nearby.

Telling Ana that we had found that woman brought me relief but also anxiety. Ana and I had agreed that she could deal with her when the time came but having already dealt with one person in this nightmare just over a week before, I didn't know how she would be facing this woman now.

"Where was she" Ana asked as we sat on the jetty, our legs hanging over the water.

"She was actually arrested."

"What" Ana laughed, as I turned to face her.

"Yes, after all this, she was picked up by the cops for trespassing. Cops that were actually lying in wait for her, should she show up at the house in Olympia. A resident in the house that backs onto Ortez's reported seeing someone in their garden, climbing the back fence to gain access to the rear of the house behind. They had an old shed in the garden where they found several items. Food wrappers, blankets. She could've been there since she ran out of Gia's. She was found in one of the bedrooms, prying up a floor board."

"What was she looking for."

"Fake id, money. I think she was planning on disappearing but we ruined her plans."

"Is there a report of her arrest, if Lorenzo's team arrested her."

"No, as far as the woman who reported it knows, she got away" I smiled.

"What" Ana asked.

"The woman who reported it, had a go at one of the officers, calling their work shoddy and they couldn't catch a cold."

"It's a good job she doesn't know who her neighbours really are then."

"I agree" I sighed. "What do you want to do Ana" I asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I want to see her, show her what happens when you try and upset our children."

I kissed Ana's forehead, knowing I wouldn't stop her if this is what she wanted to do. I would be by her side throughout though.

"Let's go then" I said, taking Ana's hand and helping her to her feet.

We made our way towards the house, a trail of dogs behind us. Frankie was stood at the door waiting and I know he will want to come too.

"We can't persuade you to stay behind" he asked Ana as I relinquished her into her father's arms.

"No Dad, it's time to end this."

"Mum, Dad, what's going on" Lucy asked, ending the call she had been on.

"We need to go out for a bit" Ana told her.

"For the night again" Lucy asked.

My daughter is so smart, she knows when something is going on.

"No sweetheart, your Dad and I will be back later. Save me some of those biscotti you're making with Grandma. I will need a strong cup of tea when I get home, a biscotti on the side will be perfect."

I watched Ana take our daughter into her arms, holding her tight.

"We will be back as soon as we can. Finish your picture so I know what cake you want" she smiled, kissing Lucy's cheek.

"Dad" was all Lucy said, before I pulled her into my arms.

"We will be back soon ok, little Princess. I want to hear about all these boys that I need to do background checks on."

I let go of my giggling daughter as Ana held her hand out to me.

"Mum" Lucy called out as we reached the front door.

"Yes Lucy."

"Kick arse."

Ana smiled, nodding her head before we were soon on our way.

"Are you ok" I asked Ana as we hit the interstate.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who's going to be there."

"Pretty much everyone. If you want them to leave, they will but I won't Ana."

"Good" she smiled. "I need you there. If I can't finish this, I want you to" she said, turning to me.

"I will Ana, I want her gone. She has not only upset you but our girls as well. She deserves everything that is coming her way."

"Get your doctor skills in order then. By the end of today, I might need my knuckles patching up" she said squeezing my hand.

I drove us straight into the warehouse, John shutting the large doors behind us.

"Where is she" Ana asked, looking around.

"I don't know" I said getting out and making my way to her side so I could open her door.

"Where is she" I asked Jason.

"Tied up and gagged in the storeroom. She was giving me a headache."

Ana let go of my hand, making her way to the storeroom.

"Please can I pass" she asked Dwayne, who was stood guard on the door.

"Of course, Dr Grey" he smiled, opening the door where I could just see the woman's legs inside.

"Pathetic" Ana said, before looking to me.

She had a smile on her face, happy to see the woman who had been causing us so much trouble.

"Don't look tough now, do you" Ana laughed before turning to Dwayne. "Can you bring the trash out please."

I laughed as Dwayne pulled the woman out by her leg. Her screams and cries ignored by everyone around.

I looked to my left, seeing my boys all stood there. All come together to watch their mother deal with this woman once and for all.

"Do you want her on a chair or the floor" Dwayne asked Ana.

"Chair for now, although she won't be on it for long. Could someone get me one too please."

Luca was quick to move, taking a chair over to his mother. After a kiss to his cheek, he was back again by my side.

"Welcome to my family gathering" Ana said, pulling the hood off the woman.

Her eyes took a few minutes to adjust and even though she shouted out in protest, we couldn't hear her complaints through the tape she wore.

"So, I hear you have been trying to get my attention. Anything in particular you wanted to speak to me about…. Nothing... quiet for once…. Let me help you find your voice" Ana said before ripping the tape from her mouth.

"You Bitch" she screamed at my wife, as I looked to my boys to stay put.

"Bitch, hmm, I've been called worse and by better people than you. Now, I have a few questions for you and how you answer depends on what happens next."

"Fuck you" she spat at Ana.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in anyone but my husband. I'm glad you didn't realise how solid our marriage was when you sent Gia to me. Sending her into my place of work and with the lies she spewed, she didn't stand a chance.

Anyone who tries to mess with my marriage will face the same fate. Now as I was saying, questions. Number one, where is Ricardo."

"You will never find him, not that he was much use anyway."

"Oh, sibling rivalry. I bet that hurt to find out that you came from another man. Did Daddy cry."

"He sure did when he died" I said, smiling.

"You fuck" her words were silenced as my wife's hand impacted her face.

"For someone of your age, you certainly have a foul mouth. An attitude like that would never have gotten you anywhere in this life. Intelligence, maturity, trust and loyalty, that's how you survive in the mafia world. That's why I'm the one leading this interrogation and you're the one going to suffer."

"What are you going to do to me" she asked, the strength no longer in her voice.

"If I tell you that, it will take the fun away. Now I asked you a question, where is Ricardo."

"Far away from here, he went home" she said, smiling.

"Is that Salem or Mexico then, maybe Dalton" Hain said, coming into the room. "All places that he has roots although all of his properties are ash."

You could see it, the shock on her face as I smacked my hand to his. The anger building up in her. Anger that my wife smacked down as she tried to pull at the ropes, ending up being upturned in the chair.

Hain walked over to her, standing over her prone body, a smile coming to his lips.

"Fuck with this family, my family and you will always pay the price."

"You… Seb said not to trust you but I did."

"Because you were so blinded by being the Boss, being number one. Well guess what, this woman is number one, she is the Boss" he said, before walking back over to my side.

"Ricardo will get away. He will build up the business and take you all out."

The words she spat were hollow, empty and she knew that herself when we laughed.

"His attempts will all end in failure" Theo said, winking at his mother when she nodded.

"Dwayne could you pick up the trash again please" Ana asked as Dwayne placed the chair back upright.

Ana was on her feet now, circling her prey before she settled behind her, gripping her hair and pulling it back.

Maria tried to spit at my wife, the best she could do at the moment but was left looking a mess when it landed back on her face.

"You really are a dirty child, aren't you" Ana said.

"I'm not a child, I'm a grown woman."

"If you say so, your actions say otherwise though. Now we will come back to Ricardo later but I wanted to know, how did you find out about my sealed file."

Ana didn't only have her head pulled back, she had her arm as well. The more Ana pulled on her arm, the more Maria cried out until she finally answered.

"A cop, an old friend of Javier's looked into you all for us. He told us about your file and that we would need a judge to unseal it. We already had a judge so it was easy. How did Luciana like the photos."

"She never saw them. Don't you think we have security measures in place to protect my family, even from rogue mail" I told her.

"The name" Ana said. "The name of the cop who's next in line to receive a bullet."

"You can't do anything to him, he's too noticeable."

"Funny, the judge thought the same" I said as Ana turned to me. A nod of the head, let me know that she was ok.

"Name" Ana said, pulling her arm more, her scream echoed through the room when my wife had achieved her goal and dislocated her shoulder. "NAME, NOW."

"James Bradley" She said shakily as Ana let her go.

"Sweetheart, another name to add to the list" Ana called to me, as she made her way back to her chair.

"Don't worry Princess, he will be dealt with."

"You people make me sick" Maria said.

"Really, we haven't even started yet" Ana said taking her gun out, the woman freezing in place.

"Now, as you like to play games, I thought we could play a game of my choosing."

"What's Mum doing Dad" Matteo asked me, quietly.

"Messing with her head. Killing her straight away is too easy. Making her as terrified by the end, as scared as what she made Lucy and Oriella is what your mother is going to do."

"Is she going to kill her" Theo asked.

"That's up to your mother. Either way that woman will never see the outside of this warehouse again."

We watched Ana examine her gun, check the bullets that are there. Every little movement making the tied-up woman sweat.

"It's a shame. Unfortunately with my gun, we can't play Russian roulette" Ana said.

"You can borrow mine" Theo said, walking over to his mother.

He always liked the older guns. I'm sure he wanted to be in the wild west when he was a kid but he happily handed it over to his mother now.

They talked quietly for a moment before he stepped back and Ana held up his gun. She had held it, used it before when we had been at the range, preferring her own little one.

"I don't think my gun is this heavy."

"Because yours is made for little hands" he laughed, teasing his mother.

"Now, back to Russian roulette, shall we try."

We all watched as Ana span the barrel, the woman crying and screaming now to be let go. As Ana pulled the trigger, Maria screamed more, before a smash was heard. Ana not aiming for the woman, had hit the target that she had chose, a lone coffee cup on the table in the far side of the room.

"You missed" Maria laughed, trying to mock my wife.

"No, I hit what I wanted to" Ana said as she pulled the trigger again, taking a slice of Maria's right ear off with it.

The cries of pain were real then but they were all ignored.

"I would offer to patch you up, me being a doctor and all but no, you can suffer."

Ana handed Theo his gun back, whispered words between them before she gave something else to him as well. As Theo reached me, he placed my wife's gun into my hand.

"Mum has ordered us to stay where we are, no matter what happens now."

We watched as Ana untied Maria so she could finally release her hands. She was too shocked to move at the moment, too scared to move an inch until Ana kicked the chair over and she fell to the floor.

"Your father, no he wasn't your father was he. Ramirez said you wanted to take me out, take the title of Boss away from my husband. Shall we see if you have the skills, the capability to be Boss. Get up" Ana said, kicking her leg.

She got shakily to her feet, quickly receiving a punch to the nose from my wife.

"A Boss has to be quick, know everything that is going on around them at all times" Ana told her, sweeping her legs from underneath her. "I think you failed on that part."

Ana moved towards her, as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"You have dislocated my shoulder, shot my ear. You have me at a disadvantage. I can't fight" she complained.

"Really, take a free shot then."

Ana quickly looked over to us, to make sure we stayed where we were.

As Maria's hand went for her face, it wasn't even hard enough to make Ana's head move.

"No, when someone offers you a free shot, you do this."

Ana punched her in the eye, before one of her perfect roundhouse kicks to the head, left the woman unconscious of the floor.

Ana wasn't giving her time to rest, going over to where we had buckets of hot water on standby to do clean up. It wasn't boiling any more but it would still be hot. Ana poured the water over the woman's head, her screams making my own head ache.

Ana dragged Maria to her feet before knocking her down again.

"Please" she whispered between blistered lips.

"Please. You don't get to ask for anything. This situation is of your own making. You wanted to play with the big boys so deal with the consequences when you fail and get burnt" Ana said angrily to her. "Dwayne, I'm sorry to bother you again but could you pick up the trash once more and deposit it, into the chair."

"My pleasure, Dr Grey" he laughed as Ana walked over to me, her hand held out for her gun.

I placed it into her hand as she reached around to the back of my trousers, taking my gun out too.

"Together" Ana said, holding my gun out to me.

"Forever" I told her as I took her hand and my gun, walking back over to Maria.

"Now your friend Gia. I had a little fun with her fingers. So fragile they are, hers were anyway. Broke easily. You, I think I will break something bigger."

With her hand still in mine, Ana shot her in the knee cap. Before the scream had even reached Maria's lips, her other kneecap was blown out too.

"Where's Ricardo" Ana asked, one last time.

"Bre"

"Where, didn't hear that" Ana said aiming again.

"Brier."

"Thank you" Ana smiled.

Ana aimed higher now, at her head before looking to me. I knew what she wanted, for us to end this together. As a bullet emerged from each of our guns, her screams were finally silenced.

I pulled Ana into my arms, relishing the feeling that at the end of all this, she was here.

"We did it" Ana said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, we did, together."

I placed my hand onto her cheek, red from the smack that she had received. Taking her bruised knuckles into my hands then, I checked them over.

"Looks like I might be the doctor when we get home" I smiled, kissing her lips.

"Mmm, my own personal doctor. It will make a nice change."

I relinquished Ana to our sons, all who took their turns in making sure she was ok. Frankie was just as bad.

"Christian, Brier is north of here, complete opposite of anywhere we have known them to deal with before" Luke told me.

Ana moved over to me, looking at the map too as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She traced her finger from Brier to Salem, Olympia and everywhere in between that we have known them to have either had businesses or hid weapons, before she pointed to one place.

"Closest place is here" Ana said, pointing to Dalton. "He's supposed to be married, where is she from."

"Not sure. No marriage records were filed in his name so we don't know if he really is or not. It could be yet another game they were playing but with Gia this time" Jason told us.

"That is one twisted family" Matteo said and I couldn't agree more.

Clean up was in process and plans were made. Ricardo was the last piece to this crazy puzzle that would need to be dealt with, not forgetting the cop.

For tonight though, I could hold Ana in the back of the car as Luca drove us home. For tonight, we could relax and enjoy the fact that the deranged woman had been dealt with, her games finally stopped.

"What are we doing tomorrow" Ana asked me, smiling.

"Well as tomorrow is Wednesday, I have an incredibly detailed meeting that I need to have with my Consigliere. Plans to explore the depths that only I'm allowed to visit."

"I look forward to it then" she said, kissing my lips.

I could see my son's smile in the mirror up front, a smile the same as my own. Although Ana has a few scrapes to her knuckles, she's fine. She had showed that woman who was Boss, showed her what life was really like in this world and I have never been more prouder to have her by my side.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	22. Chapter 22

APOV

"How are your hands mum" Lucy asked me.

"They're fine Lucy, look" I said, showing her them.

Although bruised, the redness had gone down. I think Christian had kissed all the pain away last night once my daughter had let me go. She had been so relieved when we had arrived home, happy that although we still had some people to deal with, the evil bitch was gone.

"Is Nicole back home yet" I asked about her friend who was coming later in the day.

"Yes, she was telling me all about the security system that was in place. Apparently, it looks like something out of star trek or the space station."

"I hope it's a bit more up to date than the space station" I laughed, knowing that place had been up there a long while.

"You know what I mean mum, so hi-tech. She was also telling me about Penny's new boyfriend. Barney."

"Barney, member of this family Barney" I asked, nearly choking on my tea.

"Yep, he spent so much time around there, setting up and showing her how to work the new system, that he finally asked Penny out. Nicole likes him."

"He's a good guy" I smiled, turning towards the doorway when my deliciously dishevelled husband came into the room.

"What do you want for breakfast Christian" I asked, getting ready to get up from my chair.

"Stay where you are Ana, I will have some toast" he told me, stealing a slice from my plate.

"Dad, I'm sure you can make your own toast" Lucy teased him.

"He doesn't need to, he has been sharing my toast since we have been married. Why do you think I always make extra" I told her, smiling as a buttery kiss came my way.

"How are they and don't say fine" he asked, picking up my hands.

"A bit sore and stiff, nothing broken though. You should see the other girl."

"I did" he said, looking into my eyes as his fingers came up to stroke where her hand had touched my cheek.

…

I spent the afternoon around the house while Christian went to the club. Tuesday night is when people come in and pay their tributes but over the past few weeks, everything has been pushed back so everyone could concentrate on the search. Now Christian wants everything back to normal again and everyone to pay what is due.

Lucy had Nicole and Gabriella over, talking about the wedding we're going to soon. Nicole isn't sad that she's not going with them, she's happier than I have ever seen her before and I think Barney has a lot to do with that. He was here when the girls arrived, laughing and speaking with Nicole before he left with Christian.

"Ana" Oriella said, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yes, in here" I called from Christian's closet, where I was putting some of his clothes away.

"He has more clothes than I do" she laughed, joining me.

"You and me both. Look at the colours though, black, white and blue. The only time he wears any other colour is if I buy him something."

"Ana you could get Christian to wear pink if you asked him."

"Probably" I laughed. "I bought him this about ten years ago" I told her, pulling a pale pink shirt down. "He has worn it once, only to make me happy and even though I know he would never wear it again, he will not throw it away."

"Sounds like Luca with that Hawaiian shirt I bought him as a joke. He will never wear it but he won't part with it either."

"Men are funny when it comes to something bought by their wife or girlfriend."

I made my way out of the closet and towards my box. It's not much of a secret of how to get into the drawer any more as all my family know. It's still a good place to store things, the money Christian gave to me this morning in fact.

"I love that box" Oriella said as I closed it once the money was inside, keeping company with all the rest that was there.

"I do too. I always wondered where my mother got it from as my grandparents said she never had it with her when she was taken. Something she acquired along the way, the perfect hiding place" I said wistfully as my hand came up to rest over my locket. "Are you ok" I asked Ori as she sat down on the small couch we had in my bedroom.

"Yes, speaking of mothers, I need to go home" she said, playing with the bangle that now adorned her wrist.

"Does Luca know" I asked her, taking a seat by her side.

"Yes, of course. When I said that I need to go home, I mean to collect my things. My mother has sent me yet another of her colourful messages, telling me that the things I have left behind will be thrown out by tomorrow if I do not pick them up. Personally, I think that she just wants me to go around so she can try and change my mind about Luca but there are photos of my grandparents there that I would like to collect, little mementoes that I have had since I was a child. They loved Luca, especially his cheeky smile. My grandmother was always pinching his cheeks when she would pick me up from kindergarten."

"I remember" I smiled. "She was a wonderful woman." It's a shame her daughter wasn't the same. "When would you go."

"Luca is on his way back from his office so as soon as he gets here, we will go. I know the girls are here but I was wondering if you could come with us. I'm hoping with you there, my mother will hold her tongue."

"We can but wish. Of course, I will go with you, the girls will be fine here. If she doesn't hold her tongue, I will feed it to her" I said, following Oriella and her laughter out of my bedroom.

Oriella joined the girls at the table while I sent a message to Christian.

 **The fox is about to go into the hen house, knuckle check might be needed xxx – Ana**

 **I don't know whether to be worried or turned on at the thought of you kicking the shit out of someone again. Who is it that has earned a fist this time xxx – Christian.**

 **Martina Pais. She likes to send threats to Oriella. I'm going around there to help her pick some of her special things up xxx – Ana**

 **I will meet you there xxx – Christian**

 **Christian you have been telling me how important it was that you got back to work today. If any part of me needs your attention before you come home tonight, I will come and see you at the club. I will be fine, I love you xxx – Ana**

 **Ok, I love you Princess. Stay safe and stay close to your guards. xxx – Christian**

" **I will xxx – Ana**

Luca, Oriella and I headed to her old home on the other side of Bellevue. The houses much smaller here, the lawns left to grow as if no one really cared. It's hard to imagine that the young woman cuddled into my son's side had grown up in this place. I pulled onto the driveway, blocking in the car that was already there. Curtains were twitching already, so they knew who had arrived.

I had my usual guard following me and an additional ten too. We still had a threat out there that needed to be found, although with my husband giving orders, it will be only a matter of time. I won't be stupid with my safety though, I never am so as my guards all fanned out across the street, we finally got out of the car.

"Are you ok" Luca asked her quietly.

"I'm fine. I just hope my mother hasn't destroyed anything that is important to me."

"Do I need the big guns out" David asked as I shook my head. He had Oriella's guard Malc by his side and I knew they were both armed.

David had been here the time that Christian had paid a visit to her father and I knew he would stay close now.

Oriella unlocked the door for us, before we made our way inside.

"Look who remembered where she lives" her father said, coming into the hallway.

Seeing Luca and myself stood with Ori and our guards, immediately quieted his words.

"I will go and get what I want" Oriella said quietly.

"Ok sweetheart, take your time" I told her, looking at her father, daring him to say anything.

We had not even been in the house five minutes when the shouting started upstairs.

"Go" I told Luca who quickly disappeared with Malc not far behind.

"She doesn't need him there. Martina just wanted words with our daughter."

"If you haven't realised by now, where one goes, so does the other. They have been like that since they were babies and that is not going to stop now" I told him, standing my ground. I received a huff from him before David and I were left alone in the hallway.

I could hear some game on the TV but it held no interest to me. What did interest me was the woman who was barrelling down the stairs towards me, raging like a bull.

"You filled her head with shit, brainwashed her against us. She doesn't belong in your house, doesn't belong with you" she spat as David tried to move me behind him but I wouldn't budge.

"I gave Oriella a home, a place where she could be herself. If you have a problem with that then tough, someone needed to."

"Why you" she said angrily bringing her hand to my face. I stopped her before she could touch me, knocking her to the floor.

"Stop, don't touch her" Oriella called out, running down the stairs.

I thought she was talking about me hurting her mother but Oriella stood in front of me, shouting at the woman on the floor. She was upset and I hated that because the tears were caused by someone who should've cared for her. We never had a problem with her parents until the day they laid a finger on our girl.

"You don't touch Ana. She and Christian have been better parents to me that you ever could have."

"Yes, perfect role models, criminals" she spat, getting to her feet.

"Ori" I said, quietly. Moving Oriella into my son's arms.

"You can think what you want about me, try to hit me but I will always put you where you belong. Oriella is part of my family, a very important part in fact and I will not let you hurt her."

"You have no right to take her away from us."

"No one took me away mother, I went willingly. I went to a family that is full of love, one that sticks together through thick and thin and I'm so happy and proud to know that when Luca and I get married, I will finally be a Grey."

"You always have been Ori" I told her, repeating my husband's words.

"Let her go Tina, we don't want any of their type in here" her father said, joining us in the hallway. "Go whore yourself out to them."

It wasn't my sons fist that connected with his face although he had been moving quickly forward, it was my own. My bruised knuckles getting just a bit more painful as I tried to move them. It was so worth it though, to see this lard arse hit the floor.

"Do not" I said, pointing to them both. "Do not ever call my daughter that."

"She isn't" was all her mother got out before she shrunk back when I moved forward.

"Oriella is my daughter and she's protected, especially from the likes of you…. Do you have everything you need" I asked, turning to Oriella.

"Yes, your hand, is it ok" she asked through her tears as I pulled her into my arms. Luca, David and Malc were keeping watch so that they didn't move.

"Of course" I winced as I tried to move my fingers. Oriella didn't see it but my son did. "I will be ok" I told her, leading her to the door.

Placing Oriella into the car, I turned to my son, knowing what was coming. Luca and his brothers are nearly as bad as their father when it came to my health.

"Mum you need to get those fingers seen to."

"I will. I will go and see your grandfather when I get you two home. We both know what will happen if I call your father from here."

"Yes, ashes to ashes" he said.

Instead of me driving my children home as I wasn't driving anyone anywhere with my fingers, we had to split up. Luca was torn, wanting to make sure his fiancée was ok and not wanting to leave me either. His priority was Oriella though, just like I know Christian's priority would be me. I would see Eamon first though, see what the damage was before informing my husband. I would rather have the explosion that I know is going to happen at the club rather than the hospital.

…

I had a break in my middle finger and a small fracture to the one, to its left. He did ask me if I have been flipping people off or giving two fingers as they were the ones that I broke.

I scanned in at the club, hiding my hand as I made my way up the stairs. The music was pounding, the drinks in full flow as everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"If one of you changes what you're doing then I'm going to be pissed and you wouldn't like me when I'm pissed" I said as the music quietened. They were all probably getting ready to run from the room.

I received a lot of smiles as the music was turned up again and the party continued.

I made my way towards Christian's office, hearing the laughter from within. He had his door open and as I peeked inside, a full office too.

"Show me" he said as soon as he spotted me, knowing I would've been at home otherwise.

"Can't a wife come and visit her husband at work" I asked.

"Mum what the fuck have you done" Theo asked, scaring the crap out of me as I hadn't realised he was there.

"Don't shout at me like that" I scolded him.

"Never mind that Ana, let me see" Christian told me.

While I had been looking at Theo, Christian had made his way around his desk until he took my hand into his.

"She had better not dare get up again" he said angrily.

"It wasn't her, it was him."

"WHAT, where was your guard."

"Stood beside me. When someone calls one of our girls a whore, I'm not just going to stand there and do nothing. I just happened to be nearer and quicker than Luca or David at that moment. The rest of my guards were surrounding the house."

"Why didn't you tell me, I would've come to the hospital with you."

"If I had told you while we were there, you would've burnt that place to the ground, no matter how many witnesses there was. I know you Christian when it comes to our children, so don't deny it. I asked Eamon to look at it, hoping it was just bruised again so I didn't have to worry you."

"But it isn't, is it."

"No, I have broken my middle finger and a small fracture to my index. Eamon said I had either been flipping people off too much or giving them the two-fingered salute" I giggled.

I could see the stern look on my husband's face slowly begin to fade as a smile came to his lips. The room had quickly cleared, leaving just the two of us here which was perfectly fine by me.

"What am I going to do with you" he asked, shaking his head.

"Love me, kiss me and cut my food up for me because I have no chance with this" I said, raising my hand.

"I promise" he whispered against my lips before they touched.

I gripped his shirt with my left hand, having no chance with my right while his lips devoured mine. A knock on the closed door was ignored, as his lips moved to my neck.

"I want you but not here, when we get home."

"Can I stay, until you go home" I asked, receiving a little nod.

"You will probably scare the shit out of them, most have seen you in action."

"I probably already did out there before. I think my body and especially my hands need a vacation from scaring people."

"Chicago, we can relax although we will have everyone around. When we get back, after your and Lucy's birthdays are over, we will go away, just the two of us before the family fly back to Italy."

"I'd like that. Can we go back to Arletta."

"Of course, Princess. A couple of days, just the two of us, preferably naked sounds perfect."

He was moving closer to kiss me again when another knock on the door came.

"I'm going to shoot them all" he groaned, pulling away from me.

"You did tell everyone that they needed to be here tonight and not to be late. They're just doing as they were told, probably afraid of your wrath."

"Go and take my seat then. They're here to pay tribute, they can pay the Boss" he smiled, waiting until I had taken his seat before he opened the door, barking at them all for the interruption.

…

Being Boss for the evening was hilarious. I had those who were surprised to see me. Many I knew, not really surprised at all. Men I had seen being loud and obnoxious in the club before, were now quietly paying their tribute.

"You should get Ana to work here every week" I heard Jason say to my husband. "I don't think you have ever cleared them all out of here this quickly before."

"No thank you boys, I don't think my nostrils could take the stench. Do some of them bathe or do they kill their enemy by smell. Death by smelly armpit" I laughed as they both joined me.

"Sorry Ana, having a bath is not one of the criteria for joining this business" Jason laughed.

"It should be, I can still smell the last one."

Once the last of Christian's men had been in to pay their tribute, we moved out into the bar. It was late and although there was no dancer on the stage now, the place was still busy.

"What happens to all that money you collected in tonight" I asked Christian.

"It depends if we need a supply of something coming in, whether drugs, guns or cars. They are always sorted first. The rest goes into various accounts at various locations under various names. Some will go through the club downstairs, showing up as alcohol sales. We order a lot, especially for two places. Apart from Ros, no one downstairs knows about this place. It's the busiest club in Seattle so they go through a hell of a lot of alcohol. Money from tribute goes in with that, being banked along with all the other money they bring in at the bar downstairs. We do our homework, we always bank the right amount of money for the alcohol sold. The money made in this club goes straight to us as it doesn't exist."

"You have money everywhere" I asked.

"We have money every where" he whispered, leaning in to kiss my lips.

Christian and I made it home just after two. Lucy thought it was hilarious that I was working with her father when I spoke to her earlier in the evening. Telling me to put everyone in their place.

….

"The party can start now that I'm here" Mac shouted down from the top of the steps to Christian and I below.

"We're here" Sofia laughed, walking past her husband and down the stairs of the Jet to greet us.

"Welcome back" I smiled, hugging my aunt.

"It's good to be back, although next time those two decide to have a farting competition halfway across the ocean, I will be getting the pilot to ditch us in it."

I laughed, hugging my uncle next who on seeing my hand immediately took it into his. He looked to Christian and then back to me, tipping my chin up so he could see my face.

"The other person had better not still be standing."

"Not when I left him" I told Mac, hugging him once more, hearing a mumbled "Good" above me.

I hugged AJ who was happy to be back, only wishing he could've brought the Italian weather with him too.

"He's just getting over a cold. He is worse than his Dad at complaining if he's too hot or cold" Sofia told me as their bags were loaded into the car.

"When he gets as bad as Christian, then worry."

"I heard that Princess" he complained.

"You were meant to" Sofia teased as we both ended up in giggles.

"What's in Chicago" AJ asked as we headed home.

"Casino's, bars, Strip clubs, that's the business side of it anyway" Christian said, as AJ's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Christian, just where I want my son to be" Sofia complained and if my sons didn't frequent the club here for work, I think I would too.

"Can I go, are the boys going" AJ asked us.

"Garret is having his bachelor party at the casino, not a strip club. You will have to speak to your Dad about going there and with regards to the boys, Luca and Theo both have girlfriends or a fiancée in Luca's case who are coming with us" Christian told him.

We arrived home to a welcome party as the dogs made their presence known first. As usual they were all stroked, a fuss made of before they slowly parted.

Mac hugged his parents, checking on my grandfather's health and being told to shut up and stop worrying in the next sentence. Mac is like me when it comes to my grandparents, constantly worried about their health.

We made our way into the house, the smells surrounding us as we went. Isabella and Grandma have taken over kitchen duty, not that they didn't before as we just all did it together. With one and a half broken fingers, not only is it annoying trying to do anything with my right hand, but a bit painful as well.

"Lucy stop growing, you're going to give your Dad a heart attack" Mac told her, picking my daughter up and swinging her around, her squeals echoing around the room.

"I'm going to be sick" she giggled before being promptly put back down. "You only saw me a few months ago."

"I know and I think you have grown another inch."

I stood watching my family all together again with a smile on my face. I turned to Christian when he took my good hand into his, placing two painkillers into my palm.

I quickly took them and drank the glass of water that he passed me too, giving him a kiss in thanks.

...

"So how did you hurt your hand this time, mum said it was already bruised" Mac asked when we had finished dinner.

"That was Philipe. He called me a not so nice name" Oriella said quietly.

We all noticed that she didn't call him Dad but we were not going to say anything about it.

Talk soon moved onto other topics, depending on who was in the room. We talked about Luca and Oriella's wedding, Chicago, before moving onto what had happened with than woman once Lucy and Oriella had gone up to bed.

"I'm glad you got rid of her. She sounds like someone Lucy's age playing with your heads."

"Only our Lucy doesn't play games, well apart from winding Christian up daily about boys" Grandma said, laughing at the grimace on his face.

"She has to grow up one day, but I admit, not for a while" I said, cuddling into Christian's side.

The world, our world can be an evil place, especially for my little girl.

….

We were on our way to Palermo for Luca and Oriella's engagement party. I had been here earlier in the day, wanting the restaurant to look perfect for when we all arrived.

The cake was made, I did it at home with the help of Isabella. I wanted to make it myself as a present for them but it just wasn't possible with my fingers. I know they will love it though.

"Are we all going in at the rear" I asked Christian.

"Yes, we still have people out there that need to be taken care of and the back will give us better cover."

I knew the drill, I had done it earlier in the day. The blinds to the restaurant would be closed to the outside world, less chance of someone taking target practice at us as we ate our meal.

"Ana this place looks beautiful, thank you" Oriella gushed as her and Luca looked around.

As always, we had one large table to sit around. That would never change, no matter how many of us there were. The table had white linen tablecloths and cream and pink roses in vases all along. Those were the colours they had chosen for their wedding day so I thought it was only fitting to have it here also.

We were served an Italian feast, Christian quickly filling his plate. I stuck to the mushroom risotto for now as I didn't have to ask Christian to cut that up. It will also mean I have room for dessert later.

"A toast" Christian said, holding his glass up high as I took mine in hand.

"To Luca and Oriella, it's about time" he told them, making Ori laugh.

"You do remember their ages Dad" Matteo asked.

"Yes, I do. When Luca told us he was going to marry Oriella at ten, I expected him to wait only until they were thirteen before he proposed. So as far as I'm concerned, he took his time."

Laughter rang out around the room as we toasted our children.

"I wanted to wait until I could provide for my wife before we married" he said, happily.

"I'm proud of you son" Christian told him, raising his glass once again.

"So am I, I'm proud of all of you" I said, raising my glass to each of my children as Christian said "Me too."

These were the times I loved above all others, family time when we were all together. No matter what your surname was, whether Grey, Mancini, Lambert or Kavanagh, we were all one big family and we were all here to celebrate my children's happiness. No matter what happens outside this room, no matter what people thought of us. It always comes back to these people, every single one of them because there was no more perfect or loving family in this world than mine.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I was asked how many more chapters there were to this story and at the moment, after this one, I have it to around ten. We're not at the end yet, but we're close.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

My home was in complete chaos as everyone ran around, getting everything ready for our flight in a few hours. They all seemed to have forgotten that our plane will not be going anywhere until we're on it.

"Slow down" I said, grabbing my wife by her hips as she went rushing past me with a box of dog toys in her arms.

I took the box from her, placing it at our feet before my arms wrapped around her.

"We have so much to do Christian."

"It's all done. It's just a case of moving it from the door to the car to the plane."

"I know, I just don't want to forget anything that is important."

"We won't. The kids can fend for themselves and if they forget anything, then that is on them. The dogs, as long as they have a comfy place to sleep, a bowl to eat out of and those toys, they're fine."

"Dog food" she said, trying to pull away from me but I held her tight.

"Already done. Dante is sorting that out. He said, no wonder they shit a lot with the amount they eat" I laughed, remembering when I sent him the list.

"They have healthy appetites, as do all our family."

"You feed us well, La mia bellissima moglie."

"You would eat crap otherwise." she said, making me laugh.

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

I kissed my wife before letting her go so she could continue to organise the troops. The boxes and cases already by the door, I started to take out to the car, shouting to some of our guards to come and help too.

"Everything in" I asked Ana when we finally locked the door to the house.

"I hope so. I feel like we're moving house, not going away for a week" she told me.

"With that many of us, it's always going to feel like that."

I opened the car door for Ana, closing it before taking my seat on the other side.

"Who do we have behind us" I asked, looking to the mass of fur in the trunk.

"Milo and Gizmo" Ana told me as I silently breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Sprout.

He's not a good traveller at all. If he has not vomited from one end, he will gas everyone out with the other.

"Rosie is not too happy" Beatrice told us, from her seat up front with Ian.

"I know" Ana said. "She's too giddy in the car. I fear she will be out of the window if she's not in the carry case."

"She will be out of it when we get on board, probably finding a comfy spot on Gizmo's head."

Hearing his name, Gizmo's head popped up from behind my seat. With a scratch to his ear, he settled down once more.

We arrived at the airfield where we were leaving from, a heavy security presence here today. We still had Garcia to find, the cop already being dealt with. A faulty brake cable did that. Crashed and burned was an extra bonus but he won't bother anyone ever again.

"Are these all going with us" Ana asked, looking at all the armed guards that were around.

"Most. Chicago has its enemies just like us but just like here, you won't see these guards until they think it's needed. You will have David and Ian nearby like always though."

"Still no third" Ana asked as I looked into her eyes.

"No, no third. Not unless Luke wants his job back" I smiled, kissing her forehead.

It's been a hell of a long time since we lost Riley. He was Ana's third guard with Luke in charge. I'm in charge of my wife's security and although we have a lot of people who we trust, I have never taken the plunge again to trust them completely to be one of her close guards. Trusting someone for Lucy was bad enough but I had to concede that she needed her own. As Lucy grows up and looks more and more like her mother every day, Tyler and Eric are needed.

I made sure Ana, Lucy, Oriella and all the dogs were on board before going back down to make sure everything was loaded.

"Christian, dog beds" Jason asked, pointing to the four at his feet.

"Load them, they sleep at our feet anyway. How did the car fair?"

"It stinks of vomit" he said, a disgusted look on his face.

My focus then was on the car that was pulling through the gates, coming to a stop beside the plane.

"I thought you were going to miss the flight" I said, smiling to my eldest son as he held his hand out for Ava, helping her from the car.

"Yeah right. Mum would've never let the plane leave the ground without us" he told me and he's not wrong there.

"It's my fault we're late" Ava said. "Theo was telling me about how sick Sprout gets when travelling. My Dad always gives his dog these" she said, putting a packet of travel sickness tablets into my hand.

"For dogs" I asked.

"Yes, they knock my Dad's dog out as well."

"Hopefully they will knock his arse out" Theo laughed, especially when Ava went to smack him.

"Sprout is your dog son so I will leave it to you, to give him the tablet and deal with anything that comes out of him."

"Come on Dad, you know how he can puke."

"I do. I think this car is a write off" Jason shouted from the back of the car where he stood.

"Your dog" I said, patting him on the shoulder as I made my way up the stairs of the plane, picking up an escaped Rosie who was about to come down again. We're in for a crazy flight.

…

Take off was smooth, not even a whine from Sprout who was knocked out now Theo had gotten him to take the tablet. It's a shame his arse wasn't though but thankfully the smell stayed on the other side of the cabin where I think Theo was turning green.

"Dad, when are you going to teach me to shoot" Lucy called to me from her seat a few rows forward, which had me choking on my coffee.

"What" I gasped.

"You heard" she said giggling with Gabriella "I'm a Grey, it's in my blood so I should be able to do it. Gabby went with Charlie."

"We went clay pigeon shooting, there is a big difference" Charlie told her.

"Yes, my arm ached when I got home. I won't be doing that again" Gabriella told us.

I turned to Ana and the look she had on her face mirrored mine. No chance in hell was our daughter getting near a gun. She can do enough damage with a thrown hairbrush if you piss her off without giving her a real weapon.

"Lucy, stick to a bow. You ace that" Luca told her as my daughter smiled.

I had to admit my daughter was an ace at archery. Apart from my wife, none of the rest of us got anywhere near the target.

"I have never done archery" Gabriella said and they were soon deep in conversation about anything other than guns.

"How old was I when I got my first gun" Ana asked me quietly.

"Twenty six."

"Plan for then" Ana said, resting her head on my shoulder as I kissed her forehead.

Our time on the plane couldn't pass quick enough. The girls wanting to play eye-spy. There is only so many things you can see in the cabin before you run out or you could just copy my wife and invent things.

Lucy and Gabriella went onto making silly rhymes about everyone around. Some were funny or in the case of her brothers, insulting.

"I have one for mum, well not a rhyme as such. She could put it on a business card, describe her jobs" Lucy said loudly, wanting everyone's attention to which she quickly got.

"Anastasia Grey. Doctor, Baker and Future Mafia Boss Maker."

"What am I, chopped liver. My DNA is in there somewhere" I protested which made my daughter laugh even more.

"You gave the boys their looks, Ana gave them their brains" Elliot shouted from across the cabin, laughing.

"Fuck off" I told him, not denying it though. "What do your kids get from you then."

"Their mischief" Dad said.

"Their brains" Elliot added happily.

"Sorry babe, they came from me" Kate corrected him.

I looked at my giggling wife, knowing what she was thinking without even asking. She loves family time when we're all together.

"AJ got his looks and brains from me" Mac declared.

"His looks, yes. His brains, not a chance" Beatrice told him.

"His arse is all yours Mac" Sofia spoke up which had the whole cabin in laughter, even Mac.

Landing was smooth and from the view out of the window, we were greeted by just as many guards as when we left Seattle. Dante knew we had a threat and was just as prepared as we were in case it followed us here.

"Let the dogs go first" Ana told everyone as the plane slowed before coming to a stop.

We all got to our feet, once the doors were opened and the dogs made for the exit. I heard a squeal from below as they went running down the steps.

"Valentina" Ana laughed as I handed her, her purse which she had stored up above.

We followed everyone down the steps, my wife's hand in mine. Lucy at the moment was being swung around by Dante before he put her down, turning to us.

"You're still with this one" he said, kissing my wife's cheek before shaking my hand.

"Yes, you know what we're like. He's stuck with me and Giulia with you" Ana said, smiling.

"I can't deny that" he laughed as I hugged Valentina once Ana had let her go.

"You grow too quick" I told her.

"Yes, five more years and you could be in the position I am" Dante said, nodding to Lucy.

"You can fuck off" I told him before he walked away laughing, making sure all our things were into the cars.

"So, Valentina, thought any more about us helping you disappear" Matteo teased her.

"No thank you. I would only disappear if Garret could come with me."

"Where is Garret" I asked.

"His grandparents are driving in today from Milwaukee so he wanted to be at his parent's house when they arrived. His Grandfather has not been doing so good recently but refused to miss our wedding" Valentina said sadly as Dante wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

Once everything was loaded, we all split up into various cars.

"We have Sprout" Ana said, looking into the back of our car.

"Oh great, I hope you like the smell of vomit" I told Dante, who laughed. He won't be laughing when we get to the house.

…

Pulling up through guarded gates was just like being at home. Our home for the next week anyway and it certainly looked like it had enough room for everyone to move around.

"Is he ok, he hasn't even moved" Ana said, worriedly about Sprout.

"He will be fine" I said, hearing the snores until the car stopped and then he was immediately on his feet to get out. "See fine."

Ana laughed, letting the dogs out who probably scared the guards here as they ran about barking. Lucy let Rosie go too, whose little yaps joined the boys.

"This house is beautiful" Ana told Dante as he let us inside.

"It has taken a hell of a lot of work and money to complete, but it's worth it. The more homes we buy on this street, the better guarded we are."

"Sounds like Christian…. Oh, I forgot" Ana said, turning to me.

"What did we forget to bring."

"Nothing as far as I know. I meant to tell you Mavis and Jim are moving" Ana told me as we made our way into the kitchen where Beatrice was already putting the kettle on.

"What, when did you hear about that."

"The day that woman came into the surgery. Mavis had been in for an appointment in the morning to review her medication. With everything that happened after, it slipped my mind."

"Who are Mavis and Jim" Dante asked.

"Our neighbours. I like them, why are they moving" Lucy asked her mother.

"Main thing is the stairs" Ana said as she and Lucy talked about the old couple who live next door.

"They have lived there longer than we have, mellowed over the years once they got to know us and not the stories that float around. They are classed as our neighbour but they live two houses away from ours but I own the one in the middle. Have they sold the house" I asked, turning to my wife?

"No, they have had it valued but he wanted to speak to us first before it goes near the market. Mavis did say a figure but I can't remember, sorry."

"Don't apologise Ana, I will speak to Jim when we get home."

"Another property, you should have gone into the real estate business Dad" Theo laughed.

"My dream is to have a house for each of you, then I can send you all to them and have your mother to myself when I want."

Dante barked out a laugh at the disgusted looks on my children's faces.

"I will let you settle in. Barbecue at ours tonight at six" he told us.

"We'll be there" I said, walking him back to the door.

Valentina stayed with us for the afternoon until we went to her parent's house, going over the details for the week. We found out she will be only having one bridesmaid or her maid of honour, not bothering with the catty bitches who asked.

"They asked you" Ana said.

"Yes, they think just because they know me through the family, that they could have a part in my wedding. We're having the big wedding that my parents wanted but our wedding party are who Garret and I chose. Petra who I have known since kindergarten is the only one I want there. Who are you having" she asked Oriella.

"Lucy" she smiled as my daughter linked arms with her. They had been at the back of the plane, squeals coming from them so we had left them alone. We know what they had been discussing now.

"What about you Luca, best man" Ana asked.

"My best men, my brothers, both of them. I don't see why I had to choose so I didn't."

"Well son I had two fathers of the bride so there is no problem there" Ana told him.

"Two" Lucy asked, looking to Frankie.

"Yes, your grandfathers. Granddad Eamon took me to the church before giving me to my Dad. They're both very important to me and I wanted them both there."

….

We were greeted by Giulia when we arrived at her home, who pulled my wife in for a hug.

We had the attention of all the guards, too much attention from some on my wife as she walked in front of me with our daughter. I was about to say something, until Giulia snapped at them to show some fucking respect, her words not mine. I will be snapping something if they look at Ana like that again. Yes, fuckers she is beautiful but she's also MINE.

"A few eyeballs need removing Dante" Giulia said as we made our way into the house.

Normal women would be squeamish but not my family who just laughed, making their way outside after our parents.

"What happened" Dante asked.

"Pero and Siblinee were staring at Ana."

"I will deal with them, Giu. You will only cause bloodshed."

"Good, blood needs to be shed if they show that much disrespect to our guests" she said before following my family outside.

"And they say we're in charge" I said to Dante who laughed.

"My wife makes the rules in this house and I follow them. Outside of it, that world is all mine" he smiled.

"No difference in my house" I smiled as we made our way back outside to find these guys.

…

"Let me look" Ana said, pulling my hands to her, showing not a mark on them. "Good, now here."

She handed me a plate, filled with a burger and chicken as I took a seat by her side.

"I didn't touch anyone. Sometimes words can be a hell of a lot more potent than a punch" I said before kissing the side of her head.

"Speaking of a punch, Ana. What did you do to your hand" Dante asked.

"I punched someone" Ana said, so matter of factly that she made us all laugh.

"Told you, it's not us these guys fear. It's our wives" Dante said.

"Some of my men are terrified of Ana, it's hilarious."

"Do you fear me yet" Valentina laughed, looking to Garret.

"I have seen you angry and I go running, so you should know your answer to that."

"Women in these families, these businesses are made to survive, made to be strong. We're the ones who hold the men up when shit happens, the ones who will always protect their backs no matter what. We're the ones who stay up all night just to make sure they come home safely and are there to talk to them when they need to vent. We're not just strong because we have to be, we're strong because we want to be" Beatrice said, making us all smile.

I leaned over to where she was sat next to me, kissing her aged cheek before kissing Ana. Every word that Beatrice said was true. Our women, our wives are the backbone of the family and we would be lost without them.

"To family, la nostra famiglia" my father said, raising his glass.

We all started eating finally, my stomach quietened. The dogs were all sunbathing apart from Rosie who had taken a liking to Dante and was currently eating the chicken he was feeding her.

"What's the plan for the week" Lucy asked Valentina, who told her all about the spa day she had planned for the girls, the day of her bachelorette party.

"Where are you having yours" I asked her.

"After the spa, a meal out and then dancing all night long" Valentina said, smiling to her mother.

"Are you sure we can't go" Lucy complained after being told there is no chance her and Gabriella are going to a bachelorette party.

"You will both be coming to the spa day and the meal but not the club, even I can't sneak you in there. Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm taking over Dad's club next month for my birthday. You should all come."

"Sixteen, where has the time gone. I think you had just started walking the first time I saw you" Dante sighed.

I think he was thinking more of Valentina growing up at the moment. Time passes too quickly, especially when you have a daughter who you wished would stay little forever.

…

"Dad, the phone is not going to ring just by looking at it" Theo told me.

"I know, I know."

I hadn't seen my girls since they left for the spa this morning and with everything that had happened recently, all of them out of my sight and not at home, had me worried.

"Do you know where they're going tonight. Ori didn't know only that they were going dancing" Luca asked me.

"No idea. I don't think even your mother knows which worries me."

"I'm sure as soon as they start going anywhere, a guard will alert us" my Dad said as he took his shot.

Bowling alley is where we are. Why, I don't know apart from it's something that Garret likes to do. I haven't been in years, hence my shitty score but we're all having a lot of fun. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I finally had a message from my wife.

 **Stop worrying, how do we look xxx – Ana**

The photo that Ana had sent was of Lucy, Oriella, Ava and herself, all dressed up and smiling.

 **Beautiful and how do you know I'm worrying xxx- Christian**

 **Because I know you, I know what you're like. We're all fine, we have had a good day and are just about to go for dinner. I found out the club we're going dancing in later is the same one that you're all going to, so save me a dance xxx – Ana.**

I smiled, reading her message, knowing I wouldn't be going all night without seeing her.

 **You can have all my dances, have fun. Xxx – Christian**

 **We will do. Love you Mr Grey xxx – Ana**

 **Love you too, Mrs Grey xxx – Christian.**

"Dad it's your go" Matteo told me as I handed my phone off to Luca so he could see the photo of our girls.

"They're going out looking like that. I think I need to go and guard my fiancée" Luca complained, handing my phone to Theo so he could see Ava.

"This coming from the man who told Dad not to worry and let them have fun. Thank fuck I'm single as love makes you all go crazy" Matteo declared.

"We will see who is really crazy if you meet someone later and she introduces herself to Mum again" Luca teased his twin.

"One time. Believe me I have learned my lesson."

He says that but we will see.

Our game continued with me being declared Shitiest player and last place. It's not my fault my ball didn't want to stay in my lane and got a strike the next lane over. That was genius as far as I'm concerned and I'm keeping that to tell my wife.

...

Being seated in the restaurant, it was like being in my club.

"I'm so glad I told my boys they couldn't come. I would've never gotten them out of here" Elliot spoke of his twins who were currently at the movies with their cousins and Jason.

"Yeah, CJ and Giorgio too" Ethan said, looking at all the breasts on display.

"Holy fuck" AJ said, his eyes nearly popping from his head.

"Maybe another one who should've been left behind" I laughed, leaving Mac to his son.

"This one of your places" I asked Dante as I nodded to the waitresses walking around.

"Yes, what do you think."

"Where's the rest of their uniform" Antonio asked as one waitress practically knocked him out with her large breasts as she placed a jug of water on the table.

"We need a few women on poles and we will be back in Seattle again" Charlie said.

"Where do you think I got the idea from" he laughed. "The poles and dancers are elsewhere though."

I ordered steak and as a plate of ribs came past smelling delicious for another table, I ordered them as well.

"I hope you brought plenty of money for the casino" Aldo asked.

"I did. I'm going to wipe you out again" Garret laughed with his father.

"You're meant to be family" Dante said, pointing to his soon to be son in law.

"I am, I treated your daughter very well with it."

"Ok what did we miss."

"Garret on the roulette wheel, goes in with a couple of grand and comes away with sixty" Aldo tells us.

"Is it broke, I think I will have a go" Matteo laughed.

"No, it's not broke. I think it was luck or someone was looking down from above and showering us with riches. That was the day after I proposed to Valentina and we were celebrating. It gave us a nice nest egg for our future" Garret smiled.

…

The casino was busy when we entered, still with waitresses walking around half dressed.

"I'm sensing a theme throughout Dante's businesses" Dad said beside me.

"I don't think it will work with our businesses. I think Mia would have a fit if the waitresses at Palermo were dressed like that."

"Considering most of them are waiters, definitely not" Theo said, cringing as we laughed, breaking off to go our separate ways.

I walked around, taking in a few machines. I promised I would bring Ana here after the wedding and looking around now, I think she would have more fun at the slot machines than the tables. The tables are where I headed or more importantly the roulette wheel where Antonio and my Dad stood.

"Place your bets" the croupier said as I pulled the chips I had been given by Garret from my pocket. We were all going to get our own but were told they were a gift for celebrating with him tonight. A gift that will be passed onto my wife if I win here tonight.

"What number" Dad asked me as I placed a small pile of chips on ten.

"I chose Ana's birthday" I told him, so he did the same with my mother's.

As the wheel went round and the ball too, we all stood in anticipation of where it would stop. When it finally settled on ten, a big smile came to my face.

"I'm not playing against you, I have no chance" my Dad laughed, clapping me on the shoulder as he moved onto to the next table with Antonio.

I stayed where I was, working through my children's birthdays next, even all the dogs we have had too. Some I won, others I lost but it was fun. By the time I left the table, much to the relief of the croupier, I had a large pile of chips that were coming with me.

"How did you do" Garret asked me.

"Not as good as you but I made enough for Ana to use when we come after your wedding."

"Enough, he made 25 grand. Where is our share" Matteo asked.

"On the various machines that you have just blown it on."

"Has everyone spent up" Dante asked as he came over to us, the rest of our party following.

"Everyone except Dad" Theo said as Dante looked at my hands.

"Should've known. Do you want to bank or cash out."

"Bank. Ana can have some fun when I bring her."

Once I had banked the chips we headed out of the casino and towards the club. This place was busy, the music pounding but we didn't have to look for seats, they had an area roped off just for us.

"What time are the girls getting here" I asked Dante.

"Here?"

"Yeah, Ana said they were coming here."

"You know more than me, my friend" He laughed. "Giulia banned me from knowing or finding out anything about tonight. She knows I will put a stop to anything I don't like or that puts them in danger. She made me promise that I would back off and trust that she had everything under control, for one night anyway. Not an easy thing to do when your wife and daughter are who knows where."

"Tell me about it. My sons tease me but they will know why I worry one day when they have a family of their own."

…

The alcohol quickly arrived and a toast was held to Garret and Valentina. That was before the advice started on the do's and don'ts of what not to say or do in front of your wife.

"Treat her like you treat your mother" Garrets father told him. "My son maybe tough but he's a typical mommy's boy."

"There are a lot of them in my family" Dad said.

"All our family" Antonio nodded to Mac who at the moment was being teased by AJ.

"No Mommy's boys in my household" Elliot declared.

"You're full of shit" Theo laughed. "I have seen the way you are with Grandma Grace."

"Says him who asked his father at the age of FIVE to organise his first hit because someone upset his mother."

"She deserved it, no one upsets mum."

"Hence the mommy's boy."

"Rule number one in our house is don't upset mum, no that is rule number two. Number one is don't piss mum off unless you can run fast" Matteo told us, bringing laughter to our group.

"Mum has been amazing, how she has dealt with those women. I'm in complete awe of her" Luca said, to which we all agreed.

"I have been in awe of her for over twenty years" I smiled.

"I agree" Frankie said. "You are all Mommy's boys, I was too but there is nothing more special to me than Daddy's girl" he smiled and I had to completely agree.

…

Some of our group had gotten up to dance but there was still no sign of my wife. Federico walking in laughing gave us the answers we sought.

"What, is so funny brother" Dante asked him.

"I know where the girls are. They might be a while" he was practically wheezing he was laughing so hard.

"Fed, do I need to shoot you just to get a fucking answer."

"Stop being so serious" he continued to laugh as the rest of our group joined us from the dance floor. "They're in Passion."

"WHAT!" Dante shouted as we waited for the rest of the punchline, what the fuck was passion.

"The little minx" Garret laughed.

"Ok what the fuck is Passion, apart from the obvious."

"It's my strip club, we renamed it last year. All this time we have been staying away from strippers and they're there" Dante laughed.

"Please tell me this isn't a male strip club" Luca asked.

"Not unless they hired some" Dante said.

"No. Bill, Valentina's guard called me. Apparently, they're watching the show and at last count Beatrice was putting dollar bills into the thong of the dancer, a female dancer."

"That's my girl" Antonio laughed, much to the horror of Mac. "Let's go then, they seem to be having all the fun."

"Yeah, let's go Granddad" AJ said excitedly, leading the way to the exit.

We all jumped into taxi's, none of us fit to drive at the moment. It wasn't far but I had time to message my wife on the way.

 **You're in big trouble Mrs Grey, I know where you are xxx – Christian**

 **Come and get me then Mr Grey xxx – Ana**

We walked past the security on the door of Passion, finding our girls immediately. What was happening before us, I don't know whether to be shocked or laugh. My mother, Giulia, Claire and Beatrice were up on the stage dancing with the stripper there while Isabella and Sofia were cheering them on from the side.

"There is no one else here" Frankie said.

"No, I think my wife planned this all along" Dante smiled, shaking his head as we all moved towards the tables where they sat.

Ana saw me approach, rising to her feet as she walked the few steps to meet me.

"What is this trouble I'm in" Ana asked as I wrapped my arms around her, a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You're in a strip club."

"You're in a strip club, practically seven days a week and you don't see me complaining" she laughed.

Ana knew her being here didn't bother me, just as I knew that where I worked didn't bother her. I think the guards around the room were enjoying the show more than any of us were but they were still doing their jobs so I wouldn't say anything.

"How long have they been up there for" I asked, not wanting to see my mother grinding on a stripper.

"Practically since we arrived here" she giggled. "None of us, well the ones from Seattle anyway, knew what this place was until the curtains opened, the lights and music turned on and the girls came onto the stage. I was actually getting worried for a moment, that it was a man who they were bringing out but Giulia said Dante couldn't complain this way. Not sure I should tell you this though, Valentina got up there and that girl can swing on a pole."

"Don't need that image in my head thank you."

We sat down, ordering drinks from a bare breasted woman, probably the umpteenth I had seen today.

"Did Lucy and Gabriella get home ok" I asked.

"Yes, Gail took them back when we left the restaurant. She called me when they got home, a pyjama party is in session as we speak. The boys are back with Jason and have been banned from entering."

Once our ladies had gotten down from the stage, the dancers continued their show. The singles of our group seemed to be enjoying it while the couples were only interested in their other halves.

"Not even a little stiff" Ana whispered in my ear, nodding to the naked woman on the stage.

"No, not even a little" I smiled, kissing her forehead.

After a few more minutes, the dancers left the stage, having done what they came here to do, entertain the girls. When they left, the lights were turned low and music started in a smaller room off to the side where the younger members of our group disappeared into.

I was enjoying a cuddle with my wife, a booth to ourselves which helped give us privacy, somewhat. Our guards were sat near the stage, a table of food laid out for everyone but my wife and I had, had our fill. Food anyway, but I think my wife had other things on her mind at the moment, especially when she ran her finger down my cock, it now coming to life in my trousers.

"It's getting a little stiff now the dancers have gone away" she giggled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"That's all you Ana" my words cut off when it was her hand she rubbed down my cock this time. A tease my wife was being at the moment, bringing me slowly to the edge. "Ana please, I'm going to cum in my trousers if you continue" I groaned, biting on her neck.

She removed her hand, kissing my cheek before reaching into her purse for something. Placing her hand over mine, I felt the thing that she had removed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, be ready to leave when I get back" she told me, rising from her seat.

I looked down to what she had placed into my hand. A hotel room key. Fuck yes.

"You off then" Claire asked, smiling when I approached the group, after waiting for my cock to try and calm down.

"Yes, I will leave it up to Grandma to make sure your grandchildren get home safely. You too mother or maybe not."

Her eyes were barely focusing and she was practically humping my father at the moment. My wife's body, I focused in my mind, trying to remove the image before me.

"I will make sure they get home ok" Claire laughed.

When Ana came back, I quickly joined her, saying goodnight to everyone there. I hadn't danced with my wife tonight but our bodies would when I got her into that room.

As our hotel door closed, my back was pushed up against it before Ana dropped to her knees.

"Princess, your hand… oh fuck" I groaned as her mouth enveloped me.

She was my wife, my Princess, my Queen, in fact the god damn ruler of my world. She definitely ruled my cock at that moment as I hit the back of her throat.

"Ana, I'm going to cum if you continue" I warned her as I knew in or out of her mouth, I was about to blow. With her good hand to my balls, all was lost.

"Shit, fuck" I groaned loudly, cumming hard down her throat as I tried to restrain myself from fucking her mouth.

My wife was beautiful, exquisite and should be worshipped but as she had worshipped my cock, I lost all sense of everything else.

"You taste amazing Christian" Ana said, looking up to me from her knees as I tried to catch my breath.

I pulled Ana up from the floor, crashing my lips to hers. I didn't give a shit if I could taste myself, it was Ana's taste I wanted and it was Ana's taste I got.

I moved us to the bedroom, clothes quickly removed. I was especially careful with her broken fingers, not wanting to make them worse.

Ana's moans and cries could be heard throughout the room when I sucked her clit. Add in my fingers too and that is what pushed her over the edge.

Entering Ana, I stilled, savouring the feeling of being inside my wife. Earlier when she had handed me the key, I wanted to fuck her all night long. Now though, we took it slow.

We made love until the sun came up, both exhausted but so happy too. Ana fell asleep in my arms, where I wanted her to always be.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have been editing this while suffering from a migraine so if I have missed any mistakes, I apologise and i will go through it again when my head doesn't feel like it's about to explode.**

 **If you are reading my new story Too Much, I was hoping to have the next chapter of that up today as well but it will be tomorrow now.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	24. Chapter 24

APOV

"Behave Christian" I giggled as we made our way through the garden to the back of the house.

It was still early as far as Christian was concerned, 2pm early. I would like to know what his late would be then.

At this moment in time, my husband was sucking on my neck and squeezing my arse as we tried to walk. He didn't care how many guards were around, he just could not keep his hands to himself today, not that I was much better.

"How is your hand" he asked.

"It's fine, I didn't hurt it" I said, smiling up to my husband.

"You gave it a fair whack against the headboard."

"That is usually what happens when my husband is fucking me so hard, we end up moving up the bed."

"It's your fault, you're too irresistible. I can't keep my hands off you."

"I can tell" I laughed as his hand squeezed my arse once more.

As we approached the open patio door, I could hear Lucy's voice but the distress in it had us quickly moving.

"Please stop, no" she cried.

Getting ready to kill anyone who was touching our daughter, we stopped short when we reached the door.

Lucy was sat at the table, hands over her ears in obvious distress.

The dogs were going crazy, wanting our attention but it was Lucy who had it all at that moment.

"Lucy, what is it" Christian asked her, after wading through a mass of fur and slobbery tongues to reach our daughter.

"Mum, Dad, what" she asked puzzled, looking towards the ceiling.

It was then we heard it, recognized the sound for what it was. Bouncing bedsprings.

"It has been going on for hours" Gabriella told us, giggling.

"I thought" Lucy said, happy it was not us but I could see the look on Christian's face when he realised whose bedroom was over the kitchen.

"Gross, at their age."

"Are you saying that when we're their age, there will be none" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Mum, please. I'm traumatised enough" Lucy complained.

"I think your Dad is too" I laughed, hugging my daughter.

I made sure then to give the dogs some attention, knowing it was the only way I would be able to move from where I was stood.

"Is no one else up" I asked.

"No, Grandma Claire came down to make a cup of tea a few hours ago before going back to bed. It has been us and Gail all morning, no one else has surfaced. Charlie is around though, but he's working."

"I'm so glad that they didn't decide to do the bachelor party, the night before the wedding. We would have all been late apart from these two" Christian nodded to the girls. "The boys too, where are they."

"Jason took them fishing."

"Fishing? Where can they go fishing near here" I asked.

"There is a place not far from here."

"Where" I asked, putting the kettle on.

"It's a little place called Lake Michigan" he laughed.

"Shut up you. You deprived me of my tea this morning so I'm not awake yet."

"I gave you lots of other fluids" he whispered in my ear.

"Christian" I groaned when he nibbled my ear before going back to our daughter who had ignored our exchange thankfully. She was too busy talking about boys and make-up with Gabriella.

Throughout the day, couples surfaced. When Carrick and Grace came down, neither Lucy or Christian would look at them.

"What did I do" Grace asked as she helped me fix dinner.

"You traumatised your granddaughter and your son too."

"How" she asked, worried now.

"Where is your bedroom."

She looked up, then back to me, a smile coming onto her face.

"It was good though" she laughed before going to set the table.

Kate and I had made spaghetti and meatballs, something simple and something easy to make en-mass, especially with my hand. I don't think either of our minds were awake enough to make an intricate dinner so if it wasn't enough, there were enough places nearby for everyone to go and get their own.

All plates were emptied though and I could happily

take a seat as the men cleared away.

"What time did you all leave last night, or this morning" I asked.

"We left about an hour after you did. I had to practically drag your grandmother off the dance floor" my Granddad laughed.

"It was fun, although I think my aged bones felt it this afternoon when we got up" Grandma said.

"More dancing tomorrow and we get to come this time" Lucy said excitedly.

"Yes, your Dad owes you a dance because you couldn't come" I said, reminding my husband of the promise he made to our daughter.

"Yes, I'm going to get them to put the fastest song on they have" she giggled.

"I will dance you off the dance floor. My Dad dancing will see to that" he laughed. Lucy wouldn't mind as long as she got to dance with him.

…

Giulia and Dante's home had been completely transformed for today. What once was a plain lawn, now was laden with white chairs and a carpet of rose petals that would lead Valentina towards her nervous groom.

"I don't think rose petals on the floor will work in a church" Oriella said quietly to Luca as they sat behind us.

"A few scattered maybe but not this many, it might make it too slippy. You're getting married on Christmas eve remember, you could have a white wedding literally."

"Snow on our wedding day, I hadn't thought of that" Oriella said excitedly

"It doesn't snow in Caccamo every year at Christmas but it has been known."

"Get summer out of the way before talking about snow, I'm craving a smoothie now" Christian said from beside me.

"Only you could sit waiting for a bride to come down the aisle and want something to drink" I laughed as he smiled.

Our focus turned to the doors of the house as music started and Petra emerged. She looked lovely in red with a cream sash under the breast, leading to a bow at the back. Red and cream were Valentina and Garret's colours which surrounded us now.

As the music changed, we all stood. Christian still had hold of my hand, playing with my rings. We had been talking about our own wedding day this morning and he was no doubt thinking of that as Valentina and Dante came down the aisle.

There were hundreds of people here, sat in many rows behind where we were seated near to the front. Some family, most associated with the family business in some way. None of them mattered at the moment apart from the two people who were now hand in hand after Dante had placed Valentina's into Garret's.

The ceremony was beautiful, tearful at times as I remembered the little girl who always got up to mischief with my twins. If my daughter gets married, when she's a lot older. I know I will be worse than Giulia at the moment, a blubbering mess.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said before applause echoed across the lawn when they took their first kiss as man and wife.

As I turned to look at my husband, he kissed my lips too.

Photographs, so many photos had to be taken from every angle after we had all congratulated the happy couple. We had been in some but for the most part, we stayed seated.

"Where are all the dogs" Pippa asked us, as she took a seat for a moment.

"Gail has them. They're all probably sulking" I said, smiling.

"You should've brought them. I don't think Valentina would have minded."

"Pippa you do remember who they are descendants of."

"Oh, of course, lovely Hugo. That dog was full of mischief" she laughed and I couldn't disagree.

"They probably would've run riot, terrifying half of your guests."

"Watching some here scared would've been fun" she laughed before getting up to have yet more photos taken.

"Come on Princess, let's go and find our daughter and also, where we're sitting" Christian said, taking my hand.

We walked towards the giant marquee that had been set up, stopping every now and then to speak to people who Christian knew from the business. I said hello, I was not quiet and I was never expected to be either. I could tell who were here as arm candy and also those wives and girlfriends who were treated as equal. I would speak to anyone and if they didn't like that, they could deal with my husband or sons. My days of hitting people were over, my hand aching. It needed a rest, for a little while anyway.

"Lucy, Gabby" I called to the girls who were stood with Jac and Daniel.

"Aunt Ana, can we have some" Daniel gestured to the large trolley of candy that was set up.

"Don't try and get me in trouble. After your dinner" I said, stealing a piece of fudge which had them all laughing and sneakily taking something themselves.

"You're a little thief" Christian laughed until I put the rest of the fudge into his mouth, silencing his words.

The marquee filled up as my family all made their way towards the table, or tables as there was so many of us.

We all stood clapping and cheering when the bride and groom were introduced before taking our seats again.

"Dante looks like he's either about to burst out crying or have a meltdown" Christian whispered in my ear.

"You will be like that one day."

"Not in this life time Ana."

"You say that now but one day, Lucy will bring someone home who you will like and you can't find an excuse to say no to."

"When that day comes then I will concede defeat but not for years, many years."

As the best man embarrassed Garret, laughter rang throughout the marquee. His poor mother looked like she could have happily hid at some of the stories that were told.

"I don't think there is anything that would surprise me when you do your best men speech" I told Theo and Matteo.

"No Mum, you and Dad are probably the only people who won't be" Theo laughed.

As soon as the speeches were over, much to the relief of everyone on the top table, the food was brought out.

We must have had at least a hundred servers, all efficiently laying dish after dish on the table before us.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was until this was placed in front of me" Christian said.

"Well you were on the phone with Jim this morning through breakfast, too impatient to wait until we were back in Seattle" I told him, filling my plate with food.

"I didn't want the house hitting the market."

"He wouldn't have, you know that."

"I know, you can blame my Dad. I have his impatience."

I laughed, looking over at Carrick who stopped with a forkful of food about to reach his lips. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing to eat, knowing his son was right.

"Impatience is where our children are split" I told him, before taking a bite of my meal. "Theo and Luca have the patience of a saint."

"Namely their mother" he told me.

"Matteo and Lucy have no patience at all. Everything has to happen now and if it doesn't, they try and make it so it does."

"Matteo will soon learn patience. Lucy, not so much" he smiled. "I quickly learned to have some patience in this business when I had something to lose. Theo and Luca have that something now. Matteo is not at that stage yet. He will be, when he starts thinking with his head more that his" I placed my finger to his lips before he could finish his sentence, his teeth gently biting down.

"In his own time" I said looking at my children. Time goes by too fast, especially in this life.

…

As the food was cleared away and the main lights were turned down leaving the twinkling fairy lights above, the music started playing.

"You owe me a dance Mr Grey" I told him after the very happy couple had danced and other couples were encouraged to join in.

He took my hand, ignoring some who wanted to speak to him and led me onto the dance floor.

"You're a very popular man even at weddings" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Usually christenings, large weddings and funerals are the only time a lot of us get together. Tonight, is family though, business can wait until I'm back in my office."

"Hatched, matched and dispatched" I said, making him laugh.

"Something like that Princess."

We continued to dance and laugh as he twirled me around the dance floor. After a couple of songs, I left Christian dancing with Lucy while I excused myself to use the bathroom.

I felt an arm link my own when I was halfway to the bathroom. Kate looked like she was making an escape from her crazy boys who were dancing too.

"I need to pee" she laughed.

Dante and Giulia had hired in bathrooms so as not to have people traipsing through the house. Despite being told we could use either, in or out, this one was closer at the moment.

As we stepped into the bathroom, under the florescent light we were not alone. A woman was stood at the sink, fixing her make up in the mirror. She looked up, nodding in greeting before Kate and I made our way into stalls.

It was a relief to sit down for a second, my feet feeling like they were going to fall off. I had just finished my business when I heard a knock on a door.

"I will be a second" Kate said, mumbling that she couldn't even have five minutes peace to pee.

When I opened the door, I looked towards where Kate had gone in, to see her face to face with the overly made up woman.

"I don't want to use the toilet" she said, smiling. "You're Elliot's wife."

"Yes, and you are" Kate asked.

"Shannon Sanders, Elliot and I go way back."

"Funny, he has never mentioned you" Kate said, as I wondered who the hell this woman was.

I knew Christian had been with women before we met, way before we met and I know Elliot had to have too. He's as devoted to his marriage to my sister as my husband is to me though so why this woman is stepping up to Kate now, I had no idea. I would find out though as I pulled my phone from my pocket, sending my husband a message.

 **Christian do you know who Shannon Sanders is x – Ana**

 **She's like a second cousin or something of Dante and Fed's. She was a pain in Elliot's arse when we were younger though, followed him around like a bad smell. Why x – Christian.**

 **She has just approached Kate in the bathrooms x- Ana**

 **Shit, El and I are on our way x – Christian**

This woman's name had never come up before so seeing her try and tell my sister that she was someone important to Elliot was not only annoying as her voice grated through me, it was also pissing me off because I had promised I wouldn't punch anyone for a while and this one was a prime example of someone who deserved a fist.

"I can't believe he never mentioned me" she said, shocked as if we should speak about her at every meal.

"No, not once."

"I'm disappointed as we were really close" she said before her words cut off when the door opened and Christian and Elliot entered.

"Hello boys" she smiled to them, a smile that was ignored as our husbands came to our sides.

"How close" Kate asked, looking between this woman and Elliot.

"We all used to go out as a group when they came here to Chicago. Elliot and I would always end up together at the end of the night."

"You're so full of shit Shannon. If you class ending up together as me having a final drink before going home when everyone else had left with their girlfriends and you being shunned by every guy there and desperately asking me to get you a drink, then yes, we were the only two left at the end of the night."

"You didn't go drinking with your brother here" I asked Christian, quietly.

"No, I was usually in meetings with Dad, Aldo and Dante. Plus the clubs or bars they went to were not really my scene, I prefer to be able to hear myself think. Besides, despite working in a club, it's not really my favourite place to have a night out."

"You were in Passion instead" I teased to which he barked out a laugh.

"Only that one night I told you about and it wasn't called Passion then. Any more nights out there, you will be with me."

"I think once was more than enough" I told him.

Christian and I left Kate to deal with this woman at Kate's request. I can only imagine how this other woman is going to come out of that bathroom but Elliot was beside her and Kate's gun was back at the house, so there will be no bodies being buried tonight.

"Where have you two been" Grace asked us, hiccupping as she took another drink.

"Just helping Kate deal with a problem" I told her.

"Problem, no one had better be starting trouble today" Dante said, looking over to the dance floor where Valentina was dancing with Lucy and Gabriella.

"Shannon Sanders decided to corner Kate in the bathroom" Christian told him.

"Is she ok" he asked.

"Who."

"Kate of course."

"She will be fine. This other woman, who knows."

He laughed, walking in the direction of the bathroom to make sure no one tried to ruin his daughter's day.

Kate and Elliot didn't come back over to the table for a while. I was getting worried until I saw them laughing and dancing, embarrassing their kids in the process with their dance moves.

"If they're that happy, what happened to Sanders" Christian asked.

"I don't know but I doubt it would've been pretty. If you haven't realised, we're very possessive of our husbands, especially when women try and come in to stake a claim."

"I know. My possessive wife is very hot."

...

"My feet have fallen off" I laughed, laying back onto the bed.

"Are you too drunk that you can't feel them."

"No, I'm still sober. They have been danced off. You danced with Lucy, Gabby, Ori and your mother. I had Theo, Luca, Matteo as well as Jac, Daniel, CJ, Giorgio and Alex, most at the same time. Whatever dance Jac was doing, it battered my poor feet."

"You all looked like you were having fun" he smiled, throwing my shoes into the corner of the room before taking one of my feet in hand.

"I did" I groaned, enjoying my foot massage. "Lucy had a lot of fun. She's going to have us up all night at her party in a couple of weeks."

"Can I have you up all night, the day before" he asked, switching feet.

"As long as there is not a dance floor in sight, you can do what you want but remember our daughter doesn't sleep in, especially on her birthday…. Oh, I found out what Kate did" I laughed, thinking of my triumphant sister.

"Do I want to know."

"Oh yes. Kate flushed her before Dante tossed her arse off the property, literally. She was a soggy mess with a long walk into the city" I giggled, thinking of my sister's face when she told me.

"She got off light then."

"She did. Am I a bad person that I killed a woman for threatening our marriage when Kate just flushed someone who tried to interfere in hers."

"No Princess you're not. The threats you have come up against have been so much deadlier than anything Kate would ever face" he said, moving up the bed to rest his hand on my cheek. "You're my perfect partner Ana, the brains in our marriage, that's what the children keep telling me anyway."

"Christian there is no one I know more intelligent than you. You run that side of the business perfectly, put the right people on a job when needed. I have seen our many bank balances, we have more money than we could ever need in many life times. Although I have helped a bit with this latest problem, everything else is you. I have to admit though, I love being able to be by your side in meetings. I know there has only been a few but I feel proud to be included and especially proud to be your wife."

"I love you Ana, I always want you with me" he whispered before his lips slowly came down onto mine.

We were both exhausted after this long and busy week but it didn't stop us coming together and bringing each other pleasure, only the other could bring.

…

"HOW MUCH" I squealed, mimicking my daughter when Christian had told me how much money he had won at the bachelor party.

"Twenty-five G's."

"He was the only one out of all of us who came away with any money" my grandfather said as we walked towards the cashier to collect our chips.

Christian and I had been out to dinner. Our first date in who knows how long. I have been promised many more when we get home, especially after the call this morning from Lorenzo that we had an address for Garcia. With him hopefully out of the way soon, maybe life can go back to normal.

"Did you have a nice dinner" Grandma asked.

"It was lovely and quiet. How was dinner back at the house" I asked, smiling.

"Crazy as usual, that's why we were here before you" she laughed.

"Christian don't wipe us out tonight" Dante said, joining us.

"Not up to me, these are Ana's chips tonight" he laughed as Dante groaned, knowing he wouldn't complain if I won.

"Did they get off ok" I asked.

"Yes, they flew by private jet to Fiji. I'm surprised you didn't hear Valentina's scream when she found out where she was going" he laughed.

"Where is Giulia."

"Winding down from the copious amount of alcohol she has drank this week. Giulia said she's not drinking again until we get to Sicily."

"You're coming" I asked, excitedly.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss a family wedding. Besides it will be nice not to have my wife running around on Christmas day, cooking for the masses. Everyone has been told this year, we're going away."

"Won't she still be cooking in Sicily" I asked.

"No, I have hired a chef to come in and make it."

"I should try that" I said, laughing at the look on Christian's face. There is nothing he loves more than a home-made Christmas dinner. I don't mind making it, especially when all the boys do the washing up.

Dante was called away so we made our way into the casino. I couldn't believe I had twenty-five thousand dollar's worth of chips when all I wanted was some coins for the slot machines.

"Christian can you hold these for me please" I asked, handing him the chips as I made my way to a slot machine, his laughter following behind me.

"There had better be a very good reason for that laughter Mr Grey" I said, looking over my shoulder at him, as I pulled a spare chair closer to the machine and took a seat.

"I was thinking, when I was in here the other night that you would prefer the slots. That's why I asked Dante to arrange for these" he said, handing me a bag of coins, perfect for my machine.

"You know me so well" I said, smiling before starting to feed the machine.

...

"Is she winning" Grandma asked when she joined us about twenty minutes later.

"Well Ana has more money than when she started" Christian laughed.

"Better not tell Dante then" she laughed, taking the handful of coins that I gave to her and soon we were both feeding the machines.

I had fun, a lot of fun, especially on the roulette wheel. Christian said he didn't care if I lost it all, it was my money to play with. I placed chips on all the birthdays, eighteen coming up this time.

"My lucky husband" I smiled as the chips I had won were handed back to me.

"What number did you think I won first on, your birthday" he told me before kissing my lips.

I continued to play the roulette wheel, my biggest win just happened to have been on Hugo's birthday. Christian joined my grandfather at the poker table while my grandmother and I finally took a seat. I had cashed the chips in, leaving me with an overflowing purse.

"Ladies, drinks?" Dante asked us.

"Tea would be lovely" my grandmother asked, startling Dante. I think he was expecting us to order an alcoholic beverage but he smiled to Grandma before asking what I wanted.

"Tea for me as well please."

"Coming up" he smiled before leaving us.

"Is your purse stuffed" Grandma asked as I tried to close the clasp.

"Yes, I feel like I'm walking around with a brick. Add to that my gun as well. I wouldn't need it if someone tried something, I would just hit them with my purse" I laughed.

As we were halfway through our tea, my Dad and Isabella joined us. They had been out for a meal, enjoying the sights.

"How much have you won" Dad asked me as my purse popped open again. "That looks a bit more than the twenty-five Christian won."

"It is. Hugo won it for me" I smiled.

"He always was your lucky mascot" my Dad said, kissing my forehead before wandering over to the table where my husband sat.

When our tea was finished, Grandma and I made our way back over to the slot machines again, where my husband found us thirty minutes later, his hands full of chips once more.

"Please tell me you haven't bankrupted your grandfather" my grandmother asked.

"No, these are Granddads. Mine are in my pocket."

"He won that" she asked, holding out her hands, no doubt claiming the prize.

"Yes, I have cashed mine in. Here princess" he said, pulling yet another stack of notes from his pocket.

"Where am I supposed to put those, down my bra. My purse is full."

"You stuff those down your bra, you would look like you have had funny shaped breast enlargements" Grandma laughed, as Christian put the money back into his pocket.

"Those breasts are perfect the way they are" he whispered before kissing my ear. "Fit perfect in my hands."

"You dare grab my breasts in the middle of the casino and I will not be happy" I told him.

When his hands moved in closer, I stood, stepping away. It didn't stop him catching me though but a hug is what I received.

"Are you ready to go home" I asked, trying to hide a yawn.

"Yes, let me take my wife home."

My grandparents decided that they still wanted to stay and play, my grandfather taking Grandma over to the roulette table as my Dad and Isabella joined them.

"They will have either spent every penny by the time they come home or cleared Dante out."

"I'm betting on the latter" he laughed. "Where did Mac and Sofia end up tonight, they were very vague in their plans" Christian asked me as we made our way home.

"They went to Passion" I said, shocking my husband.

"Really, he took his wife to a strip club" Christian laughed.

"Yes. I think having AJ there for the bachelor / bachelorette parties, they were on their best behaviour. Tonight, they can enjoy themselves and they're booked into the same hotel we stayed in."

"I hope not the same room" he laughed.

"I don't know why but that would just feel weird."

Pulling through the gates, Christian parked in front of the house. He had drunk a glass of wine at dinner, we both had but that was the only alcohol either of us had drank tonight, hence the tea.

"I think they have all gone to bed" I said.

Apart from the light at the top of the stairs, everywhere else was dark from the outside.

"We have had one party after another this week, even I'm feeling it. No wonder they have all gone to bed." he told me.

We quietly let ourselves into the house. The only sound was that of paw steps that quickly approached.

"Hello boys" I said quietly, stroking their ears.

Rosie must be with Lucy as she was not here.

"Do you want to go out" Christian asked them.

"They have been out" we heard from the living room.

It was Luca's voice but it didn't sound right.

"Luca" I said, as we entered the room.

There were only the lamps on but I could still see the tears that glistened on my son's cheeks.

"Luca what is wrong, what is it" Christian asked as we took a seat on either side of our son.

He pulled something from his pocket, something I had seen many times before. I looked to my son who despite his tears, had a smile on his face.

"Oriella's pregnant."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

Ana and I had stayed on the couch long after Luca had gone to bed, taking in all the information that he had given us. From the sickness Oriella had tried to hide so as not to worry my son, to the tiredness she could not hide. She didn't know she was pregnant until they did the test together, only that she thought she had caught some bug and didn't want to ruin this week for anyone by being sick. She hadn't ruined anything, only made a perfect ending to a very enjoyable week.

Granddad, Nonno, I thought to myself, smiling.

"Shit, we're going to be grandparents" I said, kissing my wife's forehead as she lay with her head against my chest.

"Think about how my grandparents will feel then. They will be great great grandparents" she giggled.

"Our little boy is going to be a father. He's still a teenager."

"Now, yes. By the time the baby is due, depending on how far Oriella is, he will be twenty."

"Still our little boy" I smiled, pulling Ana in closer to me.

"Always."

When Ana started to yawn, I let the dogs out once more before finally taking my wife to bed.

…

"Is Ori up yet" Lucy asked.

"I haven't seen her" Ana replied, smiling.

"I will go and wake her up then. She was lending me a top for our trip home since Rosie decided to use the other one I wanted to wear as a chew toy and it's now full of holes."

"No" Ana and I said both together, not wanting Oriella bothered if she was still sleeping. We had a few hours until we had to leave so there was no rush.

"Lucy, if you're going to hang your clothes on the floor, they're going to get damaged. Only the other day were you saying Rosie was cute sleeping on your dress. Now you know she might have a nibble while she's doing it."

"I didn't hang my top on the floor, as you say Mum. It fell off the hanger."

"And you didn't pick it up."

"Oh, I love the morning conversations in this family. What are we discussing today" Beatrice asked, coming into the kitchen.

"My lack of closet space and a clothes hamper" Lucy told her.

"More like your bone-idle granddaughter" Ana teased, bumping hips with our daughter.

"Now I know what to buy you for your birthday Lucy, a clothes hamper" Beatrice teased, hearing my daughter groan.

Clothes she would want but not a clothes hamper.

Luca and Oriella came down about thirty minutes later, both smiling. Neither Ana nor I had said anything about her pregnancy, not knowing who knew and also not wanting to take their joy of announcing it away from them. My wife hugging Oriella had the attention of most though, especially when they both had tears in their eyes as they pulled away.

"Is everything ok" Beatrice asked as Luca wrapped his arm around Ori.

"Yes Grandma, everything is perfect" he smiled, looking to Oriella.

"I'm pregnant" Oriella told everyone.

There was stunned silence in the room for a second before it soon erupted into squeals and tears as congratulations rang out.

"When is the baby due" Lucy asked what we would all like to know.

"We're not sure, my body hasn't been playing ball recently" she told her, obviously not wanting to discuss the finer details of a woman's cycle, in a room full of men.

It's nothing most of us have not worked out for ourselves before now.

"When we get home, we will get you in at the surgery" Kate told her, excitedly as she started asking how Ori was feeling.

"Our wedding" Luca said, turning to his mother and I.

"Depending on how far Oriella is, you shouldn't have to change it unless you want to bring it forward" Ana told him.

"No, we still want to get married on Christmas Eve if we can. I'm just not sure how the priest will be, marrying us with Oriella being pregnant."

"It wouldn't be the first time we have had a wedding there with a pregnant bride" Antonio told them, looking to Ana. "Your mother was pregnant with Theo when she walked down the aisle."

"Too much sex before marriage in this family" Matteo joked, before congratulating his brother.

"No sex talk in this house. We all came from immaculate conception and so did Oriella's baby" Lucy ordered, making Gabby laugh.

"Whatever you say sis" Luca laughed, resting his hand on Oriella's flat stomach.

…

We said goodbye at the airfield to Dante and Giulia before having a quiet flight home. Everyone was exhausted after this week away, even though it was a break from the norm. The norm being guns and drugs that I'm going back into.

"I think John will be happy to relinquish control" Jason said as the landing lights came on in the cabin and Ana called across from where our seats were, to get my arse back there.

"I told him he can have the next week off to recuperate."

"And what was his response to that" he asked.

"Told me to fuck off and it was all in a day's work" I laughed.

"Are we making a move on this address they found."

"Yes, John said there is activity there. It's heavily guarded so we will need to all go in. I want to look at the plans that he had made of the area, see where it is on the map and make sure we have every scenario covered before we decide to act. This needs to end Jason, but I don't want to end up losing someone because we rushed in."

"I agree."

"We will get the girls home safe and meet tomorrow morning at the large office and go over everything then."

"Ok, I will get everyone together" he told me as I got up, giving Gail her seat back before making my way over to Ana, to take my own seat.

…

"Good to be home Princess" I asked Ana as we walked through the front door.

"Yes, I loved being away but it's nice to get back."

The dogs who had followed us through the door, headed straight for the glass doors at the back.

"You know what they want, don't you" Matteo said, getting the key to open the doors.

"Water" Ana and I said together as the dogs ran through the doors and straight down to the gate that led to the water's edge, barking at Matteo to hurry up and open it.

"Impatient much" he complained as he tried to open the gate, while the dogs were trying to push it open at the same time. "SIT."

Immediately four large arses hit the floor while Rosie the defiant one continued to yap.

"Don't give me that attitude, young lady" he told her, picking her up, only to get slobbered on.

When the gate was finally open, we heard splash after splash as they all jumped off the jetty, into the cool water.

"Was Hugo and the others this bad" I asked Ana.

"Hugo was worse" she giggled. "I lost count of the amount of times he would sneak off, only for us to hear a splash moments later."

"Dad."

"Yeah son" I said, turning to Luca.

"Theo said we're meeting tomorrow, do you need me."

"Is everything ok" I asked, looking to Oriella who was sat in the living room talking to Isabella.

"Yes, it's just Kate said she was getting Ori in first thing in the morning for a scan and I would like to be there."

"That's fine son, we're not making a move tomorrow. I want to go over plans, know what we're dealing with first."

"Mum, can you come with us" he asked Ana.

"Just try and stop me" she smiled, pulling our son in for a hug.

…

"The main house seems to have a constant patrol around it, this" John said pointing to a smaller building at the side. "For a small building it certainly has a lot of traffic."

"Guards rest room" Matteo said.

"Or weapons storage" Theo added.

"Either way, I would like to have a look inside. If it does contain weapons, we will know if they start running that way when the firing starts. I want eyes on that building to make sure no one reaches it."

We were in the office on the grounds of my home, going over everything John and Lorenzo had found out on the property.

"How many lookouts" Antonio asked.

"Two. One on each of the south and west sides. Going in from the north would be better. It is a wooded area, good cover although I suspect traps, maybe tripwires. If you decide to go in that way, they will need to be neutralised beforehand, preferably in the daytime" John told us.

"Yes, anyone who comes back anything less than perfect will deal with Mum" Matteo said, knowing what my wife was like.

"Ok, Barney, I want you going in first with cover. Check the route and disable any traps that have been set. Anything that you think will set an alarm off, bypass it."

"Will do Boss" he told me.

Barney loves nothing more than a challenge and sending him into the unknown, would definitely provide him with that.

We looked over the real map of the area, not just the one John had drawn. Going in the front would be the perfect way but we would lose the element of surprise. My final decision on which way to approach the compound where the house is situated, will depend on how Barney gets on.

I turned towards the door when it opened as Luca entered.

"You're late" Matteo teased him.

"I had good reason" Luca smiled, placing a photo in front of me before he gave others out to our family around the room.

I picked it up, a laugh leaving my mouth.

"Really" I asked, looking to the first photo of my grandchildren, Two.

As soon as my Dad, Frankie, Mac and Antonio saw it, they knew what I had seen. Matteo and Theo had to be told.

"Ok, what is wrong with your baby" Matteo asked, turning the scan photo this way and that.

"My children are perfectly healthy thank you" he said, a beaming smile on his face.

"Children, as in more than one" he asked, as Luca held up two fingers.

"How can a family that had never had any twins before, suddenly have three sets" Dad laughed.

"Oriella's grandmother was a twin" Luca told us, as I looked at my grandchildren once more.

"Are we still on for a Christmas wedding" Theo asked.

"Yes, the babies are due on the 9th of April but Kate said twins usually come early."

"They do in this family" Frankie replied, looking at his own photo.

"Is Ori ok" I asked Luca.

"Yes, she's just tired. Oriella's had a phone call from the office when we were on the way home, asking if she would be in tomorrow because she was supposed to be back at work today" he said, not happy at all.

"Bro, I think you have as much chance of getting Oriella to quit working as Dad does Mum" Matteo told him.

"I don't want her to quit, Ori enjoys her work. I will be just happy when Garcia is dealt with and then I can breathe easy. Oriella cannot fight off anyone in her condition, let alone run down five flights of stairs."

"It will be all over soon Luca" Theo told him.

"Until the next problem."

"Always looking forward brother" Luca said, pushing Matteo's shoulder.

Barney left, taking a team with him who would give him cover while he works, if need be. Me, I went back to my wife, taking the photo of my grandchildren with me.

"Snap" I said, holding the same photo out to Ana.

"I cannot believe they're having twins. Luca needed to sit down."

"He neglected to tell us that part, too excited in fact." I told her.

"He has every right and he's not the only one who's excited as well."

"Mum, Dad this is brilliant" Lucy happily waved her photo about. "Please Grandma, Hugo, Betsy and all the other puppies, please make the babies be girls. There are too many boys in this family, we need to even it out just a little bit."

"Amen to that" Ana laughed.

"Girls, Ana. Shit I will never sleep at night."

"You won't, how do you think Luca and Oriella will feel" Ana laughed.

"While you're here, I sleep. Luca and Oriella are going to want their own place eventually. That means all four of them, three female if Lucy gets her wish, will not be within these walls."

"You never worried about Luca moving out before" Ana said, turning to me.

"I know, call it being an overprotective Granddad."

"Wherever they live, they will be protected. Luca will see to that and so will you and all our family."

"I know. Boys or girls they will need protecting until they can kick arse and defend themselves."

"Does that mean I can retire David and Ian as I can certainly kick arse" she asked me.

"Not in this lifetime Ana, I need you safe."

"Speaking of safe, when do you all go."

"As soon as we know fully what we're dealing with. I want Garcia gone but I won't rush in there and ruin everything."

…

I helped Ana make dinner. Not many times I can say that but I did help so she didn't try and lift a heavy pan with a broken finger. While we were halfway through cooking, my phone went with some pictures that Lorenzo had sent me.

"Princess, do you know her" I asked, showing Ana the photo.

"No, never seen her before. She looks pissed though" Ana told me as I showed Beatrice the photo too in case she had seen her around the bakery. "You think she has been in one of my businesses too" Ana asked me.

"No, just with the last one making a visit, I didn't know if this one had too."

"Who is she" Lucy asked, taking my phone from me before I could stop here.

"We're not sure but she was with the bad guys."

"Bad guys, Dad. I'm not five" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, she's with the enemy. Will that do."

"I suppose" she said before going back to her own phone.

"What are you giggling at Ana" I said to my wife, which made her laugh more.

"You two. Don't ever stop bickering" she giggled, especially when Lucy threw a piece of pasta at her mother.

I don't think Lucy and I will ever stop bickering. We're too alike in personality and she sure has my temper when she starts.

I sent the photos to my top team, none of them knowing who the woman was. Sam is running it through the police computer, so maybe something will come up there.

"Could it be the wife" Ana asked when we had finished dinner.

"It's looking more likely, although where they got married I don't know as there is no record here that we could find."

"Mexico" Ana asked.

"Maybe. Either way she is there and she doesn't look like she is being forced, so will be dealt with just the same as Garcia."

Climbing into bed that night, I had just rolled Ana underneath me when my phone started.

"Ignore it" I said, sucking on her neck.

"Christian, you of all people do not ignore calls. It will drive you mad" she told me.

I would agree but having Ana's naked body underneath me, my mind was elseware.

"Ana Grey" she said, answering the call. "Hi Lorenzo, yeah hold on he's here" she told him, passing me the phone.

I knelt between Ana's legs, naked as the day I was born and speaking casually to a cop on the phone. Someone up there is having a fucking laugh at me, especially when my wife starts playing with her pussy.

"What's going on" I asked, finally.

"Barney said, traps have all been neutralized and he would advise going in at night. We have scoured the whole area and he has dealt with what we have found but they had bear traps out here Christian, nasty crude shit which would deliver the maximum pain."

"That will be Javier's doing. He loved hunting from what Dad found out about him years ago. Loved nothing more than to hurt something he classed as less powerful than a man with a gun. Fucking coward."

"We filled the traps, setting them off so they didn't go off if someone stood on one accidentally. Christian one thing we have found here, they have dogs."

"Ah fuck, I can't shoot them" I complained.

"I know. I think you will struggle to find someone willing to do that. We need something to make them sleepy as these are big, Neo size."

"I hope to god they're not as my kids will want to bring them home with them" I sighed, knowing what my wife and children are like with those dogs. Shit I'm no better. "Get back here but leave a team to observe tonight and make sure we have another in place tomorrow. If everything goes to plan, we go in tomorrow night."

"Will do Boss" he said before hanging up.

"What will the children want to bring home" Ana asked.

"Nothing Princess, now where were we."

"I think you might have wanted a taste of this" she said, putting her fingers to my lips where I could taste her.

"Fuck Princess" I groaned, forgoing her fingers and headed for the source.

"That's what I want you to do, fuck your Princess" she moaned, especially when I did just that.

…

"Everyone in position" I said through the radio, hearing all the teams check in.

We had been here for about three house, waiting for the sun to go down. I had seen this woman, flitting here, there, everywhere throughout the time we have been here. From the house, to the building we suspect holds arms, to a large kennel out back which housed the two dogs. I groaned the first time I saw the two, one a Rottweiler and as Lorenzo suspected, the other a Neapolitan Mastiff. Why that breed, it was like they were mocking us once more.

The dogs had trailed after her and I had to halt Luca from shooting her when she had kicked one of the dogs out of the way. We didn't know which one it was but it didn't matter, you don't hurt a dog. I have spent far too many years loving the fluff balls to intentionally hurt one so we had to come up with a plan B, namely the tranquillizer gun that Theo held. We wouldn't use it until after the shooting started, knowing that a squealing dog will give away our plan.

"John, how's the gate" I asked him when everyone had checked in.

"Ready to go Boom."

"Do it then" I said as my team made our way forward through the trees.

When the sky lit up and the alarms sounded, we all moved in. The air was littered with bullets, hitting their intended targets as we moved closer to the house. We outnumbered them three to one so no matter where the guards ran to, they met a bullet.

"What's the betting the doors locked" Matteo said.

"Move out of the way then" Jason said, before the door was splinters.

"Nice" I smiled as we moved into the house. "Spread out" I told them, hearing hurried footsteps from upstairs.

They knew we were here, the element of surprise gone now as Theo and I headed up the stairs.

"Eyes open" I told him as we moved from room to room, finding everyone empty until we reached the last one at the end of the hallway.

"THE GAMES UP GARCIA" I shouted, before bullets pierced through the door in front of us.

"Mac, do you have a visual" I asked, waiting for his reply.

"Moment" he finally panted along with something that sounded like _too old for this shit._ "Visual confirmed."

"Take the shot then."

I heard the window smash before a body hit the floor and then the anguished cry from Garcia.

"YOU BASTARD" He screamed before more bullets came through the door.

With all the holes he was making, I had a nice view from where I was standing. Good enough to take my own shot, that hit him in the leg, his gun clattering to the floor.

"Hold your fire Mac" Theo told him as I kicked the door in and we quickly moved inside.

Ricardo Garcia was lay holding his leg but he didn't have his eyes on me, they were on the body of the woman on the floor.

"She didn't deserve that" he said, looking to me with hate in his eyes. "We had been barely married a year."

"Well I have twenty on you but you didn't give a shit about going after my wife, my daughter" I said, standing over him.

"I had nothing to do with that. I never wanted anything to do with it in the first place" he cried, holding his leg that was slowly bleeding out.

"Doesn't matter. You have been part of the problem since the start, whether directly or indirectly. Gia for instance."

"She was a fucking means to an end, nothing."

"I bet your wife was happy about that. And your means to an end, that was sent to antagonise my wife meant you were part of it after all."

"Fucking kill me then" he said, looking defiantly into my eyes.

"This ends now" I said as my bullet left my gun, piercing his brain. "Get everyone to check in Theo."

While I heard my son, I stood over the bodies of this man and his wife. Neither meant anything to me but they had been part of the plan to hurt those who I cherish the most.

"Dad we have two alive, shot but alive."

"Are they talking" I asked turning to him.

"Yes."

"Good" I said leaving the room with Theo by my side.

"No, no, no Matteo" I told my son who was stood waiting for us to exit with a dog sat at his side.

"She's a Neo Dad."

"Yes, and how many other Neo's on this planet. We can't take everyone home; your mother will kill us."

He looked at me, knowing I was talking shit. Ana would bring the dog in and love it just like every other one.

"Where is the other dog. Have you forgotten about that one and where are these men."

"The other dog is gone" he sighed, nodding over to where Luca was digging a hole. The men can burn but not the dog. "The men are in the small building. It's full of weapons Dad."

I started to make my way over to the building with my sons and team in pursuit. There were two men here, both who were suffering from different gunshot wounds but I ignored them for the moment, taking a look around.

"Sweet Jesus" I said as I looked at the weapons on display. "They were ready to start a war."

"Why didn't they then. Why store guns everywhere but never use them against us" Ethan asked.

"I don't think we were the intended target" Lorenzo said, handing me some papers.

"I know these" I said, looking at the names and photos in my hand.

"Yes, Percille. They run most of Idaho from Boise up to Sandpoint."

"Including Dalton" I told them. "Why would they be targeting them."

"Maria grew up in Idaho, maybe she knew the family or of them. It wouldn't surprise me if she pissed them off too" Theo told us.

"Why hit our family then if we weren't the intended target" Luca asked.

"We hit every business they had, every way they could make money to fund their operation. We shut them down because they were on our territory" I told them.

"So, they terrified our girls out of revenge because she couldn't get her own way. What a bitch" Luca said.

"Yes and seeing how powerful your mother was, must have driven Maria mad because we kept taking that power away from her, showing her up as a weak leader."

"Is that the plan, the target is the Percille family" I asked the one man who was still conscious, the other bleeding out while we stood around to talk.

"Yes" he groaned, before asking for help he will never receive.

"That is why they must have chosen here. We're only about a hundred miles away from the Idaho border" Matteo told us.

"I agree."

We did a complete check of this place, making sure there was no one left alive. John and Lorenzo would take pleasure in doing clean up on this one. It is their find after all.

"What are we doing with the weapons" Theo asked as the house burned.

"Arrange transport to the warehouse, see what we can keep and have the rest destroyed. I would send them over to Percille considering they were meant for there anyway but I don't want them aiming our way if there is ever a falling out."

"Cool, I always wanted a rocket launcher" he laughed before walking away.

"And what am I going to do with you" I asked, looking down at the big brown eyes, looking up at me.

I gently patted my hand on her head, feeling the wound that was there. She was covered in them, Matteo had checked, getting more and more pissed off with everyone he found. Little cuts and grazes that from the look of it had been caused by being hit by a stick or some other sharp object.

I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket and called my wife.

"Christian" she groaned, obviously waking up, although I know Ana wouldn't have gone to bed, not without me there.

"Hey Princess, it's done, we're coming home."

"Are you ok, the boys" she asked.

"We're fine Ana…. Do you know how you always say you love our big family, especially when it grows."

"Yes."

"I'm bringing a new member home, one who will definitely make it grow."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	26. Chapter 26

APOV

"Henrietta" "Wrinkles" "Roxie" "Bonny."

I could hear my children reel off a list of names for the newest member of our family but at the moment, I was focused on her.

When Christian had arrived home with her, I was angry. Not because he had brought another dog into the house, we always have room for more. It was the state she was in when she arrived. We had taken her to Brett who's our vet now that Hugo had retired and he was appalled with her injuries.

The poor dog before me looked like she had been through a war and she probably had. She had to have her fur shaved in places so Brett could tend to her wounds and unfortunately, she had lost most. What did upset me, was that she was afraid of me.

That woman deserved everything she got from my family, for what she did to her.

Like with Hugo at our start, I was sat on the floor, waiting for her to approach. So as not to stress her out too much, she was in our large laundry room which was quiet. We had a gate on the door anyway as there is nothing our playful dogs like more, than to steal a sock and have you chase them around the garden to get it back. Even panties have taken that journey too before now.

The gate was open while I was in here, so my other dogs came in and out. Sad little girl though, was on a blanket in the corner, refusing to move. She had been out with Christian this morning but went back to her corner as soon as she came into the house.

"Mum do you want a drink" Lucy asked me, coming to the gate.

She would come no further until we knew for sure, the dog didn't see her as a threat as well.

"Please sweetheart."

"What about Luna" Matteo asked.

"No" Lucy dismissed it straight away. "She has to stay down here with us. She can't go to the moon yet."

"Sorry sis" he said, grabbing her by her head and gave her a nuggie.

"Stop you pest, move."

That one word had the dog's attention, it also had her moving back.

"No. Is that all they called you, all they said to you" I asked, knowing no verbal answer would come but that one word of Move, had her cowering once more.

"Mum, what is it" Matteo asked.

I mouthed the word _move_ to him and he understood. Maybe he had heard it when he was there, I don't know. It's a word that will not be used around here again though, not until she knows not to fear it.

I sat on the floor for what felt like hours, sipping my tea. I did get up to join my family for dinner, hoping she would join us but she stayed in the laundry room. Our family came as far as the door but apart from my husband, they did not enter.

"It's like going back in time again" I heard, turning to see Eamon at the door.

"She needs to know that I'm not a threat. The gate is open so she's free to leave but she just lays there, watching me."

"She's watching your movements, seeing how you interact with us, the other dogs. She will know that you're not like that woman."

"I know, in her own time."

….

"I have a name for her" Luca said the next day. "Spot."

"Brother, have you had your eyes checked recently. There is not one spot on her" Lucy laughed.

"When we decide on a name for her, I hope she likes it" I told them.

"What was that girl" Christian asked, coming to take a seat on the cold floor, by my side.

"What."

"One word you said, had her ears pricking up."

"I just said when we decide on a name, I hope" his smile stopped my words as we looked towards the dog whose head was off the ground. "Hope, you like that name."

She looked at me, turning her head to the side for the first time, as if she was finally hearing my voice.

"Hope. I hope you have a beautiful life with us Hope. You will be loved and protected."

I rested my head on Christian's shoulder, feeling his lips to my forehead.

I didn't realise that I was crying until Rosie came over and started to lick my tears away. She had been by Hope's side since she had arrived and as Hope viewed Rosie now in my lap, unafraid, she finally rose to her feet on her own, to look around.

I stroked Rosie with one hand and held the other out to Hope. She viewed it but did not come closer. It was that evening when I had finally made some progress with Hope.

Christian had taken all the dogs out so I could get off the floor for a bit. My body was stiff but I would happily sit there day after day if it showed Hope, I would never hurt her.

As Christian brought the dogs back in from the garden, I expected Hope to rush back into the laundry room again but she stayed by Christian's side as he spoke to my dad, who was sat at the table with me. I knew I was taking a chance when I held my hand out for her to sniff. She was a big girl and could do a lot of damage but she didn't. Hope sniffed my hand and as I moved it closer to touch her face, she didn't pull away.

I stroked her, scratched her ear while she sat there. Milo came over to my side, wanting an ear scratch too.

In the days that followed, Hope would come to me more and more. She would let me stroke her, even let Lucy and Oriella do the same, slobbering Lucy's face when she copied Rosie. There is no fear here, especially for one of our dogs.

"She's Christian's dog" Grandma said as I was putting the final touches to my daughters sweet sixteen birthday cake. Having the disadvantage of having recently broken fingers, it was taking me longer to get done but I will get there.

"I know. It's like they're joined at the hip, unless he goes in the water."

"She must be the only Neo who doesn't like going in. Hope would rather lay in the sun with Rosie" Grandma laughed.

"She's wary of the water. Maybe that will change, I don't know. If not, it doesn't matter. Christian said where they were, was pretty remote so she may have never seen water like this before."

"How's the cake coming along" Granddad asked me.

"It would be perfect if Lucy wanted flowers, even a tiara like most sweet sixteen's."

"Our girl is original, I will give her that" he laughed.

My daughter wanted a three-tier girly cake, like most do. Only instead of jewels, flowers or make-up on it, Lucy wanted dogs. Five as it was originally, now six miniature dogs that I have to sculpt and put up and around her cake. I have made a dog cake before, make doggy cupcakes all the time but never one like this. Sat on the top of the cake will be my daughter, complete with a little princess crown on her head.

"What cake are you having tomorrow" Dad asked me.

"I have no idea. The children have designed it and as you know, Isabella is at the bakery making it. I have a few years before I reach fifty so who knows what it will be like."

"I doubt those children will design a cake with any age on it. They value their lives" Mac laughed, dodging out of the way, of the icing roller I held.

"Hain is here" I said, looking out the window towards where he and Christian stood, with Hope by his side.

I had not seen Hain since before we had gone to Chicago and although I know he doesn't like to spend a long time in one place, it's nice for my husband to see his friend.

"I wonder where he has been" Grandma asked.

"Working is all I know" Mac told us.

….

"Mum can we eat the dogs" Matteo asked me as I put the final dog onto the cake. It was early evening now but I was happy with what I had done.

I had two days before Lucy's birthday but with tomorrow being my own, I had been banned from doing anything then.

"If you can deal with the aftermath of eating one of our own dogs, then go for it. I would advise against it though, as I have added something to the icing to harden them."

"Did you have to say they were our own dogs. Eating one is just wrong now" he complained, making me laugh.

"If they weren't modelled off our dogs, they wouldn't be on there."

"Looks amazing Princess" Christian said, coming into the kitchen.

"Thank you, how's Hain."

"He's good. He apologised for not sticking around for dinner."

"Family is hard for him, I know. If you can persuade him to come to thanksgiving, he is more than welcome."

"I know Ana. I did ask him if he wanted to come to Lucy's party. His exact words were, he would rather run through a field of cactus naked than be stuck in a room with teenagers."

"I don't blame him, but unfortunately we don't have a choice" I laughed.

…

I was woken on the morning of my birthday by Christian, bringing me breakfast in bed.

"Happy Birthday Princess" he said, placing the tray on my bedside table before climbing onto our bed. "I don't know how long I have before Lucy and the pack bang on the door so I'm taking advantage of every second I can to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Take advantage of me then" I laughed, pushing his pyjama bottoms down with my feet, before his body covered mine.

Making love was the perfect start to my birthday. We did hear the house waking up around us but they were ignored for a moment as Christian and I came together.

"I love you Ana" Christian whispered as my head lay on his chest, both of us trying to calm our breathing.

"I love you too."

I did finally get to my breakfast, a bit colder than when Christian had brought it in but I wouldn't have missed my wake up call.

"Ana, Happy Birthday" he said, placing a box into my hand.

"What is it."

"Only one way to find out" he teased.

I opened the box to reveal an eternity ring inside. A band of diamonds that soon adorned my finger.

"I love it Christian, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it because you're stuck with me for eternity."

"That is fine by me" I smiled, kissing his lips.

"Ana do you hear that" Christian asked me as we quietened, hearing dog paws on the floor outside the door.

"They're pacing" I giggled.

"Lucy must have sent them up. Either that or they're fed up of our hyper daughter and have escaped for some peace."

"That is probably more like it" I laughed, grabbing one of Christian t shirts to put on, and made my way to the door.

I opened it carefully, looking out and came face to face with Hope.

"Hello little girl, is Lucy too much" I said, opening the door for her.

She walked over to the bed, waiting for one of us to give her permission to get on.

"Come on girl" Christian patted it, before she climbed on to the end. "Is she the only one."

"Yes, you're probably right. She has escaped Lucy. The others are used to our whirlwind of a daughter."

We knew soon after, that the quiet part of the day was over until this evening when Christian and I went out for dinner. Seeing the other dogs come into the room, Hope observed Rosie's excited licks to the side of my face before I received one from her too. Rosie's are fine, Hope's, I need a towel to remove her slobber but the fact that she feels comfortable to do something like that now, means so much to me.

"She takes her cues from Rosie" Christian told me.

"Even though Rosie is tiny compared to Hope, she's a tough little girl. I think Hope picks up on that. If Rosie is not scared, then neither should she be."

Christian and I got dressed before making our way down the stairs, taking the dogs with us.

"Happy Birthday Mum" Lucy called out, hugging me

"Thank you sweetheart, it will be you tomorrow."

"I know, I can't wait. My friends have not stopped talking about it. None of them have been in a nightclub before."

"It will be very special. Sixteen, where have the years gone" I asked, pulling her into a hug once more.

"Happy Birthday Mum" Luca said, kissing my forehead as he brought me into a hug too, once I had let Lucy go.

"Thank you son. How are you Oriella."

"I'm fine Ana, still feel bleuuu in the morning but I will be ok."

"Rest if you need to. Let this one run around after you."

"He does. If Luca was overprotective before, it is nothing to how he is now. I'm waiting for the bubble wrap to emerge."

That made me laugh as I told them about the bubble wrap coveralls I received as a baby shower gift. I think Hugo and Max had more fun with that than me.

"I will be getting you some for work" Luca teased Ori.

"How did your boss take the news" I asked her.

"My boss was great. Some of the usual gossips were in fine form about my age but it has nothing to do with them."

"Any problems Ori and I will pay them a visit" Christian told her as he handed me a cup of tea.

"No, don't" she laughed. "Luca has already threatened to go in if they start. They're just catty old women who have nothing better to do than judge everyone around them. How long did you work for."

"With the twins" I asked.

"Yes."

"Not long. With having Theo at home, I think I slept through most of my pregnancy with them. I was exhausted. If you want to work, that's fine. Just listen to your body though."

"And give Luca the veto" Christian told her, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Veto" she asked.

"Yes, I told Christian that I would work but if at any point he thought it was too much, then he could pull the plug."

"I like that idea" Luca told Ori.

"I thought you would" she smiled, resting her hand on her stomach.

"If you agree to this, you can't see Oriella yawn and then class her as too tired to go to work. You have to talk to each other, set a final finish date for work and stick to that. Believe me, I didn't get anywhere near that date before Christian said enough. Struggling to keep my eyes open was an indication of that."

"I'm not even that far and I already feel like that sometimes" she admitted.

"Rest then. If Luca is not here, there is always someone around. Unfortunately, in this family, unless you're upstairs, you don't get left alone for long."

"I don't mind that. I love being able to speak to someone properly instead of hearing a grunt for a reply."

"There are grunts around here, usually coming from the dogs though" I said, smiling when Sprout did just that in his sleep.

I was soon sat in the living room, a growing pile of presents before me which I continued to open. I had been spoilt by everyone, there was no doubt of that. I had jewellery, so much chocolate I will be rolling around the room if I eat it all and my house now smells like a florist.

I had been given a spa day from Mac and Sofia and from the looks of it, it will be a girl's day as they will all be coming with me.

I had received a new purse off my Dad and Isabella. One that I had been looking at when we were away but begrudged paying the extortionate price.

"Will you be paying this off for the next year" I asked, hugging my Dad.

"No, Isabella said you had seen it in Chicago and liked it. That is where we got it from before we came home."

"I love it, thank you both."

From my children I received a tennis court. Strange thing to get for some but I love to watch and trying to play in public, would give someone target practice. Hence why I have not played in a long while.

"We thought about putting it next to Dad's helipad but I don't think Dad would appreciate broken windows" Theo told me.

"I'm not that bad a player, or I didn't used to be."

"He was talking about Dad" Lucy teased her father.

They had everything planned out so I'm leaving it all up to them and will enjoy a game when it's finished.

Everyone loved my eternity ring off my husband and I especially loved it too.

Throughout the day, more of our family and friends arrived and my present pile continued to grow. At the moment Hope was lay under my chair, nervous of the new people here. My hand stroked her head, trying to ease her fears.

"Hope" Christian called her, from where he was in the pool.

"If she gets up now, Mum will be in orbit" Matteo laughed.

Hope didn't get up though, she stayed where she was until Christian got out and came over to join us. Only then did she emerge from under my chair, to go to my husband's side.

As the day wore on, Hope did get used to others as they waited for her to approach them. She especially liked Autumn who was sat happily gurgling away on my lap.

"How is she doing" I asked Max.

"Very well. I don't think she knows when to stop eating but I think that is a family thing. Look at Dad."

I looked over to John who at the moment had a chicken leg in his mouth from the barbecue we were having. He just smiled, looking to his granddaughter before continuing to eat.

"How's Hope doing" my grandmother asked as she joined us from her nap.

Grandma hates taking them but she has been on her feet since early this morning, making sure my day today has been as perfect as it has. She exhausted herself, so on doctor's orders, namely me, I sent her to rest.

"She's fine. Getting more used to everyone, although I think it will be a long while before she feels completely comfortable in a crowd. Christian did try and take her inside but she followed him right back out again."

"She will get there" Grandma smiled, patting Hope's head.

My cake would fit in my home very well today. It was a bouquet of flowers, each flower one of my favourites and all completely edible. Isabella had done a beautiful job and the cake tasted delicious.

….

"Mum you look beautiful" Theo told me as I came down the stairs, ready for my dinner with Christian.

"Thank you sweetheart, are you staying around here."

"For a little while. Hope has gone into the laundry room."

"She has probably reached her limit for interaction, for the day. Did she seem distressed."

"No, she was lay with the other dogs before Sprout snored. I think it startled her."

"She will be fine. Leave the gate open so she can come and go as she pleases. Hope probably wants some peace now and in the laundry room is probably the only place she will get some."

When Christian finally emerged from upstairs, we were on our way. They say women take time to get ready. They have nothing on my husband.

"Where are we going tonight" I asked him.

"Some place new."

"Some place new in the family or just opened."

"Both. One of Ethan's new ventures. It only opened last week."

"I didn't know he had a new place."

"You will realise why when you get there" he smiled.

We drove about twenty minutes into the city before the answer became clear.

"Mia's" I said, reading the sign above the door.

"Yes, he opened a new restaurant and named it after his wife. We all know how close you sisters are so he though it best to keep a secret from all of you, so as Mia not to find out. I'm never going to hear the end of the taunting from him until I open something and call it Anastasia's."

"Don't even think about it. I don't want a strip club with my name over the door" I laughed.

"No, it would have to be something classy, something beautiful" he told me, taking my hand as I got out of the car.

"Cocktail bar. I don't think your mother, Claire or Rhian would be out of it. Especially if they thought they could have Cosmo's on tap" I giggled as the door to the restaurant opened and we stepped inside.

This new restaurant was my sister down to a tee. It was elegant, sophisticated and I don't think you could afford to eat here unless you were above a certain pay grade.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey welcome. Your table is all ready for you" a very smiley woman greeted us.

"Thank you" we told her before we were shown to a table, secluded from all the others.

We received our menu before ordering a bottle of wine. Our waiter was very professional and didn't hover, much to my relief as I know what my husband is like when men look at me.

"Happy Birthday to my beautiful wife Ana" Christian toasted, when our glasses were filled.

"Thank you. I have had a wonderful day."

Our glasses clinked together before we took a drink.

"They have your favourite, a burger. I bet in here, it comes with a little garnish on the side, a little edible flower on top to fit in with the decor" I said, laughing at the look of disgust on his face.

"If it does, I will be moving it onto your plate" he told me.

"I don't mind, I will have double as I want a burger as well."

When our food did emerge, the garnish was there, minus the flower. We were given knives and forks to eat but according to my husband, hands were sufficient. So, in a thousand dollar suit, Christian ate his burger. I cut mine up, but still decided to use my hands as eating it with the cutlery just felt silly.

"Now I know why they gave us this table. To hide our burger eating from the other guests."

"That's fine by me" he told me. "We're not feeling like we're in a zoo then."

For dessert, we had chocolate fudge cake. I knew after finishing my burger that I didn't have that much room left so we shared the cake.

"There are no flowers on this cake" he told me.

"That's fine. I think my teeth will be itching for a week with the amount of sugar flowers I have eaten today."

...

"Have you thought about going back to work yet" He asked me, as I sipped my tea now the meal was over.

"Probably after Tuesday" I said sadly. My family will be going back to Italy then and I am not looking forward to saying goodbye.

"Ana, they will be back or us there. You still have your spa day on Sunday. Grandma, Isabella and Sofia will be there."

"How do you know what I'm thinking" I asked him, smiling.

"I know you" he declared, kissing my rings.

"I think we will all need to relax after Lucy's party. Hopefully the spa will calm her down."

"I doubt it" he laughed and I had to agree.

I brushed my sombre mood aside, planning to make the most of every minute that my family were here and enjoyed the rest of the evening with my husband.

We didn't arrive home late as we knew that we would have an early start in the morning and no one within a five-mile radius would miss the excitement from our daughter.

Getting into bed though, there was no sleep planned as my day ended as it had started, becoming one with Christian.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **We have a sweet sixteen next chapter.**

 **I want to thank everyone who helped with suggestions for a name for the new member of the Grey family on the Facebook group, FSOG Fanfic Followers.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	27. Chapter 27

CPOV

It felt like my eyes had only just closed when they were open to my daughter's screech that she was sixteen. If we were not used to these outbursts, we would all be running from our rooms with guns drawn by now, but alas we were.

It's still hard to believe that it has been 16 years since Lucy was placed into my arms. She has grown into a beautiful young woman and I couldn't be prouder of her.

"Our daughter is awake" Ana groaned by my side.

"I think Dante can probably hear her in Chicago" I laughed.

We could hear our daughter go from room to room, banging on the doors and informing everyone that she was awake.

"Lucy, Happy Birthday but you have probably just woken my babies up" we heard Luca call to his sister, which was pretty remarkable as they're on the other side of the house. My kids have big mouths, one trait they didn't get from their mother.

"Do you think she will like her gifts."

"I have no doubt" Ana told me. "Remember to have patience" she giggled.

We had bought Lucy a car for her birthday and unfortunately, I had drawn the short straw and it was me who was giving her driving lessons.

"Princess, patience and I do not go together. I'm seriously considering attaching airbags to the outside of the car so if she hits anything, she will bounce off" I told my wife before kissing her giggles away.

"I don't think that would do much for her image" Ana protested.

"At least she will be safe."

Our time was up when the handle on the door jiggled and the knocks came.

"Mum, Dad are you up."

"Yes, sweetheart and so is half of Seattle" Ana laughed, climbing out of bed.

I watched as she dressed, throwing me some pyjama bottoms so as not to scare my daughter for life. Once I was covered, Ana opened the door, pulling our daughter into her arms as the army of dogs who had been woken also, filed passed.

"I got slobbered on by them" Lucy laughed as I had my morning lick from Rosie and Hope.

"They were birthday kisses, only you get to have them all year round" I laughed, wiping the residue of Hope's kiss away.

"Happy Birthday, my little Princess" I said, pulling my daughter in for a hug. "You're growing up too big. You were supposed to stay tiny forever" I told her, as she kissed my cheek.

"We all grow up Dad. Wait until Oriella's babies come. You can have little girls again then."

"You will always be my little girl, Luciana. How do you know Oriella's carrying girls anyway, she could be expecting boys" I asked.

"I asked Grandma for some more girls in the house. I'm sure she will send us some."

"You have Hope, she's a girl."

"I know" Lucy said, patting Hope's head. "I'm glad we get to keep her."

"I don't think we had a choice, she attached herself to us."

"Lucy, your Dad and I have something for you" Ana told her as Lucy sat between us on the bed.

Ana placed the small box into her hands which was quickly unwrapped.

"It's the same as yours" Lucy said quietly, touching her mother's locket.

"It is, and as mine has the photo of my mother and I in it, so does yours. You and your Dad as well."

Lucy opened the locket to see the tiny photos inside. Both of us with our daughter.

"Mum, Dad, I love it" she told us, trying to wrap her arms around us both. We made it easy for Lucy and squashed her in-between us.

Going down for breakfast, Lucy was surrounded by our family. She was very close to Frankie and upon seeing the locket which was an exact replica of Ana's, he smiled, touching it.

Ana's locket had been passed down the family and although it will go to Lucy someday, Ana's not ready to part with it yet. Lucy knows the story of the locket, she knows how much this one piece of her grandmother means to her mum, so she's in no rush for Ana to part with it either.

"Lucy, what is your favourite colour" Matteo asked her.

"Orange" she called to him.

"Ok, what is your next favourite colour."

"She's full of shit, she hates orange" Ana laughed as Matteo handed Lucy a large box.

My daughter loves pink, purple and yellow, even I know that. From the box came a jacket which Lucy had obviously wanted from her reaction when she opened it and also the fact, she nearly floored her brother to hug him.

"Aren't you glad I didn't choose orange" he laughed as Lucy put her jacket on, continuing to wear it as she opened her other gifts.

Her pile of gifts rivalled Ana's and clean-up of the wrapping was very quick and easy. Lucy had decided to give it to the dogs who had taken it back into the dining room where a line of dog beds were, shredding the lot.

"If you think I'm cleaning that mess up, you have another thing coming. Hope don't eat that" Ana said, rushing into the dining room.

"What is she eating" Frankie asked.

"The bow off one of the gifts" she called out.

It was a crazy house, for a crazy family.

…

"Ok Lucy, one step forward" Ana told her as she guided our daughter outside.

"What have you got me. Granddad do I have that pony."

I looked to Frankie when he laughed, wondering where the fuck a pony came from. He was too busy laughing to answer.

"No other animals are coming into this house, unless they bark and scratch their arses across the floor" I told her.

"Open your eyes Lucy" Ana said, trying and failing to hold her laughter in at my comment.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD" she screeched, looking at the car in front of her.

It was an Audi, not unlike the car that Ana had when we first met. It had every gadget a girl could want and every one for a parent's sanity to know they're safe, well and tracked.

"When can we go out" she asked, getting into the car as Theo joined her.

"You can go as far as the gate now. No further until we have your permit" Ana told her.

"That's all done" I whispered in Ana's ear. "I will let her know that when my nerves have calmed down at seeing her behind the wheel."

We watched as Lucy started the car and moved slowly forward under Theo's instructions. He has taken her out in his car before, up and down our long winding drive, but to get her to safely drive on the open road, it's up to me. I drive like a maniac or so my wife tells me, so there is no chance of Lucy ever getting her licence if she takes instructions from me.

"I can't hear Theo screaming" Luca laughed.

"No, he's a sensible driver" Ana told him.

"And I'm not" I teased my wife.

"You said it" she laughed, before making her way into the house.

…

Throughout the day, everyone had taken a ride, up and down the driveway with my daughter.

Even Jason had been told to get in, so she could take him on the very familiar route now. Upon return, he promptly told her what a terrible driver she was and he was glad that he was still alive. Lucy knew he was only teasing her, she is used to him by now.

"Men are wimps. Mum, Ori, and my Grandma's didn't complain once."

"They were too stunned to speak" Matteo laughed.

"I'm so glad I could drive before I met your Dad. You boys are so mean" Ana told them.

"It's alright Mum, I ignore them. I have better things to wind them up with, namely Kian, Josh, Stewart, Kai and Michael. All boys my age and all invited to my party" she declared loudly, before heading to the house.

"Shall I park your car in the garage then" I called after Lucy, as she had left it right outside the front door.

"No leave it there, I can park like you then" she giggled, disappearing inside.

"She gets more and more like you everyday" my mother laughed and I couldn't deny that.

...

My club looked good. There was enough glitter and sparkles, enough pink and yellow that you would've thought a unicorn had exploded in here. It's for my little girl though, so I don't care. Plus, I don't have to clean it up either, so who gives a shit.

The lights were flashing, although no music was playing yet as the only people who were here so far, were family.

The magnificent cake that Ana had made, had pride of place in the room so there was no chance you could miss it. Food tables had also been set up, ready to be filled when the guests arrived.

" _Only when her friends have eaten"_ we have been ordered, as apparently according to my daughter, we eat too much and there will be nothing left.

"Hey sis, why aren't you having one of those thrones to bring you out" Matteo asked her.

"Because I have class and legs. Plus, everyone will see up my dress."

No throne needed then.

"Christian can you get me a Cosmo please" my mother asked.

"Mum this is a kid's party. If you want to get pissed, go upstairs."

"Hey Dad. One, I'm not a kid any more and two, can I go upstairs and have a look around, a dance" Lucy asked.

"Lucy the only dancing done up there is."

"Yes strippers, I know" she said, cutting Luca off. "I was kidding about the dancing but I would like to see what it's like."

"If you want to go and have a look around, come on" I said, holding my hand out to her, ignoring my sons protests.

There is nothing going on upstairs tonight. It's closed to everyone but the members of our family from downstairs who want to escape the teenagers for a while.

Lucy and I took the staircase between the floors and came out into the club above. The only people in this part were the security, viewing the monitors and the staff behind the bar, ready to cater to my mother's alcoholic needs.

"This is where you spend your time, when you're away from us" Lucy asked, nodding to the stage where the pole was.

"No, this is where I spend my time, when I'm at work" I told her, leading her towards my office, where she took a seat in my chair.

"It's cool. You can see both clubs from here."

Lucy was looking at the monitors for the whole building. The only place that no cameras were allowed, were the bathrooms. Having staff that constantly monitor them when the club is open, means nothing goes on in there besides the usual.

"Dad look" Lucy giggled as she pointed to her mother and Matteo who seemed to be waltzing around the room. "Is there any music on."

"If there was, you would feel the vibration up here. So, what do you think of my club."

"I love it. I would love a go on those poles" she said laughing, as I gave her a stern look. "I'm kidding Dad. This place is cool, especially for somewhere that doesn't exist."

"I think so" I agreed, following her back out of my office.

...

"SHOULD WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED THEN" Matteo shouted from the DJ stand.

"Yes, once you get down from there. Your music taste is shit" Luca told him as Matteo relinquished the position to the real DJ and the music started.

"Let them in" Lucy clapped, excitedly.

There was no grand entrance for my daughter as she didn't want that. Lucy greeted each of her friends instead. You could tell which she was close to, and those who were invited just because they were in her class.

"Lucy, that girl who pushed you over, is not here is she."

"No Dad" she laughed. "Libby and her friends were the only ones out of my class who were not invited."

"Good, I might have accidentally on purpose, knocked her over on the dance floor."

"Dad, I'm shocked. You would hurt a girl."

"Not intentionally, but I can get clumsy when I'm dancing. I've been practising my Dad dancing moves so beware."

"Happy Birthday Lucy" a boy's voice drew my giggling daughter's attention away from me.

"Thank you, Kian" she said, smiling shyly when he gave her a gift.

"Dad this is my good friend Kian. Kian this is my Dad."

"Hello Mr Grey" he said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled, reaching out my own hand. He had a firm handshake and was unafraid when my sons seemed to pay attention to the boy who was in front of us.

Kian stood his ground, shaking each of my son's hands when Lucy introduced them. As Lucy and Kian walked away to speak to some of their friends, I felt my wife's arm wrap around my waist.

"How hard was that" she asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Harder than I thought it would be. Not speaking to the boy, more that I couldn't find anything to dislike about him beside the fact, he made our daughter blush. He has a firm handshake which is good as I won't have any weak boy near our girl."

"Kian is nice, polite and also in the boxing team at school."

"How do you know all this" I asked.

"I have met him at school when I have dropped Lucy off. The boxing part, I overheard Lucy and Nicole talking about how hot he looks in his shorts."

"Ana come on, I was starting to like the boy. Now I just want to go over there and stand in between them."

"Leave them alone. Lucy will never forgive you if you embarrass her on her birthday. Besides at least you know he can take care of himself and her" she laughed, before going to take a seat with our family.

Joining my wife, I took a sip of my beer. We had a dry bar down here, all the alcohol having been removed. Everything fruity you could think of including a large bowl on some concoction my wife and daughter made, was available instead. There was no alcohol in it and even I have to admit, it tasted good. We also had the usual soft drinks.

My beer and everyone else's alcoholic drinks came from the back of the bar, near Ros's office where no children were allowed to step foot. All drinks stayed on our tables also, to save temptation in underage hands.

"I can't believe we have to go into the back for alcohol" Matteo complained.

"In a room full of gyrating teenagers, believe it" my Dad said.

When the food was brought out, we all begrudgingly sat and waited for all the teenyboppers to get theirs first. Do they not know what my family is like with food. Move the fuck along already, I wanted to shout at some.

"Dad, alcohol on the premises" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, talking quietly so only our table could hear.

"Who" I asked.

"Far corner, Brad and Oscar have a bottle. It looks like an ordinary cola bottle but they have been asking others if they want a drink of their special brew."

"How did they get it in" I said, more to myself.

"Kendal had it, the bitch. She hid it at the bottom of her purse, under all her make up" she told me.

"Ok, baby girl" I told her, getting from my seat as she quickly took it.

Everyone was told no alcohol to be brought into the club. How's it going to look if two underage kids go home from a party at a club, pissed. I could lose my licence, not that I won't just get another sorted quickly, but I can't be arsed dealing with that shit.

"Thank you, I will have that" I said, standing over the two boys and snatching the bottle from one of their hands.

"What, give that back…. Oh shit, sorry Mr Grey" one said.

"Is there any more."

"No sir, only that."

"Do you two want to leave" I asked.

"No, this party is so cool."

"If there is underage drinking going on, then this club that you're enjoying, could be shut down. Don't and I mean don't, ruin my daughter's birthday party."

With that I left them two alone, taking the bottle with me. I threw it to Ros who was behind the bar.

"You want me to get rid" she asked.

"No, not yet. I don't know how much they have drunk. If they leave here and any parent starts, I will show them that bottle, before I shove it up their arse."

Instead of walking back to the table, I headed for the food. They have all had a ten minutes head start, that's all the time they're getting. I grabbed two plates, filling both with my wife's and my own favourite foods.

"Are you hungry" Ana laughed.

"No this is yours."

"Thank you" she said, kissing my lips. "You saved me from having to fight my way through teenagers."

"Going first, I think I saved us both" I told her, nodding to our family who had taken my lead and were all up at the table now.

Our food was a mixture of American and Italian. Both an important part of my children's heritage. I could hear Lucy explaining what some of the dishes were. Some of the children tried them, some stuck to the American food, including pizza according to a few.

"Pizza is Italian" Lucy told them, rolling her eyes.

"Are you American or Italian" one girl asked, as if being Italian, Lucy didn't belong here.

I think Ana was about to get up and slap the girl, by the way she had said it.

"I'm both" Lucy told her. "I have dual nationality's, just like my brothers and parents."

"Do you go to Italy much" a smaller boy asked.

"Yes Kai, we spent Easter there and we go for Christmas every year. We have a house there" she said, proudly.

"Is it funny that we're a group of adults, listening in on the conversation that is happening at the next table" Antonio said, making us laugh.

"I'm only listening in so I know when to hold Ana down, so she doesn't hit someone."

"You're full of shit. Any one insults Lucy and you would be there faster than all of us" my wife told me. I can't disagree with that.

…

When the food had all been cleared away, I took my daughter's hand and led her onto the dance floor. She thought I was going to do my Dad dancing and embarrass her, but I didn't. I had them play, _I see the light_ from Tangled _._

Lucy had cried the first time she had seen that movie, telling her mother that they were sending the lanterns up to Grandma. That resulted in the tears my wife shed, and I know the ones she's shedding now.

Lucy touched her hand to her own locket, knowing how special her mother's is to her, before we continued to dance.

"I love that song, although it makes me cry" Ana said, when I wrapped my arms around her while Theo danced with our little girl.

"I know, your mother lives in you just like she does with all our children."

…

Lucy had danced with most of our family before the cake was brought out. What dance she did with Jac and Daniel, who the fuck knows but she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Blow the candles out" her friends called out, as she moved around the cake, blowing each of them out.

"I'm puffed out" she laughed, when the last one was extinguished.

"You are lucky you're not my age then. I would just get a fire extinguisher to put them out" Antonio told her, as he pulled her in for a hug.

"It wouldn't taste nice, but it might be fun Granddad" she laughed.

"Yeah, foam party" one girl shouted. Not in my club.

The party went onto eleven when parents started to pick up their teenager. All tired out but thankfully none pissed. No one said anything about kids and alcohol but with the amount of water they were drinking, I doubt any alcohol they did have, would've had any effect.

"I need a lie down" Frankie said, when we left the club, heading for the cars.

"I need a foot rub" Ana groaned, taking her heals off and walking barefoot to the car.

"Are you going to walk into the house with no shoes on" I asked, knowing the driveway was a bit coarser than the floor underfoot.

"No, I was hoping my husband would carry me."

"It's a tough job but I'm up for it, a foot rub as well."

"If I fall asleep, keep rubbing."

"Princess, I will make sure you don't fall asleep."

I will be rubbing other places to make sure that doesn't happen.

I had no chance though. Ana was asleep before we even got home, with Lucy snoring quietly beside her. Forget about Rapunzel, I have my own two sleeping beauty's here.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I did say back in chapter 22 that there were only around ten chapters left. As with all my stories they seem to have a mind of their own and expand beyond what was originally planned. What I planned to fit into one chapter, turns into two or three, namely Chicago and the girls birthdays. By the time I am finished, it will be a few more than the ten I originally said.**

 **I would like to reply to two guest reviews also. I wish I could've sent you a message but this is the only way I can reply.**

 **To the reviewer who was telling me about your fear of dogs. I am happy that my story and those dogs has helped you go forward and want to overcome your fear. I don't know what I would do without my two. They are my best friends, my shadows and my constant companions. Most of the time anyway as at this moment Jasper who Hugo's personality was based off is lay on his back in the middle of the trampoline, sunbathing. Daft dog, I think he has worn himself out, barking at the horses on TV while I was watching the Royal Wedding. Please continue and I hope you overcome your fear of them.**

 **Also to the other guest reviewer who asked if there would be any more drama in the story. All I will say is the next few chapters are connected so I will wait until I have finished them before posting.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	28. Chapter 28

APOV

"Christian" I said quietly, stroking his cheek.

"Mmm, you should be in this bed, naked. Why are you dressed" he asked, upon opening his eyes

"Because our daughter and the rest of the girls are waiting for me. We're having a spa day remember."

"I remember. I would much rather have you in bed though… Now Mrs Grey, rules for today."

"Rules" I laughed. "Let's hear them then."

"Rule number one, relax and have fun. Number two, don't cut your hair too short please. You know how much I love it."

"You were dying to make that number one, weren't you" I asked, laughing when he nodded his head. "I wasn't planning on having too much cut off. I might have some colour put in it though."

"If you say blonde is going on your beautiful hair, I'm going to tie you to the bed and barricade the door."

I laughed as his arms wrapped around me and I was pulled onto the bed.

"I promise, no blonde" I giggled as his lips came down onto mine.

How I had ended up underneath him on the bed, I didn't know or care at that moment. Especially when his lips sucked on my neck.

"No Hickeys" I groaned as he sucked harder, blowing raspberries on my neck which made me giggle.

"No mark left" he smirked, releasing me. I knew from the look on his face, there was one there.

"You will have to have the birds and the bees talk with our daughter."

"What" he asked, letting me go.

"If you have left a Hickey on my neck like some teenager, you can explain it to Lucy."

"I have not left anything, honest" he told me as I walked to the mirror.

"Ha" I laughed. "My husband honest. That will only happen if you ever go legit."

"Legit, not going to happen. I'm always honest with you though" he said, gripping his cock from where he lay in our bed.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract me from looking in the mirror and it was working.

"Behave Christian" I groaned, wanting nothing more than to climb back onto the bed and on top of his cock. I couldn't though as I could hear our impatient daughter calling me.

I finally looked in the mirror, seeing only a tiny mark which could be easily covered by my hair.

Turning back to Christian once I was ready to leave the room, I groaned once more.

"You Mr Grey are a tease. That cock is mine this evening so make sure it's just as hard as it is now" I told Christian as I bent down to kiss his lips, having a quick stroke of his cock before I headed out of the door.

"Who's the tease now" I heard him call after me as I headed down to my impatient daughter.

"Do you have your orders Mum" Lucy asked me.

"Orders."

"Yes. Hair not too short, no colour" Lucy, Grandma and Isabella said at the same time.

"You know him so well" I laughed, grabbing my purse as we headed out of the door.

We drove to the spa, laughing most of the way. We had the phone patched into the other cars which held the rest of our group, so our poor guards were getting an ear full. Grace, Claire and Rhian were already planning for cocktails and we hadn't even arrived there yet.

"Mum when are you and Dad going to Arletta" Lucy asked me.

"I don't know. Your Dad was planning it for after our birthdays, so hopefully soon."

"Can I come" she asked.

"Do you really want to be stuck in a cabin with your parents" Grace asked her.

"No, thanks. Can we all go for the weekend and have a cabin on the opposite side of the lake."

"That sounds much better" Grace laughed.

I don't mind them all being with us. Although having Christian to myself, especially after this morning would be nice.

We pulled up outside of the spa, waiting for our guards to get out of the cars first. You would think we were at a country house with the little fountain outside the entrance and greenery all around. In fact, we were in the middle of Seattle, in a car park, with buildings all around us.

"That's nice" Grandma said.

"That's a bit OTT for my liking" Rhian added, getting out of her car.

"As long as the Cosmo's keep coming, I don't care what the outside looks like."

"I for one think it's nice and Grace, it's just gone 10am. It's a bit early for Cosmo's" I told her.

"It's afternoon somewhere" she laughed as we walked into the grand reception area.

This spa was part of a hotel. With it having its own entrance at the rear, it was easier to manoeuvre through, especially away from any bar.

"Party for Grey" I told the woman behind the reception.

"How many are there of you" she asked.

"The same number of those here" Grace told her.

"Snarky Grandma is in the house and that's without alcohol. We're doomed" Lucy told us, giggling when Grace poked her.

"Ignore the ones who only came to prop the bar up. There are twelve of us."

"Welcome, these arrived this morning for the birthday girls" she told us, pointing to two bouquets of flowers that were on a table.

"They're off Dad" Lucy said excitedly, showing me her card.

"Yes, they are" I smiled, reading my own card.

 _Princess_

 _I hope you have an amazing day. No one deserves it more than you for looking after us all and putting up with my crazy arse._

 _Relax, close your eyes and let everyone pamper you._

 _I love you Ana._

 _Christian XXX_

I placed the card into my purse, taking the robe and list of treatments available from the woman.

"One pregnancy massage was booked as well as I had to make sure the masseur was female for Mrs Grey."

"That would be my husband" I laughed.

"Ana that would be all our husbands" Kate told me.

"Apart from me. I don't have a husband, so I will have anyone. Do you have any nice boys here" Lucy asked her?

"No" the woman smiled. "Like I explained to Mr Grey when he called to inform us about the flower delivery. We only employ female staff here in the spa. Although we do have male stylists in the salon."

We split up once the treatments were decided on. I wanted my massage while Lucy decided that she would rather go in the pool than let some stranger touch her. Good girl.

"Enjoy your massage Ori and holler if you need me."

"I will, or I should say I won't. I don't want to ruin your massage."

"Ori, I'm here if you need me."

"I know. I'm looking forward to this as long as I don't fall asleep half way through."

"If you do, we can buy some oils to take home and you can get Luca to finish it off. I can't believe I just suggested that about my son" I cringed, not wanting to think about what Luca and Oriella get up to in their bedroom, any more than they would Christian and I.

"Bye Ana" she laughed, going into the room next to mine.

"Have fun sweetheart.".

…

I think my muscles have been massaged to within an inch of their lives, but it felt good. Believe me I prefer my husband's hands on my body, but this woman removed knots I didn't realise I even had.

"Thank you" I told her as she bowed her head, leaving the room so I could dress and find my daughter.

...

"How was the massage" I asked Oriella who was sat by the pool, dangling her feet in the water. Lucy looked like she was doing cannonballs, much to the disgust of some of the women who were sat around the side, not wanting to get wet.

"It was relaxing, although I would rather it had been Luca doing it."

"We will get some oils then, before we leave."

"All I need is the dogs Mum" Lucy laughed as she swam towards us.

"Yes, I'm sure they would let five very large dogs do laps around the pool."

"Four, Hope would be sharing the bed you're on" she told me.

"Are you girls ready for the salon, more treatments or lunch" I asked, receiving the unanimous cry for some food.

I pulled my phone from my purse when it vibrated, seeing a message from my husband.

 **Princess, I have gone to the club to get some work done as this house is far too quiet on my own. Call me when you're leaving the spa. Love you xxx – Christian.**

 **I love you too. Thank you for the flowers for Lucy and me, they're beautiful. I had a lovely massage and am now very relaxed. The girls and I are just going to get some lunch, make sure you eat something as I am not sure what time we will be home. xxx – Ana**

 **I will get something here when I'm hungry. Who had their hands on my beautiful wife xxx – Christian**

 **A very nice lady, so stow your gun. (Rolling my eyes as I know what you're like) xxx - Ana**

 **You know me so well. Enjoy yourself Ana and I will see you later xxx – Christian**

 **We all will. I will call you when we're on our way home xxx – Ana.**

We ordered lunch, waiting for the others to join us. I had no idea if they were hungry or some were already on a liquid diet, so I just ordered for my girls.

"Are you having your hair cut" Lucy asked me.

"I might have about an inch cut off, just to get rid of the dead ends. I like the length at the moment and so does your dad."

"I think you should dye it blonde" Grace told me.

"Do you know your own son at all" I asked her.

"Of course I do. Then again, you going blonde might give him a heart attack and I'm not sure Theo is ready for the top job yet. I think he enjoys not having that pressure."

"The only time I have ever gone blonde was for Halloween and it was a wig. Christian removed all the pins before throwing it to Hugo who shredded it along with the other dogs."

"We always wondered where the wig went that was with that outfit" Mia laughed.

"All over the lawn by the end of the night."

"Who is Hugo" Ava asked, as the others turned to me.

"Hugo was my first dog and best friend for a very long time. Every dog, apart from the girls are direct descendants from him."

"Who's going to get frisky with Hope then, continue the line" Rhian asked.

"Are you on the alcohol already...frisky."

"Says her, who has a tiny Hickey on her neck."

"Please, enough" Lucy told Rhian, covering her ears.

"Hope will be the one to decide, if any. I won't force any of them, but I hope the line continues somehow."

"If Hope won't let any of them near her, we can always let the dogs loose and they can find their own mate" Oriella laughed.

"A cross between a Neo and a Chihuahua does not sound fun, in fact it sounds painful" Kate told us, making me laugh.

"Ok enough about dogs mating, are you going to find out the sex of your babies" Claire asked Oriella.

"We want to be as prepared as we can, so we will probably find out. We want everything bought and ready before our wedding, so I don't have to be trailing around the stores when we get home. I still need to find my wedding dress and find one that will encompass my expanding waistline."

"Next week, you said you were off on Thursday. We can go and look" I told Oriella.

"I will be in school" Lucy complained.

"We can go on the weekend or after school to find your dress Lucy" Oriella told her. "I have no idea what type of dress I want and looking in a magazine doesn't give me enough of an idea."

"You want to try something on" I asked.

"Yes."

"Next Thursday then" I asked, receiving a nod.

When lunch was over we moved into the salon. It was not that big, and we took up every space. The staff were good though, having everyone on a station so no one was left to wait.

"What is it you would like done" the stylist asked me.

"Just a trim please" I asked him.

My hair was washed before I was seated in front of a mirror. He asked me how much I wanted cutting off, picking about four inches up. If that is his type of a trim, my husband is going to go berserk.

"Smaller" I told him again and again until he had the length I was comfortable with.

"Mum can I have a bit cut off" Lucy asked me.

"Define a bit."

Her hair was beautiful and fell just above her bum.

"About four inches."

"Lucy, if you have that much cut off, you can't stick it back on again if you decide it's too short. How about two inches first, if you want it shorter then take another inch off until you find a length you like."

The stylist who was looking after my daughter, seemed relieved with my answer. He probably doesn't want to deal with Christian if he cuts it too short and she leaves here upset. In the end Lucy only had the two inches cut off before she told him that was enough.

Lucy and I made our way to have our nails done when our hair was finished, sitting side by side.

"Here, come closer. Let's stop your Dad from panicking that we have cut our hair too short" I told her, taking a photo of the two of us and sent it to him.

 **Beautiful xxx – Christian & Dad **was the reply I received, and I could practically feel his relief through the phone.

…

By the time we were ready to leave, I had my make-up, nails and hair done. If I wasn't exhausted after having two late nights in a row, I easily looked ready look for a club. Alas I'm ready for the couch with a nice cup of tea or maybe a walk around the garden with the dogs.

"Ready to go ladies" David asked from the door.

"Yes, the kettle is calling" I told him.

"I will second that" Grandma laughed.

We all made our way out of the spa entrance and towards the line of cars, bypassing the sprouting fountain on the way. I placed my flowers in the trunk before saying goodbye to all the girls who made their way to their own cars. They couldn't move yet until the first car in our line started which was mine, but we were waiting for Oriella who had gone to use the bathroom again.

"Lucy you forgot these" Ori called out, carrying Lucy's flowers off her Dad.

"Don't carry them, you're not allowed to pick anything up" Lucy told her, walking forward to collect them.

"You will forget your head if it was loose" I laughed.

Lucy was just about to take the flowers from Oriella when I heard glass smash from above.

We all turned around quickly, not knowing where it had come from, before we saw it. One lone figure, at what was left of a window of the building opposite, with us within his sights.

"GET INSIDE" I screamed to the girls. "SHOOTER, GET BACK INSIDE."

I was running faster than I think I have ever done before as I heard the ping of bullets as they hit the ground, the cars, leaving holes in everything they touched. I could hear shouting for people to get down or stay in the cars and our guards returning fire, but I needed to reach my daughter.

"LUCY."

I cried for her to run but although she was screaming at me to run to her, her body was frozen in place.

I reached Lucy, knocking her to the floor, my body shielding hers. That was when I felt the bullets pierce my skin, first one, then another, both as painful as the other. Add to that, my head hitting the concrete and I was in a world of pain.

"Mum, MUM, WE HAVE TO MOVE" Lucy screamed at me, but I couldn't. What energy I did have before was seeping out of me through those holes.

"MUM PLEASE" She cried as I was carefully moved off her and pulled behind the fountain, feeling a hand on my face.

The gunshots were silent now or was it just that I felt like I was moving away.

"Ana, stay with me" Kate demanded, getting me to focus on her.

I closed my eyes as she put pressure on my wounds. A scream coming from my lips as the pain became unbearable. Opening my eyes again, it was my little girl I focused on, but it was getting harder and harder to stay awake as my mind and body wanted to sleep.

"ANA, I WILL SLAP YOU IF YOU CLOSE THOSE EYES AGAIN" Mia shouted, startling me awake.

"Sleep" I mumbled.

"NO, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GO TO SLEEP."

It was Grandma's voice this time, startling me more because she very rarely swears.

I don't know how long I lay there on the cold floor, it could be minutes, it could be weeks. All I knew was that I was so tired, but I needed to say goodnight to my little girl first before I slept.

"Lucy" I mumbled as she took my hand.

"I'm here Mum, stay awake please" she cried.

"I love you. Tell your Dad and brothers that I love them too."

"No Mum no don't say that" she sobbed "DON'T YOU DARE SAY GOODBYE. YOU WILL MAKE DADDY SO MAD."

"I'm not, Lucy. I'm just tired. I love you Lucy, I love you all."

The last thing I heard before darkness took me, was my little girl screaming for her Dad.

CPOV

"We want all the typical Italian foods at the wedding" Luca told us.

"Pizza's on the menu then" Matteo teased his twin.

"I don't mind pizza, as long as it's not the only thing we're having" Theo told him.

"It won't be."

We had just gotten off the phone with Dante and Federico about a shipment of guns that will be heading their way when they arrive next week. As well as my boys being here, my brothers were as well. All waiting for the call that the girls were on their way home.

"Did Mum cut her hair" Theo asked me.

"Not that I could tell from the photo she sent of her and Lucy."

"That's a relief" Matteo said.

"How so" I asked him.

"One, you will be pissed, making everyone else around you pissed. And two, Mum has always had long hair. I couldn't imagine her with it short."

"Me neither son."

I picked my phone up off the desk when it rang. I expected Ana, but it was Lucy instead.

"Hey baby girl, are you leaving."

"Dad, DAD" she sobbed before screaming my name.

"Lucy what's going on, what's wrong" I asked, immediately to my feet. "Lucy talk to me baby girl what's going on."

What she said next, had my legs giving out and if it wasn't for Elliot, I would've hit the floor.

"Mum's been shot, SHE'S BEEN SHOT. SHE WON'T WAKE UP. MUM WAKE UP PLEASE" She screamed for her mother.

I ran out of my office and down the stairs to my car, trying to calm my daughter enough to find out where they were. It was my mother's voice I heard then.

"Son you need to come, Ana" she sobbed. "The ambulance is here, police too. We're at the spa but they're just about to move her. The hospital where she worked, that's where they're taking her to. Son please hurry."

The line went dead as I started the car. My boys were trying to talk to me but I couldn't listen, I needed to get to Ana.

"She's going to be fine" I said, not knowing if that was the truth or not but it was all I had at the moment.

I left my car outside the emergency room door, Ethan pulling up alongside. We ignored calls to move them as we all raced inside.

"ANASTASIA GREY" I said, startling the woman behind the counter who just looked at me in shock. "ARE YOU DEAF OR STUPID, ANASTASIA GREY. DR ANASTASIA GREY. SHE WAS BROUGHT IN HERE WITH A GUNSHOT WOUND."

"Christian."

I turned to see Claire rushing towards us, blood on her clothes.

"Claire" was all I could get out before she put her hands on my face.

"Ana has been rushed into surgery, Eamon is here, he's with her. Ethan, Mia was hit in the arm, she's back there somewhere."

I watched my brother run back to the reception, before turning back to Claire.

"Lucy" I asked as she removed her hands from my face.

"Apart from a cut to her head when Ana knocked her to the floor, she's alright, physically. Luca, they have taken Oriella into be assessed."

"What, the babies."

"Oh god, she was hit" Theo asked.

"No, no she was in shock. They just want to check that both her and the babies are ok. Everyone else is in the surgical waiting room on the second floor."

Claire showed us where the elevators were before she left with Luca to find Oriella. He was torn, I could see it but at the moment, Oriella needed him more.

As we entered the waiting room, the last bit of wall I had held in place to keep my emotions in check, broke away as I saw my sobbing daughter curled up in a ball on the floor with my mother wrapped around her.

"Lucy" I said, her head lifting from my mother chest as I dropped to my knees in front of her and pulled her into my arms. She was covered in blood, but I ignored it for a moment.

"Mummm."

"I know baby girl. She's strong, the strongest person I have ever met. We need to be strong for her now Lucy because she's going to need us."

"She said..."

"What did she say."

"She told me she loved me, and I was to tell you and the boys that she loved you all too."

I pulled Lucy tighter into my chest as she cried, letting go of my own tears as I cried with her.

If Ana was saying goodbye I will be so angry with her. She promised me forever and she never breaks a promise.

"Lucy, the blood" I asked, already knowing the answer before she spoke.

"It's Mums. She shouted at me to go back inside but I froze. I wanted to run back inside the spa, but I wanted to pull Mum with me. I couldn't do either" she cried. "My legs wouldn't move."

We were soon joined by my Dad, Frankie, Mac and Antonio who had taken my boat out for the day. All were distraught, and Frankie was soon wearing a path in the floor with his pacing that matched mine.

Kate had taken Lucy to get her changed into some scrubs and to wash the blood from her hands. They were only down the corridor, but it was too far as far as I was concerned, as she was out of my sight.

Mia and Ethan joined us, her arm bandaged from where she had been hit. She ignored it though, just wanting to hear any news of my wife.

My Dad was talking to me, but I don't think I had heard half of what he was saying.

Night had descended on us and we had still not heard anything apart from that my wife, my whole life was still fighting for her life in that operating room.

"Press... police… statement…" nothing I was interested in at the moment.

"What I want to know Dad. The only thing I want to know about what is happening outside the hospital, is that this man, woman, I don't really give a shit who, has been caught."

"Lorenzo has him, found him hiding out in the building. It is offices, being completely remodelled and being a Sunday, they had the bare minimum security to stop him entering. Lorenzo's only moving him now after dark as the area was too active before. There are still cops there now, making sure no one enters, just not so observant on those leaving."

"Where is he" Matteo practically growled at his grandfather.

"He's waiting for his fate when you're all ready to leave this hospital. You need to be here though, you all need to stay here for now."

"Where is he Granddad" Theo demanded to know.

I understood the boys anger, I felt it too. The thought of leaving this room though, never mind leaving the hospital and in turn my wife, makes me feel physically sick. I will leave when Ana does.

"Boys" my dad said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "I can feel the pain radiating off you all and I know you're ready to explode. They need you though, your mum needs you to be here. That little girl needs her dad and brothers to drive away the nightmares that I know are going to come. If you leave now, if I let any of you go with the amount of press and police wanting to follow our every move, they will lose you. I also know that they will not survive without you. There will be time to sort that scum out, just not now. When your mum is awake and wanting her cup of tea, then we all will go."

"What if she doesn't" we heard from the door as Luca stood holding onto Oriella.

"Then she can have cake instead" Theo told his brother, wiping tears from his eyes. "She can have whatever she wants as long as she wakes up and is alright."

"Oriella" I said, holding my arms out to her, as she rushed to me.

I wrapped my arms around her, needing to know that she was ok too.

"The babies are fine" Luca told me as I pulled him to me too. "Ori needs to rest."

"I can rest here Luca, they have chairs" she told him as I let them go.

It was after two am when Eamon came into the room. I don't think I have ever seen him so exhausted, so completely worn out, as he looked now.

"Granddad, where's Mum" Lucy asked from where she was tucked into Frankie's side.

"She's…" he took a deep breath before a tear fell. "She's being moved to the ICU. We removed one bullet from her shoulder."

"Near her first" Matteo asked.

"Yes, just below. There was another in her lower back that had an exit wound on her right side."

My mother gasped then, and I don't think she was the only one as they looked to my daughter. The bullet that made its way through my wife, could have easily hit Lucy.

"Ana lost a lot of blood, some that needed to be replaced."

"Is Mum going to be ok" Matteo asked his grandfather.

"I can hope, and I can pray but at this moment, I just don't know. She's fighting, just like she has been doing since the moment she was born. Ana needs all our help, not just medical but all of us to talk to her, keep her with us."

I wanted to shout at him to give us an answer but without Eamon, we wouldn't even have been having this conversation now. We could've already lost her and from the conversation that I had with Eamon on my own outside of the room, we had twice.

She had flat-lined twice, both times he refused to let her go despite others telling him to do so. That is what took so long for him to reach us. He didn't trust anyone else to look after her, just like he didn't trust anyone else to heal and protect her so long ago.

"Can I see her."

"Of course. I will go and call up to the ICU and make sure they're ready. I need to warn you though Christian, Ana is hooked up too many machines, all helping her and us at the moment."

….

I left my children behind as I walked up to the ICU with Eamon. I just needed a moment alone with my wife before I share her with everyone else.

"Dr Grey" Eamon said, upon arriving at the nurse's station.

"Bed 12, Dr Kavanagh" the aged nurse said, wiping her eyes.

I walked to the room, following Eamon inside. He acknowledged the nurse who was tending to the machines, but I just wanted to cry and scream at the sight that greeted me. My wife, the same woman who was lay giggling underneath me, what felt like only a few hours before, was now covered in wires and tubes.

I couldn't get to her, I felt like I couldn't touch her in case I snagged something that was keeping her alive. She looked so small in this bed, as if she was sleeping peacefully but peaceful is not what any of us were at the moment.

"Hi, I'm Chiara. Dr Grey's nurse."

"Hi, can I touch her" I asked, quietly.

"Of course. You can touch her hand, kiss her forehead, she will feel it. Talk to her, the more she hears your voice and those she's close to, the more she will stay with us."

I took Ana's hand in mine, removing the tape that had been placed over her rings before I kissed all three. I carefully kissed her forehead, avoiding the cut, before wiping my tear away that had settled there.

"I love you Ana, you have to be strong and fight this. We promised each other eternity and we've only just started our lives together. I have never told you what to do in all the years we have been married but I am now. Fight goddammit, you have to fight to stay with us. Twenty-one years is not enough, I'm a greedy bastard you know that, it's not enough."

I wanted to shout at her, get her to wake up and for her to tell me to shut the fuck up because she was sleeping. I couldn't though, I seemed to have lost my words. I just stood, touching every bit of skin I could, wanting her to feel me, to know that I'm here and I'm waiting for her when she's ready to open her eyes.

A sob by the door, turned my attention away from my wife for a moment as I looked to my children stood holding each other. They all looked how I felt inside, completely broken.

 **Thank you for reading, the next chapter is written and will be up soon.**

 **Caroline.**


	29. Chapter 29

CPOV

I looked down from the window onto the scene below. Press, police, candles, so many candles that have been lit for my wife. A prayer sent with each one. It's only at moments like this that you realised how many people my wife's love and compassion has touched in this city. How many children are alive today because of the care that she has given. How many times has her beautiful smile brightened someone's day.

The brightness of the world out there is in contrast to what is inside this room. Letting the curtain fall into place, the room darkened once more. Instead of the chatter outside, the only sounds in here are the beeps of the many machines and my daughters voice as she reads to her mother.

It's been two days since someone had tried to take my wife and daughter away and at this moment, I still feel as helpless as when I arrived.

"Dad, it's starting" Theo said, from the doorway.

"I will be there in a minute" I told him, before turning to my wife. "I just have to step outside for a minute Princess, shout if you need me" god I wanted her to shout.

I kissed her forehead before turning to Lucy, who was looking at me through red eyes. She was exhausted and like my dad had predicted, when she did sleep, her screams came also.

"I won't be long Lucy."

"I know, I will call if Mum needs anything."

I hugged her tightly before letting go so she could continue reading to Ana. As I walked towards the door, I placed my hand on Frankie's shoulder before exiting the room. He's like a sentinel, guarding his post, his daughter.

I acknowledged some who passed, visiting other people who were in rooms surrounding ours. Despite our large numbers and the fact, they had given up on saying only two people could be in my wife's room at once, we were quiet, respectful to those around us. The visitors room though, my family and friends had practically taken over that.

Entering the visitors room, I joined my sons in front of the TV that was showing many of the people I had seen below. My Dad had my attention as he approached the microphones that had been set up for his statement, in the large atrium of the hospital. It was not safe for him to do this outside because as far as the people of this city know, there is a shooter on the loose.

Dad had Sam with him in his Commissioner role. The strong police presence that we need to show is on our side now. Lorenzo had been here in his official role of detective, taking statements from the girls. Lucy's was harrowing, listening to my daughter speak about how she felt guilty that she hadn't ran when Ana had screamed at her to do so. The only one who is to blame, will be dealt with soon enough.

"Mum" Theo asked me as I looked back to the room where I could just see Lucy, still reading to her mother.

"She's sleeping" I told him the only thing that I could at the moment, the only thing I could get my head around because the truth hurt too much.

An assassin hired by Sebastian because he didn't trust Hain to do the job. He had followed my wife even before we had gone to Chicago. He couldn't reach them at their usual spots because Ana hadn't gone back to work and Lucy until last week, had been off school. He only stopped shooting as Ian had scored a lucky shot and hit him in the arm. Lorenzo had found photos of my girls in his apartment. Either would do, that is what Hain was told when he was hired. It could've been both if Ana hadn't shielded our daughter with her own body.

He had photos of other members of our family too. My Dad going into his office, Kate heading into work, even Jac and Daniel playing football. He had time to build the picture of our family life but the photos that had brought everything to a head were of Mac and Sofia, visiting the spa to book the gifts for the girl's birthdays. Who he had tricked from there into giving him the information that he needed, I don't know but he was lying in wait for when they arrived.

"Someone turn it up" I said as Luca moved forward to grab the remote.

"I have a statement to read and then I will try and answer some questions" my Dad told the waiting press. "Two days ago, two of my daughter in laws were gunned down as they enjoyed a day of relaxation at a spa. It had been Dr Anastasia Grey's birthday on the Friday and my granddaughters 16th birthday on Saturday so the day was supposed to help them unwind and enjoy themselves after a few hectic days. That day ended with Anastasia shielding her daughter from harm, being shot twice in the process. Mia Grey sustained a wound to her arm. Other members of my family that were in attendance have been treated for shock and my grandson's pregnant girlfriend had to be kept in and monitored. This person who has caused so much pain to my family, is still at large and needs to be caught."

"Why would someone shoot them" one of the reporters interrupted my Dad when he took a few seconds to compose himself.

"A few months ago, we became aware of death threats made to the females in my family. We informed the police and the girls all received guards. Why they were targeted, we do not know."

"Could it be the new pipeline that was recently approved by this state, your work with the governor in particular. There has been a lot of opposition."

"That is one avenue we're focusing on as well as many more. To try and take the life of a child for that though, is inconceivable."

"Senator Grey, what is Dr Grey's condition" a reporter asked as we all automatically looked back to the room.

"She's sleeping" I said, more to myself than those around me.

"Ana is still in a critical condition. As I said she was hit twice, one bullet had an exit wound, the other caused considerable damage and major blood loss."

I could see my Dad was trying to not get choked up, more for us watching than anyone down there. He brushed a tear away before continuing.

"What is her prognosis."

"We do not know. We wait, we pray, speak to her. Someone is always by her side. If I know one thing, that is Ana is the strongest person you could ever hope to meet. She's a fighter and I know she's fighting now because she has so much more to do."

There was movement to my side as Matteo got up to leave the room, his grandfather's words too much for him to hear.

"Matteo" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

This was hard on all our children and despite how much I want to keep them with me, close to their mother, sometimes I have to let the go, let them be.

MATTEO POV.

I left the room, not wanting them to see my tears as I stopped by my mother's door. I wanted to run away but I knew if she woke, she would be worried to where I had gone.

"Mum I'm just going for a walk" I told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

I carefully brushed my tear away from her forehead, looking to the woman who had brought me into this world and gave me life.

Despite the world we live in, I had been blessed with the most amazing parents. Ones who would do anything, give anything for their children. That had never felt truer than in the past couple of days as I look to my little sister. Mum had shielded her, protected her like she always does, and it had almost killed her in the process. I know Mum though, she would do it again in a heartbeat, for any of us.

"Lucy, I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with me" I asked her.

"I can't leave. I have to give Mum this when she wakes up."

In her hand was my mother's locket. It had been removed during surgery and although a little scratched, it had survived just like our girls.

"Can I bring you anything."

"Rosie, Hope, Milo, Rocco, Gizmo and Sprout. They would make Mum feel better. They would lick her and make her laugh."

"When she's awake, we will find a way to get them to her, even if she has to look at them from the window up here. She's too poorly for them to be near her at the moment."

"I know, I just want her to wake up."

"She will, she has to."

I hugged my sister to me before making my way towards the elevators. Stepping in once it had arrived, I could see the atrium below us in the glass wall of the elevator. I could also see my grandfather who looked my way, the cameras following his gaze. I didn't get off on their floor though, I got off on the one above. I didn't know where I was going, just moving my legs and body at the moment was the only thing I could do.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I read the text waiting for me.

 **Are you ok – Theo**

 **I'm fine...no I'm not. I just had to get out of there for a bit. I won't be far. - Matteo**

 **Take your time bro, Mum is just sleeping x – Theo**

I stopped in my tracks, reading the part of Mum sleeping. That is all Dad has said since we first arrived in the ICU as he can't think of Mum as doing anything else. He can't think that my Mum might not wake up and he's not the only one.

I stepped into the little chapel that I had stumbled across and sunk to the floor, letting go of my emotions.

I cannot imagine my Mum not being here. There has never been a day when she has not been there for us, not supported us in everything that we have done. If there was someone up there listening now, I would give anything to make sure that the angel that is my mother, was ok.

"Here" I heard her voice, startling me. I had not heard anyone approach, but I took the monogrammed hankie from her hand.

I looked up seeing Chiara, one of my Mum's nurses stood before me.

"It's ok to let it out, to talk about it" she told me, which just brought on more tears.

She sat silently by my side as I let the tears go. Tears for my mother, my sister, for all of us. We were all hurting so much. We tried to comfort one another but it was hard to be strong when we were all in so much pain at the thought of our Mum leaving us. Loneliness was a strong feeling that I felt too, especially as we sat and waited for news when we had first arrived.

I knew that if I had asked my grandmother, my sister for a hug, they would've freely given it but seeing Luca with Oriella, Theo with Ava, both having that someone to cling to at that moment, I felt empty. I was alone, and it was of my own doing.

"Tell me your favourite memory of your Mum" Chiara asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

She had been speaking to me, but this was the first time I had responded.

"There are so many" I said, my throat hoarse from crying. "With the dogs we have, Mum is always surrounded by them. If it's a warm day she will jump off the jetty at the end of our garden with them and swim around. When we used to come home from school, the house always smelled amazing as she had spent hours making our favourite treats. Her smile, just everything" I said, turning to Chiara. "Mum is an angel, who would do anything for anyone and a serious mother bear if you mess with her kids."

"She's a legend around here" she told me. "Some people are still here from when your mother worked at the hospital. Your mother is actually my doctor, at the surgery."

I nodded not knowing what to say. How long we sat there, I didn't know. Chiara had to leave when her beeper went off, assuring me that it wasn't my Mum that her help was needed on. My brothers would've called me if that was the case.

The priest whose chapel I was sat in, asked me if I was ok when he arrived, leaving me alone once I had assured him that I was.

It was my grandfather that found me about thirty minutes later, taking a seat by my side.

"The benches would've been more comfortable" he told me.

"I sat where my legs gave out" I told him, seeing a slight nod of the head. "She can't go Granddad."

"Matteo" he sighed as I turned to him, seeing the tears he quickly brushed away. "I remember the first time I met your Mum. I had followed John and Rhian in the car as they took an unresponsive Max to the hospital. A male doctor quickly looked him over and took in his fever and sleeping state and said he had picked up a bug, sleep was best for him and was about to discharge him with paracetamol. Your Mum was treating another patient at the time and had heard Rhian crying that something was wrong, and this was not Max. She was right, Max was always active, always into everything and seeing him like that, we knew something serious was wrong. Ana stepped into the room, ignoring the doctor's protests that she goes and does her own job. She stood up to him as the lead paediatrician she was and told him to get out because she was doing her job and maybe he should try and do his own. She checked Max over, called Eamon in to confirm her findings, her second opinion which Eamon said she didn't need as she knew her stuff and Max was admitted straight away. If he had been sent home, there is no doubt he wouldn't be here now. Your mother fought for Max, like she does with all her patients, all of us. She's fighting now, and we have to be there to give her the support and encouragement to make sure she wins. Talk to her, make her stay with us. It doesn't matter if you cry because those tears are for her."

"She promised Dad forever."

"She did, now she's going to need to hear our voices to get there."

He got up from the floor, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Come on, you know your mother. She will only worry when she wakes up if one of you is not there."

I followed my grandfather out of the chapel, sending one last prayer, one wish that Mum will be ok.

…..

Lucy pov

"Lucy, do you want me to do it" Grandma Grace asked me, but I shook my head.

I took a clean cloth, wetting it slightly and then washed my Mum's face. She would normally do this herself but at the moment she's sleeping, so I'm doing it for her.

I made sure to dry her face once I had rid her of the dirt that I know was not really there. I had a headache today, but I ignored it. It was a reminder of what my Mum had done for me, how she had shielded me. If Mum was going to live through being shot twice, I could live with a headache.

I took the brush Chiara had given me, gently brushing my Mum's hair. It was a baby brush, so soft under touch and it probably didn't do much to remove the tangles, but I needed to do it.

"She looks beautiful" my Dad said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him when I had finished.

"She always does" I whispered.

"Lucy, look at me."

I looked up into my Dads eyes, seeing my own misery there.

"It's ok to take a break, get some fresh air."

"Have you" I asked, knowing what the answer would be when he pulled me tighter to him. "I will leave when you and Mum does."

"You didn't sleep last night" he said.

"I see it again and again when I close my eyes. I'm scared of calling out and upsetting Mum if I do. She might not be well enough to speak to us at the moment or open her eyes, but I know she's listening."

"She is listening. She has heard every time we have said that we love her, every time that we have cried her name. Speaking to her is what is keeping her with us."

I made the mistake then of touching my head as my Dad called to Kate.

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just a headache."

"Yes, one that can be treated. Do you remember Sicily when Matteo didn't tell us that he had hurt himself? Do you want to deal with your mother because you left a headache untreated?"

"At this moment yes, I want her to wake up and tell me I was silly for letting it fester and then to kiss it better" I told him as my tears fell. "It's been three days now Dad and she's still not waking up."

"They have her heavily sedated Lucy" Kate told me. "They need her body to heal while she can't move."

"But she's not showing any sign that she's healing. They're not saying that they're thinking of waking her up."

"It takes time baby girl. I'm the most impatient man in the world but I will wait forever if it gives your mum the time to heal. She needs to rest and the only way she can do that is by staying still."

"By sleeping" I asked him.

"Yes. Despite how much I want her to be awake, for now she needs to sleep."

LUCA POV

It was my turn to sit by Mums side. Theo had taken Lucy up to the roof terrace to get some air, also taking my very reluctant grandfather with them.

Mums hand was in mine as I rubbed my finger over her rings and up and down each finger. She had done this to me as a child to calm me and as I had taken her hand into mine, my finger had mimicked her movements from long ago.

"Grandma Anastasia" I said aloud to my Mum. "That is what you're going to be. The best, most over protective Grandma my children could wish for. The babies are ok, they're safe and happy growing inside Oriella. We're all here Mum, camped out in the visitor's room, waiting for you to come home."

I took a breath for a moment, before continuing to speak.

"The bakery has never been so busy. People coming from all over the city, just to see if they had news of you. Hannah was going to shut it and she did the day after the….. after everything turned to hell. She said she wanted it to be running perfectly for when you went back though, not a cupcake wrapper out of place. You will go back won't you Mum."

I brushed the tears from my eyes, continuing to move my finger over her hand.

"We need you Mum; Ori and I need you. We have no idea what the hell we're going to do with one baby, let alone two. I know you wanted to be the one to look after them, be their doctor. We need you well to do that."

I felt arms wrap around my shoulder then and my great grandmothers kiss to my cheek.

"How is our girl doing" she asked me, as I offered her my seat.

"Having a dreamless sleep."

"Good" Grandma smiled.

"Grandma."

"I want her awake just as much as you do Luca but if she has to sleep, I would rather the nightmares be kept at bay. Dreamless sleep is good. Your Dad is in the doctor's office, I thought you would want to know."

I kissed my Mums cheek and then Grandmas before heading into the doctor's office where I found my Dad and Theo.

"Son take a seat" Dad said.

"I'd rather stand" I told him, knowing I will bolt if the doctor says something bad about Mum.

"Luca sit please" Granddad Eamon told me as he entered the room with Matteo and Granddad Frankie, putting his hand on my shoulder as I finally took a seat.

"Is Lucy coming" I asked, looking to my dad. She had a right to be here.

"No, she does know we're here and I will tell her what the outcome of this meeting is, but she said she would rather hear whatever is said from me."

"She's back with her Mum" Frankie told us.

"Ok, the test results have come back that we did yesterday evening and this morning. Both have shown a considerable improvement since when she arrived here. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to reduce the sedation and continue throughout the day" the doctor told us.

"You all have to realised that it could still take time for her to wake when the sedation ceases. She was sedated so she couldn't move and could heal but she still has to come around in her own time. When Ana does wake, she's going to be in a lot of pain and will need rehabilitation but she's heading in the right direction."

"We have to wait until she's ready" Theo said.

"I'm afraid so Theo."

"I can wait" he told our grandfather.

"We all can" my dad told him.

THEO POV

We left the doctor's office, heading back either to my Mums room or the visitors room where I headed. I did look in on my Mum though, but she was lay just the same as when we had left.

Lucy was reading to Mum from one of her magazines about the latest make up product or cleanser. I didn't know which, but it kept my sister talking and my Mum with us.

Making my way to the opposite corner of the visitor's room, I called Ava.

"Theo how is she" Ava asked, upon answering.

"The doctor is going to reduce the sedation tomorrow."

"That's good isn't it."

"Yes. I just wish..."

"I know Theo. I'm going to get my dad to drop me off at the hospital."

"Ok, be careful please Ava. This place is still crawling with press and cops."

"I will. I will get dad to come up with me if it's too busy downstairs. I love you."

"I love you too Ava, I will see you soon."

Pocketing my phone, I went to see my Mum.

…

They had reduced the sedation yesterday morning and still nothing from Mum as a new day dawned. Ava had not left since she had arrived, knowing that I needed her near.

The dogs would probably wake her up but at the moment, that is not possible. Mum has my dad instead who is never far from her side. He talks to her about everything, from the day they met to their wedding day. From their children to their future grandchildren. He talks to her about it all waiting for a reply.

We can all see it. Every moment that she's still sleeping, cuts through him deep. We need Mum to survive, she's the glue that holds this family together. On the outside we're putting on a brave face but inside, we're falling apart.

CPOV

"Come on Princess, you have to give me something, anything" I begged.

A flicker of her eye, a movement of a finger, I will take anything at the moment.

Eamon said it will take time, that we had to wait but how much longer. I had looked at the last photo of the girls Ana had sent me so many times, ran my finger over the smiling faces looking up at me. I needed a real smile now, shit I would even take a scowl so I knew she was with me.

I rubbed my eyes, pushing my own tears away as I continued to speak to my wife.

"Dad, Lorenzo is here" Matteo said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What does he want."

"To speak about him."

"Lucy, stay with your Mum please" I told her, getting up from my seat.

I headed out of the room and into the visitor's room where Lorenzo was waiting. Matteo had followed me, Theo and Luca joining us.

"What's going on" I asked Lorenzo.

"Sam asked me to come and find out what you want to do with him. This city is basically on lock down as they think there is a shooter on the loose. If we inform the press that we have him in custody, they're going to want to see him alive."

"No, he dies. I don't want him sitting in a courtroom for what he has done. He deserves to die, and he will."

"Ok, Sam mentioned making it look like he was killed in a firefight while trying to evade capture. Details still need to be worked out though, but it needs to happen soon."

"One more day" I told him.

"Ok."

"Mum MUM...DAD" Lucy shouted as we all ran to Ana's room.

"Lucy what's going on" Frankie asked her, emerging from the bathroom.

"Mum spoke."

"What."

I moved to Ana's side, stroking her cheek.

"Ana…open those beautiful eyes for me please."

"Lucy what did she say" Theo asked his sister.

I looked to my daughter, tears streaming down her face.

"Hugo, she said Hugo."

"Princess you need to wake up now. You have been sleeping long enough. We're waiting for you, we're all here. Come on please… we need you to come back to us."

It was a few minutes before we heard what we had been waiting for, my wife's voice.

"Huuugo….out water….daft dog."

"Get a doctor" I said to the boys as Luca ran for the door, running into Eamon who was walking in.

"Mums waking up."

"Ok, that's good" he said, coming over to us. "Has she opened her eyes."

"No, she was talking about Hugo." Lucy told him.

"He's been keeping her company and amused by the sound of it" Frankie said, smiling.

I stood to the side letting Eamon look her over, all the while I had her hand in mine, holding on tight as if she was my lifeline. Her doctor did come into the room, but he left Eamon to look after Ana.

"Come on sweetheart, open those eyes" he told her. "She's reacting to the light… Come on Ana, tell me to shut it off."

We waited for her eyes to open but it was her mumbles that came first. To hear even a squeak out of Ana was a beautiful sound but it was Lucy's name that came next.

"Christian, bring her back" Eamon told me, stepping aside.

"Ana, Princess, open those beautiful eyes for me please. I need to see them, I need you to see me."

A flicker of her eyes is what started her return to us. The encouragement of our children is what helped Ana finally open them.

"That's it Princess, welcome back" I told her as my hand stroked her cheek, her own hand coming up to cover mine.

She was disorientated, unsure of where she was for a moment as she slowly came around. Ana was looking at each of us and when she finally saw Lucy, that was when the tears fell.

"Ok, you're ok."

"I'm fine, you made sure I was fine" Lucy cried as she moved closer to her mother's side.

Ana gripped Lucy's hand, not letting go of either of us.

"Ori, babies" Ana murmured, closing her eyes in obvious pain.

"They're fine mum, Oriella's resting at the moment" Luca told her, brushing his own tears away.

It had taken time for Ana to relinquish my hand, but she continued to hold on to our daughter with a deathly grip. Frankie had been another one who clung onto Ana now she had convinced the boys that she was alright.

"I could hear you, but it felt like so far away. I tried to speak" she said quietly, before bringing her hand to her head.

"Ana are you ok" Frankie asked her.

"I'm fine dad, still trying to wake up I think" she said with a weak smile.

"How's Hugo" Theo asked her, his arm wrapped around Ava now.

"Hugo" Ana said, a smile coming to her lips. "Silly as ever and by my side with Mum, where they always are."

Hearing Ana talk of her mother, Beatrice wept. Antonio was not far behind, knowing how close mother and daughter had come to being permanently together.

We knew of the threat to the girls and we had foolishly thought that it had ended. We didn't know that Sebastian had hired someone else to complete the job if Hain did not. How could we. Hain had been here, guilt ridden like the rest of us that we didn't protect the girls. He had visited the man, never seeing him before.

Throughout the day, I watched Ana closely. We laughed, we cried and we all watched her sleep. How long she will remain in the hospital for, we don't know. A while is all we have been told. She needs to get her strength up, heal and avoid any chance of infection.

"You have to go" Ana mumbled to me, not wanting to wake Lucy who was finally asleep in the room.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"But, him."

"Not yet Ana. He's a bit tied up at the moment and will be there when I'm ready for him."

"You're going to watch me sleep then" she smiled, struggling to keep her eyes open as the painkillers took effect.

"I have for twenty-one years, I'm not going to stop now."

She opened her eyes once more, carefully moving over on the bed.

"Ana, what are you doing. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine. You say I hog the bed, I'm just making room."

"Ana sleep please" I told her, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

"I'll sleep, in your arms" she told me, holding her hand out to me.

I knew I had seconds to take it as I knew she would be asleep soon. After everything we had been through, I couldn't deny her this and that is where she slept, carefully in my arms.

 **Thank you for reading. I think I need a lie down after writing these last two chapter, I'm an emotional wreck.**

 **Next chapter, Christian and the boys come face to face with the man who tried to take their girls away.**

 **Until then, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	30. Chapter 30

APOV

I opened my eyes, hearing murmured voices in the room. Christian was snoring quietly in my ear, but I would not wake him, no matter how much pain I was in.

Lucy was speaking to someone near the door but with the position I was lay in, I couldn't turn to see who without waking Christian.

"Lucy" I said, quietly.

"Mum, I'm here" she spoke, immediately at my side.

"Sweetheart are you ok" I asked, putting my hand to her cheek.

"I'm fine Mum, I'm glad to see you awake. I don't like it when you sleep."

"I know, I'm sorry for sleeping so long."

"You needed it."

"Are you in pain Ana" I heard, seeing one of my own patients, Chiara.

"Hey, am I late for your appointment Chiara."

"No" she smiled. "It's our turn to look after you. Are you hurting."

"A little, but I don't want something that will make me sleep. I think I have slept too much."

"I will get you something for the pain. It's good to see you awake."

"Thank you."

Chiara left the room, leaving us alone.

"Dad hasn't slept since you came in" Lucy told me.

"Have you" I asked her.

"A little. Last night I did."

"Nightmares."

She nodded, wiping a tear away.

"Come here" I said, pulling her into my arms.

It was a struggle to hold her, but soon Christian's arms were wrapped around us too.

"I love you both" she cried, gripping us tight.

"We love you" Christian told her. "You have been so brave, looking after your Mum Lucy. You took over her care, made sure everything was perfect."

I smiled at my husband's words, kissing Lucy's cheek.

"We have to look after you, you have always looked after us" she told me.

"I will be glad of your help. I can't even go to the bathroom at the moment. I hope they remove this bag soon as I need to move."

"Princess, you can't just get up and go for a stroll."

"I know. I refuse to spend the rest of eternity in this bed though. I can feel my legs, I can feel everything, it just hurts."

I let the tears go then, tears that I have tried not to shed in front of my children. They came now, and I was powerless to stop them.

"Let it out Princess please" Christian told me, as he pulled me closer, when Lucy stepped back.

I needed her close too and she quickly had my hand in hers.

"Sweetheart" I heard, turning to see my Dad stood at the door with my sons, all trying to keep their emotions in.

"Sorry" I apologised, brushing my tears away.

"No don't apologise Mum. You have nothing to be sorry for" Theo told me.

"Ana take these please" Chiara spoke, placing the tablets into my hand.

"They won't make Mum sleepy" Lucy asked.

"No, they will just take the pain away."

I swallowed them along with the water she gave me, before resting back onto my pillows.

"What day is it" I asked.

"It's Saturday Mum" Luca told me.

"Saturday." I brought my hand to my head, trying to fathom that I had slept for so long. "Nearly a week" I told them, feeling Christian squeeze my hand.

"A very long week" Mac added, joining us with Sofia and my grandparents.

"You were supposed to be gone. Tuesday, you were leaving."

"We can't" my Granddad said. "We can't leave, not yet."

"I'm glad you're here. I don't want you to go" I told them, closing my eyes to the pain.

"Let the tablets work Ana" Grandma told me.

"I am, I feel like Swiss cheese though."

"You are an incredibly strong woman Ana" my Dad told me.

"I have to be. I have so much to live for and so much to look forward to."

My room soon filled up with the rest of my family. My sisters bringing a goodie bag of products to make me feel more human again.

"I learn something new everyday" My Granddad said, picking up the can of dry shampoo.

"We can fit you in next Antonio" Mia teased him.

"What little hair I have left, would probably fall out with that stuff" he laughed, making me smile.

This is what I need. The teasing, the laughing, even the bickering. All of it is daily life in my family.

...

"Who's staying here" I heard Luca speak. Mumbled replies coming from others in the room.

I must have fallen asleep. At what point I didn't know, but it was dark now.

"I'm staying" I said, as all heads turned my way.

"I'm afraid you are" Christian said, coming to stand beside me, before leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I don't mind staying in bed and being waited on for a little while. I miss the dogs though, I wish they could come here."

"I know Ana. I worry they would get too excited seeing you, only to be heartbroken when we have to take them away. They miss you, they have camped out near the front door, refusing to move. When they do go out, they run to the front of the house and towards the gate, to wait for your return."

"They don't understand Christian. I'm there all the time and now I'm gone. They must be missing all of us."

"The boys took turns to go home when you were….sleeping. They spent as much time as they could with them but the boys all wanted to be back here."

"I understand, I just miss them."

"Mum, I have something of yours" Lucy said, putting my locket into my outstretched hand. "The doctors didn't want anything around your neck until you woke."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I thought I had lost it."

I had tried not to think about it, when I woke to find my locket missing. It was too painful to think of the only piece of my mum that I had, was gone.

"I was keeping it safe until I could give it back."

"Thank you."

I brushed my finger over the gold, feeling the new scratches that were there. It didn't make the locket mean any less, in fact it meant more to me. Just like in the car crash years ago, it was a survivor just like me.

Most of my family were here now, apart from Grace and Carrick who I'm told are on dog duty. I nodded to Luca to close the door, not wanting anyone outside of this room to hear.

"When are you leaving" I asked, more to my husband than anyone else.

"Soon, it needs to be done tonight. As far as the people of this city know, there is a shooter on the loose. Sam is getting it from all sides to catch this guy, especially from the press. We have to get rid of him and let them deal with the aftermath."

"Go then. End this but come back please."

"I will be back, although you might be sleeping when I do. The hospital knows that we're all doing shifts here, so us coming and going at all hours is nothing new. Dad put a statement out this morning about you waking up. There are a lot of happy people in this city now."

"I can't believe.." I broke off, thinking about what has been going on outside this room.

"I can. Despite the family business, you have continued your jobs and position in this community. Above all, I think that is why the police struggled to pin anything on the family. They couldn't find anything to tarnish your name."

I smiled, thinking of my Dads words. If I had to live my life over again, I wouldn't change anything about it. Even my early suffering, I would go through again if it brought these people into my life.

…

"You be safe please, I need you back here" I told Christian who was getting ready to leave. He was the last, everyone else leaving in stages.

"I will be back as soon as it's done."

"I love you Christian, so much."

"I love you Ana. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

I laughed, wishing I could leave this bed, never mind the room.

"My jog around the grounds is out then."

"For now, soon though. You and sleeping beauty be safe. Your Dad will be back soon from the canteen. John's also here with a team surrounding this place."

"Ok, don't be long."

"I won't" he told me, kissing my lips before he left the room.

….

CPOV

"Are you finally escaping" an aged nurse asked me as I walked past the nurse's station.

"My wife says I smell, so I'm finally going home to shower."

I looked back to Ana's room, wanting to go back to her, but I had business to deal with.

"She will be fine; Dr Grey has a remarkable strength that you don't see in many" she told me, smiling.

"That she does. I won't be long."

I left the nurse to her work, leaving the hospital. The press had diminished from the hospital grounds, moving to the Police precinct now that my Dads statement had been released and Ana's doctor had also given a statement on my wife's health. There was relief from everyone who knew my wife but more so from us.

It was harder the further from the hospital I drove, but this would be finished tonight. I needed to go back to Ana and let her know that the man who tried to kill her and our daughter was gone.

I drove out of the city, ignoring the docks where I would normally be going now and continued to drive. This man was actually being held at a safe house that the police no longer use. We needed a place that no one would come across, especially holding him for so long. Sam had suggested this place.

"Not my idea of a perfect vacation spot" Matteo said as I joined them outside what now resembles a ruin, not a house.

"What happened" I asked Lorenzo, who came out of the door.

"Carok family, about ten years ago."

"I remember them. Didn't the son turn evidence against his Dad" Elliot asked.

"Yes, they were holding him here. They didn't know he had a cop on the books though, and there was a major firefight. The only one who survived was the crooked cop, who's still in prison."

"Is it safe" I asked, as we approached the door.

"Yes. The damage is mainly to the front, giving the impression that it's dangerous."

It didn't just give the impression, it felt like it too as we walked through the door and towards the back of the house.

"He's a little hungry as we don't provide room service here" Lorenzo laughed, showing us into a room where a man was tied to a chair, a bag covering his head.

"He has enough reserves, fat arse" Theo said, standing by my side, with his brothers.

I knew they felt like me, wanting to dive in and kick the shit out of this man before we all ended him, but we couldn't. His end would come, but with a bullet and not a fist.

"Remove the hood" I said to Jason who was closest.

Jason pulled the hood off the man, shocking my sons I think. They expected someone my age or younger, when he was more like my Dads.

"You're kidding me" Luca said, angrily stepping forward.

The man opened his eyes, hearing my sons voice, a smile coming to his lips.

"If it isn't the infamous Grey's. How's your wife and daughter, had their funerals yet."

I held my hand up to my sons, who were just about to dive on this man. Walking around to the back of him, I placed my gun around the spot where one bullet had hit Ana.

"My wife and daughter are alive and well. You though old man, will never see the light of day again."

I stepped back, before shooting him in the shoulder, his screams echoing around the room.

"Does that hurt" I asked, pushing the barrel of my gun against his now bleeding wound. By the sound of it he was in agony, but I didn't give a shit.

"Stop please" he cried, but I pushed harder until he passed out with the pain.

"Do you have water here" I asked Lorenzo.

"Yes, I will get a bucket" he told me, leaving the room.

Theo took the bucket of water from Lorenzo and dumped it over the man's head who spluttered, opening his eyes.

"We're still here. You don't get to sleep until I say so."

"I hit them" he seethed. Pain taking over his anger as he tried to use words to hurt me.

"You did, my wife anyway. You don't have any idea how strong my wife is though" I said, walking over to my boys. "When did Sebastian hire you."

"A week after _she_ hired _him_ to do the job. He was fucking too slow, it should've been done before now" he said in obvious pain.

"Why didn't you do it before now then" I asked him.

"They were too fucking guarded. I thought that was why he hadn't acted and then I saw him, standing around laughing with him" he nodded to Jason. "I didn't know if he was trying to wheedle his way into the family or was friends and that is why he didn't act. I told Sebastian I wouldn't encroach on another guys work but I would finish the job if he didn't. I finished it" he said with a sneer.

"Hain didn't act because he has been my friend since we were little."

"Fucking pussy. He wasn't killing your wife, I bet he was fucking her instead."

"I want to hit him Dad" Theo told me.

"I know, me too but we can't. Believe me boys, I would rather this ended our way, but we can't hide what happened. It was too public and by beating the shit out of him, questions will be asked that Sam cannot answer."

I was speaking calmly to my sons but inside I was getting close to losing it for the way he had spoken about my wife.

"It was supposed to be public. I wanted everyone to see you crying over your wife's body."

"I'm not ashamed to say I have cried over my wife, I have cried with her as well. When you love someone as much as I do, you feel their pain. No one will feel your pain though, you're a nobody, no one to miss you."

"Fuck off, you don't know anything about my life."

"Your name is Kyle Marsden, age 65. Your wife left you ten years ago because she was sick of being second best. Oh, and because she caught you in bed with a hooker. Any of that ring a bell. Your face is all over the news. It was your ex-wife actually, who identified you from the e-fit that was put out. Not that we needed you identified, as you were already here, pissing and shitting yourself while tied to a chair."

"Couldn't keep it in his pants, job went to his head" Theo taunted him.

"Fuck off you bastard. I could've easily taken that piece of skirt out that you're fucking, but she's a nobody."

"Theo" I said, wanting to calm him down but I didn't need to. Marsden's comments were going over our heads. They meant nothing, just like him.

"There are no nobody's in my family, each is as important as the other. You followed most of my family, you should've known that."

"No others mattered. The only way to bring the Grey's down, was to hit the top. Your wife, your daughter were the top and it felt so good when I hit the target, like slicing a hot knife through butter."

Fuck not hitting him. My fist connected with his face, sending his body and the chair to the floor.

"What was that about not hitting him Dad" Matteo laughed, when I turned to him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"If anyone asks, I will tell them that happened when he hit the floor, getting shot will do that to someone."

I nodded, trying not to think of Ana like that. I was happy when Luca called my name and gave me something else to think about.

"Can I have the first shot" he asked.

"If you want, why."

"I want to hit him in the spot where he shot Mum. Where he could've hit Lucy too."

"Ok, we need him up, preferably tied up with his back to us" I told the room as Theo and Matteo dragged the man up and over to the wall, where a large hook was.

"Do I even want to know why you have a large hook on the wall, in a safe house" I asked Lorenzo.

"Carok, liked to hunt game before he came here. Thought he could hunt bears or other shit in the area and wanted to display it. He was here so long, the dipshits on the force let him do it when the only thing he caught was a cold."

"I'm surprised he wasn't found sooner, if he was shooting all over the area" Theo told him.

"Not the brightest in the bunch, I can tell you."

Marsden, already having his hands tied, was quickly put onto the hook. His feet barely touched the ground and he struggled to stay in one place.

He was shouting at us to stop, the pain in his shoulder intensifying as his arms were stretched. I didn't give a shit, he would be dead in a minute anyway.

"Luca go."

We had all moved back to give the impression of him being shot at a distance before Luca took the shot. I don't know if it went through the man, but it was near the spot when Ana's had.

He was screaming, getting louder all the time. I looked to Theo and Matteo before we all took our shots together, the screams immediately silencing.

"It's done" Luca said, quietly.

"It is, he's gone. He can't hurt the girls any more...Ok" I said, turning to Lorenzo.

"Yes, I will deal with it from here. Listen out for the news."

"Send me a message. The news hasn't been on in the hospital. I have tried to keep that away from the girls, especially Lucy."

"Ok, I'll send you a message when it's done."

…

I arrived back at the hospital close to midnight, seeing the same nurse I had seen before.

"Did you fall asleep" she asked, taking in my rumpled clothes. Clothes that I had made this way, to give just that impression.

"I did, are they ok."

"Of course, you should've slept."

"I need to be here" I told her.

"I did Dr Grey's checks thirty minutes ago and everything is fine. Dr Kavanagh is with her at the moment."

"He is" I asked.

"Yes, he has been here about an hour."

I nodded, making my way to Ana's room. As I opened the door, I could see Lucy fast asleep while Ana was being hugged by Eamon. Both of them had been crying. Eamon did come and see Ana yesterday but with everyone here, he has obviously wanted time alone with her.

"You both ok" I asked them.

Ana looked at me from top to toe, checking that I was alright.

"We're fine" Ana said, her voice hoarse.

"I will let you rest and see you tomorrow" he told Ana who hugged him again, kissing his cheek.

"I will still be here, or somewhere around here."

"I will find you" he said, shaking my hand before leaving the room.

"He saved you" I told Ana, taking a seat on the bed.

"He did. I remember hearing his voice. It must have been when I arrived here. Talking to me and keeping me with him. My eyes were closed, and I was too tired to communicate, but I knew he was there."

"You were in surgery for a long time, every second he fought to keep you with him. What did you mean about being somewhere else."

"They're moving me from the ICU to high dependency. I don't need all the machines any more, although I still need everything else. I'm in pain, but I know it could've been a hell of a lot worse."

"I know Ana. We take it a day at a time."

…

Ana was moved to high dependency the next afternoon. We didn't need to camp out in the visitor's room like we had done before, most went home to sleep, although they were never really away for long.

I went home to change and spend some time with the dog's, but it was not enough for them. I worried about them with Ana not being there. It was like they were going through a bereavement as they had all lost their best friend.

Today would be different though. Ana had been in the hospital for over three weeks now. She had been moved to a private ward, having her own room. Lucy was back home now in the evenings but spent the day in the hospital with her Mum. School were actually ok, knowing what had gone on. They had seen the police reports of a shooter on the loose, even keeping it closed like the others in Seattle until he had been caught. That press release had brought calm to this city, knowing that the threat was over, and everything returned to normal. It wouldn't be for us though, until Ana was home.

"Come on" I called to Lucy, who came running from the kitchen with the dogs following behind. This was like everyday but instead of the wining at the door, today they were all coming with us.

"How do you think Mum's going to be" She asked me, as we put the dogs into the car.

"Expect tears from the dogs, as well as your Mum."

"She will like the surprise though, won't she?"

"She will love it. Your Mum wants here normality back and spending everyday with these, will at least be the start of that."

We drove to the hospital, to the sound of happy barks, that they were finally leaving the house.

Once we arrived, I held the four boy's leashes as Lucy took Hope and Rosie. Instead of heading for the main entrance, I went to the patient's garden that was at the rear.

We could see them as soon as we entered the garden, but they were on the opposite side. Frankie had brought Ana out for a bit of fresh air, wrapping her up tight from the cold.

It was Rosie's yap that gave our position away, as Ana quickly turned to us.

"Oh my god" she cried, reaching her hand out to them as we approached.

The boys had seen Ana now and I struggled to keep them with me.

"We brought six, now very happy dogs to see you" Lucy told her mother, excitedly.

"I see" Ana said, brushing her tears away.

We watched as the dog's approach Ana. They knew something was wrong, different about her. Despite their excitement, they were cautious.

Ana took her time with each of them, making their tails happily wag again.

Ana had gotten up out of bed, she had walked a few steps, although aided as her strength had gone. She tires easy. If there was ever an incentive for Ana to be walking on her own again though, it was with these dogs.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I apologise for not putting a tissue warning on the last two chapters. I was so emotionally exhausted after finishing them, I just posted them.**

 **There will be no more need for tissue's in this story unless you cry at weddings or births.**

 **Ana will be going home next chapter and Matteo has a surprise for her, or maybe it's the other way around.  
**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	31. Chapter 31

APOV

I was going home today, finally being released from this room. It hadn't been so bad here, but I was a home bird and home was where I needed to be.

I was surprised to wake to an empty room, but I suppose they're all busy this morning. Christian left last night, wanting to make sure everything was perfect before collecting me today.

I didn't care if there were dog toys across the floor, smelly socks to pick up. That was normality with a large family and that was what I wanted back.

I can walk, although the pain in my back grows after a while when I do. My Granddad gave me his cane which he was supposed to use years ago when he was shot. I think I have used it more than he ever did.

Getting out of bed now, I reached for the cane, carefully stabilising myself before I started to move. The bathroom was my destination this morning, to empty my bladder that felt ready to explode. It's my own fault for having that second cup of tea before bed.

I opened the bathroom door, my steps faltering as I found Matteo, with his arms wrapped around Chiara, their lips very acquainted with the others.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom please, otherwise there will be a mess" I asked them, trying to hide my smile.

Neither said a word as they moved out of the way, both shocked that I had not said more. I locked the door, hearing their muffled voices behind, as I let my laughter go.

I used the toilet, struggling to hold a cane and wash my hands at the same time.

When I made my way back to my room, only my sheepish son remained.

"Where did Chiara go. I did see her lips stuck to yours or has my mind gone mad" I teased him.

"Mummm please" he groaned, which made me laugh even more, than I did before.

"I like Chiara" I told him.

"I do too" he smiled.

"I did wonder why I kept seeing her around the ward, as she has not been my nurse for a while. Sooo."

"She was there, when you were sleeping. Chiara listened, while I cried" he told me, looking down at the floor.

"Matteo come here."

He took my hand, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry you have all been through hell for the past, how many weeks have I been here now."

"Too many Mum, too many."

"I wish it had never happened, but I also know if it happened again, I wouldn't think twice about covering Lucy, all of you in fact. You're my children and I live to see you happy. If Chiara makes you happy, then follow your heart. It has a home somewhere and Chiara just might be the one who you give it to."

"You have Dad's" he told me, smiling.

"From the moment I stitched the cut on his head in this very hospital."

"I love you Mum."

"You too son" I told him, as I was pulled into a careful hug.

…

"The prison guards are all occupied, so we've come to break you out" Mac declared as he came through my door, an amused Christian following behind.

"We would be shit out of luck if this was a real prison break, as your mouth is so loud" Christian told him, coming to my side. "Do you have everything ready" he asked me.

"Yes, although I don't have a clue where my shoes went."

"Shoes, shit we forgot about shoes" Mac told her.

"You might have, but Lucy didn't" Christian laughed, holding up a bag with thankfully flat shoes inside.

"Your Chariot awaits Mum" Theo told me, coming to the door with a wheelchair.

"Can't I walk" I asked them.

"Princess, you were tired when you walked to the nurse's station. I don't want you exhausted before we get you home."

"Ok, but do not let Mac get hold of that wheelchair."

"What have I done" he protested.

"I've been in a car when you're driving. You're worse than Christian and that's saying something."

"I won't take offence to that" Christian told me.

"Good" I smiled, stealing a kiss, before taking a seat in the wheelchair.

We left the room, stopping at the nurse's station for a few minutes to say goodbye. For every ward or unit I have been on, they have all been Angels. Not just for looking after me, but my family as well.

"I will leave you in Eamon's care now" my doctor told me as we reached the elevator.

"Thank you" I replied, as he shook Christian's hand.

Travelling down the elevator, I finally took a breath. I know it will be a while before I'm running around the garden with the dogs, but I will get there.

"Are the kids at home" I asked Christian as he did my seatbelt. I could've done it myself, but I didn't disturb him as he did his checks.

"Lucy is, but Luca and Oriella have their scan."

"I forgot. I told them I would go with them."

"I know Ana. There will be more ultrasounds before the babies are born though. For now, we need to get you home."

The drive was quiet home as I took everything in. How can things change in such a short amount of time. The trees which were once full, had now shed most of their leaves. Flowers that had still been in bloom down the drive way of our home, were dead now.

"I feel like I have been away forever" I told Christian, who squeezed my hand.

"I know, it feels like that for all of us."

We were greeted at the door by my very excited daughter, who was practically bouncing as she held onto my Dads arm.

"You're home" she squealed as the car door opened, making me laugh.

"I am sweetheart, is the kettle on."

"Of course. It was flicked on as soon as the gate let us know you were here."

My Dad held his hand out for me to take, as I carefully emerged from the car. Being so close to losing me had hit Dad really hard. Like Christian and our children, he had not left the hospital for a long time.

"I'm home Dad" I said, smiling as I took his arm.

"You are sweetheart, this is where you belong."

We walked towards where Lucy was stood, linking arms with her Dad as we heard the dog's barks from behind the front door.

They could see me, as I could see them. Six furry faces pushed up against the glass.

"Open the door" I told them.

Theo opened the door, but the dogs didn't run out. They waited for instructions from him before making their way over to me. I was quickly surrounded by fur and it was lovely. None of them pushed, all of them waited for their turn as I stoked and scratched each one's ears.

"Ana you need to sit down" Christian told me.

"I know, I just didn't want to get squashed as we made our way into the house. There is more room out here."

We reached the kitchen where my Grandma was waiting, a cup of tea in hand. I took it from her, placing it onto the counter before I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy you're home sweetheart… oh ignore an old woman's tears" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Never Grandma. I don't think I have cried all mine away yet, so yours are in good company."

I enjoyed tea with Grandma, sitting in the living room, although my focus was outside.

"What is it Princess" Christian asked, wading through the dogs who surrounded the couch.

"I want to be out there, sit with Hugo for a little while. It's raining though. I think I have spent so much time inside, being out in the garden appeals to me more."

"Before this, you were always outside."

"I know" I told him as I watched the raindrops, make their way down the windows. "I have to make sure I don't get sick though, or I will be back there again" I could see his dislike of my comment, it was written all over his face. "Come here."

He finally reached me, taking a seat by my side as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I found Matteo kissing Chiara this morning" I told him, expecting to see surprise, which was not there.

"Chiara has been a surprise in everything that has happened. She has been Matteo's crutch if you can call her that, his shoulder to cry on."

"I think she's more to him than that."

"I know, I think with his brothers all having their someone to hold their hand through this, he felt lonely. At the beginning, I think she filled that void as the one person he had to himself to talk to"

"He told you this" I asked, wanting to cry for my boy.

"Yes, Chiara spoke to him a lot while you were in the ICU and she had the excuse to see him, checking on how you were doing when you were moved to high dependency. They were growing closer and I don't think either of them were willing to stop whatever was happening between them."

"I don't want them to stop" I told him.

"Neither do I Ana, they all deserve to be happy. I will tell you this though, Lucy has spoken to her friends a lot about what happened and you being in hospital. One of those friends being Kian."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice that she was talking to boys and growing up, but it just made me laugh.

"I love that sound Ana. For the rest of our lives, I want to hear you laugh every day."

"I will try" I smiled, cuddling in closer to my husband.

….

"Are you going to tell us" I heard Lucy say as I opened my eyes.

I had obviously fallen asleep on Christian, who was in no rush to move.

"Sorry, I think I drooled on your t shirt."

"It's fine Ana, I can live with drool."

"Hey Mum" Luca said as he joined us in the living room with Oriella.

"Hi, I'm sorry I missed your scan."

"It's ok, we're glad you're back home again" Oriella told me.

"How are you, how are my grand babies."

"They're fine, growing very well, although one is slightly bigger than the other."

"You always get that, one has to try and eat all the food. It will be no different, when they're born" I laughed.

Luca passed scan photos of the babies over to Christian and me, making me smile at what I saw.

"They're getting big."

"They are that. I feel like my stomach has grown over night."

"Fortunately, or unfortunately for you, they will only grow bigger. Did you get to see what they are" I asked them.

"Yes, we have something for you. We thought we would copy your reveal when you were expecting Lucy" Luca told me.

He handed me a little bag as Christian and I peered inside.

I laughed, pulling the two tiny pairs of pink socks out.

Lucy, seeing the colour scared the shit out of us, as she screamed so loud in excitement.

"Are you trying to put me back in hospital Lucy, god they heard you on the other side of the water" I told her, laughing.

"Mum, we're having more girls in the house."

"I gathered that" I laughed, turning back to the happy parents to be again. "I'm so happy for you two, we need to get shopping."

"Um, Mum we wanted to talk to you about shopping, well everything in general" Luca said. "We were thinking of postponing the wedding. We don't know how you are going to be with flying and we won't get married without you there."

"Please don't, I want you to have your wedding on Christmas Eve like you wanted. I will be there if I have to crawl to the airport. If Eamon says I can't fly, I'm sure I can get a ship that will get me there in time. We have enough shipments coming and going between Sicily and here. Don't change it please."

"Ok. We can't get married without you Mum."

"You won't be."

I spent the rest of the day with Christian glued to my hip. He was never far away, and I didn't want him to be. Like our children needing their partner with them, I needed Christian close to me.

When night came, he carried me up to bed and held me until I had fallen asleep. His arms were still wrapped around me come morning.

….

"Don't go far" Christian told me, when we had finished breakfast.

"I will only go as far as the fence" I told him, as he headed to his office.

"Princess" he groaned, turning to face me.

"I would like to enjoy my tea with Hugo this morning. The rain stopped last night, and I will wrap up, but I just want to sit out there and enjoy the peace, the breeze on my face."

Christian helped me from my chair, pulling me close to him.

"I will take you, I can speak to Lorenzo later."

"No, you go, do what you need to do."

"Ana, letting you out of my sight at the moment is hard."

"I know" I told him, kissing his lips. "I need you close too Christian. I will only be outside."

"Ok, no paddling and no jumping off the jetty."

"I wish" I giggled. "I will get back to the point when I can do that."

"And I will be watching, cheering in fact."

"I'll take you out in the garden" my Dad said, joining us in the kitchen.

"Ok, but no running down there."

"No running anywhere" I told Christian, seeing his smile before he left to make his call.

Dad and I made our way slowly down the path and to my bench. I patted the statue of Hugo on the way, before taking a seat.

"Where's Isabella, I haven't seen her this morning."

"She has a bit of a cold. She's worried about being near you in case you get sick."

"I don't think I have a chance of getting sick out here."

I had a thick sweater on, over that my coat and then Christian's thick winter coat. I felt like a butterfly trying to escape a cocoon but at least I was warm.

"I have spent a little time out here myself, since this all happened" Dad told me, joining me on the bench.

"It's a good place to think" I sighed, taking my Dads hand into mine. "I'm home Dad."

"I know sweetheart….it was too close."

"I know, I can feel it every time I move. I have to push past it otherwise, I will never leave the house again."

"I don't think you will be back at work for a while Ana."

"I know, being confined to a bed gave me a lot of time to think. I need to speak to Christian, but I'm going to take a break for a while. I want to be here to help with the wedding, more so when the twins arrive. Oriella and I had many conversations in the hospital. I want to be here to support them when they need me in those first few weeks and months."

"You have to let us support you too."

"You do Dad, you all have. I want my life back, but my life is here, more than out there. What..." I asked seeing him smile.

"You have always been focused, ever since I found you. Ever since you were born I would bet. You do what you want to do Ana, however long it takes to do it and we will be by your side."

"I know Dad. We have a lot to do in the upcoming months. Firstly, getting Lucy back in full time school."

"I know. I don't know who that is going to be harder on though, Lucy or Christian. Lucy wants to be close to you and just like he is with you, Christian doesn't like her out of his sight."

I looked to the house, knowing what my Dad said was the truth. Christian liked me in sight, just like he was at the moment. He may be on his phone, but he was at the door, checking that I was still here and no doubt ok.

"It's going to take time Dad, for all of us."

….

"Oriella dear, do you have a minute" Grandma called to her, shooing my son from the room as Oriella came to take a seat.

"Is everything ok Beatrice" she asked.

"It is now the family is back together again" she smiled, squeezing my hand. "I wanted to discuss one detail of the wedding or more importantly, what you will wear."

"Ok."

I knew Oriella was anxious to get her wedding dress, especially one that fit. Sofia and Isabella have been out and found someone who will make it for her. It was the veil that Grandma was talking about now.

"You have seen Ana and Christian's wedding photos, so you know what she wore."

"Yes, her Mother's dress and your family veil."

"She did, and she looked beautiful. The veil has been in my family for many years and will do so for many years to come. Each Mancini bride has worn it, so I'm offering it to you. You may not have the same surname as any other in this house at the moment but that does not matter. You're family, a daughter to Ana and Christian, which makes you a granddaughter to us."

"I would love to wear it" Oriella said quietly, brushing a tear away.

She hugged my grandmother, or she tried to with her expanding stomach.

"I still have a dress to find" she smiled. "One that would look perfect with the veil.

"I know. Sofia and Isabella have sorted that out. They found a dress designer who will work with you on what you want, maybe they can sort Lucy out as well."

"We will have to make sure the boys are out of the way when they come" Lucy told us.

"We will. Maybe she has some idea for mother of the bride and groom, Grandma's too."

"I'd like that. I don't think I would feel safe visiting the mall at the moment" Oriella told us.

"I know Oriella, me too. How's Luca" I asked her.

"He's...he's dealing with everything as best as he can. He has been quiet, his thoughts going wild. He knows I'm here when he needs to speak to someone, but I don't push him to talk about it. We've all gone through so many different emotions over the past month. Add to that, the babies and he's panicking on how to protect them."

"They will be protected Oriella, you too. What happened, no one could've predicted. We don't know what is around the corner but if we live in fear, they win. We're a strong family and we stick together."

...

Our strong family were all in attendance at dinner that evening, the boys teasing Matteo about his girlfriend. He took it all in his stride, like I expected him to do. He was happy, incredibly so and letting me know that he had asked Chiara to Sunday dinner, sealed the deal for me. I would not be cooking it as standing at the stove for hours is not something I can do at the moment, but I will help out as much as I can. I will get back to the way I was before though, I'm determined to.

My sons all have their someone now and I know someday, Lucy will be the same. Our family is growing, and I will move heaven and earth to make sure I'm here to witness it.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	32. Chapter 32

CPOV.

I watched the dogs chase the ball around the garden that Ana threw to them, her beautiful laughter piercing the silence. I had to pinch myself that she was still here sometimes, pushing thoughts from my mind to what would've happened if she was not. My wife is the strongest person I know, and she proves it every day.

The house is so quiet now, just Ana and I here. Lucy is back at school, although at first, I was reluctant to let her go. My Dad and I had taken her in, speaking to the head while we were there. She had security, more than she ever had before, but they were needed to keep my daughter safe.

She was happy to be back, happy to be amongst friends again and even though I hate to admit it, happy to be near Kian.

That boy, I have to admit is a fine young man. Shit I sound like my Granddad when I speak like that. Lucy was struggling with everything that had happened, keeping the nightmares she was having away from everyone except him. Kian came to the gate of the house, to speak to me. I thought he was going to ask for permission to date her, or even for her hand, so I was armed but what he did come for, broke my heart.

He felt like he was betraying her trust by speaking to us, but he was worried about her. Lucy was happy, bouncing around like she always is, or so we thought.

She had fears that she had only shared with him. Lucy was upset that he had spoken to us, but it did help her talk while he was there.

She didn't reveal anything that wasn't common knowledge to him, but she did reveal her fears for our safety, her mother especially. That was a long emotional conversation that needed to happen, even when Kian had left us. To say that Lucy has changed again since our talk is an understatement. She said she felt lighter, her laughter filling the house once more. Lucy didn't want to worry her Mum, but Ana told her that although it still hurt to move, to share her worries, is what we're there for.

"Are you leaving me, to go to the club" Ana called out, gesturing for me to leave my place by the door, to join her on her bench.

"No, you're stuck with me for eternity and you wear the ring to prove it" I said, walking over to her.

"I do that" she smiled, kissing her ring. "It's Wednesday, what's on the agenda for today. Do you want to go back to bed."

"Don't tempt me Ana. Spending the morning in bed, kissing you will only get us both hot and bothered" I told her, pulling her back against me where she carefully rested.

"I'm sorry, we can't do more."

"I'm not. We'll get to that point Ana, but I have you here and that's all that matters."

"Tell me what's on your mind then, if you don't want to go back to bed" she asked as I kissed her head.

"Work, as usual. More, tomorrow."

"Thanksgiving has crept up on us. I don't even remember Halloween."

"I know Princess. Sometimes it feels like a life time since your birthday, then other times, it feels like no time at all. Hain is coming tomorrow."

"Really" she smiled.

"Yes, I wore him down. The cheeky bastard said he would be happy for a free meal as long as I'm not the one cooking it."

"Your cooking is good, under supervision" she giggled.

"I'm getting better. Although I do worry when the dogs see me in the kitchen, and they run from the room."

"Don't worry, they do that when Granddad tries to cook as well. Ninety-four years old and he can still burn water."

"Mafia men bring the money in, mafia women spend it and turn it into gold, namely the delicious food on the table."

"Well this mafia woman is depending on my mafia man to bring home the bacon, so to speak as I'm unemployed."

"You're not unemployed, you're on a break. Can I tell you for the hundredth time, how happy I am about that."

"You can" she smiled to me, as I kissed her lips.

"Would you two like something to drink" Beatrice called from the door.

"I didn't know you were back. I will help you unpack" Ana called to her.

"Stay where you are, now drink."

"Tea please Grandma."

"Only water for me please" I added, holding my wife closer. "I thought they would've been back before now."

"Granddad was with them. He's worse than the kids for putting crap in the shopping cart. Not as bad as you yet, but he's not far off."

"My crap is essential to build up my sugar allowance."

"You're supposed to decrease it, not increase it" she laughed. "The amount of sugar you eat, I'm surprised your teeth don't itch."

"Here you go, you two."

"Hi Granddad, thank you" Ana said, taking the cup of tea from Antonio, as I took my glass of water from him. "Did you get everything for thanksgiving dinner."

"Yes, we got everything on the list, including the meds I doubt you will take" he said, looking to Ana.

"I'm fine Granddad. If I have a bad day and my body hurts then I will take something for it, but I don't want to be popping pills when I don't need them."

"I finally agree with that statement, that doctors are the worst patients" he said, laughing at Ana.

"Men are the worst patients, they moan more than women. Women just get on with it."

"I can't disagree there, not with you" he laughed.

"I forgot to ask, how did the fittings for your tux's go" Ana asked, as to our men's day out yesterday.

"It didn't" Antonio told her, taking a seat on the end of the bench when Ana moved her feet.

"What do you mean."

"Luca doesn't want us all in tux's or morning suits, he just wants us to wear a normal suit."

"Define normal" Ana asked, as she sat up, looking to me.

"We will still all be in Armani, but you know our son. Getting him in a suit in the first place is like pulling teeth. The suit he chose is midnight blue and he is wearing a tie that Oriella has picked out for him. We will all be in the same coloured suit. The simple the better as far as Luca's concerned."

"That's fine. I was thinking you were going to say he was going to wear a suit jacket and cut off trousers that resemble shorts. That's more Luca's style" Ana laughed.

"Don't mention that to him as he will probably wear it" Antonio told her.

As we finished our drinks, Ana left us to go and see the other women in the kitchen. We had a large family to cater for tomorrow and there is no way my wife will not want to be involved. My parents offered to have it at their home, but it is our year to host it and Ana will not have it any other way.

"She will be fine" Antonio told me as we watched Ana slowly make her way up the path, with cane in hand. "We have a lot to be thankful for tomorrow."

"I know. My amazing wife and daughter are just two of them."

We eventually made our own way back to the house, calling the whining dogs to follow us. They had been at the fence, looking longingly to the water beyond. Those four boys bringing cold water into the house, my wife would have a fit.

...

Dinner, although quieter than it would be tomorrow, still had enough loud mouths to keep the level raised.

"So, Son. Have you decided on your bachelor party yet" I teased him, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, I don't want one" Luca said.

Matteo and Theo both complained.

"What! I have never been a bachelor unless you count kindergarten. I don't need a last party to get drunk and be shown what I will miss by getting married. I won't miss anything, as I have always had everything I need."

"You're so whipped" Matteo teased him.

"You can't say anything. One word, Chiara" Luca shot back.

Matteo smiled, shrugging his shoulders, knowing Luca had him there.

"Speaking of Chiara. Is she coming for dinner tomorrow, Ava too" Ana asked.

"Ava is coming later on; her Mum is insisting that she goes there. She even told me that I was expected."

"What, no" Ana protested.

"I told her, I was expected at my own parents table and that is where I will be. Her mother is..."

"A bitch, yes I know" Ana said, making us all laugh.

I had to agree on that. Ava's father is great. Being in the business, he expects and shows respect. His wife is a pampered princess, only seen on his arm. Nothing like their daughter who went against the family mould and wanted to work. My wife may have been injured but she's still the Queen around other wives and I expect her to be treated as such.

"Matteo, what about Chiara" Ana asked him.

"She will be here for dinner" he told his mother, smiling.

"Good, good" Ana clapped, happily. "Theo, do you want us to save some food for Ava."

"Please Mum, her Mum can't cook. Who knows what they will be eating or who will be making it."

"Isn't McDonald's open tomorrow" Luca teased.

"I bet it would taste better if it was."

…..

Waking the next morning, the bed beside me was empty. I hated waking alone, especially with what happened, but I could hear Ana's laughter echo through the house, so I knew she was fine.

I took a piss before making my way down to the kitchen, where Ana was shooing Milo and Sprout away.

"They're trying to get the turkey" she laughed, as she pushed it further back onto the counter, away from the paws and drooling mouths.

"They're playing with you" I told her, kissing her lips.

"I know. They never put their feet up like this. Apart from poking them with my cane, they are too heavy for me to push off. Maybe they're hoping I will push it too far and it will end up on the floor on the other side where Gizmo and Rocco are waiting."

"Did you pick this up" I asked, lifting the tray that the turkey was in and bringing it closer to us and away from canine mouths.

"What would you do if I did."

"Put you over my knee and spank your bottom."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think my back could take it. Something for the future though" she laughed, making me groan. "Mac put the turkey in the tray for me. I'm just trying to stuff it and could do without the additional help."

"I will take them out, wear them out hopefully."

"No water" she told me.

"I know, I'm not spending thanksgiving morning drying the dogs. Do you want me to take the girls out as well?"

"They're fine, they are staying out of the way of these four."

I kissed my wife, taking the boys outside, grabbing my coat on the way. The weather had turned a lot colder as the year end approached but I know the weather in Sicily will be much worse.

We walked around the perimeter, passing guards who were doing their morning patrol on the way. We made our way towards the gates, a place these dogs had spent a lot of time while Ana was away. A bark had me turning to Milo, who was looking back the way we had come.

"Soon boy" I told him, knowing he wanted to be back with Ana, but the purpose of this walk was to get them out of the way.

Reaching the gate, I told them all to sit as they started to open. I could feel my gun in the back of my trousers, but it was not needed as Kate drove through.

"Has she kicked you out" she laughed.

"No, I'm getting these boys out of the way who were trying to make Ana drop the turkey."

"Those dogs get more like Hugo every day. Speaking of that pup, has any of them shown interest in Hope yet."

"Milo and Gizmo, although they don't get anywhere. If they start to bother her, she snaps at them and puts them in their place."

"See even male dogs can be trained to know that females are in charge, just like husbands" she laughed, leaving me with the dogs.

Husbands trained, not fucking likely. Ok maybe a little but who can resist my wife when she asks for something, certainly not me.

We continued our uneventful walk back to the house where thankfully the turkey was in the oven and the dogs were more interested in being back with Ana again.

"What's going on in the living room" Matteo asked me, joining me in the kitchen with Chiara.

"Hi Chiara" I greeted her, before turning to my son. "I don't know Matteo, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Hi Christian" Chiara said, as Matteo wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mum told us that it was a girl's zone. No men are allowed in until later."

"You had better listen to your mother then" I laughed, before going to find out what was going on myself.

I opened the door, ignoring the protests from some of the women. Mainly from my mother, who I hadn't realised had arrived.

"I live here. Your living room is down the street if you have a problem… Princess, are you ok."

"I'm fine" she smiled, coming slowly over to me. "Our last girls day out didn't end as it should have, so I thought we could have a small do over here."

I pulled her tightly against me, not wanting to let her go.

"It's safe here Christian. We can have our fun and keep an eye on the turkey at the same time" she smiled

"Have fun. You know where I am if you need me."

"I do, I love you Christian."

"I love you too Princess."

I made my way out of the living room and through to my office.

I had only been in there a few minutes when a knock on the door came, and my office started to fill up with my family and friends

"We have a meeting room outside, if everyone is going to pile in" I told them.

"We have all been banished, so we thought we would come and annoy your unsociable arse" Elliot told me.

"I'm only unsociable when I want to keep out of the way. Last time I looked, you all had your own homes to go to. Considering you were not due here until three, I'm sure you can find something else to do or find a game to watch."

"It's more fun to annoy the shit out of my brother" he told me, receiving the finger from me.

Considering no one was moving, I brought the bottle of bourbon out that I kept in here, and the few glasses that I had. My sons didn't like the taste, so they were happy to pass, so the older generations were able to have a glass.

We were a fucking rowdy lot when we get alcohol into us, only silencing when a knock came on my office door.

"Hain is here, but I think he's probably safer with us, than in here with a bunch of piss heads" my wife told me, trying to hide her laughter.

"Blame them Princess. I only drank to drown out their mouths."

"You're full of shit. Are you sure you don't want to escape" she asked Hain, who was stood by her side.

"I'm fine Ana, thanks" he laughed.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. You lot, anyone stinks of alcohol and you will be sitting outside with the dogs for dinner. One hour" she told us, before leaving us alone, as I poured a drink for my friend.

"How's she doing" Hain asked me, nodding in the direction of where Ana had gone.

"Very well. Back to bossing me around" I laughed.

"Dad, she was bossing you around from her hospital bed" Luca told me.

"I know" I smiled. "She is strong and determined to be back to how she was before. Yes, her back hurts, but she pushes through it."

I don't tell them how much the pain can sometimes bring her to tears. Although they probably know, the ones who live here anyway.

"Since my son does not want a bachelor party" I announced, focusing on something positive. "I would like to propose a toast. To Luca and Oriella, not forgetting my granddaughters. I hope your life is as amazing as the one your Mum and I have shared. Yes, life is crazy but if I can give you only one piece of advice, it's to stick together. You're a team, an unbreakable one and you face it head on with your best friend by your side. Without your Mum, who the hell knows where I would be."

"Probably prison" my Dad said, and I had to agree.

"To Luca and Oriella."

I lifted my glass to my son, before knocking back what would be my last drink of the day.

…

Arriving in the dining room, the girls were all seated. There were red faces all around, either through laughter or embarrassment. My mother was sat next to Oriella, whispering in her ear. Seeing Ori's face get redder and redder, the poor girl needed rescuing.

"Mum, whatever you're telling Ori, stop" I told her.

"I'm just explaining..." she smirked.

"You're just putting her blood pressure up" I told her, seeing a smile of thanks from Oriella as she leaned into my son's side.

"Well all I can say is, I don't know what you're all having" Mac told us, arriving into the dining room holding the tray that held the giant turkey."

"We're eating what is in your hands" Matteo told him.

"You can all have some, if you help your mother bring the rest of the food in so she doesn't have to carry it."

"Mac, I can lift some things" Ana shouted from the kitchen.

"Shush and do as your told."

"You have more chance of winning the lottery, than getting mum to do what you want her to do" Theo laughed, going to help his mother.

As the table filled up in front of us, my nephews helping too, my mouth watered. I had to retrieve my wife to make her sit down.

"It's your job to carve" she smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

"Don't cut yourself, I haven't brought my bag" Eamon told me.

"Don't worry old man, I'm sure we have a plaster around here if I do" I laughed, patting his shoulder. I have so much to be thankful for this year, that man is mainly one.

As we were all seated, I took my wife and daughters hands in each of mine. Beatrice like always, liked to say grace at thanksgiving and this year was no different.

"We thank you for the family that surrounds us and the food before us. We thank you for the extra strength that has been bestowed upon our family this year and for us all to be here to witness it. May you bless everyone around this table for the years to come, Amen.

We all knew this would be an emotional thanksgiving and it turned out to be so. As everyone took their turn around the table, they were all thankful that my wife was still here. Jac and Daniel were also thankful for girls being put on this planet just for them, but that's teenage boys for you.

"I'm also thankful that aunt Ana is stronger than everyone on this planet and is back to kick arse" Daniel told her, holding his glass of cola up and making Ana giggle.

"Mum, it's your turn" Luca told her.

"I'm not sure how to top Jac and Daniel's so I won't even try. I'm just thankful to be breathing, to be able to share this meal with you all. I'm thankful that I have this amazing family that surrounds me and helped me through this ordeal, every step of the way. I can never express how much each of you mean to me. I'm thankful for my parents and my grandparents" she said, raising her glass to Frankie and Isabella, Beatrice and Antonio, Eamon and Claire too. "Eamon, I'm very thankful that you came into my life. There is no doubt I would not be here if you hadn't. I know without a doubt, I would've never reached my eleventh birthday had you not fought for me and I wouldn't be sat here now, if you hadn't done it again. To Eamon" she smiled, brushing her tears away, before taking a sip of wine. "To my sisters, I'm thankful for the love and the bond we have always shared. I know you fought to keep me with you on that day. You kept me safe until you could deliver me to Eamon….To my children" Ana continued. "I'm thankful for your strength, the closeness you all have to each other and even though you like to wind each other up, I'm thankful for the comfort you show one another. Christian, you are my rock, my best friend. I thank whoever brought you into my life everyday and know we're never to be parted."

I pulled Ana to my side, kissing her forehead.

"Forever Princess" I told her, receiving a little nod.

"Now, I'm going to finish before I dilute my wine with tears. Just know that, I'm thankful for you all."

My own thanksgiving was the last and was short but sweet. I was thankful for my wife, my family and the love they all share and bring. If truth be told, I was trying not to get emotional after seeing my wife share her thanks, so I wanted everyone to quickly focus on the meal.

When the turkey was cut, and my wife received the first slice, everyone dug in.

Talk turned from thanks, to the upcoming wedding. We leave here the middle of December, only a few weeks from now. My speech was written, proofread by Ana, Oriella's dress is nearly finished or so I'm told. Like all the boys I know nothing about it. The only thing I do know is that Oriella will be wearing the Mancini veil.

We have a lot of things to celebrate coming up, a lot to look forward to. My son's wedding, my grand children's birth. Who knows what the future brings, I don't. All I do know is, I will have my Princess with me through it, standing by my side.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **We are back to Sicily next chapter for the wedding.**

 **There are only a few chapters left in this story. It's going to be sad to say goodbye. I have written about this family for so long, they feel like family.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	33. Chapter 33

APOV

I watched Matteo pace the bottom of the plane steps, waiting for a car to come. Although many cars had passed the entrance to the road that led to the airfield, none had come our way.

Matteo had told Chiara, he had no choice he felt. She had to know what she was getting into before things went too far for them.

Matteo had only told her a little about the family, about some of the rumours that were true. He didn't go into any real detail, none of the boys had. Ava knew more, because of her family but even she was kept far away from the main business. More information would only come after marriage.

I could hear him mumbling that she wasn't coming, and my heart broke for him.

"Ana come and sit down" Christian told me, but I couldn't. "Princess what are you doing."

I had taken a step down, wanting to go to him when I saw the pain in his eyes. It had taken me forever to get up here, but I would go down on my bum if I had to.

"Ana, please stop."

"She has to come Christian" I told him, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me to the top again.

"We all want that Ana, but this life is not for everyone. Matteo did the right thing by telling her. It's up to Chiara to choose now, if being with our son is worth the risk."

We all turned, hearing a car approach the gate, which was quickly waved through. I think my heart jumped in my chest when it stopped by our cars and Chiara got out.

"You came" Matteo told her.

"I had to."

"But your car, you're not coming with us" he said, as they walked closer to each other.

"I am, I want to. I don't know what I will do with this, but I didn't know how else to get here."

As Christian and I turned to go back into the plane, Matteo pulled Chiara into his arms.

"Mum no tears" Lucy complained as we took our seats.

"Shush you, I'm a mother so it's allowed."

We waited a few minutes until Matteo and Chiara entered the cabin. I don't think I have ever seen my son so happy or relieved before, than I have in this moment. It's been over three months since my birthday and I know that they have been together over two. He loves our family and the life and business that we do but I know having this secret that he has kept from her, has been hanging over his head like a noose. He spoke to her yesterday, giving her a chance to walk away but I'm happy that she has made the right choice.

I know Christian will keep an eye on her, it's just the way he is with newcomers that enter the family. If she ever does something to upset my son though, it will be me she has to deal with, not him. Chiara's a sweet girl though, maybe too quiet for this family. She will adapt though, we all do.

As the doors were closed and the plane finally left the ground, all eyes turned to me.

"I'm beginning to feel like I'm in a zoo. Stop it the lot of you."

"Even me" Christian whispered.

"No, you're allowed to look after me and do your thorough checks. You would make an amazing doctor."

I could hear some laughs at my comment but the more pronounced were the groans from our children.

"If anything hurts, I will lie down. I have two doctors, beside myself on this plane and two nurses. I will be fine" I told everyone.

"You tell them girl" Giulia called from the back where she was sat with Dante, already a glass of wine in hand.

"This is going to be a mad couple of weeks" Christian told me.

"Just be thankful that the only people who are staying with us are our children and their partners. We could've had an even fuller house if my Dad and Isabella hadn't offered them a place."

"Thank god for small mercies" he laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I had slept for a little while before walking the entire length of the plane with my cane in hand. I wasn't in pain so to speak, it was more like my body ached. It was a good way to speak to everyone and hear about what is going on in their lives.

Autumn was crawling all over the dog's but they didn't mind. They continued to sleep for the most part.

"She's into everything now" Max told me. "I can't keep up with her."

"Try keeping up with two at the same time, especially when they go off in opposite directions" I said, laughing as I picked Autumn up, when she clung to my leg.

Sitting with Valentina and Garret, I looked at the pictures from their honeymoon that they had brought.

I know Luca is taking Oriella to Venice for a few days on the 26th, before having a longer honeymoon when we're back home again. I think he's worried that the twins will come early and be born far away from home. From the latest scan though, they're happy and healthy where they are.

"I have never been to Italy before. I have never really been out of the States" Chiara told us as the landing lights came on.

"You will love it Chiara. My first trip out of the States was to Sicily too" I told her.

We had a smooth landing which was a relief, considering all the snow that was around. Rosie was sleeping in my Grandma's lap as the other dogs lay on the floor. Sprout who was getting better at travelling was only sick once, but that is progress as far as I'm concerned.

When we stopped, everyone started to collect their things. The dogs were out of the door, the second they were opened, barking as they made their way down the stairs. I thought Rosie might need a little help, but she was running after the others.

"I think my men would be shocked if a plane containing our family landed here and there were no dogs" Mac laughed.

"They're family, they should be expected" Christian told him as we slowly made our way down the steps.

No one rushed me, which is good for them otherwise they would've gotten a cane up their arse. I reached the floor under my own steam, which I was proud of.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in and you know you can't lie to me for shit Princess."

"When have I ever lied to you, so you could test me" I asked, turning to my husband.

"Ok, you have me there. Are you in pain."

"No, I'm not" I told him, and he knew it was the truth. "I do ache but I'm not in pain. One of your massages should help."

"Consider it done" he told me, kissing my lips before he helped me into a waiting car.

I loved the journey from the airfield to our home, memories coming to me as we pass places that we had not only spent time in but had a lot of fun in over the years. It's cold here now, more snow forecasted but it will not disrupt Luca and Oriella's day. We will see to that, even if we have to get out the shovels ourselves.

Passing through the little town of Caccamo, I had a sense of being home. Mum was here and despite the weather, I wanted to spend some time with her.

Lifting my locket, that had been hidden beneath my sweater, I kissed the worn surface.

I felt Christian's lips on my forehead as I lay with my head against his arm.

"Come with me" I asked him, feeling his nod.

As the cars split off, we waved to my Grandparents, Grace and Carrick as well as Claire and Eamon who were staying with them. My sisters and their families were staying with Mac and Sofia, so they were the next to leave our convoy of cars. As we pulled into our driveway, I waved to my Dad as they continued on. We wouldn't be apart for too long but I'm glad they can all get back to a bit of normality by being home again.

"They're all staying here when we leave aren't they" Lucy asked.

"They are sweetheart. They have their lives here as we have ours in Seattle."

"Would you ever let me come on my own" she asked as Christian whipped his head around to her. "God Dad, I'm talking about coming to stay with Granddad, not backpacking around Italy on my own."

"You know how I am with your security Lucy. Especially with what happened."

"I know Dad. I know you have work in Seattle, you both do, and I know for us to come here, a lot of planning needs to be done back home. It would be nice to come more than twice a year though, maybe spend a bit of the summer here. I know a lot of the time you can't get away, but maybe I can."

"We will talk about it Lucy" I told her.

"Yes, when your thirty" Christian teased, getting a dig in his side from our daughter.

The dogs ran free as soon as they were let out of the cars. The boys have been here many times before, but the girls were a bit hesitant to stray too far from us.

Stepping into the house, it was clean and airy. My Granddad always has one of his staff clean here before we come but having my Grandparents with us for so long, they would've had their house to clean too. A Christmas tree was all set up in the corner, which I knew in a few days, would be surrounded by Gifts.

"Fridge is full so we're all right for a few days" Luca declared.

"You and your stomach" I told him as he moved away from the fridge, so I could see what was there. Having no Isabella, Sofia or Grandma here, I was back on cooking duty again.

"Few days. We have enough food for weeks, if you all ate like a normal family."

"We're not normal" Christian told me, pulling a beer from the fridge.

"I knew that the minute I met Grace. I'm afraid you're all on cooking duty tonight unless you order something. I'm sitting down."

"Ana" Christian questioned, as to if I was ok.

"I'm fine, just stiff remember."

"I'll order Pizza" Theo told us, and pizza was fine by me.

Within thirty minutes, pizza boxes were arriving at my door and just as quickly, the pizza inside started to disappear.

"It seems funny eating Pizza in Italy. It's nice, like I'm having real pizza instead of what we have at home" Chiara said smiling.

"The boys eat a lot of it" Lucy told her, "As for Italy, the food here is amazing."

"Are you alright" I asked Chiara.

She had been quieter than I was used to, barely interacting with the conversation.

Leaving Seattle yesterday, I don't know who had slept on the plane, but I suppose most had. With it being afternoon now, maybe she's just tired.

"Yes, I'm fine Ana. Matteo said..."

"What did he tell you."

"He was talking about Christian, about the people who hurt you."

I nodded, already knowing the details from when Matteo returned home upset.

"The main thing you should know about the Grey's, the Mancini's and the Lambert's is that we're a family, a very close one. Above all else, no matter what happens outside of our home, that is what we are. My husband goes to work, just as I did. He runs many legal businesses as well as having other business dealings on the side."

"I remember reading years ago, the cops trying to pin something on Christian and it blew up in their faces. People trafficking, I think it was. I couldn't associate that with the people who I met in the hospital."

"People trafficking, our family would never do that. Has Matteo ever told you about my mother."

"He said she was no longer with us, but he didn't say why" she said, quietly.

"Let me tell you about her then."

Chiara sat quietly as I told her about my start in life, my mother and how I found so much love and happiness with Christian. Talking about my childhood always brings the tears, so I was soon reaching for the tissues and I wasn't alone.

"Have you ever" she asked, and I knew what she was asking. If I had taken a life.

"I have protected my family. I'm a mother, I will do anything for my children, even if that means taking a bullet or delivering one."

Her reaction was not what I expected, as she laughed.

"You were always the quiet doctor. The one who sips her tea as we all explain our aches and pains. I can't picture you any other way."

"It's a rare occasion that I'm in that situation but it happens. If you have children one day, especially in this family, you will know how I feel about protecting them."

She nodded her head, as my boys entered the room.

"Mum is a quiet one, until you piss her off" Matteo told Chiara, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah If you see Mum in the Gym, then you will know how tough she is" Theo told her, sitting beside Ava.

"You boys are doing nothing to help me convince Chiara that I'm not some Lara Croft, shooting up the place."

They all laughed, especially when I shouted for the dogs to sort the boys out. I received a grunt which is all I was getting.

"Just remember, I can catch you all when you wind me up. Well I used to anyway."

"You still will Mum, take your time" Theo told me as Christian joined us with Rosie under his arm.

"Ana, what's wrong" he asked, seeing my red eyes.

"I'm fine Christian. I'm ready for that massage and an early night I think."

"If springs start squeaking, I'm going to stay with Granddad or Great Grandma and Granddad."

"You do remember who's staying with Great Grandma don't you. Granddad Carrick and Grandma Grace" Theo teased her, especially laughing at the look of horror on Lucy's face.

Was it only months ago that we were in Chicago. It feels like a lifetime ago sometimes.

We said goodnight to the children and made sure the dogs were settled before Christian and I went up to our room.

"Are you ready for my massage" he asked.

"Any chance I can get your hands on my body Christian, I will take" I told him, as he locked the doors behind us.

"Princess" he groaned.

Although we're together all the time and we kiss constantly, it has never gone further than that. I honestly think Christian is scared of hurting me, so I think it's time for me to take charge.

I let him remove my clothes before I lay in the middle of the bed.

"Ana, I will massage those breasts that are staring at me but turn over first."

I did what I was told and turned onto my front, getting comfortable. I felt his lips on the scar that had been left behind from my childhood before he placed a kiss to each of the new ones that were there. They do not upset me like they do my children. I'm a survivor and to me, they show me that I'm still here.

Christian's hands on my back, had me groaning loudly. His gentle touch had me moaning and giggling when he decided to rub my feet.

"Turn over Ana" he eventually told me.

I turned to face him, receiving a kiss to my lips before he kissed the scar in my side that was now there.

"I'm not hiding them" I told Christian.

"You don't need to Ana. You only tried to cover the first so as not to upset the children. We all know what happened to you Ana and we know how strong you are to still be here. Now your scars are kissed, I think these two are beckoning me for some attention too."

"Are you going to tease me" I asked, laughing when he nodded his head. "How are you not asleep yet" I asked him.

"I slept a little on the plane. I will sleep more when I know you're ok and not hurting."

"Come here" I told him, holding my arms out to him, but he shook his head.

"I have a massage to finish. If I lie down, I will not get up again until morning."

He massaged my arms and legs before moving to my stomach. He did massage my breast but only after kissing them first.

"All finished" he declared, finally lying down by my side.

"Thank you. I needed that, my back needed that now it's your turn."

I pushed on his shoulder, carefully straddling him as he lay back on the bed.

"Princess, what are you doing."

"There was one spot that wasn't massaged" I told him as his hands went to my hips.

"Ana, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Relax and enjoy" I told him before gripping his cock.

Christian was trying not to move, as my hand moved up and down him. Moving into position, I slowly sunk down on his cock.

"Fuck Ana, are you ok."

"I'm… shit this feels good" I groaned, grounding down on him.

I didn't really move, not that I could anyway. It was the connection that we both needed at this moment, being together again like this. I did gently rock over him and it was enough to bring us closer, having been so long since we were like this. Christian's eyes closed for a moment, as he absorbed the pleasure we were both feeling.

"Princess, you're bringing me closer" he groaned, opening his eyes.

"Both of us" I cried as I fell over the edge, taking him with me.

Within moments Christian had moved me onto my back as he hovered over me. He brushed the tears from my cheeks as I did his. Being able to make love again had been emotional for us both but despite my aches and pains, it was time.

"I love you Ana" he told me, sniffling.

"I love you. No more waiting."

"No, but we still need to take it easy" he said, brushing his fingers down my cheek.

"I know. Sleep now, I know you're exhausted. We have a busy few days ahead of us until the wedding."

Watching Christian sleep, like he had done with me many times over the past few months, I brushed a tear away. We were here in Caccamo, home as it has become over the years. If I'm honest with myself when I felt the first bullet hit, it was a place I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Sleep Princess" he mumbled, holding me closer to him.

I smiled. Even when he was asleep, he knew I wasn't.

….

"This brings back a lot of memories" Christian said as we stepped inside the church.

"I know. Our wedding feels like yesterday sometimes but then I look around at our children and it feels like a lifetime ago."

"The best day of my life" he told me. "Followed closely by the birth of our children."

"It will be our Grand children's birth next" I said, nodding to Oriella and Luca who were making their way towards the priest.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it, although I'm not looking forward to the grey hairs that having two extra girls in the house will bring."

"We're not that bad" I told him, receiving a look that asked if I was kidding.

I laughed, walking ahead of him as our children and the priest turned to us.

"What's funny" Luca asked me.

"Just your Dad contemplating old age" I told them, shaking hands with the priest.

"Welcome, it's so lovely to see you all back here and it's especially joyful to see you Anastasia. We have said many prayers over the past few months, and you being here now, they have been answered."

"Thank you" I told him, feeling Christian's arm wrap around my waist.

I sat down as the priest went through the service once my other sons had arrived. My job in the proceedings was to be the crying mother and we hadn't even gotten through the rehearsal and the tears were coming.

"Everyone is to have a hanky in their pocket on Saturday for Mum" Matteo said.

"Shush you" I told him, making even the priest laugh as I stuck my tongue out to my son.

When everyone was happy with the rehearsal, we went our separate ways. Lucy had gone to my Dads with the dogs, so we will see them all soon.

While the boys were going to meet Ava and Chiara, Luca and Oriella were going to Isabella's bakery to finalise the details of the cake. I had sat down with them to design the cake that they wanted but it will be Isabella who is making it for them. There is nothing more I want, than to do it but standing around for hours baking and then all the detail that we had agreed on, it will be too much for me, not to mention take too long.

Christian and I drove to my Grandparents house, parking outside their door. We were welcomed by my grandparent's housekeeper, who told us they were on the hill.

"Thank you" I told her as Christian and I turned away from the house, taking the well-worn path.

"She's here Carlotta" I heard my Grandmother say as we approached them, taking a seat by her side.

"Hi Mum, it was good to see you. It's good to be here."

I remember when I was sleeping, I could feel her nearby. I could see her, see Hugo but I think that was my mind keeping active, keeping me here. I always said that Mum sent Hugo to me, at a time when we needed each other the most. It's a nice thought to think that they are together now, protecting me like they always have.

"Hi Carlotta" Christian greeted my mother.

"I was just telling my daughter how proud I am of her own daughter" Grandma said, gripping my hand. "How happy I am that you're still here."

"I don't plan on going anywhere Grandma for a very long time."

"I'm glad. I'm going to hold you to that" she told me as she stood, kissing my cheek. "We will let you have some time with your Mum, I know you have a lot of catching up to do."

I watched my retreating Grandparents before I turned back to the headstone in front of me, leaning into Christian's side.

"You're going to be a Great Grandma Mum. Oriella and Luca are expecting two little girls. I know you will love them and guide them along the way. This Saturday they're getting married, my little boy married. He has an amazing head on his shoulders and always knew Oriella was right for him."

I talked to my Mum, telling her what had been happening since I last spoke to her. My body was starting to ache a little, but I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"How did your conversation go with Chiara. You had been crying" Christian asked me when I had been quiet for a while.

"Well, I hope. She knows a little and I told her about Mum and my childhood. She had heard that we traffic people and I think hearing about Mum and what happened to take her away from here and this family, helped push those thoughts away. She also knows I will protect this family no matter the cost."

"I don't want you in front of a bullet again Ana" he told me.

"I didn't have a choice. The alternative doesn't bear thinking about."

"I know, our daughter. Shit.. sorry Carlotta, mind my language."

I laughed looking between my mother's grave and Christian. I can guarantee my Mum was as bad as Mac at cursing like a sailor, so I don't think she would've been worried about the word shit.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze. It was cold but as I was wrapped up warm, it was not too bad.

"Are you ok Ana. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine, happy to be here."

"I'm happy to see you here Ana. I know what being close to your Mum means to you."

"I think that's why Luca wanted their wedding in Caccamo. It's not just about Christmas Eve, it's because being here we are close to his Grandma and she is included in the day. Luca has ordered some extra flowers to be blessed, just so he and Oriella can lay them here."

"There will be plenty of time for us all to come and visit while we're here" he told me, brushing a snowflake away that had landed on my nose. "Let's get you back inside before you're sneezing all the way through the wedding."

I took his hand, rising from the bench. Kissing my hand, I placed it on top of the gravestone.

"I will be back soon Mum" I told her before we made our way back to the house.

…

"Where are the dogs" Grandma asked as I sipped my tea.

"With Dad. He was looking after them all today as we didn't know how long we would be at the church."

Pulling my phone from my purse, I sent him a message letting him know where we were.

 **Thank god. Rosie is an escapologist. I will bring them round. Xx – Dad**

I laughed reading the message. None of the dogs could escape from our garden at home as it was surrounded by high walls and protected. Dad had hedges all around and although there were no holes big enough for the Neo's to get out, little Rosie was another matter entirely.

 **That's fine Dad. I've just been to see Mum and now I'm having tea with Grandma. Xx – Ana.**

 **Ok sweetheart, see you soon xx – Dad.**

"Is he having fun" Grandma asked.

"Rosie is trying to escape the garden."

"That little one causes much more trouble than the others put together. "

"I think it's because we're used to large dogs and Rosie can hide amongst them, making her mischief less noticeable until you either step in something or you stumble upon the mess."

Dad arrived with Lucy and the dogs who were soon exploring the house.

"Was she really that bad" I asked Dad as he put Rosie in my lap.

"She was exploring the bottom of the garden where it's raised and managed to get herself caught trying to get through the hedge. She was squealing but Lucy was no good. She was too busy laughing at the little backside that was protruding from the hedge."

"It was so funny Mum" Lucy laughed.

"I bet Rosie didn't think so but then again, I don't think she has any fear and will only do it again. Won't you girl" I said, getting a licked nose.

We had dinner at my Grandparents as we all came together. It was a squeeze to get around the table, especially with all my long-legged nephews here, but it was a fun noisy night.

…

I took a last look in the mirror, checking my hair and make-up. I had spent the morning going between Oriella and Luca and I don't know who was more nervous. I think I was the last to get ready but now that I was, I think I looked alright. Yes, I still had the cane, which had now been wrapped in lace, courtesy of my daughter but I would rather have it, than do without for the day.

"Mum are you ready" Luca asked, from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Come in son" I called to him.

He opened the door, coming in to stand by my side.

"You look beautiful Mum."

"You look very handsome son" I said, turning to him and straightened his tie. "My youngest boy is getting married."

"I'm so glad you're here Mum" he whispered.

"Oh Luca. It would take a hell of a lot more than a bullet, to make me miss my son's wedding."

"No more" he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I hope not. Now is everything ready."

"Yes, we were just waiting for you."

"Ok, would you like to escort your mother to the church then."

He held his arm out for me to take, leading me from my room and to the waiting car. Lucy would be going with Christian and Oriella, while my other sons and their partners were following us down. The rest of our family would already be there.

Luca was quiet as Ian drove us to the church, no doubt trying to calm his nerves. Oriella and Lucy had stayed with my Dad last night, so they would be taking the same route that I had taken on my own wedding day.

Stopping at the church, my Dad came over to the car to help me out.

"Thank you" I said, receiving a smile and a kiss to my cheek.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

I smiled, taking his arm this time as we made our way into the church. We passed family and friends, many in this community that I have known for years. All had come here to celebrate this day with us, all that knew my children and have watched them grow up.

"Mum are you ok" Theo asked, coming over to our pew where my dad and I had taken a seat.

"I'm fine, loving this cushion that just happened to be here" I laughed, moving it behind me to get more comfortable.

"That would be Dad" he told me. "You know what he's like."

"Yes, I do."

The small church was full, not really a seat to be had on this cold winters day. The snow had fallen last night, but it wasn't enough to worry any of us. As well as the flowers that had been brought in for today, we also had the large Christmas tree that stood in the corner.

With everything that has happened, I feel like Christmas has crept up on me. My gift shopping has all be done on line and my children have picked up everything that I had asked them to do. Dinner will be done by Grace, Claire and my sisters tomorrow so although I have no chance of a lie-in, at least I don't have to rush about to get dinner started.

When the priest told us to stand, I stood as the music started to play. Lucy came down the aisle first, followed by Oriella and Christian. There was no doubt she was pregnant; my Grandchildren were certainly growing and were a perfect part of this day. I smiled as they passed, earning a wink from my husband as they finally reached Luca.

The service started as Christian came to take a seat at my side. When the priest asked who gave Oriella to Luca, it was both of us who spoke.

The service was beautiful and felt like it was over in the blink of any eye. My eyes, full of tears throughout.

Seeing the smile on both of their faces as they were pronounced man and wife, brought so much joy to me. I laughed when it was Oriella who kissed Luca, when he was told he could kiss his bride.

"Typical woman, sees what she wants and takes it" Christian laughed, before I shut him up with my own kiss.

As the register was signed, we moved outside to take photos. That didn't last long as the snow started to fall once more, and I was ordered by all of my children to get into the warmth.

Luca and Oriella were leaving in the car she had arrived in, as Christian and Lucy joined me in mine.

We were all going back to my Grandparents as they had the biggest house. Unlike my reception which was held in the garden, this time all the rooms down stairs had been cleared and tables set up for our guests.

Back at the house, we moved out onto the terrace. Granddad had heaters set up, as we wanted to attempt to have some photos out here.

I watched the photographer take photos of Luca and Oriella, my favourite as he held her from behind, his hands on her bump. Despite their age, they're both proud of the lives they have created. Christian and I took many photos with them as well as watching while some were taken of all our children together. When they were all done, I was happy to escape inside the warmth.

"Tell me why you decided to get married in December" Matteo asked his twin.

"Because Christmas Eve is a special day in this family and we married here for many reasons, one being close to Grandma" Luca told him before turning to his wife. "Do you still want to go."

"Of course," she told him.

I knew they were going to take the flowers up to my Mum. Granddad had, had the path cleared and gritted so it was hopefully safe for Oriella to walk on. Luca will look after her up there and hopefully they won't stay too long if these few flakes of snow that are falling, turn into a blizzard.

"Have the tears stopped Ana" Christian asked me.

"For now. I'm sure there will be more by the end of the day" I told him.

The house had quickly filled up with our family and the few friends that had been invited. Luca and Oriella had the small wedding that they wanted, but with our large family here, it was our kind of small.

"When is the food coming out" CJ asked.

"You don't stop eating" Jac tease him.

"Ha, look who's talking."

"Oh, isn't it nice to have all the family together" Grace laughed, telling her Grandsons to sit down and shut up.

When Luca and Oriella returned, everyone clapped to welcome them. They removed their coats, handing them over to the housekeeper before taking their seats.

"It's lovely visiting Grandma but my god it's cold up there" Luca told us, holding his wife's chair out for her.

"Order, Order" Matteo called out, standing to get everyone's attention, when we were all seated.

"Who do you think you are, a fucking judge" Theo said making everyone laugh.

"Not fucking lightly. Now before we say a few words, we will hand you over to our dad, father of the bride and groom."

"Good luck" I told him as he kissed my cheek before standing.

"Please excuse my sons. They are not usually this vulgar with their language."

"Bullshit" John shouted, getting told to shush by Rhian who was bouncing Autumn in her lap.

"If you know me, you will know this will be short and sweet. I wanted to thank you Oriella for giving me the honour that I had today. At this point I should be welcoming you to the family as my son's wife, but you have always been here. You have always been a daughter to Ana and me, always been by my son's side. So today instead of welcoming you to a family that is already yours, I will welcome you as the newest Grey. To Oriella Grey" Christian said, raising his glass to her. "To Luca and Oriella, I hope your lives are filled with love, laughter and happiness. To Luca and Oriella."

I raised my own glass, as the tears fell again.

"I am unfortunately going to hand you over to my sons now, good luck everyone."

"Thanks dad" Matteo said, happily standing with Theo. "Being joint best man with my brother, we both put forward what we wanted to say today about Luca. Some things, mainly my suggestions were quashed earlier on after being reminded that our sisters were in the room and also Mum was here. She might not be able to move fast at the moment, but Mum's still armed and dangerous."

"What Matteo is saying is we're leaving the vulgar talk for when everyone has had too much to drink later on and no one gives a shit what anyone's saying."

"Here here" Matteo agreed as they clinked glasses.

"Since the age of three when Luca tried to stop the little girl in his pre-k class from kissing him by chasing her with his bogies, we knew it was love. As he watched Oriella grow into a beautiful woman, he knew he had made an earlier mistake and it was his turn to chase her."

"Luca told our parents at the age of ten that he would marry her some day and that day is today" Matteo smiled to Luca and Oriella. "I thought he was crazy when he said he had met the one, but he was right."

Watching my children interact, my tears came again. Christian passed me the handkerchief from his breast pocket which I happily took.

They teased their brother, made the room laugh. Nothing they said, I didn't already know. As they finally toasted to their brother and new sister, I think Luca had been let off lightly and he was certainly happy with that.

We had an Italian feast brought out, filling the tables before us. It had been catered on site and we had smelt it when we had arrived. Having it all here before us now, we were surrounded with the aromas of home.

"Do you have the papers" Christian whispered in my ear as I put my cutlery down.

"They're in my purse. Do you want to do it now?"

"Before the music starts and we can't hear ourselves think."

I brought the paperwork from my purse handing them to Christian. Getting Luca and Oriella's attention, he gave it to them.

"What is this" Luca asked us.

"Your wedding gift from your Dad and me. You will have to open it, if you want to find out what it is."

He opened the envelope, revealing the deeds to the house we had purchased recently.

"Oh my god, this was Mavis and Jim's house."

"Yes, and now it's yours. It's a little dated and is being cleared out while we're here. It will be a blank canvas when you arrive back, so you can choose not only what you want on the walls or the furnishings but what bathrooms and kitchen you want as well" Christian told them.

"Mum, Dad, thank you" Luca told us, kissing my cheek before he hugged us both.

"Thank you both" Oriella said.

"You're welcome. We wanted to give you a place of your own that is close if you need our help but still give you the privacy you won't get at our house. I hope you will stay with us for a while yet though, until you're settled with the babies."

"We plan on it Mum" Luca laughed, relieved that we weren't just giving them a house and expecting them to leave.

I would be happy if none of my family ever left home but they have that house waiting for them when they're ready.

By the time Luca and Oriella left that night, I was exhausted. We had all danced, although I had to sit down often. I had watched them cut the cake, only for Oriella to push a little on Luca's face. He laughed, taking some buttercream and put it on her lips before kissing it away.

I had flowers from my children as a thank you for helping them with the wedding, bringing yet more tears. It was a beautiful day and I was so happy that I had been able to be a part of it.

"No more tears Ana, you're wearing me out" Christian told me, as we made our way up to our bedroom. My poor husband has been panicking every time he sees a tear, thinking I am in pain.

"These are happy tears for our children Christian. I can guarantee there will be more when our Grandchildren arrive."

"Happy tears I can deal with. Sad ones make me want to go out and kill those who have caused them."

"You already have Christian. Just know that if ever I have shed a tear of sorrow, you have made the reason go away."

Stood in our bedroom, Christian wrapped his arms around me. With him holding me up, the cane was not needed.

"Our little boy is married and will soon be a father. Where has the time gone" he asked.

"I don't know. It's the next stage of their lives and I'm so glad I'm here to see it."

"So am I Ana, so am I."

Climbing into bed, he held me tightly as I cuddled into his chest.

"Ana."

"Mmm, Christian."

"Merry Christmas" he said, as I felt a kiss to my hair.

I looked to the clock, seeing it was just after midnight.

"Merry Christmas Christian."

…

Christmas was the usual noisy affair of gifts, shredded wrappings and squeaky toys. New Year was not much quieter. All in all, our time here was full of fun, laughter and the usual mischief from all the boys, the adults included. To me it was full of so much more than that, it was full of love and above all, family.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	34. Chapter 34

CPOV

"And Nicole said yes" Lucy giggled beside me.

My daughter had spent the whole journey to school today letting me know about the date Nicole had planned with some boy this coming weekend. All of it had gone over my head as I nodded at some parts and hummed at others.

"Thanks dad" Lucy giggled as we pulled up to her school.

"What for."

"For the thousand dollars you have just agreed to give me" she said, laughing at the look on my face.

If it got me out of hearing about teenage relationships, then she can have the entire contents of my bank account.

"Whatever you want sweetheart" I told her, shocking my daughter as I got out of the car and went to her door.

"You are funny dad" she laughed as I walked her into the office, followed closely behind by her guards.

Getting back into my car, I looked towards the building where my daughter would be for the day. I still hated her being away from me, but what choice did I have. I would not make Lucy a prisoner, any more than I would make Ana. She is guarded, they both are, more now than ever before.

Heading into the club, I made my way to my office. Even at this time of day, there were men here winding down after a long night. Personally, I would rather wind down with my wife, but I dropped her off at Oriella and Luca's house on the way to take Lucy to school. They were going over the last of the interiors and what plans they have for the babies' room. Oriella has three months left of her pregnancy and is exhausted most of the time so they're getting everything done while she is awake.

The twins had just celebrated their twentieth birthday only a week before and unlike their nineteenth which was constant parties, this was just the family. We had a family meal at Palermo before going our separate ways after. Matteo and Chiara went who the fuck knows where, but they didn't turn back up again until two days later. Luca and Oriella came back home with us. Oriella fell asleep against my son's chest while they watched a movie in the den.

Ana is getting better at walking and doesn't need the cane much any more. She is not running anywhere yet but does like to go on the treadmill at her own pace. She won't go on her own and I'm only too happy to catch her when she stops walking and slides off the end.

"Hey boss" Ros greeted me, handing me this month's figures from the club below.

"How's it going" I asked her.

"New year was sold out as you know, and we sent more than our fair share away who just turned up, hoping to pay on the door when the tickets sold out months before. We kicked a few out as well, trying to bring in the new year by getting high. Since then, it's been steady. Friday and Saturday are our busiest nights and Thursday has picked up as well since we opened a couple of hours earlier."

"That's good. Anything we can do to bring more money in."

"Like you need any more" she laughed.

"You can never have too much. The problem is, I have a wife who hates shopping, so it never gets spent. Maybe I will spend it on my grand-babies."

"You a Granddad, where the fuck has the time gone."

"God knows. Speaking of time, isn't it about time you retired." I asked her, smirking.

"And leave someone else to run this place, not likely. I will retire when you fucking do" she said, leaving my office to the sound of my laughter.

Fuck Ros has managed the club down there for so long, I'm surprised she doesn't want a gold watch for continued service and for putting up with my shitty moods.

After Ros had left, I went through the paperwork. Business was booming, not just here but Ana's bakery's, the kid's legit businesses as well. Add to that all the extra business we do, and we are doing better than we ever had before.

I heard talking outside of my office as Matteo entered with Max.

"Hi dad, how's mum doing."

"Pottering around. She's with Luca and Oriella. How's Chiara, has she been asking any more questions."

"No, don't worry dad."

"I'm not. I just know how nerve wrecking it is to bring someone into this family."

"Mum's born into it" he told me.

"She is, but she didn't know it at the time. I had all the worries that I know you have had."

"Chiara is amazing. She has been so calm with the little I have told her. I know mum spoke to her in Italy. I actually think Chiara is in awe of her."

"We're all in awe of Ana" Max told us.

"We are that. How's business going" I asked him.

"Busy. There are a lot of criminals in this city that are in desperate need of help and a lot of cops who want them putting away."

"Any criminals I know of" I asked Max.

"None that you would want me to take on and save. I do have a good reputation for putting the petty crook away."

"Yes, put anyone that could set up against us in the slammer before they can even start" Matteo said.

"It's either that or in the morgue."

"Dad, anyone we kill doesn't get to the morgue. Well apart from him."

"I know."

I'm the first to admit that I take pleasure in getting rid of anyone who tries to step on our toes. Only one, the man who I would've taken apart piece by piece got the easy way out. The man who shot my Princess.

"Dad it's done, he's gone and putting a few more bullets in him wouldn't have changed his outcome" Matteo told me.

"I know. I wouldn't have gone the bullet route though" I told him, seeing him cringe as he knew I would've took pleasure in taking him apart, piece by piece.

"Ok, I will tell him…No, I won't have to bribe him… I will see you later."

We all looked at Theo when he entered my office, wondering who the fuck he was talking to and who my son wasn't going to bribe.

"Speak" I told him.

"Ok don't shoot the messenger though. Lucy called me because she couldn't speak to mum."

"Hold the fuck up" I told him, pulling my phone from my pocket. "Why couldn't she get hold of your mum."

"Because Mum was in the bathroom. She's not going to answer the phone while she's having a piss, you know that better than anyone."

"Ok, I'm calm and I'm not going to shoot you, so what's up with my baby girl."

He mumbled something before I told him to speak the fuck up.

"Lucy has a date on Friday night. Kian asked her out."

"WHAT, NO FUCKING WAY" I told him, calling my daughter.

It continued to ring out before my phone was snatched from my hand.

"Give it fucking back" I told Theo who ended the call.

"I didn't realise we had gone back to kindergarten" Jason said from the doorway, where he was stood with John, watching me try to get my phone back.

"Dad, this is Lucy. She is sixteen and the boy is Kian. The same one who came to tell you she was struggling. The same one who's helped her with her nightmares. If you can find one thing that is wrong with him, then I will give you the phone back."

"Who the fuck is the parent here" I said, snatching it back from him.

"One thing dad."

"I should beat your arse for what you just did."

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed. "When have you ever raised a hand to us."

"Never" I told him and that was the truth with all of my children. Besides Ana would kick my arse.

My phone beeped then with a text from Ana.

 **Breathe Sweetheart Breathe xxx- Ana**

 **I don't know what you mean xxx – Christian**

 **I call bullshit. Plus, Matteo has just sent me a video of you trying to wrestle your phone from Theo xxx – Ana**

I turned to Matteo, looking directly in his eyes, before he turned away whistling.

"Traitor" I mumbled, going back to text my wife as everyone burst out laughing.

Leaving them in my office, I made my way to the bar.

"Beer" I said to Carlton, who quickly handed one to me.

Is my face that scary today as everyone quickly left, needing to be someplace else, fast. As I told Carlton to quieten the music, I called my wife.

"Ana, what's going on."

"Our daughter has been asked out on her first date and she said yes. You can't deny that you didn't see it coming."

"No, but I had hoped."

"Would you rather it be someone who you know or some random guy who decides it's Lucy's turn to be asked out this week."

"I would kill him" I told her.

"You would have to get in line behind me. I have a cane and I'm not afraid to use it."

I chuckled to myself thinking how far Ana had come.

"I thought you were walking without it from now on."

"I am, doesn't mean I can't hit someone with it. Now Kian."

"What about him" I asked.

"He's a good kid Christian. He's respectful to us both and despite anything that may happen in the future, a good friend to Lucy."

"I know Ana. It's hard to think of her as anything but my baby girl, my little Princess."

"She will always be that Christian. Even when she goes off to college, marries or has children she will always be your little girl. Lucy is a daddy's girl through and through."

"I know another one who's like that."

"I don't deny it" she said. "I have been a daddy's girl from the first moment he held me in your parents living room, all those years ago. I grew older, married you and had your children but I'm still a daddy's girl, nothing will change that."

"I'm overreaching" I said.

"No, you're being a dad. A fantastic one at that."

"Where and when is this date then" I asked her.

"I'm not sure at the moment as I only spoke to Lucy for a few minutes before you called. She mentioned movies and something to eat but no real details. Kian knows how you are with Lucy and he knows what nearly happened to her. He won't take her anywhere without you knowing first."

"It's hard."

"I know, she's growing up."

"I didn't mean that, although watching her get more and more beautiful everyday, makes me more and more protective. I meant, it's hard that I can't find anything to dislike about Kian."

"I know."

I spoke to Ana for a few minutes more as I calmed down about my daughters upcoming date. I was just coming to terms with Lucy being sixteen and now this.

"Did mum talk you down from the ledge" Theo asked, getting up from my chair.

"Piss off you and stay out of my chair. It's not yours yet."

"I hope the fuck not as I like my work now. That job is staying yours until I'm at least thirty."

"You thirty would make me nearly sixty. Fuck that I will be on a beach by then, sunning myself with your mother while you run around back here."

"When then" he asked, and I could hear a nervous tinge to his voice.

"When you're ready and not a moment before" I told him, earning a smile

I know Theo is nervous about stepping up and being Boss. I would never force him to do the job, having them in the business is enough for me. When I decide to retire, or my wife says enough is enough, then I will speak to him but I'm in no rush.

"So, Friday. What time do you need us to be at the house" Matteo asked me.

"Why would you need to be there."

"To intimidate the boyfriend."

"Hold the fuck up, it's one date. No one said anything about boyfriend and not a few moments ago you were all saying what a great kid Kian was and I didn't need to worry. If I don't need to worry, then why do you all need to be there."

I could see I had them there. I know they would want to be the big scary brothers and try and intimidate my daughters date. Kian has been at our home when they were all there and he wasn't scared one bit.

I tried to do some work, kicking everyone out of my office. Jason stayed, informing me of an argument between two of the drugs suppliers that we deal with.

"It they think we only deal with one supplier, they have obviously been snorting what they sell."

"I think they have, especially Jonah. The last delivery he sent, went back."

"When" I asked him.

"The day of the twin's birthday. I think he was sending them a gift or something, but Nick tested it and sent it back with a message."

"How many teeth" I asked, smiling.

"Two."

"And they say I have a temper" I laughed.

"You do. Nick takes his job as quality controller seriously."

"Quality controller, who invented this shit."

"I think he did."

"Tell him to keep up the good work then" I told Jason, looking at my watch. "I'm off, I'm going to pick Lucy up from school."

"You going to intimidate the boyfriend" he asked me.

"No, and he's not her boyfriend."

"Yet."

I ignored his comment and made my way out of the club, heading for my car. It didn't take long to get to the school, as I had left early today, really early so I would be here not only when Lucy came out, but Kian as well. Parking up, I acknowledged Eric who was in his car, keeping an eye on who arrived at the school.

As the doors opened, I kept an eye out for my daughter. Lucy knows it's me picking her up today but with the revelation from earlier, I didn't know if she would be alone.

As Lucy finally came into view, she was with Gabriella and Nicole but no Kian.

"Hey dad, can we drop the girls off at Nicole's before going home" she asked me.

"Sure, get in" I told them, as all three giggling girls got into the back.

As I drove them over to Nicole's house, instead of ignoring the conversation like this morning, I paid attention to every word that was said. Boys were the main topic of conversation, but no one was named.

"Thanks for the ride Mr Grey" Nicole said as she and Gabriella got out of the car, while Lucy joined me in the front.

"You're welcome, we will wait here until you get in" I told them, as we watched them make their way into the house before they turned and waved.

"Dad, it's daytime" Lucy said, when I pulled away.

"I had realised that, as it's still light out."

"No, I mean that you don't usually wait until they're inside. You usually just drive off unless it's dark."

"I'm being responsible, normal. I'm a parent and they are your friends. I'm just making sure they get inside safely. You never know who is lurking around."

"Responsible, since when. Normal, never. Overprotective always, but something else's different. Out with it dad."

I looked over to Lucy as we stopped at the light, wondering who I was in the car with, my wife or daughter.

"Out with what."

"Oh my god, I know you know about my date with Kian on Friday. I would rather you go crazy than be the normal parent, it's weird."

I laughed, continuing to drive us home.

"Weird."

"Yes weird. I was expecting you to be polishing your gun, flexing your muscles all to intimidate him."

"No, not me. Where is the boy by the way?"

"Football practice, stop changing the subject."

"What do you want me to say Lucy. That I'm ecstatic that a boy has asked you out, that you're growing up. As your mother pointed out, it's Kian. Any other boy and I would be scouring the school for him. I actually like Kian so I'm going to be the calm normal parent about it."

"Ok, what's the punchline."

"I give up" I laughed. "If I go mad, I'm told to calm down and if I'm calm, I'm told I'm weird. Teenager girls are weird" I said parking outside of our house.

Getting out of the car quickly, I made my way into the house as Lucy ran after me. She was laughing before jumping onto my back as we walked into the kitchen where we found my wife at the stove.

"Mum, dad's being weird" Lucy told her.

"Our daughters being a teenager."

"You're both fine then I see" Ana laughed, stirring the spaghetti sauce that I could smell from the pot.

"Yes, we're fine. How's Oriella and Luca" I asked.

"Luca went out to collect the baby items that they ordered and Oriella is napping. Lucy, can you go and wake Oriella and let her know that dinner is almost ready."

Lucy quickly disappeared from the room as I wrapped my arms around Ana from behind.

"You ok" I asked her, knowing she would've been on her feet for most of the day.

"Yes, I'm fine. The dogs thoroughly investigated Luca and Oriella's house and christened their garden."

"There is no panic room there."

"Not yet but I'm sure you have somewhere in mind for one to be built."

"I do, just off the main bedroom. Their garden has no boathouse at the moment so inside will have to do for now."

"I'm surprised you don't already have a boathouse on order" she laughed.

"I do. The panic room needs to be dug in first and then that will come after. It just takes time."

"There is no rush. They decided today, that they will stay with us at least until their six-week check, longer if its needed."

"How about until the girls are thirty" I said, smirking to my wife.

"I don't know who will be worse, you or Luca when it comes to the girls, and boys."

"Me probably, although I was calm today. Me calm according to our daughter is weird so I can't win."

"Damned if you do and damned if you don't."

"Pretty much" I said as Lucy and a tired Oriella came into the room.

"These girls are exhausting" she said, taking a seat.

"They come from my DNA" I told her. "If they're anything like their father and his brother, wait until they arrive, then you will know exhausting."

"I will send them around here if they play up" she told us, laughing.

"Fine by me."

Luca arrived a few minutes later, letting us know that everything is still in the van outside. It can wait a few minutes otherwise there will be nothing left of the delicious meal that my wife has just placed before us.

"Where are you going on Friday" Oriella asked Lucy.

"Yes, details little sister. We need to know where to stake out."

"What no, please. It's bad enough to know that I will have a guard there without my brother's hiding around the corner."

"They won't sweetheart" Ana told her.

"They won't, but I might."

"No, he won't" Ana told Lucy laughing, before she could complain.

No, I won't. I will be at home, wearing a groove in the carpet as I pace.

…..

The pacing began as soon as they left the house. Lucy wore the dress she had chosen for Valentina and Garrets wedding and she looked beautiful. Kian looked smart too.

Kian had said hello and shook my hand. I still cursed myself that I couldn't find anything to dislike about the boy.

Theo had taken them both, dropped them off at the movies where they were going to see the new Avengers or some shit like that. I see enough action in our daily life, I don't need a movie to give me more.

After that they were going for something to eat, driven by Eric this time.

"Christian, you will be replacing the carpet if you continue" Ana complained as I went to sit by her side.

"Sorry Princess. They have been gone for so long."

"Christian they have been gone thirty minutes. The adverts wouldn't have even finished before the movie yet, calm down. You know where she is, let them have fun."

"You know. It doesn't help my worrying when you keep laughing at me."

"I laugh because you're funny. Do you want to watch our own movie."

"Sure, put something on" I told her.

It was me though, who ended up wading through fur to put one of my favourites on.

"Let me guess, mission impossible" she said, as I shook my head at my wife's answer. "The godfather" that one made me laugh.

"No, I put a classic on" I said pressing play as it started, making Ana laugh.

"The Goonies."

"Who wouldn't want to be a Goonie. We used to annoy the shit out of mum, looking for buried treasure when we were kids and digging her garden up."

"You're such a boy" she laughed as I pulled her down on the couch and lay beside her.

...

We watched the movie as Ana lay in my arms, but I was constantly listening for a car approaching. I was at the window, looking down the long drive when Luca came into the den

"Oriella sleeping" Ana asked him.

"Yes, those twins are wearing her out."

"I know how it feels" she told him, making Luca smile.

"They will be here soon and then no one will be getting any sleep" Luca said.

"I don't mind, I will stay up and feed them. They will need granddads cuddles."

"Remember that when I knock on your bedroom door at two in the morning and hand a baby to you, to feed just so Ori can get some sleep."

"Doesn't bother me. I used to come in from the club and do the night feed before I got in bed."

"He did, I think I slept more than your dad" Ana told him.

"Well I'm hoping to get some sleep of my own, but Lucy is not back yet."

"She will be here soon" Ana told him.

"Not freaking out yet dad" Luca asked me.

"Yet. He was pacing a groove in the carpet before they even got down the drive."

"Ignore your mother, I have had a perfectly calm evening."

"You're full of shit" Ana told me as I quickly turned when I saw a car approaching. "See what I mean" Ana laughed as she sat up too. "I would sit down otherwise your daughter is going to know you have been pacing."

"There is no proof of that" I told her, sitting back down but Ana nodded to the floor, where the carpet had been flattened with my pacing.

"Hope, come here girl" I said, as she came to lie by my side. Lying over the evidence of my anxiety.

Lucy came into the house with Theo, happily chatting away to her brother.

"How did it go, do I need to have words" I said, looking away from the TV.

"No dad. Thank you for letting me go and not freaking out."

Ana burst out laughing as I threw a cushion at her, turning her laughter into a fit of giggles.

"Me, freak out, never" I told Lucy before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"I believe you dad, not. I'm off to bed, good night" she told us as we received a hug and kiss, before our daughter disappeared up the stairs.

"That wasn't so bad was it."

"I suppose not. She is growing up and I can hope it was just one date and she had her fill for the next twenty years."

"Keep wishing" Ana laughed as I helped her from the couch.

I could wish for my daughter to remain little, I could wish that she would always need me. As we passed Lucy's room, hearing her giggles as she told her friends of her date, the only wish I really had was for my little Princess to be happy. After all, I'm a parent, weird or not.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Before this story ended, I had to write the meltdown of Christian dealing with Lucy's first date. I was trying to fit it into another chapter, but it didn't go anywhere so it ended up becoming a chapter of its own.**

 **Until next time, which will be the final chapter, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	35. Chapter 35

CPOV

"Happy anniversary Princess" I said, clinking my glass to my wife's.

"Happy anniversary Christian. Twenty-two years, where have they gone."

"I don't know but they have been the best of my life."

"Mine too."

We were in Palermo, having a quiet dinner, just the two of us. Champagne and candles were quickly put away and extinguished in return for the wine that replaced it. I told Ethan I wanted a romantic meal with my wife for our anniversary and he ordered the works. Ana was the first to taste the champagne before ordering a glass of our usual wine.

If she wanted champagne, I would buy the most expensive bottle there is, but that is not us. Ana had her wine while, I preferred my beer.

"Your day has passed, only Lucy and I have days left" she laughed.

"I don't know, we still have a few hours of today left. Oriella has looked like those girls are coming for days, maybe today is the day."

"Whatever day they come, I hope it's soon. Oriella is on her last legs. She's sleeping more than she's awake."

"So were you Ana."

"I know, Grey twins are exhausting to carry and just as tiring when they're born."

I could do nothing but agree with Ana. The good thing about them being our grandchildren is, when we're tired and want a rest, we can hand them back to their parents. When they're your own, you can't do that.

Our meal was ordered and soon arrived at our table, along with another beer for me.

"Do our grandchildren have names yet" I asked Ana, after swallowing a piece of my burger.

"I suppose they do but they won't tell us, until they're here" she told me, placing her fork down. How my wife can eat risotto with a fork, I don't know but she manages it. "We are going to have beautiful grandchildren Christian" she sighed, smiling.

"I know, how could they not be, look at their parents."

"Two girls who look like Oriella."

"One grandfather armed and ready to shoot, as well as their dad, uncles and great granddads."

"It's going to be like Lucy all over again" Ana said.

"Princesses are to be protected, no matter the cost."

"I know, and we are" Ana told me, taking my hand into hers and kissed my wedding ring.

Finishing our meal, we made our way to the car, which was at the back of Palermo. As Ana was driving, having only one glass of wine, she had just started the engine when her phone rang.

"Son, calm down" Ana said. "Ok, we will meet you there."

"Luca" I asked as soon as the call ended.

"Yes, Oriella's having contractions. We will meet them at the hospital."

"They are three weeks early; will they be ok" I asked.

"The boys were more. Grey babies are made of strong stuff, I'm sure they will be fine. It will be strange delivering them at the hospital and not the baby unit at the surgery, but we need the extra equipment around and we need to be quick if she needs a caesarean."

I tried not to think of when my own twins were born, and Luca was not breathing. I know the girls will be bigger than they were, but they will still be tiny.

Arriving at the hospital, Ana disappeared while I took my post in the waiting room and made myself comfortable. I will be here for however long it takes my granddaughters to be born.

It wasn't long after, that Lucy joined me. She had been staying in the city with Theo for the night and as he and Ava were here now, the waiting family was growing.

"I hate hospitals" Lucy grumbled, looking around the room.

"I know Lucy, having the girls here is safer, especially if they're small."

"I know, I can't wait to hold them, but this place reminds me of mum being here."

"Your mum is through there, helping Oriella breathe and making sure that Luca doesn't faint."

"Did you faint Dad" Theo asked, from where he sat opposite us the Ava.

"Did I hell as like. Seeing your mum in pain though did make me feel sick, knowing there was nothing I could do about it but hold her hand."

"Not a lot else a man can do at that moment apart from hold her hand and give encouragement" my dad said, as he joined us with mum.

"Are you considering a new career path Lucy, if you don't like hospitals" Ava asked her.

"No, I still want to be a doctor and I know I will have to be in a hospital at some point. I'd like to work at the surgery though, work side by side with mum."

"I'm sure your mum will love that" I told her, receiving my daughters smile.

We sat and waited, not so patiently for any news. Hearing from Mia, who had gone through to help, that they were taking Oriella for a c-section, had us all in a panic. With one of the babies' breach, it was best to get them out of there before they become distressed. There were enough distressed people in this waiting room, without my granddaughters being distressed as well.

I paced, and I was not the only one. I spoke to Frankie who was hanging on every word, waiting to hear that his great granddaughters were ok. By the time we had any news, we were practically having a conference call with all our Italian family who had converged on Beatrice and Antonio's home.

"Ana" I said, as my wife joined us in the waiting room.

"Two beautiful little girls. Both small but breathing on their own" she said, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oriella" I asked.

"Exhausted, but like Luca, ecstatic. She's just being moved to a private room."

"Will the girls be going with her" I asked.

"I have checked them over, Grandma's privilege" she smiled. "Like I said, there is no breathing problems. They're both healthy and just over four pounds. If they feed alright, then they should be able to stay with Ori."

"No nursery" Lucy asked.

"No, we think it's for the best that the Senators great grandchildren are kept with mum, especially with what happened to me."

"That and the fact, I will shoot anyone who picks them up that isn't family" I told them quietly.

"You and me both" Ana said, as I kept my arms around her

Once Oriella and the girls had been moved to a room, it was an emotional Luca who came to let us know that we could go and see them.

"God I can't stop crying, I'm a wuss" he laughed as I hugged my son.

"No, you're not. You're a dad" I said smiling. "Your kids will cause you many more tears over the years, I can guarantee it."

"What are they called" Lucy asked, hugging her brother.

"We will tell you when we all go up. Has anyone called Italy."

"We have been on the phone to them all night" Theo said, handing Luca his phone so he could speak to Beatrice.

He spoke to his great grandmother for a few minutes before we followed him up to the room where Oriella now was. We kept the line open to Italy as Luca wanted us all to hear the names at the same time.

As we walked into the room, Oriella was sat up in bed. On either side of her were what I had once called fish tanks. I had known them so well with my own children and now they held my granddaughters.

"How are you feeling" I asked Oriella, looking to her before the little girls who were sleeping soundly.

They were beautiful, a perfect representation of their parents.

"I can't feel below my stomach, so I have no idea what is going on down there but apart from that I feel fine, for now. Does granddad want a hold" she asked, carefully picking one of the little girls up and placed her into my arms.

"They're tiny" I said. "They feel smaller than the boys."

"They're dainty, perfect" Ana said as Luca passed her our other granddaughter.

"Names" Lucy asked.

"Before that, just know that I'm the closest and I will be spending the winnings on my granddaughters" I laughed, kissing my granddaughter's forehead that I held before I kissed my granddaughter who Ana was holding.

"We are never going to hear the end of it" Matteo grumbled.

It was Matteo's idea for us all to bet on when the girls would be born, and he was the one who was betting that they would arrive two months earlier than the three weeks that they were.

All talk of any bet was abandoned though, when Oriella got all of our attention.

"Names. Do you want to call your grandparents" Ori asked Luca.

"Already on" Theo said, putting it on speaker now we were in a private room.

"Ok, Christian you have our first born, the bigger of the two who is Beatrice Claire Grey."

We could all hear a sob from Italy at the announcement of her name and Claire here was just as bad.

"Our smallest, our little fighter is Anastasia Grace Grey" Luca told his mother as he wrapped her in his arms, being mindful of the little girl she held.

"We wanted to have family names, it felt right" Oriella told us as my own mother cried.

"Two Anastasia's and two Beatrice's in the family, that won't get confusing" Matteo said, laughing until I placed his niece into his arms, immediately shutting him up.

Theo held baby Anastasia before it was Lucy's turn. Not wanting to decide which to hold, a cushion was placed into her lap and she held both.

We left the new family at the hospital as we all went home for some sleep. As we were climbing into bed, the sun was coming up, but it didn't matter how tired we were. Our grandchildren had safely arrived, they were happy and healthy, their parents too. Two new little Princesses ready to take this world by storm and with the amount of security that surrounded the hospital at the moment, two little Princesses who were safe.

…

Three days later Oriella and the girls were home. Greedy little madams that they were, always wanting a feed. They were definitely Greys, you could see that as they demanded their parent's attention, their grandparents too.

"I'm having Deja-vu" Ana said, snapping a photo of granddad and granddaughters time.

I had them both lay on my chest, both fast asleep. I know what Ana is talking about as I did this with my own twins. All my children had liked the skin to skin contact that we're having now.

"I don't know how you can do that dad, I panic if I try and put one of them on my chest" Luca told me.

"Practice and trusting your instincts. I could happily sleep like this, but I won't as the second one of them sniffles or moves, my eyes are open. Come on, try" I told him.

He got comfortable on the couch as Oriella came into the room and sat by his side. Placing Beatrice on his chest first, Anastasia was to follow.

"How does that feel" I asked as he lay back further into the cushions.

"Good, but terrifying" he said, stroking his little girl's hair.

"You're a natural dad Luca" Oriella assured him.

"She's right. Listen to your wife, they always know best."

"I'm glad you know that" Ana laughed as she came to sit down, cuddling into my side.

Only a fool would not listen to the person who knows them best. Out of everything I have learned in this life and in my marriage, it's that I'm no fool.

Ana's my best friend, my confident, not forgetting my Consigliere too. I know if I need her, she would be there. Just like Oriella will be there for Luca, like Ava and Chiara will be there for Theo and Matteo too. No matter what happens in the future, I know just like Ana, those girls will be by my son's side.

Watching Luca and Oriella with their daughters now, it's a future I'm looking forward too.

APOV ~ FIVE YEARS LATER.

I laughed, watching Christian rush into the sea with our granddaughters in his arms. Their squeals of delight as he lowered himself down to their chests in the water.

Granddads girls through and through, Bea and Ana were. Daddy's girls as well but they had their granddad wrapped around their finger and they knew it too.

I had spent so much time on this beach over the years, so much fun to be had. From the very first time I had come here and watched Hugo run in and out of the water, to my grandchildren now.

Hugo, my best friend. I miss him still after all these years, but his line has continued. Gizmo had been the one who Hope had let near her, eventually producing six pups from two litters this time. Like all other litters that have come over the years, they have all stayed with us. Three girls and three boys which is a first as the only other girl who was born from Hugo's line was Bella.

"Grandma" I heard squealed before a soggy little boy climbed into my lap.

"How's grandma's little boy" I said, blowing raspberries on his neck and getting a mouthful of salt from the sea.

Tomas was three years old and a double of his dad Theo at that age. Into everything and wants to know how everything works. He's a tough little one, giving Matteo a dead leg when he encouraged him to practice his martial arts moves on him. He didn't ask again. Theo and Ava married the year after Luca and Oriella, although they had a summer wedding in Seattle. It was the big society wedding with families coming from all over the country, but they didn't mind, after all the wedding was about those two. Ava's mother tried to take over and turn it into a garish freak show just to show-off, but I soon put her in her place, much to the relief of the happy couple.

"Dogs get wet" Tomas said, laughing as the dogs ran in and out of the water.

"They're silly aren't they."

"They get sillier every litter we get" Theo said, passing Tomas an ice cream which I'm sure to be wearing soon enough.

Theo still works for his father, although he has told him he will be ready to take over when he's thirty. Whether Christian will be willing to give up the job by then, I don't know but it's nice to see him relaxing here.

"Ava resting" I asked.

"Yes, our baby girl is making her more tired than Tomas ever did."

"I can understand, Bea and Ana would do without sleep if they could. I have never known two girls who just don't stop."

"They take after their grandma" he said, nodding to me.

"Tell me about it, work is busier than ever. I joked with your dad that I was thinking of taking early retirement."

"Retirement at fifty-three, why not, you've earned it."

"And do what. I would drive myself crazy with nothing to do."

"With all your grandchildren on the same street, do you have time to go crazy" he laughed.

He's right. If I haven't seen them for a day, I'm demanding a visit or for them to come to me.

"It's official, I'm knackered" Matteo said, flopping down onto the empty sun bed next to us.

"What's wrong son" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Raph."

"What's wrong with him, he's a sweet boy" I smirked, stifling my laughter.

"Mum, he's a terror. Look up terrible two's in the dictionary and there is a picture of my son beside it" he grumbled.

"You would name your kid Raphael after a fucking ninja turtle, he's sure to kick your arse."

"Theo" I chastised my son as I held my hands over Tomas's little ears.

This little boy repeats everything. I don't want him running down the beach shouting "Fucking."

"Sorry mum….you didn't hear anything did you son" Theo asked Tomas who nodded his head before smiling to me.

"Matteo, Raphael has a lot of energy, just like you did as a child. It's not his fault that you're getting too old to run after him."

Theo was laughing at my comment and the look of shock on his brother face. That was until Matteo pushed him off the sun bed, into the sand below.

Tomas thought they were wrestling and wanted to join in, so with ice cream still in hand he went and jumped on his dad and uncle.

I left them to it, walking into the warm sea and submerged my body before I swam around. Like always when I move from my post, I get barking dogs telling me to come back, before following me or my grandchildren wanting to come to me too.

"Grandma, wait" Beatrice called out, as Christian let go of her and she started swimming to me.

Christian was only a few feet away, otherwise he wouldn't have released Beatrice, and she was soon in my arms.

"What have you been doing" I asked, moving closer still to my husband and Anastasia.

"Splashing Granddad" Anastasia told me in a fit of giggles, before doing just that.

"Thanks baby girl" he told her, wiping his eyes.

"Having fun Christian."

"Always" he laughed, bobbing Ana in the water. "What's up with Theo and Matteo."

"Matteo's complaining about Raph's terrible twos, so Theo was winding him up."

"Raph is nothing compared to what our twins were like, he's an angel in comparison" he told me.

"I know. I think we will only have one grandchild from Matteo and Chiara, I think he can only cope with one."

"That's their choice. It would be fun for everyone if they had another though. Someone for Raph to play with, although he's with Tomas most of the time."

"Our family is growing all the time" I told him.

"It is that. The next generation of Grey's ready to take charge."

"Will they be part of the business" I asked, knowing my daughters-in-law were more involved now than I ever was when we were married.

"These two won't" he told me before explaining more. "If they wanted to have some part in it, then I would lose more of my hair than I already have, and they would have more security than ever, but I wouldn't stop them. Bea here though wants to be a ballet dancer and Ana wants to be a Princess, so that's fine with me" he smiled, kissing each of our granddaughter's cheeks.

"They are already Princesses" I told him.

"That they are."

Oriella might not have been born into a mafia family but she's treated as such, our family. Bea and Ana are no different, they're Princesses.

"With the boys, they would have the same choices I had, and our sons had. It's up to them if they want to join the family business or look for fish all day, like I was doing with them this morning."

"They are both strong enough, I'm not sure how their mums would feel about it though."

"Probably the same as you did."

"Yes, a nervous wreck" I admitted.

"Grandma, is Mommy and sisy here" Ana asked me.

"Not yet sweetheart. Your Mommy was just going to feed Fia. They will be here soon."

"Fia is so little" Bea laughed. "She grips my finger tight."

"Does she do the same to you" I asked Ana who nodded.

"That's because she's keeping her sisters close. My sisters and I have a very close bond. I know you three will have that too."

"I think they already have" Christian said as we started to walk towards the shore.

As soon as we reached the beach, the girls ran for their daddy. Luca picked them both up, kissing each of their cheeks.

My son still works in the family business and he still ran his security business with Alex. He likes to be home in the evenings to help Oriella with the girls. They come first and that is how it should be. To this date he has only ever missed one bedtime and to say the girls gave him and Christian the cold shoulder, was an understatement. He never missed it again and I don't know who felt worse at seeing the girl's tears, Luca or Christian.

We had lunch on the beach, taking over the familiar cafe that we always fill. I had Fia on my lap while Oriella and Luca ate. Raph was sat happily by my side, enjoying his meal and being the angel that he was. Yes, he's hyper but he's easy manageable and had my dad's full attention at the moment.

It's strange when I look around my family now, as the girls actually outnumber the boys. Who would've thought that when I met Christian, that this is how the Grey family would be. No female born into the Grey's for over a hundred years and now there are four with one more on the way. Add to that my daughters in law and my husband and sons are easily outnumbered.

….

After lunch, we went back to the beach. While most went into the water, my destination was my sunbed again and the parasol that covered it.

I watched Matteo play in the water with Raphael, a natural dad that he is. He may not be able to keep up with him at times but they're incredibly close.

Matteo still has a love of cars, that hasn't changed since he was a small boy. His own son has picked up on that too and likes nothing more than to imitate his dad, driving his little car up and down the driveway.

While they all played and had fun, I had my youngest granddaughter to myself. Fia was sleeping soundly beside me, ignoring the dogs who were barking as Christian had gone for a swim. Luca and Oriella were in the water, cooling off with the girls, while I wished some cool air would come my way. I'm not one to lie in the sun all day, enjoying the shade most of the time, unlike my daughter who's soaking up the rays.

"Lucy you never said how medical school is going" I asked her.

"Well, I did laugh when one of my fellow trainees fainted at the sight of blood."

"Oh dear, they won't last long" I told her.

"I know, they have already dropped out. It did give us some practice on how to look after someone who had collapsed though. All experience is good."

"Do you like the freedom of being away from home" I asked, checking none of the boys were around.

"I like doing my own thing, but I miss you all like crazy when I'm gone. Kian is nearby though" she smiled.

"No ring yet, I see."

"We're taking our time" she laughed. "Just because we're not married or engaged, doesn't mean that we're not committed to each other. In our time mum, besides I'm not thirty yet, so dad would only complain."

"Your dad is happy as long as you are Lucy, you know that. I seriously doubt that after all these years of you being together, that if Kian asked, he would say no."

"We'll see mum, we'll see" she smiled, turning her face to the sun again.

….

As the sun started to fade, I took a walk along the beach with Christian, just the two of us, not forgetting the dogs of course. With the sun going down, the temperature didn't drop much here in Sicily.

"Happy Princess" Christian asked as we walked through the edge of the water.

"Incredibly so Christian" I smiled, looking to the hills behind us, which were not far from our home. "Being here, I can feel those who are not with us any more. I know they're in my heart but it's like I can feel their presence."

"They will always be with you Ana. Our families stick together no matter where they are" he told me, touching my locket.

I nodded, feeling his arms come around me as we watched the sun set together. Twenty-seven years I have been married to this amazing man and each day has gotten better than the one that came before. With his love and encouragement, I was able to find the real me. Standing within his arms and being surrounded by our family, I'm the Principessa that I was born to be.

~ The End ~

 **I need my tissues now it's time to say goodbye to this family.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and supported my stories. This family in particular have come to feel like part of my own. Silly I know, but when they're in your head for so long it's hard to say goodbye.**

 **I would never rule out coming back to them at some point but at the moment, I have nothing left to write. I would only write more though if it was something I could finish as I would never start something that was left unwritten.**

 **If there is any lose ends that I forgot to tie up or anything you wanted to ask about the family, please P.M me, I know I have probably forgotten something. I'll blame the summer cold that I'm full of.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
